


Return of the Survivors

by kittystargen3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Cliegg Lars Lives, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Fluff and Humor, Hiding, Jedi, Leia is a Daddy's girl, Leia is a Skywalker now, Mara Jade is Princess Organa now, Mild teenage issues in some later chapters, Obi-Wan is hiding something, On the Run, Padmé Amidala Lives, Parenthood is tough, Post-Order 66, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Tatooine (Star Wars), Twins, With minor alterations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 99,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittystargen3/pseuds/kittystargen3
Summary: Alternate Universe- What if Anakin's mother survived and Anakin never went dark side. Padme has the twins on Tatooine and survives. Anakin tries to help the surviving Jedi, while still keeping his family secret. Meanwhile Darth Sidious has been crowned emperor and is going after the remaining Jedi. Rumors have it he's looking for a new apprentice. Anakin gets to be a daddy.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Galen Marek & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Yoda, Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Mara Jade & Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Winter Celchu & Mara Jade
Comments: 443
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1 – Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Of course this is all Fan-Fiction. I don't write about anything I own on this site. I have never, nor do I expect to receive payment for any of these works.
> 
> I had this idea since seeing The Revenge of the Sith. I hate bad endings and I remember watching it hoping they'd pull a story teller magic and give it a happy ending anyways. Some Time Travel snafu. I was going to continue to ignore this idea, but then I had a dream and an epiphany moment, and was inspired to write it anyways. I know the first chapter is pretty much a monologue, but it was the best way I could figure out to get it set up, without taking longer or going over events you already know from the movies. I can see this Alternate Universe going into the OT and even ST times. Of course things will happen very differently then. But I don't know if I'll be able to keep it going that long, or if there'll even still be an audience for it.

Chapter 1 – Bedtime Stories

“Waaaaa-waaaaa” Baby Leia begins to cry.

Anakin rushes into the room, still rushing to throw on a robe. He knows he doesn’t have much time before…

“Wah-Wah” Baby Luke adds his cries to the chorus.

“Ooh” Anakin takes time to wipe the disappointment from his sleep addled brain. “Little one, lets see, you just ate. Do you need a change.” Anakin bent over to sniff the danger zone, and his face relaxed. “Nope. Oh I know what it is. He reached down to pick up baby Leia, knowing if he can get her to settle, Luke will soon follow suit. “We all know Babies need quiet to sleep. I only wished someone would tell that to the Force. I can feel it too, little one. It’s crying now, so many deaths in so short a time.” Anakin walks over to a rocking chair with Leia in his arms. As he talks to the babies both begin to soothe. “I know it all may seem scary at this point, but if it wasn’t for that Force, you wouldn’t be here today.”

“It all began three years ago. I was with your mother, assigned to protect her, but I kept having these dreams. Dreams of your grandmother dying. I had to go. I had to find out. Don’t worry, I didn’t leave your mother behind. She came with me.” Anakin smiles at the baby. “When I made it to the Tusken Raider camp, and I saw the state she was in I wanted to kill every last one of them, I did. But then she opened her eyes, and I knew there would be no time for that. I picked her up and we managed to get back to the settlement in just enough time. She was badly injured, and bedridden for several weeks, but she recovered in the healer’s hands.” Anakin stopped to put the now sleeping baby Leia back into her crib. “Of course, I couldn’t stay there that long. I had to go fight in the First Battle of Geonosis, but we kept in touch.”

Anakin turned to discover baby Luke, still awake and fussing. He picked him up and went back to the rocker. “Obi-Wan and I had to rescue the then Chancellor Palpatine when he was captured over Coruscant. We managed to capture the Count Dooku at the same time. When we were up there Palpatine urged me to kill Dooku. I suppose that should have been my first clue of what was to happen, but I didn’t see it then. Not yet.”

“He didn’t last long in our custody, though. Dooku was assassinated soon after we handed him over. We never found out who, but now I believe Palpatine had him taken out to avoid him talking.”

“Though at the time I was a bit distracted. Your mother told me she was expecting you two. Well, we only knew about one of you at the time, but it was big enough news to shatter my senses for a while. Shortly after she told me, I started having dreams. They were like the ones I had about your grandmother, only they left me feeling helpless. It’s not like I could go rushing off to save her life, like I did before. I commed my mother to talk about the dreams that next morning. She promised she’d look into some things for expectant mothers and told me to have faith. The force wouldn’t show me that if there was nothing I could really do.”

“At the time Palpatine asked me to serve on the Jedi Counsel, as his representative. The Jedi wanted me to keep eyes on Palpatine because they were not trusting him completely. Boy, if I’d known what I know now, things would be different for you.” Anakin takes several breaths to calm his voice. “Palpatine told me that the Jedi were plotting against the Republic, and he tried to get me to distrust them. Then he told me about a Sith who discovered a way to cheat death. That should’ve been my clue, but at the time he was my friend. I didn’t want to suspect him of any wrongs.”

“It was only after this that he revealed himself to me. I ran off to inform the Jedi. It was the late Master, Mace Windu, who went after him. I wanted to join him, but he told me to stay in the temple instead. Said he felt in the Force that there was somewhere else I had to be. As I waited, I received a comm from your grandmother again. We talked again about the dreams. I told her the latest had Obi-Wan there during your mother’s labor pains.”

“Mother laughed at this. Said that was likely the issue. What does a Jedi know about delivering a baby. I brought up the stuff Palpatine had told me, about the Sith who cheated death, but she urged me not to do that. She reminded me that if that’s what it took, Padme would rather die. But she had another plan. She told me that she had reached out to the Tusken people again. To a group that doesn’t believe in using the radical methods the others do. One of them, she said, was a Tusken midwife who had experience in a lot of difficult births. She said they knew more about delivering a baby and supporting a mother than anyone in the Republic. It was then that I left the temple to get your mother to a ship and off to Tatooine as quickly as I could.”

“Before we were off we noticed smoke coming from the Temple, and I could feel the turmoil that you guys felt before. Your mother told me to go. Help who I could. She knew the way to Tatooine.”

“The temple had been raided by our own loyal army. Many there were killed. I barely got in unnoticed, and out with what few survivors I could find. Most of them children. That next morning, I found Masters Obi-Wan and Yoda trying to break into the temple again. I had to tell them there were none left alive. Palpatine was the Darth Sidious we had feared, and he likely killed Master Windu the night before. It seems he had all clone troopers ordered to kill any Jedi on sight, and he set a trap for them summoning them to return to the temple. Together we deactivated that message.”

“Then I got a comm coming through from my mother. Though Padme had made it to Tatooine, she was filled with worry. We hadn’t spoken since the previous night, when she sent me off into danger, and she was beginning to go into early labor from all the anxiety. Though I knew that Yoda was planning to confront Sidious, I couldn’t stay any longer. I left them and headed off to Tatooine.”

“When I got here, you little one, were near arrival. I rushed in and kissed your mother, then held her hand as she got another burst of energy. Out you came. Then two minutes later your sister came next.” Luke began to squirm and fuss. “Oh, don’t worry. You’ll learn to appreciate having a sister, one day.” Little Luke kept fussing, then Anakin wrinkled his nose.

“You didn’t. Did you?” He sniffed the diaper and made a worse face. He then got up and went to a changing table to do the deed. “Looks like someone needs a diaper change. So that’s how the force saved your lives, little ones. If I hadn’t saved your grandmother, she’d never have been able to save you two.” Anakin pauses with the bottle of white powder in his hands. A thoughtful expression on his face. “You know, I won’t be able to be around all the time. No, but when I am gone,” Anakin put three of his fingers up to point to his chest, “there will be a piece of each of you in here.” Anakin glanced up to see Padme standing in the doorway to the nursery. “Always.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Family Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin must leave the wife and kids and go back to Obi-Wan. He stops off at the Lars homestead before he leaves.

Chapter 2 - Family Drama

Anakin had stayed with his wife and children for nearly three weeks before the comm came in. Obi-Wan looked irritable when his face popped up on the holo. "Anakin! This isn't one of those times when you can pull a juvenile stunt and go running off who knows where. We are at war. There's an empire that's taken over, have you heard about it?" His voice was thick with sarcasm.

Anakin bowed his head in apology. "I'm sorry, master. I know I left you hanging."

Obi-Wan looked up, surprised to hear his former padawan take to the scolding so well. "Meet me on Wrea. Yoda has a task for us to accomplish there at the old comm tower."

"Understood, master. May the force be with you."

"And may the force be with you." Obi-Wan could be seen pushing a button on his machine, and then his holo disappeared.

* * *

Anakin left his small shuttle feeling very grim. He knew he'd have to leave his wife and the children eventually, but it still felt too soon.

"Ani what's wrong?" Padme frowned when she saw Anakin walk into their house.

"I just heard from Obi-Wan. He wants me out on Wrea." Anakin pouted as Padme walked up and put her hands in his. Her eyes were reassuring "Are you sure, because I can comm him back and tell him something's come up? A landslide. A Village of innocents raided by a swarm of Lyleks."

Padme just laughed. "Oh Anakin. Go. If anything happens here, I'll call your mother, or Beru. She's been dying to babysit her new niece and nephew."

"Ok, I'll go." Anakin leaned over to kiss his wife.

After a good long kiss Padme pulled back and slapped Anakin across the chest. "Go, keep that oaf out of trouble." Anakin leaned back for another quick peck before he pulled himself away and walked back outside.

* * *

Before Anakin left Tatooine, he stopped by the Lars family homestead. When they showed up so suddenly, the Larses had kindly allowed them to stay, but as time progressed it became apparent they needed to figure something else out. With Palpatine, or Darth Sidious, in power, few places were safe for the Jedi. Even certain Jedi supporters were being arrested and interrogated by the empire. Anakin knew his wife would be among them if she returned to Naboo.

Padme's credits would be no good in Tatooine, but she had a nice shuttle she took from Coruscant, several expensive dresses, and her jewelry. Anakin felt bad pawning off her belongings, but Padme insisted. Cliegg, Anakin's stepfather, took the items to barter and bought them their house with it.

The Skywalkers lived only a little while from the Lars homestead. Anakin could've walked if he wasn't going off planet soon after. He stepped out of his shuttle and waved to Owen, his stepbrother, who was working some piece of equipment on the farm. Then he walked up to the main house and knocked. Smiling, his mother greeted him with a hug.

"Oh, Anakin. Come in. Did you bring Padme? The babies?" She looked past him but found no one trailing behind.

"No, Padme's at home. That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Anakin began.

"Come inside. I was just getting Cliegg up in his hoverchair."

"Mom, why don't you let the droid do that?" Shmi just looked up dumbfounded. "The droid I got you guys. It's programmed for home care like this."

"Oh, I don't know how to use that thing." Shmi waves her hand dismissively.

"It's simple, say 'Teleki' and give your command. It's all in the book. Look, here." Anakin held the instruction book on his personal datapad. "To move the patient to a hoverchair, use the command 'transfer patient to mobile seating.'"

"He doesn't like being referred to as a patient" Shmi corrected. Then she sighed and turned towards the deactivated droid. "Ok, Transfer patient to mobile seating." Nothing happened.

"No, mom. It doesn't have the circuits that a protocol droid has. You'll need to call it Teleki, then give your command."

Shmi rolled her eyes. "Oh, I can't remember all these commands. Last time I used it the thing brought your stepfather up onto the roof. I have a feeling if I asked it to prepare him a meal, I'd find him in the pot."

This time Anakin rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you take C3-PO back. He knows all the commands already."

"No. That isn't necessary." Suddenly the family's gift of a protocol droid made a lot more sense. Anakin didn't remember his mother being so technophobic, but then he always was the one she called in to get things to work.

"Alright, alright." Anakin gave up. "I actually came to say that I'll be going away for a while. Padme is going to call here if she needs anything."

"Are you sure you have to go." Cliegg said from where he was seated on a couch.

"Yes, Obi-Wan has summoned me to Wrea. I left them between a rock and a hard place. If I don't go now, it'll be even more suspicious. Plus there could be trouble."

Cliegg nodded. "Then go. I'll send Owen and Beru to check up on them."

"Thank you." Anakin said. He found his stepfather to be a difficult man to get along with, but at least when it came to family, the man had one priority. He gave his mother a hug before he departed from the home.

Back at his shuttle he found Owen cleaning sand out of his shuttle's engine compartment. "Getting her cleaned up for you." Owen says, looking anywhere but at Anakin.

"Thanks," Anakin says.

"You're going away again." There's a pause which Owen takes for confirmation. His face turns slightly redder. "I was raised on Tatooine my whole life. I never got the chance to go away for special training, but one thing I was taught was that your family is everything. Should be everything."

Anakin felt confronted. "Are you saying I don't care!"

"If they were my family, I wouldn't leave my children."

"They're not your family!" Anakin shouted back. He then turned to see his mother and Cliegg's faces from a window. His shouting had attracted more attention than he realized. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Then he turned back to Owen. "Obi-Wan is like my family too. You don't leave family. Well, I left them to come here. And now I have to go back to them. If you could make sure Padme and the twins are safe while I'm gone, I'd appreciate it very much."

Owen nodded, then turned to walk away. The stress of the situation hadn't left his eyes.

Anakin got into his shuttle and prepared for take-off. He hoped Obi-Wan would be more agreeable, he doubted he could do with another conflict today. Though somehow, he doubted he'd be so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you didn't expect the Skywalker Larrs families would be without conflict, did you. I had to use my imagination to create much of the part of Cliegg, Owen, and Shmi, as their parts in the movies were small. I hope you like what I did. As to Cliegg Lars, I am kinda excited. I'm a wheelchair user myself, and a disabled star wars character is hard to come by. Most of the droid stuff was inspired by a friend's stories about teaching her elderly mother to use Alexis 
> 
> As to Wrea, I have to use my imagination some. I hope I don't cross what's already in the existing lore. I go mostly off of Wookieepedia.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wrea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin joins Obi-Wan for a mission on Wrea. They find a way to communicate with the Jedi scattered around the galaxy and get into some trouble with some supposed smugglers.

Chapter 3 - Wrea

Anakin flew over Wrea, closing in on his intended Island. The largest Island in this particular chain held a Comm tower, built to facilitate faster communication during the recent wars. It also held a now abandoned outpost and a small ghost town for those once stationed here. Anakin saw a single shuttle parked in an open field. He headed for it and landed nearby.

Anakin climbed out of his shuttle and saw a make-shift campsite laid out. Obi-Wan put down a holo-map he was examining. "Anakin." Obi-Wan's tone suggested a lecture was soon to follow.

"Master," Anakin tried to placate.

"You're the chosen one! You were supposed to fight the dark side and bring balance to the force, not run away." Anakin tried to speak, but Obi-Wan did not stop. "If you had stayed with Yoda and I, the three of us together would have stood up against Palpatine, and we wouldn't be in this mess. But because you weren't there when we rendezvoused, Yoda was afraid to bring me with him. He was forced to stand alone!"

"Master, I'm s-so..."

Obi-Wan interrupted him again. "He barely made it out of there alive!"

Anakin bowed his head in shame. "Master, I'm sorry. Things just… Believe me, I didn't have a choice."

"So where were you?" Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan. He expected the question, and had rehearsed an explanation. But now that he was here, his tongue just wouldn't obey. "Where were you for nearly three weeks, away from your comm and ship."

"Mudslide of Lyleks in the Mid-rim. I mean there was a Mudslide near a small village, and then Lyleks attacked once I got the survivors out. I'm sorry, but it was all very urgent, and time sensitive."

Obi-Wan had that face. The face that suggested he didn't believe a word Anakin just said. Fortunately, he finished his interrogation, and turned back to the map. "Yoda originally wanted to go into hiding, but I convinced him we shouldn't hide forever. There are likely others like us, Jedi survivors who are scattered across the galaxy with no way of communicating with each other. We are going to make a way. Using the tech in this tower, we are going to create a secure comm wave we can use for communication. One the Empire can't use to track us."

"How are we gonna do that? Any Comm signal can be hacked," Anakin asked.

"By using the Force." Obi-Wan said. "Yoda was contacted by none other than Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Is this a joke? Qui-Gon is dead." Anakin turned, glancing around at the campsite.

"Yes, he is." Obi-Wan smiled, which only confused Anakin more. "He, or his spirit, lives on in the Force. Yoda has learned to communicate with him. He helped Yoda come up with a way we can modify the equipment in the tower, to allow for a way we can use the Force to communicate. The Comm signal will be one of the Force, instead of regular signals. What's more, it'll be light side, so the Sith shouldn't be able to use it, even if they know about it."

Anakin nodded, still not sure if he should be taking his former master seriously or not. "You're going to rewire a comm tower. You hate technology."

"Then I guess I'm lucky you finally answered your Comm," Obi-Wan playfully quipped.

"I guess we better get going. It'll be a day's hike just to get up to the outpost." Anakin didn't mention how strongly he wanted to get back to his wife and kids.

"No, we're not gonna go that way." Obi-Wan shook his head. The Comm tower was on the top of a tall mountain, with no ideal landing sites around it. Halfway up the mountain, on a hiker's trail was a now abandoned outpost.

"The outpost is occupied. If you go that way they'll shoot you down".

"Smugglers, we can handle a den of smugglers," Anakin proclaimed.

"And what do you suppose we do? Arrest them all? The best thing to do is to sneak up without alerting their sentries. I've been looking at these maps all day, and the only way up is to climb the eastern ridge."

Anakin sighed. "Climb a mountain. You've got to be kidding me." He wiped his hands over his face.

"You know, there's no shame in it." Obi-Wan said in a quiet voice. Anakin looked up at him in surprise. "Being afraid to confront Sidious. It's why you left, isn't it."

"Yeah," Anakin lied. This version was much easier than the long story he rehearsed on his way here. "Palpatine was like a mentor, a friend. I thought I could trust him. I thought we could all trust him." This last part came out easily because it was true.

"If it had been you, and I had been asked to confront you, I don't know that I'd be able to do the same. Just wanted you to know that." Obi-Wan says sheepishly.

Both men had been pulling equipment out of the holds on their ships as they talked. Anakin held a long rope, attached to a hook, and a clip at the other end. Obi-Wan held the same.

* * *

"Lets go." Anakin walked up to the base of the cliff. He tied the rope around his waist, clipping the end of the rope to itself, and then swung the other end, the one with the hook, throwing it upward. He lifted his hand and used the force to levitate the hook to an appropriate height and location on the rock wall to attach securely. Beside him Obi-Wan did the same.

Both men placed one foot on the rock wall, then reached up to grab another location on the cliff. They pulled their bodies up to allow them to place their feet in increasingly higher footholds. Anakin found the whole climbing process to be far too tedious for his liking. He'd much prefer to charge into the smuggler's den, waving his lightsaber to deflect blaster shots. The careful act of mountain climbing seemed far too much like meditation for his liking. Which meant that Obi-Wan must love this.

About three quarters of the way up, Anakin sensed something, so he swung his body around on the rope, loosing his foothold in the process, and narrowly missed being shot as a blaster fired into the stone wall.

"Someone's shooting at us!" Anakin states the obvious.

"I realize that, Anakin." Obi-Wan swings his body to miss another shot.

"Well, What are we going to do. I didn't bring a blaster up here."

"Neither did I."

Anakin sighs. "Look, we've got to get over that ridge. We're sitting ducks out here. Swing to your right, then go straight up."

Obi-Wan looks where Anakin told him to swing. There was a ledge that seemed out of the way of the blaster shots, protected by an old tree.

Obi-Wan swung, and landed on the ledge. Anakin followed. "Above and to the right some more, there's a similar ledge. Then right of that the cliff side turns, we should be far enough away they won't be able to reach us from their current position," Anakin explained.

When the two finally reached the top of the mountain they were both out of breath. "Not as young as I used to be." Obi-Wan sipped his drink.

"You said it, old man," Anakin quipped back.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He and Anakin walked up to the door at the base of the tower.

"It's locked," Anakin discovered after banging on the door lock. Obi-Wan patted his clothes, looking for something in his pocket. After a few seconds Anakin grumbled, "Come on. Don't tell me we got all the way up here, and you didn't think of the door." Obi-Wan then smiled, and pulled a key-card out of a hidden pocket of his shirt.

"I wasn't inactive for the past three weeks." Obi-Wan swiped the card into the slot and the door opened.

* * *

Getting inside and rewiring the circuits was not eventful. Obi-Wan was less than helpful, and he mostly got frustrated at himself for misreading Yoda's instructions. Anakin was constantly stopping his work to help unscramble what Obi-Wan did, until he finally dismissed Obi-Wan entirely and decided to do the rest by himself.

"Is this even the correct machine?" Obi Wan complains.

Anakin rolls his eyes. "You're holding it wrong." He reaches out and manually turns the holo image coming out of a device on Obi-Wan's wrist.

"No, no, no! Blue wires always connect to the yellow. Yes, even when they are short. You know what would be a big help. Go downstairs and make sure those smugglers haven't climbed the mountain yet."

Obi-Wan looked peeved but did as Anakin suggested.

When Obi-Wan returned, Anakin was finished. "How's this thing supposed to work?" Anakin asked.

"Now we meditate." Obi-Wan sat on the floor of the workshop and Anakin sat in front of him, like they did when he was a youngling learning how to meditate.

* * *

In a few minutes Anakin could feel a bit of the force brush through his arm. Anakin opened his eyes wide with shock. Everything around him was a deep blue. The ground, the sky, everything going on forever. And there in front of him was the fuzzy figure of Obi-Wan.

"Where are we?" Anakin asked.

"Not Where, but what, the question is." Anakin turned in a rush to see Yoda hovering behind him in a meditative pose. "One with the force, you are." Yoda was surrounded by several meditating younglings. Anakin recognized them as the ones he rescued from the temple that day.

"The Comm!" Anakin exclaimed. Just then several other Jedi were appearing in the space as if meditating. Yoda motioned to the younglings, and they got up and ran to those Jedi.

"Master Yoda, my apprentice was killed by…" One Jedi ran over to Yoda, and began to tell him her story.

"Master Yoda, my master was slaughtered by…" Another, a Jedi apprentice ran over and interrupted the other.

"Master Yoda, Master Yoda, Master Yoda…" The Jedi were panicked and their requests for help went over one another.

Yoda lifted his arm, and the Jedi around him silenced. "Succeeded in many evils, the Sith has, but separated us, he has not."

This quieted the frantic outcry, and the Jedi began to sit around Yoda as he discussed his plans. Most of the Jedi Counsel were gone, or at this point, missing, but Yoda promised he would be filling those seats in the time to come. In the meantime, he encouraged all Jedi to use the mental-scape, as they were calling it, to communicate.

"Meat up, if you have to. But don't gather in one place. Still pursuing all Jedi, Sidious is, and, he will stop to destroy the order, at nothing." Yoda instructed.

One of the Jedi knights raised a tentative hand. "I know of a few places which could be persuaded to hide a Jedi, if anyone's interested." That Jedi was a young man, Anakin's age, known as Tel-Mac Linnon. He was soon surrounded by interested parties.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped back from the crowd. "Are you ready to go now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, how do we depart?" Anakin asked.

"By completing the meditation." Obi-Wan closed his eyes and in a few seconds he disappeared from the mental-scape. Anakin did the same, and when he opened his eyes again, he was back in the comm tower.

* * *

Obi-Wan was putting their tools back into his vest pockets, and doing his best to clean up the scene so it would look like no one had been there. Anakin helped him with this task, then they left the tower and prepared to climb back down the cliff.

Climbing down was a lot quicker. They fixed their ropes onto the top of the cliff, then used the rope to propel down. Anakin was relieved to not be shot at, and he assumed whoever had done so before, must have moved on when they reached the top of the cliff.

* * *

When Anakin and Obi-Wan reached the ground they barely had enough time to pull their ropes off the cliff, using the force. They were surrounded by about ten rugged, yet armed men. Anakin and Obi-Wan pulled out their lightsabers and prepared to fight.

"Wait," a dark skinned man stepped out from the crowd. "They're Jedi." He stood between the armed men and the Jedi knights. "We have no issues with the Jedi. Please, put down your weapons." The men around him did so. Anakin squinted, he was sure he recognized the man.

Anakin and Obi-Wan deactivated their sabers. "Hello, I'm Obi-Wan, this is Anakin. We had business in the tower, but we really didn't want to interfere your enterprise."

"Saw, is that you?" It dawned on Anakin. "Saw Gerrera, he led the Onderonian Rebels." Anakin explained to Obi-Wan.

"Skywalker, Master Obi-Wan. Forgive us. We did not recognize you climbing up the mountain."

"And you must forgive me. When I saw the outpost was occupied, I assumed it was by a group of smugglers. Had we known, we would have said Hello."

"I lead a small, but growing group of rebels. It appears that now, your enemy is our enemy. May I count on having the assistance of the Jedi Order?"

Obi-Wan reached up to scratch his eyebrow. "W-we are a bit scattered at the moment. But our actions today will hopefully change that. I will bring this up with the counsel as soon as I can, and we will see."

His answer pleased Saw. His men scattered and left the clearing. Saw proceeded to walk with the two men back to their ships. "This is only one of our outposts. Our other outposts are on…" He proceeded to list worlds, and coordinates for Obi-Wan. Anakin found he couldn't really pay attention to him anymore. All he could think about was going home and getting back to Padme, Luke, and Leia.

"You can tell your fellow Jedi that any of our bases would be proud to offer sanctuary." Saw concluded.

"We thank you." Obi-Wan gave a polite bow, and Saw walked off, back in the direction of the old outpost.

"So-oo" Anakin began. He wasn't sure how he'd shake Obi-Wan, but he'd have to, if he wanted to see his family again.

"I have a safe-house, but I don't think you'll be welcome there. You found your way for three weeks on your own, I trust you can do the same. But Meditate every day at Noon. I'll see you in the mental-scape and we can coordinate our next moves." Anakin almost jumped with joy. "Don-don't do anything stupid." Obi-Wan gave Anakin a warning glance, to which Anakin replied with an innocent face and smile. He jumped in his ship and flew off quickly.

* * *

Later on, in the mental-scape, Obi-Wan returned via meditation and took Yoda away from a group of Jedi. Obi-Wan explained to him about Saw's offer and his proposal.

"Tell you why he ran off, did Anakin?" asked Yoda.

"No, but I think I know already. He practically confirmed it. He seems to have, unfortunately, form an attachment to Palpatine. I think it was enough that he reported him to the counsel when he did. We shouldn't ask much more of him yet."

"True. Dangerous, attachments become, when used against us, they are. Grace, we will give him. And think about this proposal of Saw Gerrera, we will. Extreme, his methods are, but desperate are we." Yoda nodded.

"Yes, we are desperate." Obi-Wan looked on, deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had to get creative again with a lot of this. The whole mental-scape thing is not in cannon, but I hope you buy it. And Saw Gerrera wasn't confirmed on Wrea until later, but he was leading a group of rebels at this time, and I figured, they could have a small outpost on Wrea. Saw Gerrera's Rebels were rebelling against the Separatists who took over their home planet, from what I understand. I only have a basic knowledge from Wookieepedia, so forgive me if I got anything wrong. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has favorited this story, and given it kudos. And thanks for your comments. I write this to practice writing skills and test out different strategies, so your feedback is very useful. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Adventures with Colic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Luke is crying... a lot. And Anakin goes to Argus to find out why the school there is getting shut down by the empire.

Chapter 4: Adventures with Colic

Anakin landed his shuttle and rushed home with excitement. He put a box down on the kitchen counter as he walked through the house, and began to call out, "Padme."

"Ssshhh" Beru hushed him. "The babies are asleep. Padme has been up all night, I thought she could do with some rest," she whispered.

"Oh. Thank you for all of this." Anakin whispered.

"It's no problem really, It's practice for when I get one of my own." Beru smiled, then looked off with a slight tear in her eyes.

"I stopped at a small town on Ryloth and purchased a few surprises for Luke and Leia. Want to see?"

"Ooh, yes." Beru followed Anakin back to the kitchen where he proudly opened the box and removed several small toys. Beru was examining one, made to look like a pink, horned creature and stuffed with a type of dried grain, when Padme walked in.

"Oh, Padme, you're up." Anakin moved to give her a hug. She sleepily responded wrapping her arms around him.

"You're home," Padme said.

"You don't have to be up. Go back to sleep," Beru urged.

"Nonsense. I had more sleep in the past several hours than I've had since the little ones were born. I just need some Caff." Padme walked over and started preparing a cup, while Beru hovered behind, prepared to assist. "Did Beru tell you about our idea?"

"No, she did not." Anakin looked at Beru who reached out to hold the bag of ground beans for Padme to spoon into the machine.

"We've been talking about local politics," Anakin nearly rolls his eyes when Padme mentioned politics. _When you marry a Senator..._ "As you know, Tatooine doesn't consider itself a part of the Republic, and thus they don't have representatives elected to govern. Because of this gangsters and criminals, like the Hutts, have been controlling things here for years."

"You aren't suggesting forming a government." Anakin reached up to a cabinet and removed a set of mugs.

"No, at least not yet. But the power these criminals have comes from the people. Specifically young men and women who have no other options, or no guidance to avoid the trap of that lifestyle. We had something like it on Naboo. A charity where young men and women could get a mentor and education, along with a hot meal and place to rest."

"I don't think they have that here," Anakin dismissed.

"Oh, but they will. I'm gonna start it."

Beru just smiled at Padme, and Anakin shook his head. "Padme, we've got two new babies. Shouldn't we let someone else run the charity."

Padme scolds Anakin silently with her eyes. "I started my career in work like this. I can handle it. Plus Beru here will be my right hand woman." Anakin shares a look of pity with his sister-in-law. "I'm so excited to start. And you." Padme touches Anakin's nose. "Don't look at me like that. It will take a long time before we have things set up enough to give lessons, but if people are as desperate as Owen and Beru to have things change, they should be willing to give to this endeavor of ours."

The coffee was finished and Beru took the pot to pour it into the mugs.

* * *

That night Luke started to wail. Anakin got up even though it was Padme's turn and followed her to the nursery. He could sense something was wrong. When he got to the crib, however, nothing obvious seemed out of place. Luke's face was red, though, and his tiny fists were clenched tight as he screamed.

Nothing Padme tried seemed to help much either. He wouldn't nurse. His diaper was clean. The room and the force were both quiet on this particular night. Luke's cries were louder than usual, and Anakin felt really worried.

Padme held him to her chest as she rocked him in a soothing motion. Anakin held up one of the baby toys he'd gotten trying desperately to sooth the infant.

"I think you should comm your mother. She might know what to do," Padme suggested. Anakin dropped the toy and ran to the comm device.

"Wha- what is it," came the gruff voice of Cliegg.

"Is my mom there." Anakin said with panic.

"What's wrong, son." Shmi's voice still soothed him.

"It's Luke. He won't stop crying, no matter what we do. I don't know what's wrong," cried Anakin.

"It's going to be alright. You got the same way around his age," reassured Shmi.

"Mm-hm, Owen too. His colic lasted for three months." Cliegg added. Anakin gasped.

"Try laying him on his tummy and rubbing his back. Or give him some of those gas drops I gave to Padme," Shmi suggested.

"And if that doesn't work, take him on a ride in the back of your speeder. That's what it took for Owen," Cliegg added.

"Thank you." Anakin's voice still sounded hoarse.

"And remember, whatever is making him cry is real to him. Even if you can't feel it. But it's not your fault. A lot of babies get this," Shmi added.

"mm-hm, thanks a lot. I'd never be able to do this without you, mom," said Anakin.

Anakin and Padme spent much of the night trying out those strategies. They helped a little, but it still took a couple hours for Luke to fall back asleep.

* * *

Over the next week, Luke's colic continued to keep the Skywalker's up late at night. Anakin put his son in his baby-seat and took him for several long rides around Tatooine late at night. One time he was so tired he accidentally put the baby-seat into his shuttle instead. "It couldn't hurt right." He said to himself as he strapped Luke in. When the two were flying in orbit around Tatooine, and Luke finally began to quiet down that night, Anakin looks back and whispers "Don't tell your mother." Soon regular trips into space became a regular thing for father and son.

Anakin still had to keep up his daily meditations, though. He found that with a cup of Caff right before, he was at least able to sound normal, when he went to the mental-scape to communicate with Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi. When Luke and Leia were 4 weeks old, Yoda had a mission for him.

"Anakin, Anakin, did you hear what Master Yoda just asked you?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Yes. Uh..." Anakin honestly missed half of the conversation. _They were saying something about the empire's movements… Blah, Blah, Blah_.

"Go then to Argus, you will, and why the empire is closing the Celestial School, you will learn," said Yoda.

"Yeah, sure…" Anakin was thinking about how he could take his time getting this particular mission done, when Obi-Wan spoke up.

"Master Yoda, I know a couple of former professors there, perhaps they'll be able to help Anakin's investigations."

"Yes, Go with him, you must." And Yoda's words settled it.

* * *

Anakin was given no other options. He said goodbye to his children, and left Tatooine. By the time Anakin arrived on Argus he'd been able to get some sleep, while he let R2-D2 fly. But still the trip to Argus didn't take long, and Anakin was very tired.

"What have you been through!" Obi-Wan's hands went up to examine Anakin's face.

Anakin groaned. "You'd never believe me if I told you." Anakin stomps around their landing site. "So, where are these contacts you've got?"

Obi-Wan stood a minute with his mouth open, looking on his former padawan with concern. "One lives very close to here. Doctor Helga Pelvoy. She's the first we'll talk to, I think. The other lives across town."

* * *

Doctor Pelvoy was an older woman with greying hair and a big smile. She greeted Obi-Wan with a warm hug, even though it made his Jedi companion's eyes open wide with shock.

"Helga, we need information. Why is the school closing?" Obi-Wan asked, after helping the doctor to a seat with care.

"I don't know why it's being shut down. Most of my colleagues have already accepted positions with the imperial naval academy. Brian Uulang is one of them," she said.

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin disappointed. "He was my other contact." Then he looked back at Helga. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I do know this, before it all closed the school chancellor, Professor Henry, was receiving visits from someone who looked to be imperial. I don't know what they were about, but Professor Henry was not happy when this imperial left," Helga added. This sparked Obi-Wan's interest.

* * *

The next thing they were doing was climbing in through the former school building's ventilation duct to get to it's security room. Obi-Wan pulled up the security camera feeds from the chancellor's office. They fast-forwarded until they found a section where a sharp looking young man was in the chancellor's office. The way the man threw his fists, it was clear he was having an argument with the Chancellor.

They played this section so they could hear the audio. "You will join the fleet and build the Emperor's weapon, or I will shut down your school and ruin your reputation as an educator," said the visitor.

"I will never do such a thing," the chancellor's voice rang out.

"Weapon, this is interesting. We must learn more." Obi-Wan went back to fast-forwarding through the security feed.

"No, we should find this Chancellor and see if we still have time to evacuate him." Obi Wan looked up at Anakin in shock. "If they shut down the school, it means he's had to carry out on his threat. But I don't doubt that the empire has more plans to force the chancellor's hands." Anakin breathed a sigh. "He'll probably know better than anyone else what weapon Sidious wanted him to build."

"Ok, then. I think he lives up-town. We'll have to go in disguised as household staff." Obi-Wan was convinced.

* * *

Obi-Wan hadn't mentioned that the household was staffed by mostly women, who wore long, brightly colored dresses, and headpieces made of the same cloth. Their faces were painted white, with red ink over their lips and cheeks.

"Quit grumbling. This was your idea," Obi-Wan said. Anakin merely picked up a basket and carried it over his head, as they'd seen other servant's do. The two men walked into the household kitchen as if they were supposed to be there, then made their way through the house until they found the chancellor in his study.

"Sir," Anakin's deep voice shocked the man who dropped his datapad and jumped out of his seat.

Obi-Wan held his hands up and spoke next. "Professor Henry, we are aware the empire is pressuring you to build a weapon for them."

"And we're also aware that you've been refusing. We suspect that shutting down the school won't be the last of the empire's threats, and we want to help."

"They say they will hurt my son if I don't…" The Chancellor, Vincent Henry, said.

"Where is your son now?" Anakin asks.

"At the local children's school, but the man came by yesterday with pictures of my Percival on his way home. He said I had three days to decide. If I don't…" The Chancellor's eyes filled with a pain that Anakin recognized. "I can't build what he wants me to build. I got into teaching because I wanted to make the universe a better place. But this… this weapon would destroy so much. I can't let that be my legacy… Our legacy. How would my boy look at me after that."

This was a question Anakin had asked himself many times, when he'd thought about what Palpatine had said to him, and how desperate he was to save Padme. He didn't know how far he would've gone to save them… _Too Far_.

* * *

"Daddy," Percival ran up to his father. "What's wrong?" He noticed something seemed to be bothering his father. He was holding his arms too tight as he stood waiting with the other parents.

"Nothing, my boy." Vincent put an arm around the boy and led him to his speeder. "Say, how do you feel about getting some ice-cream today?"

"Really?" Percival smiled big. "But, I thought we only went to get ice-cream as a reward when the school year ends."

Vincent gulped. "I think you've been a very good boy. You deserve some ice-cream today."

Percival jumped in excitement and got into his father's speeder.

Vincent got Percival a scoop of Denta bean ice-cream covered in Jogan fruit drizzle, and he pulled around to the rear parking lot to let his son eat.

"Are we waiting for someone?" Percival asked after watching his father's eyes sweep the sky for the tenth time.

"Oh-no, just eat your ice-cream," replied Vincent.

Percival noticed his father take a big sigh of relief when a ship landed. Two men got out and walked straight for their speeder. "Come son. We're going on a trip. I'll explain everything later."

The two got out of the speeder and headed for the men's ship. Before they got there, however, some other men came out and Percival could hear "bang, bang, BANG," as the men fired on them. Percival dropped his ice-cream as he ran, but his father pulled him along before he got the chance to morn it.

The two men who got out of the ship pulled lightsabers from their belts and Percival again almost turned to watch them block the blaster shots with the beams of light. His father quickly pulled him into the ship, however, and the two Jedi followed. They shut the door then one ran to the pilot seat and took off.

"Anakin, where do we stand?" One asks.

"We should've stolen the YT-series." The blond one answers.

"Reappropriated," insisted the bearded one. "And the flashy one had too many security features."

"Well, Hold on back there. I'm gonna have to do some flashy flying to get us out of here," said Anakin.

"We're gonna take you two to Wrea. We'll introduce you to Saw Gerrera and he can get you new names and a new home," Obi-Wan said to Vincent Henry.

"Daddy?" Percival questions.

Vincent squeezed his son's hands. "Thank you so very much. If there is anything I can do to help you." Then he turned to Percival. "Son, we will always be home when we are together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, confession time, I have never had an infant. I did do a bit of research on the internet to get this part done. 
> 
> And I read a little line on Wookieepedia about the School on Argus being shut down by the empire, but no other details were given there. I came up with the rest from my imagination. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 – The Jedi Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look on the Jedi council and how they're filling their seats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I had an error initially in this where I goofed Maris Brood's name. The spelling should be corrected now. My apologies.

Chapter 5 – The Jedi Council

Fortunately for Anakin and Padme, Luke's Colic didn't last for the whole three months predicted. By a few months both mom and dad were starting to get into a rhythm which included longer nights of sleep, which relieved them both.

"Eeek Aah" 5 month old Luke babbled as he watched Anakin prepare his breakfast.

 _Crash!_ Luke threw a toy rattle on the floor.

Anakin turned around and used the force to levitate the rattle back to his son. The baby watched this with wide eyes.

Padme walked into the room, carrying Leia and placed her in another child's swing beside Luke. She then went to kiss her husband. "Beru just commed. I've got to go out. Mr. Potter has agreed to talk to us."

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast first?" Anakin asked.

"No thanks, I've gotta rush." She grabbed a slice of toast and blew kisses to the twins before running out the door.

"Well, I guess it's just us then," said Anakin, as he slid his food onto a plate. Padme had been trying to get this Mr. Potter to agree to see them for about two weeks already. Mr. Potter was an old man who owned an old shop in Anchorhead, which padme said was perfect for their special project. He honestly didn't expect much when Padme first shared her intention to start a charity on Tatooine, but he did have to admit, it was a good idea. And anything his wife sets her mind to, he was learning fast, gets done.

* * *

Padme arrived home before noon, with a big smile on her face. "So did he make the deal?" Anakin almost didn't have to ask.

"Yes," she said. "What's more, he donated his whole stockroom full of supplies to the endeavor. Said he's got a boy who was killed on a run for Jabba last year, and he'd be proud be a part of his end. He just wanted to make sure we knew what we were doing first." Padme sighed and kissed a wiggly Luke. "I also heard from your mother. She wanted to make sure we were all coming for Harvest Day."

"Mm, Harvest Day."

"Why didn't you tell me about Harvest Day?"

"You know what, I must have forgotten. It's been so long since..."

"Your mom says it was one of your favorite holidays. She's sent me pictures." Padme pulled out her datapad and turned on a holo-image of Anakin around age four with his head stuffed in some cake. Anakin blushed. "Some of these are really cute."

When Anakin was young, as slaves, they could never afford to do much, but somehow his mother always saved up to do what she could. When he was eight he found out his mother was doing extra work for another master, besides their own, to earn a little extra. She was always willing to go the extra parsec for him, and up until recently, Anakin didn't understand why. Now he looked down at his daughter Leia and he understood perfectly. "You know, we should get them outfits. Dressing up kids is a part of the tradition."

"Yes, I'm told, but I'd be too scared to buy anything for them now. They're growing so fast, in a month it may be too small," Padme pointed out.

"We can wait a bit. But the longer we wait the fewer options there'll be," Anakin reminded her. "I've got to go do meditations."

"Alright. Just, while _I_ may understand how you can get called away suddenly on Jedi business, remember that your mom is really looking forward to having us all there. That includes _you_ too." Padme reminded him.

* * *

Anakin got to the mental-scape just as the meeting was about to start. Most of the remaining Jedi were gathered.

Yoda hovered above the ground to speak with them all. "Have been killed, all the counsel, it seems, except for Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Coleman Kcaj, Anakin Skywalker, and myself. Seven seats which need to be filled, this leaves.

Shaak Ti stands up and speaks next. "As you all know, I have taken into my tutelage Padawan Maris Brood after her former master's passing. I recommend she be granted knighthood. She has survived much in the time since our exile and as an excellent student she has surpassed my teaching. If Skywalker could become a Counsel member, in these times, I recommend her for the role. Youth needs a voice in these times as well as the old.

"Kirak Infil'a, he's already a master." another Jedi shouted.

Kirak stood up and pointed to another Jedi, "I recommend Rahm Kota, he was at least sensible enough not to use a clone army."

Yoda then spoke up again. "Hear all of your suggestions, we will. And meditate on this decision I will."

"Master Yoda, I will be asking Masters Plo Koon and Kolar if they have any suggestions as well," offered Kazdan Paratus.

Yoda knew Kazdan was a bit off the rocker after their exile began, so he merely nodded then spoke again. "Speak with the existing counsel, I must. Take all of your recommendations into account, we will."

Then the other Jedi began to disappear from the relm. Anakin remembered how Kazdan had appeared in the mental-scape and told the story of how he had run away from the temple with several, now assumed to be deceased Jedi masters from the council. He insisted they were alive with him and actually fooled several Jedi, including Anakin and Yoda for a while. They did not sense any dishonesty from him and still don't. Whenever they'd ask him about the masters, he'd insist they had already meditated, or that they would be doing so later, but after a while when no one else saw them here, the truth became apparent. Kazdan had run from the temple in his fear, then came up with the story about having to leave with the masters to appease his guilt afterwards. Yoda was extremely tolerant of him though, saying that in his nine hundred years, he hadn't seen this level of trauma, and grace must be given. Kazdan still claimed to be with them, and he could even be seen talking to them at times. Most Jedi paid him no heed by five months in.

* * *

When the other Jedi were gone, Anakin cleared his throat and stepped into the circle of masters. "I know I was only ever on the council because of Chancellor Palpatine. In fact I'm surprised you haven't kicked me off already."

"Great service you are, young one," replied Yoda.

"Anakin, if you haven't noticed, we're a touch short. Better to fill seven seats than eight." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"Sit down, Anakin." said Shaak Ti, the Togrutan Jedi Master.

"I'd like to add my own recommendation to the council," Obi Wan began. "Tel-Mac Linnon has been of great service to the other Jedi. Helping them find a place to shelter. I recommend him for a seat. Even though he's not a Master yet, as Shaak Ti points out, that is no longer a requirement."

"Added to the list, he is," said Yoda.

Following this the Jedi went to the excruciating task of going over every detail of these Jedi Knight's careers that could be remembered by those present. Yoda had a Lo-ooo-ng memory. They put together a list of questions to ask each member and decided to begin interviews the following day.

* * *

By the time he finished it was very late. Padme had just put the Twins to bed. He met her in their room and kissed her.

"You were gone long. I was worried," she said.

"I managed to stay out of missions this time." Anakin said with a chuckle. "It was mostly boring council work. We're trying to select more members."

"Mmm, Boring council work. I know that well. Are you coming to bed?"

"I'm gonna shower first, then eat something. I'm famished." Anakin didn't notice his wife's look of disappointment.

* * *

The next day Anakin began his meditations early in the morning, and as they had agreed to, the rest of the council did so as well. Maris Brood was the first to be interviewed. She appeared beside her Master. Shaak Ti seemed to be brimming with pride as she stepped away into the circle of masters.

"Tell us Maris, what do you think the next steps of the Jedi Order should be?" Obi-Wan started the questioning.

"We need to stand together to fight Sidious." Maris lifted her head, her vestigial horns, still small, indicated her youth.

"And what if, kill us all, he does?" Yoda asked, more dismissive than understanding in his tone.

Maris stared at the green Jedi for a while, growing more and more emotional as she did so. "Better to die taking him out than to wait in exile for him to kill us all one by one."

"And what hope would the galaxy have, if fail we do? Hmm-mm?" Yoda asked again.

Maris didn't answer. The Jedi council put their heads together and whispered to themselves.

"Too much anger and fear, she has. Not ready, I fear," whispered Yoda.

"Maybe she's not the only one with that fault," Shaak Ti pointed out. "At least she wants to do something about her fear."

"Perhaps we could use more than one perspective on the council," Obi Wan attempted to negotiate.

"Come on, Yoda. You did say that we needed to be graceful to our fellow Jedi. 'Seen Trauma like this in my 900 years I have not.'" Anakin quoted in his best Yoda impression.

The master was not amused. But still he nodded his assent when it seemed he was at a loss.

Shaak Ti said in a booming voice, "You're on the council!"

* * *

Rahm Kota was interviewed next. "If every Jedi were as well trained as I am, we'd probably stand a chance, but the way things are, we have more younglings than masters. Many Jedi are not gifted in battle or combat. If we went to battle now, I'd say we'd be slaughtered. No, we should set up a camp to train to fight. I'd volunteer to teach it."

When the Jedi council gathered to discuss his appointment, Maris Brood spoke first. "I don't like his ego. Some younglings can kick your butt, master Kota."

"While with his caution I agree, thinks too much of himself I do not contest." With no party speaking up in his favor, Rahm Kota was not appointed to the council.

* * *

Kirak Infil'a answered next. "Yes, we do need to be planning on confronting the Sith, but to go in without a proper plan would be foolish. I'd need to meditate on this to answer more clearly."

Yoda did not protest Kirak's appointment, and neither did Maris or any of the others. It seemed to surprise him when they announced his appointment without needing him to clarify his plans further.

* * *

The last to be interviewed was Tel-Mac Linnon. "W-We wouldn't just be fighting the Sith. He has the support of a whole Empire. You know how many resources and plans for disasters they had in the republic. All that to defend one man would make him almost indestructible. No, I don't know how we could win, but nothing lasts forever. If we focus on survival we might be able to outlast his empire."

Then the Jedi gathered to discuss his appointment. "A clear voice to the council he will provide. Very logical his output is," Yoda said.

"Figures you'd say that," Maris sneered.

"A-Actually If I may," Tel-Mac interrupted the hushed discussion. "To better answer your question, I think that we should try to re-center ourselves. Establish another Temple and continue to train the younglings. P-perhaps, since our lifestyle now necessitates it, we should put more focus into training combat skills. So we all have a greater chance at survival." Tel-Mac nervously eyed the council.

"Very well, I agree. He does have some potential," Maris whispered to Yoda.

"Welcome to the council." Anakin smiled to their newest recruit.

* * *

By the time the twins were six months old, the Jedi council had filled three of its seven remaining seats. The last four were still being debated on.

"Tomorrow discuss this more, we will." said Yoda.

Anakin made a face. "Ooh, uh… Tomorrow, I probably won't make it."

"All you have to do is meditate, Anakin." Obi Wan was confused.

"My safe-house. It won't exactly be safe if I go into another day long meditation tomorrow. I really have to do, some things..." Anakin really didn't have this part planned.

Alright, in two days, meet we will," Yoda conceded.

* * *

"Anakin," Obi-Wan approached him after. "You never did say, where have you been staying?"

"Ooh, here and there. Where have you been staying?" Anakin responded.

"Uh… It isn't important. Look if you need somewhere more permanent I can talk to Tel-Mac and see if he knows of another place."

If Anakin weren't so nervous he would've noticed the look of anxiety pass Obi-Wan's face when Anakin asked Obi-Wan about his residence. But he didn't notice. "Oh, no. That isn't necessary. As long as I can get out of meetings and attend this thing tomorrow, I'll live."

"Attend, like a community event?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"You could say that, yeah."

"Alright, well, have fun."

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> For the above chapter I got the information on the Jedi mentioned from Wookieepedia. Everyone except Tel-Mac, he's my OC. I tried to keep things consistent with what's there, but apologize if I made any mistakes. The only real break from canon is with Maris Brood. I am trying to keep her characteristics consistent, but supposing they were not alone in exile for as long as they were. And yes, Kazdan did go crazy after order 66 according to wookieepedia.
> 
> I do have plans for this. [Evil Laugh] Lots of plans. Though you may have to wait a while before you find out them all. Especially what Obi-Wan is up to.


	6. Chapter 6 – An Itchy Plight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda sends Obi-Wan out with Tel-Mac and Maris, so he can give them some advice about being on the Jedi Council. He gets some advice from them about finding Anakin's possible location. Meanwhile Anakin and Padme take the twins to Grandma's house for a holiday dinner. One that turns awkward fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: This chapter touches on infertility a bit. Absolutely no graphic details, but it may be a potential emotional trigger.**

Chapter 6 – An Itchy Plight

"Hello, Obi-Wan," Tel-Mac greeted him with a smile.

"Yuck," Maris Brood wailed when she saw the mud she had just stepped in had splashed onto her outfit.

"Hmm, Not a very pleasant place, I do admit. But we have a task here," said Obi-Wan.

"Alright, where did that little man leave his stuff?" Maris said.

"You mean Master Yoda." Tel-Mac corrected her.

"I mean I want to get out of here and wash all of Dagobah off me," Maris replied.

"Come on then. He said his cabin was this way." Obi Wan pointed and the others turned to follow him.

* * *

Late the night before, Yoda and Obi-Wan met to talk.

"Worried for our two youngest council members, I am. Strange to give the young so much power, it is," said Yoda.

"Yes, it is definitely new. You know I could go spend some time with them, sometime. Give them a little mentoring advice. Try to build up a rapport. Make sure they have their head on their shoulders, so to speak," Obi-Wan offered.

"Aah Yes. A good idea, this seams."

"Yes, Yes…" Obi Wan was just thinking about when he could plan on doing this.

"Tomorrow, you will go," Yoda said. Obi-Wan winced, but Yoda didn't notice. "A mission for you, I have. Belongings, I left when convinced me to leave Dagobah, you did. Send you all, I shall." Yoda walked away smiling, excited with his new idea. Obi-Wan nodded his resignation with a sigh. He'd have to go to Dagobah tomorrow after all.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Maris, and Tel-Mac walked up to a small door of a hut in the middle of the swamp. Obi-Wan made a show of opening the door and waving his hands to the other two to enter first.

"Uh, It's a little small. I don't know if I'll fit." Tel-Mac bowed his six foot frame to peer into the hut.

"Oh, what did you expect from our short green master." Maris bent over and pushed ahead of Tel-Mac and into the hut.

"At the time he was hiding here with a bunch of younglings," Obi-Wan added with a shrug.

When the last two men made it inside they found Maris pulling out and going through several, half packed boxes. "How much of this junk does he want?"

"I think he wants all of it." Obi Wan picked up a pot and threw it into one of the boxes.

Maris winced. "You and Master Yoda have one thing in common, neither of you know how to pack." Maris ran over and wrapped the pot in some paper that happened to be lying around, then placed it in a more ideal location in a different bag.

"So Maris," Obi wan started. "How has it been on Falucia. That's where you and Shaak Ti have been staying, right?"

"Yeah, It's comfortable. Well sort of. Passable, at least. Tell me this, you and Anakin are a team, right. So why'd we get stuck on this delivery duty with you?"

"Oh, ah," Obi-Wan didn't actually think he'd be asked this, so he came up with the easiest answer. "Anakin has got somewhere he has to be. A community event for wherever he's staying."

"Hm? You and Anakin aren't staying in the same location," Tel-Mac questioned.

"No, I'm actually not sure where he's staying at," admitted Obi Wan.

"It's easy to determine." Maris put down the box she was packing and pulled out a datapad from her pocket. "You said he's got a community event today."

"Is that using the HoloNet. You can't use the HoloNet, the empire is controlling it. They'll track us." Tel-Mac wrinkled his eyebrows with disdain.

"I've hacked it. Don't worry," Maris defended.

"Trust your fellow Jedi more," Obi-wan counseled. To this Tel-Mac made an expression similar to the ones Anakin made during similar counseling moments. _Must be universal,_ Obi-Wan thought.

"Today there's an annual flight stunt event by the Zillian Flyers in the Kessel System, or a holiday known as Harvest Day on Tatooine," Maris read.

"The Zillian Flyers, that makes sense. He must be flying with them. He always did love stunt flying." Obi-Wan laughs.

"But isn't he from Tatooine?" Maris asked. "He could easily be back there."

"No, Anakin hates sand, plus the only memories he has of his home world are of being a slave. He wouldn't go back there, not with the whole Empire on his tail. No, he said he was staying here and there. That's consistent with the mobile lifestyle of the Zillian Flyers."

* * *

"Broom Broom," Anakin steared his craft in towards the hanger. Luke's mouth opened and he put the spoon of baby food inside. "Ok, now your turn Leia. Broom, Broom. Open up for daddy." Leia's mouth stayed closed. "Broom, Broom. Command control, requesting permission to land."

"Any luck?" Padme asked from behind him.

"No, I was sure if she saw her brother eating she'd wanna try some," Anakin said.

"Well, don't worry. They're only six months old. She'll try it when she's ready. I'll nurse her before we leave."

"I know, I was just hoping she'd start today. It's not like I can provide the other stuff."

"I can pump some if you wanna give it a go." Padme smiled to herself, then laughed. "Ha, I still remember your face when your mother demonstrated the thing."

"Oh, don't remind me," Anakin pleaded, hiding his face in his shirt sleeve.

* * *

Later that day, Anakin and Padme walked up to the door of the Lars Homestead. Anakin knocked and as his mother opened the door her heart immediately melted seeing her grandchildren.

"Oooh, and who do we have here, a little princess." Shmi stroked Leia's cheek while beckoning Anakin to carry her inside. "And who do we have here?" Shmi stroked Luke's face, then looked up to Padme for help.

"He was supposed to be a little prince, but somebody had an unexpected growth spurt and we had to get creative," Padme explained.

"He's a Jedi Knight. See his robes and his mini lightsaber." Anakin pointed out the small, handmade, silver item attached to Luke's outfit.

"Oh how, creative." Shmi said through a forced smile. "Well, bring him inside. Cliegg and Owen have the race going on the holo-screen downstairs. And we've been cooking and baking for three days now, so there's plenty to eat. Even for the little ones. Are they on solids yet?"

"Luke'll eat anything, as long as it's put through the chopper, but Leia hasn't started to eat yet." Anakin answered.

"Oh, she just needs her grammy's cooking, is that right little princess." Shmi took both the children into the kitchen.

Anakin and Padme went downstairs to greet Cliegg and Owen, and in Anakin's case at least, to see what the placement was in the race.

"How is Veebur Wilcox even still in this race at all. With that ship of his, I'm surprised it even starts," Anakin said.

"It's and oldie, but built well," Cliegg responded.

"Yeah, like five decades ago," said Owen.

Cliegg waved at the two. "You kids know nothing."

In a few minutes Beru walked downstairs. "Dinner is served, come get it while it's hot."

The party turned off the Holo-screen and went upstairs to the dining room. Cliegg pulled his hover-chair up to the head of the table. Anakin and Padme took seats on one side while Owen and Beru took the other. The twins were both seated in highchairs, food on both of their mouths.

"I can't believe it, you got Leia to eat." Anakin said to his mom when she carried in a hot casserole pan.

Shmi smiled, then said, "I'd like to claim Grammy magic, but that was all Beru's doing. She's got the touch."

"You definitely do. You'll be a great mom." Padme added.

Beru blushed.

"So how long till we get nieces and nephews," Anakin asked, and the mood shifted immediately.

Beru started to cry, and Owen looked up angrily at his stepbrother. Before he could say anything Beru ran from the table, and Owen got up to go after her. Anakin and Padme looked around for an explanation.

"They've been trying. Not having much luck." Cliegg explained.

"I'd been talking to Dimi about their case, and she gave them an herb to try, but it makes you a bit emotional too," Shmi added.

"Oh, Who is Dimi?" Padme asked.

"She's that Tusken Bantha Spit of a Raider. Your mom's made _friends_ with the monsters," Cliegg scorned.

Shmi frowned at her husband. "They're not all bad."

"Come on, Mom. I remember what they did to you," Anakin said.

"I remember too." Shmi had tears in her eyes. "And I can't stop remembering. But to heal I need to forgive them. And to forgive them I need to get to know them. Besides, Dimi isn't like the others. She's one of the ones who helped deliver the Twins, actually."

This shut up both Anakin and Cliegg, who both looked down or away in shame. Padme, however, looked up and said, "Actually, I was wanting to speak to them again. I wanted to know what they thought, as to the chances of me and Anakin having another child, one day." This had Anakin's attention. Quick as lightning his head shot up.

"Are you serious? Another child? Do you have any idea the stress I was put in for having the twins? With the premonitions of you dying? I almost went to the dark side!"

"No, I didn't know! Because you never shared any of that with me!" Padme shouted back. "You never share anything with me, Ani."

Anakin side glanced at his mother and step father, then looked back at his wife. "You want to do this here."

"You're the one who started it." Padme whispered back.

"You know, twin deliveries are often higher risk, just because. I'm sure if you had another, especially under less stressful conditions, it wouldn't be as risky." Shmi said loudly. "I'll ask Dimi to see you later this week."

"Now, the boy's got a point. If there is a risk they should know that first. From the _real_ medics in Anchorhead." Cliegg said.

"I'll do both, and we'll talk about this later." Padme said pointedly. Anakin only pouted.

"I'm really sorry guys. I don't know what came over me?" Beru appologized when she and Owen return to the room. After a few seconds of silence she spoke again. "So-oo what did I miss."

"Nothing important. Anakin, would you please pass the rolls?" said Cliegg.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Maris, and Tel-Mac flew to Yoda, who had made a temporary home on a mostly defunct space station that still orbited the planet Cala in the Ilum system. The three of them flew separately, following Obi-Wan who knew the way, with their cargo divided between them.

"Greetings, Master Yoda." Tel-Mac greeted the green Jedi who had come down to his hanger to greet his visitors.

Maris gave a curt nod to the master and proceeded to unpack the boxes from her cargo. "Help me with this, will you?" Tel-Mac did as she requested.

"Master," came the voice of a little girl from the Hallway behind Yoda.

"Jin-Jin, what is it now?" Yoda asked.

"I can't sleep." The girl said.

"Night cycle it is. Sleep you must have." The girl only pouted. Maris watched and felt something stir in her when she looked at the girl.

"Can I help?" Maris walked up to the girl. "I'll tell you a story that always helped me." she took the girl's hand and walked with her back to the girl's room.

"Master Yoda, may I ask, is the temple on Ilum still secure? Have you seen any Empire ships in this sector yet?" Tel-Mac asked him.

"No, discovered the location of Ilum, the empire has not. Kept secret it's location, the Jedi did," said Yoda.

"And how has this place been, as a Praxeum Academy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ah. Academy it is not. Space to properly train younglings it does not have. Strange noises, the engines make. Sleep a proper night cycle sometimes, the children cannot." Yoda responded.

Maris returned from the girl's room with a smile on her face. "Jin-Jin is asleep now. She's so-oo cute."

"You're not supposed to form attachments, or encourage them in younglings." Tel-Mac corrected her.

"I'm doing no such thing. Showing her compassion is very much a part of being a Jedi." Maris bit back.

"A-ah Yes. Find younglings cute as well, I do." the Jedi laughed and then turned to face Obi-Wan. Maris took advantage of this moment to stick her tongue out at Tel-Mac. "My belongings, where are?"

Obi-Wan moved to finish unpacking his cargo with the bags the other two had stacked up in the hanger. Yoda ran up to the pile and began looking for something. "Yoda, we can help you unpack, if you need," Obi-Wan offered.

"No, No. Necessary it is not." Yoda pulled an item proudly from the stack. It was shaped like a long stick with a curved end. He then pulled the item over his head so the curved end was against his back and he moved it up and down. "A-ah. Missed this, I did. You, I do thank."

"A back scratcher. He had us go all that way for a back scratcher." Maris mumbled under her breath as the three of them said their goodbyes and returned to their ships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again guys,
> 
> This chapter started writing itself, I hope you like it. There are a few hopefully humorous parts, but I never know if you'll get my sense of humor. So if it gives you a laugh, please leave me a comment.
> 
> And I've mapped out most of the next couple years in an outline. I do intend to give the Lars's a baby to raise. It's just going to take a bit of time to get to that point. And I have plans for Tel-Mac, Maris, and Obi-Wan that I hope will surprise you all. I'm trying to keep the hints light.
> 
> The space station Yoda is on now is entirely my imagination. Though I read on wookieepedia that the Jedi did keep the route to Ilum a secret. And it stayed a secret for a while post order 66, until eventually Sidious found it and started mining it to make the death star... Which he hasn't started yet.


	7. Chapter 7 – Midi-chlorian Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka comes to the jedi, needing help with a troubling situation, and she inspires Anakin to do something with his family.

Chapter 7 – Midi-chlorian Tests

Anakin had been waiting in the mental-scape for Obi-Wan. It was their regular meet-up time between the Jedi council meetings, which they both attended. Obi-Wan had insisted they set up this schedule of regular check-ins, he could at least show up on-time.

Anakin paced amongst the other Jedi who were having their own meetings at this time. The mental-scape was really starting to feel like the old temple again, or at least the more social parts of it. He was about to call it quits, when a startled call came out over the gathered Jedi.

“New Jedi!” That call went. After a while of using the mental-scape, you could spot the new ones right away. They were the ones who kept meditating for more than a few moments, once they reached the mental-scape. Each new Jedi was a burst of hope. Another survivor, ready to join them all. Though, regrettably, there were fewer and fewer new Jedi as time progressed.

Anakin pushed his way through the gathering to see. The Togruta opened her eyes, finding her meditation disturbed by a strange sensation in the force. Panic filled her as she looked around herself in disbelief. “Ahsoka!” Anakin called out.

“Anakin, am I… d-dead?” she asked her former master.

“No,” Anakin laughed. “You’re very much alive, which is wonderful news. I was so worried.” He ran over and tried to hug the girl, though his incorporeal state made that difficult.

“Where are we?” She asked.

“Physically you are still where you were before. This is the mental-scape, a plane of force energy being transmitted by an old comm tower. You haven’t been doing your regular meditations, or you would have discovered this months ago. If you were still my padawan…” Anakin gave her a mock serious expression, then went back to smiling. “Where have you been? I’ve been so worried. I thought you must have been…” Anakin gulped, unable to say the word.

Ahsoka’s eyes were distracted. “I thought you were dead. I felt so many deaths, so I ran and hid.” Ahsoka brought her hands up expecting to find tears streaming down her face. She realized she didn’t have any tears in this state and looked back up. “I need to speak with the council.” Her face was very serious. “It is urgent. Have any survived?”

“Yes, come back here in two hours. There’s a meeting.” Ahsoka nodded and Anakin left the mental-scape with a big smile on his face. He and Padme had started sharing more, about their lives and what they got up to when apart, and Anakin finally had some good news to share.

* * *

Two hours later Anakin went to the mental-scape again to meet with the council. Only this time he had a pep in his step. He was so filled with excited energy that when he saw Obi-Wan he burst out laughing. Obi-Wan looked offended.

“Master, did you, shave?” Anakin said between chuckles.

“Why, yes. I thought a change was due. Does it look that bad?”

“No, actually you look nice. It’s just unexpected. So earlier today...”

“Yes, I’m sorry about that. Uh, something came up.” Obi-Wan looked away.

“Ah, here she is…” Anakin surprised Obi-Wan as he walked away, towards a familiar, though unexpected new face. “Ahsoka, were meeting here.”

“Ahsoka…” Obi-Wan’s mouth was left hanging open. He smiled and called out to the other council members who were arriving and preparing to meet.

“Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka looked just as pleased to see him as he was to see her. Then she looked around at the other Jedi gathered.

Yoda was staring at her with an apprehensive gaze. The others looked surprised and confused. Ahsoka took a step towards Yoda and the others moved in around her instinctively.

“How is she here? I thought Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi order,” Tel-Mac questioned.

“A good question, this is. How are you here?” Yoda asked.

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka answered. “Earlier today I heard some troubling news. News which gave me a choice, and I didn’t know which to take. So I tried meditating again, seeking any aid that the force would provide.”

“And brought you here, the force has. Hmm…” Yoda stroked his chin in thought. “Meditate on this I must, but what business brought you here, tell us?”

“I’ve been staying on Thabeska, with the Fardi clan,” Ahsoka starts. “They have a number of legitimate businesses, and also a few less than legitimate ones. One of their contacts let it slip that Sidious is up to it again. He’s taking force-sensitive children away from their parents. Off, I do not know where, but it can’t be good. There is a group, whispers call them inquisitors, though no one will say much out loud for fear of them. I heard they are headed to Arell soon. I could get there ahead of them, but I’d have to reveal my true identity to do so, and I don’t know what to do with the children once I arrive.”

“Here, you will stay. Discuss this, the council must,” Yoda said. The council members stepped away with Yoda. It surprised Ahsoka to see Anakin slip away with them.

* * *

After the council decided what to do Anakin left his meditation and ran to get in his shuttle, saying goodbye to Padme and the twins along the way. “Come on R2, we’ve got some babies to save.”

When Anakin got to Arell, Obi-Wan was already there, along with Yoda and Ahsoka. Obi-Wan and Anakin had experience working with Ahsoka and Yoda wanted to make sure they got the children out. “Succeed, the Sith will if grow, the Jedi order does not.” He had pointed out.

Before they left, Ahsoka put a supportive hand on Anakin’s arm. “Anakin, I don’t know how to tell you this, but… From the reports I’ve read, Senator Padme Amidala went missing shortly after the Jedi purge.”

Anakin didn’t know how to respond. The Jedi weren’t supposed to have attachments, though most of those here knew he was somewhat close with her. No one knew how close, and it was important that it stay that way. Anakin nodded silently.

Obi-Wan looked down confused. He expected more of a reaction from Anakin. The boy had difficulty controlling his emotions on a good day. _But then if he has suddenly developed the control, and learned to put aside his attachments, It’s only for the better,_ he thought. Still growth was best done slowly. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, as he moved in to put a hand behind Anakin’s back.

“Ready to go, are we?” Yoda asked. And Anakin popped up as he grabbed a bag and headed onto the ship. Leaving behind a very confused, and concerned former apprentice and master.

* * *

While they were on their way to the hospital, in the largest ship they possessed, Anakin took an opportunity to slip into the back of the ship. There he opened a metal crate, which was filled with small metal tubes. Each tube was a quick test for Midi-chlorian levels. They’d fill the vial with blood, and when scanned against their computer, they will be able to read each child’s force sensitivity.

Anakin picked up two of these vials and shoved them into his pocket for use later.

“So, Skyguy you’re on the council now.” Ahsoka’s sudden appearance made Anakin jump and turn around to face her. “I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, I was brought in a while back, by Sheev Palpatine actually. Still hard to believe he’s actually Sidious. Anyway, with the whole Jedi Exile and Sith rising, I’m not sure there’s much to be impressed with actually.”

Ahsoka laughed. “I’m just impressed that the galaxy’s still spinning, with you in charge.” she kept laughing.

Anakin knew she was kidding, and gave her a playful shove. “Alright Snips.”

“Seriously though, you can’t blame yourself for all of that happening. According to the others, you were the one who revealed his identity, in the end. You’ve earned their respect, have you earned yours yet?”

Anakin huffed out a chuckle. When did his Padawan get so wise?

* * *

Yoda piloted their ship into the hospital’s cargo bay. Obi-Wan stepped off of their craft and a uniformed man stepped up to him, blocking his way.

“I need to see your ID.”

“You don’t need to see our ID.” Obi Wan waved his hand.

“We don’t need to see there ID,” the man repeated.

“We are just here to make a delivery, a trivial matter. You can return to your office now,” said Obi-Wan, and the man repeated him again. When the man turned to leave, Obi-Wan turned to the ship. “Alright, bring down the crate. We’ve got a couple hours before the shift changes and I really want to be out of here by then.”

Anakin and Ahsoka carried the crate of test tubes off of the ship and followed Obi-Wan through the hallways, to the infant nursery. Yoda carried the datapad with the program to read the test results and followed after them.

When they got to the nursery, they split up. Each grabbing handfuls of the tubes and spreading out to take the samples of the infants’ blood. Anakin walked up to the first crib in his section. The baby girl reminded him so much of Leia. He rubbed the stolen test-tubes in his pocket. He knew his children were special, but when Ahsoka told them of the dangerous men seeking force-sensitive infants, all he thought about were his Luke and Leia. Plus then Yoda and the others began talking about growing the order and training new Jedi, and he knew he was supposed to train them as well. He wouldn’t take away their choice and send them away, of course, but the order was changing, and when it changed enough to let them in, he was going to make sure they were prepared. It was his responsibility as a father, wasn’t it.

Anakin hesitated before poking the sleeping baby. He didn’t want to cause her pain. Glancing up he noticed Obi-Wan had already done four babies so far. With thoughts of _It has to be done,_ Anakin closed his eyes and poked the infant. The infant cried for a few moments, and Anakin stopped to sooth her back to sleep.

When he’d finished gathering the samples  and Yoda tested them they came up with  four result s above average.

“Take the infants, we must,” Yoda said.

“I almost feel bad, though. In the old days parents got to know where their children were going. They at least knew they were being trained by the Jedi. These parents won’t know anything, other than their child is gone,” Ahsoka said.

Anakin looked down at one of the force sensitive infants. “That’s true, but we aren’t in the old day anymore. These inquisitors will do far worse than simply take the children. It’s safer for the parents if they know nothing.” Anakin pointed out.

The baby in front of him, Renny according to the files, started to cry while they were all standing around. Anakin moved instinctively to pick him up and Obi-Wan jumped fearful that he would drop the baby. But Anakin was much more practiced than that, and he set Renny in the crook of his arm and co-ed him with a soft voice. “Sh-sh, there you are. Go back to sleep.”

“Gifted with younglings, you are,” remarked Yoda.

“It’s a surprise to me,” Obi Wan added.

“Take them to the ship, we shall,” said Yoda.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Yoda attempted to each pick up another of the infants. Yoda merely floated his out of the crib and into his arms. Ahsoka picked up hers, glancing quickly to follow Anakin’s example. Obi-Wan’s baby seemed to kick and start to cry when he went to pick him up, and Obi-Wan panicked and nearly dropped him.

“No...” Anakin put down little Renny and ran over to help Obi-Wan. He showed him how to swaddle the infant in a blanket and to hold his head.

“Thanks. How did you learn this?” Obi Wan eyed Anakin suspiciously.

“Oh, I pay attention to Master Yoda when he is with the younglings.” Anakin prayed silently that he’d buy it.

“More lessons in teaching and handling younglings I need to give, apparently.” Yoda said. Anakin sighed in relief. Obi-Wan sighed in annoyance.

* * *

When they got back to the ship Anakin reluctantly laid baby Renny in a special glass crib that would tend to the infant’s needs while they were away. The twins were getting much bigger now, and by holding another newborn he remembered how little they once were. _It almost makes me want another one… Almost,_ Anakin thought to himself, as he went to join the others. They were going to leave Arell quickly, as they weren’t completely sure when the inquisitors would arrive.

* * *

When they were preparing to go their own separate ways, Anakin pulled Ahsoka over.  “ Snips, I know the order isn’t like it was. But there’s still a place for you if you want it.” Anakin pulled out a strand of familiar Silka Beads and held it out to her.

“That’s nice, but…” Ahsoka hesitated. “I left the Jedi not knowing really who I was. Well, I’ve learned my place in all of this, and it’s not waiting in exile for change to happen.”

“You’re going after them,” Anakin sighed.

“Yes. No child should be taken like this. I have to find out where they’re taking them and what they’re doing with them. I won’t be alone though. I heard Bail Organa’s looking to round up a group of rebels.”

A nakin let out a sad laugh. “Snips, a rebel. Sounds like you’ll be in perfect company.”

“Watch it Skyguy.” Ahsoka laughed. “Here.” she passed him a datapad. Anakin looked down confused. “If you’re gonna test those two samples you’ve got in your pocket, you’re gonna need this. Yoda lent me his to copy it’s programming, after I refused his offer to rejoin the order and explained my plans to him. I made two.”

Anakin looked up stunned and fingered over the vials in his pocket. Ahsoka interrupted him before he could speak, though.

“I figured you had a plan, and you’d reveal it when you were ready. Though, I expected it to be before we left Arell. Want to tell me who they’re for?”

“No…” Anakin said quickly, then thinking, he ammended. “I’d rather show you.” He stood up and started walking to their shuttles, handing her a set of coordinates on the way. “Meet me here.” Ahsoka looked down at the coordinates and followed him with a look of confusion on her face.

* * *

Ahsoka landed on the desert planet of Tatooine, with no idea what her former master was trying to show her. Anakin was waiting outside her shuttle with a jovial smile on his face. He turned and led her into the nearby residence.

Inside Ahsoka smiled when she saw the former Senator, Padme Amidala. The two ran to each other and hugged. “Oh my. I heard you were missing. Anakin, why didn’t you tell me.” Ahsoka rattled off, almost missing Anakin open up a gate to allow a little blond head to crawl out of the children’s play area.

“Meet Luke. He’s my…”

“A little Skyguy.” Ahsoka cut him off as she ran to pick up baby Luke. “I’m your Auntie Ahsoka.” Luke babbled a response to her.

“Where’s Leia?” Anakin stepped into the children’s play area and walked out with another little one.

“And a Skygal! Anakin what have you been up to!” Ahsoka picked up Leia, while still holding Luke in her other arm.

Anakin felt proud and he smiled as he watched his children play with their new Aunt Ahsoka.

* * *

Later that evening, after Ahsoka left, Anakin stood over his children holding the vials in his hand. “Master Anakin, would you like my assistance running the blood test?” C3-PO said behind him. “It is not the time for their routine blood work, but I am programmed to assist with basic medical protocols.”

Anakin had added the basic medical to C3-PO’s programming back when the babies started learning to crawl. It only seemed the safest thing to do, as they were his children, after all. “Yes, I don’t think I’ll be able to poke them.” Eliciting tears in a stranger’s child was hard enough.

Anakin handed C3-PO the vials and stepped back. Padme was standing there, also nervous at what the tests would tell her. Luke cried when the sample was taken, but Leia stared at the droid with a tough face.

Anakin looked down at the datapad as the samples were being scanned. He took in a deep breath. The numbers that came on the screen were higher than he’d expected. Not quite as high as his own, but still way above average, even for a Jedi knight. Anakin grabbed the chair in front of him for support. His children would need his protection. And they would need his training too.

Padme rubbed her arm over his shoulder to sooth him. “We can do this… together.”

* * *

Later on, while they were on their way to bed, Padme turned to Anakin. He had been making notes all evening of everything he remembered of a Jedi Youngling’s early training. Most of it he never experienced himself, as he only joined the Jedi as an older child, but he’d seen some of it. Anakin sighed. He did not remember as much as he hoped he would.

Padme turned to him. “If our children were born under the republic, before any of this happened, what would you do then?”

“If…” Anakin thought outloud. “If our children were born in the republic they’d have been tested at birth. With results like these, they’d have been selected by the Jedi for sure, and our marriage would’ve been discovered shortly after. I doubt we would’ve had much choice in what happened after that.” Anakin sighed. “I could try to talk to Yoda. He’s got new younglings, he might need extra help with them… And no one knows more about training younglings than Master Yoda.” Anakin looked up, a hopeful expression on his face.

“Thank you for bringing Ahsoka. It was nice to see her again.” Padme looked down mournfully. “It was nice seeing anyone again.”

Anakin took Padme’s hand. He’d forgotten that she literally walked away from her home, friends, family, and everyone she knew to join him. “I love you,” he said, just for the sake of it.

“Oh Ani. I love you too.” She put both hands on Anakin’s face and reached out to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody, 
> 
> So, confession time, I am not that experienced with the Ahsoka character, having never seen any of the animated Star Wars productions. But for this I had a practical reason to bring her in, so I did my research, and watched a few You-tube clips. I hope you do like what I did with her. If you are familiar with the character would you please leave me a comment to let me know how I did, with her characterization and all that. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who've been leaving me comments so far, I do love to read them. And I try to reply to them all.


	8. Chapter 8 – Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Padme resolve an argument, and he needs to go to Felucia to help Maris and Shaak Ti evacuate. Things don't exactly go according to plan...

Chapter 8 – Sacrifices

Anakin had every intention on questioning Yoda about early initiates, and their training. The difficult part was figuring out how to ask him, without the ever wise Jedi guessing he had two force-sensitives in hiding, that he planned on training in secret. Several times he offered Yoda his help with the newest initiates.

The first time Yoda readily accepted, but then when he showed up, Yoda handed Anakin a toolkit and asked him to repair the space station's engine. “Making weird noises, it has been,” said Yoda. It took Anakin all day to figure out it’s hardware. The machine was very outdated.

The nest time Yoda reported a plumbing issue, and again Anakin was crawling around on his hands and knees under the bulkheads of the space station. How such a little guy could clog the plumbing up so badly, Anakin didn’t want to know.

Each time Anakin would try to be observant, though he wasn’t given many opportunities. Yoda seemed to have an endless number of breakdowns and repairs that needed to be made.

“My station, how is?” Yoda stuck his head down to where Anakin was working on the ventilation system.

“Old,” Anakin said with a touch of disgust.

“Um-hmm, Yes very old. Right you are.” The little Jedi laughed as he pulled out of the hatch where Anakin had been working.

“Wait. I wanted to know, I mean I had been wondering…” Anakin began. “The younglings. You haven’t started to train the infants yet. How does that process start?”

“Haven’t I? Hmm hmm hmm.”

“The droids have been doing everything for them, each time I’ve been here. You’ve hardly done anything with them at all.” Anakin tried to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.

“What do you expect me to do? Several months old, they are. Yet train them we have begun.”

Anakin’s eyes opened wide with startled confusion. “ _We_ … I’ve had less contact with them than you have.”

“Observant, younglings are. By watching us, they learn.” Anakin looked at the little man like he was going crazy. Yoda laughed and continued. “Wanted to fix the ship when you came here, you did not. But duty you have performed. Benefit us all here, it has. Learn from this example, the younglings will.”

“But that’s all passive. How does the active training begin? When should ah… you begin to train them to use the force?”

* * *

And thus, as was the little Jedi’s style, it took Anakin several months to start learning how to train his twins. Of course he was also partially distracted too. Padme had been examined by Dimi, his mother’s Tuscan Raider friend, and then also by what medical specialists could be found in Anchorhead. An ally he could not find in any of them. They all determined Padme was healthy. Given she had proper nutrition, and proper prenatal exams, she was expected to have a healthy pregnancy.

His wife also began to lay it on thick. She’d show him holo-images of the twins first few months of life. When he’d bring up Luke’s colic or the long nights, she’d become emotional. She’d remind Anakin how much she missed her sister and her nieces. Anakin couldn’t take it when she cried and it usually ended with him kissing her, which didn’t help his resolve.

Then at other times she’d simply suggest names, for the child he never agreed to have. And he got the feeling she was suggesting ridiculous names just to get him to argue back. “Leonardo, or Lettite?” she suggested over coffee one morning.

“No, I’m not calling a little one Lettite!” Anakin debated back. Which made Padme smile up at him, as if she was getting closer to winning.

In the end, Anakin could refuse his wife nothing, and he agreed to try for a third child. Padme was very happy, and Anakin was, lets just say, distracted.

* * *

When Anakin did start to train the twins, he used some of Yoda’s techniques, but added a little Anakin flare. He started much younger than Yoda implied he should start, and he was pleasantly surprised with how fast the twins were learning. Anakin stood back and watched as Luke made his toy blocks hover as he stacked them into a small tower, using the force. Then the tower fell, when he stacked too many blocks on its narrow base, and Luke started to cry. Before Anakin could intervene, Leia pacified him with a peaceful wave of the force, and Luke started building his tower again.

“Master Anakin, your comm is buzzing,” C3-PO said, breaking his trance.

“Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.” Then the comm was silent for a moment. “Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz.”

Anakin knew what this meant. Calling the comm and sending only buzzes was a system the Jedi established to send each other coded messages. “Tell Padme I have to meditate again. There’s an emergency council meeting.” Anakin instructed the protocol droid.

* * *

“Heard from Ahsoka, I did,” Yoda began.

Anakin felt slightly jealous his former padawan wouldn’t contact him first, but figured her news must have been urgent, and so he set that aside.

“Heading to Felucia, the inquisitors are. Leave there, you must.” Yoda turned to Shaak Ti and Maris Brood.

They both looked stunned. “Yes, master,” said Maris.

“No.” Shaak Ti whispered. She was too startled to immediately answer the inquisitive stares by others in the mental-scape. “The Falucians are force-sensitive.”

Tel-Mac looked around him. “Falucians are strange, primitives. And they have a hard time resisting the temptation to the dark side. Would we really consider recruiting _them_.”

“With a proper teacher, any student can benefit!” Shaak Ti stood up in confrontation.

“What master would want to take them as a padawan?” Tel-Mac threw back.

“I have already been training them.” Shaak Ti confessed.

“B-but you can’t. To take a padawan without the council’s approval.” Tel-Mac turned and looked for agreement from his fellow council members.

“This sounds like something that started before the council reformed?” Anakin saw this as an opportunity. If he should ever be caught, he’d want a similar forgiveness from the council.

“And to drop a student, mid training, is even more dangerous.” Obi-Wan added on.

“My apologies for not bringing this up sooner, but I honestly thought I was doing good. Keeping the Jedi traditions alive, and teaching them to resist the dark side. I have had successes, if you’d like to know.”

“Hmm. All of Falucia, we cannot save. But…” Yoda paused to stroke his chin. “Your students we will save. To Falucia Obi-Wan and Anakin will go. Transport them off world, they will help.” If the others had looked up they’d have seen Tel-Mac scowl.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan met to pick up a larger ship that they planned on filling with refugees. “And we are ready to fly.” Anakin had finished the pre-flight procedures and was preparing to take-off, when he noticed something strange in his friend’s expression. “Is something wrong? R2 is going to be piloting, if you’re worried about my flying.”

R2-D2 beeped a confirmation on their safety.

“No, no. It’s not that. I’ve just got something on my mind.” Obi-Wan reassured. Then he continued to stroke his now beardless chin in a thoughtful manner.

“Alright, if I can be of any help.” Anakin tried to reassure.

* * *

R2-D2 landed their ship on Falucia without trouble, and Anakin and Obi-Wan went off to find Shaak Ti and Maris. Standing by their ship was a Jungle Felucian. At just over six feet tall, its head was a mass of grey tendrils. There were dark holes for what was presumed to be eyes and a mouth, but Anakin couldn’t see them to be sure. He immediately felt an instinct to back up, and he understood why most species regarded these native Falucians as strange. He, if it was a he, wore a loin-cloth made from natural fibers and a necklace made from the bones of small animals. He barked when they didn’t say anything for a while, and motioned with his hand for them to follow.

Anakin and Obi-Wan followed the Felucian through the jungle. Part of the way there Anakin turned around and saw a plant pull back and open up into a bright red flower. The Felucian pulled out a piece of raw meat and threw it at the flower. It’s petals closed around the meat and the Felucain beckoned them to continue.

He led them to a very odd clearing in the jungle. Around them were several large mushrooms coming out of the ground. In each mushroom there were round windows and doors. He led them to one particular door, and in they went.

“Come on, Ti. We can use his help.” Maris spoke in a reassuring voice.

“Ooh,” Shaak Ti growled. “He hasn’t come to help. He’s come to make sure we don’t save any darksiders. Like I would…”

“Tel-Mac,” Obi-Wan was surprised.

“Tel-Mac turned to greet them. “I was in the area, and I wanted to come help. This is not the thanks I expected.” He motioned to the still angry Shaak Ti, a look of frustration on his face as well.

“Well, as Jedi we help others whenever we can, and we don’t look for thanks.” Obi-Wan chastised in his cool, calm manner. “And we trust our fellow Jedi to do what’s right in their own way.” Obi-Wan turned to see Shaak ti blink in resignation.

“Our shuttle can take twelve, maybe fifteen refugees. Tel-Mac, how many can your ship hold?” Anakin changed the subject.

“Uh, I can take three,” he responded.

“And I’ve got my shuttle that can take five more, besides us.” Maris added.

“Twenty,” Shaak Ti gripped the wall as if she were going to fall over. She shut her eyes. “Only twenty.”

“Attachments are...” Tel Mac was stopped by a strong glare by Maris.

“I’ll tell the chieftains. They’ll decide who goes with us.” Shaak Ti walked outside, and the others followed her. They watched her walk up to another Felucian who wore a mask over his face and a long gown decorated with many beads. The Felucian only barked at her, but Shaak Ti seemed to understand the language.

“We’ll go wait by our shuttles.” Obi-Wan said.

“No wait. You’ll want to take one of the Felucians with you. The Yerdua defends the village, but the Felucians know how to get you past it.” Maris waved and one of the Felucians walked over.

“Yerdua, that’s what that was. You know I thought I recognized the species.” Obi-Wan said. “I’ve only read about them, of course.” Anakin looked at him puzzled. “The  semi-sentient fungal flower the Felucian fed on our way in here. They must be domesticated, am I correct?”

“Sort-of. They’re still mostly wild, though the Felucians have a way with them I’ll never understand.” Maris answered.

“The flower. I’m really supposed to take an escort because of a flower.” Anakin almost laughed at the absurdity of it.

“I t’s a poison spitter!”  Maris exasperated.

“I’ve read about them, Anakin. And I’d rather we not test ourselves unnecessarily.” Obi-Wan received an eye roll from Anakin.

* * *

O bi-Wan and Anakin barely made it to their shuttle before they saw R2-D2 meandering through the jungle looking for them. Tel-Mac left the village with them and he hadn’t yet gone off to his own shuttle yet.

“R2, what are you doing out here!” Anakin didn’t know why he chastised his droid, R2 had an independent streak worse than a teenager at times. R2-D2 beeped a response.

“What’s he saying?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Something about ships. Ooh boy!” Anakin turned to their escort. “Can you understand me?” The Felucian seemed to nod. “Good. Go tell Master Ti that we need to get out of here fast.  Have the refugees come meet us here.”

Anakin and Obi-Wan ran to their ship. R2-D2 stumbled along behind them, though they quite forgot about Tel-Mac in the confusion.

* * *

Tel-Mac heard 'ships' and he knew what Anakin meant. They were too late. It was likely an imperial ship, and the sooner they got away from that, the better. He turned and ran towards his own ship. He was tempted to fly away as quickly as he could,  but he also knew if he did, the empire may catch four Jedi knights, and council members. It would definitely be hard for their already struggling community to take.  Besides, he didn’t know if he could get away on his own. A single ship was easy to shoot down.  He sighed, then made a decision.

Keeping his ship low, he flew it over to where Master Obi-Wan was parked. Then he got out and walked over to where the two were already having a strategy discussion. They had their ship’s readouts in front of them, telling them what ships arrived and where they were. It seemed they were flying over the larger farming communities first.

“Good news is, this village is rather small, and being in the middle of the Jungle, they might not even find it from o rbit. The bad news is, once they finish their orbital search, if they don’t find anything, they’ll probably send men down on foot.” Obi-Wan summarized.

“And we need to get out of here before that happens.” Anakin added. “If we fly up past the tree-height they’ll spot us instantly. We need a diversion.”

“My shuttle’s smaller. If I fly up and attack them, you can get away.” Tel-Mac suggested.

“That may be our only option.” Obi-wan said with a downward tilt of his head. Anakin looked off in thought.

* * *

T el-Mac turned to see Shaak Ti approach with a number of Felucians, far more than they had room to take with them.

“Maris is on her way here with an already full shuttle.” Shaak Ti said before he could say anything. “She knows about the imperial ship’s arrival and will fly low under the treetops.”

“Alright, who’s coming with us?” Anakin asked. The group of Felucians parted and smaller Felucians were brought over by the older ones.

There was a moment  which Tel-Mac thought took far too much time. The larger Felucians would pick up and caress the smaller ones. Humming strange words in their own language as they did so.  Tel-Mac was about to say something to hurry everything along, when he noticed Anakin had a tear in his eye. Obi-Wan also looked down and away, seeming to want to avoid watching the exchange.

When they were done they then led the refugees onto the ships. Because they were so young, it turned out they could take more than initially estimated.

Then Tel-Mac went to go board his own ship, but Obi-Wan reached out and stopped him. “No, wait. Anakin is going to take the shuttle. You’re going to come with me.”

“But… ” Tel-Mac fumed.

“ If I can hit the main shuttle’s hyperdrive port it’ll create an explosion,” said Anakin.

“So, I can do that. Shoot the hyperdrive port,” said Tel-Mac.

“The shot needs to be exact. And you’d need to avoid being shot down in the process,” Anakin added.

“Anakin is  stronger with the force. Plus he has more piloting experience. He has a better chance of getting it done.” Obi-Wan put the argument to rest.

Tel-Mac felt frustrated. As much as he feared being caught or killed by the inquisitors, he didn’t like having his own strength questioned.

Before they could move on that though, Shaak ti surprised them all. She got out of line to board Obi-Wan’s ship and patted two smaller Felucians to take her place.

“W-What are you doing?” The others all questioned her at once.

“I’m staying here.” She said. “Tell Maris that I have faith in her. She’ll be a strong Jedi and will change the order for the better. One day she’ll understand my decision.” One of the elder Falucians growled something at her and she leaned over to hug him. “I know. I know.” she whispered.

Tel-Mac expected the Jedi Master to argue back with her, but instead he said, “May the force be with you.” She bowed her head in reply.

Tel-Mac  took a sprint to his shuttle, using the force to push the unsuspecting Anakin out of the way quickly.  Anakin crashed into one of the nearby trees, and may have broken his arm in the process, but Tel-Mac didn’t care. These Jedi were insane, he reasoned with himself. To risk their lives for primitives was one thing, but to give them up entirely was another.

But Tel-Mac wasn’t insane. He decided to do what needed to be done. He’d fly up and attack the imperial ships, giving Obi-Wan his way of escape. Then he’d fly back and pick up Shaak Ti, whether she liked it or not. It was the only way to do this.

Or maybe he should just fly away at that point. After-all if the older woman had lost her sanity, maybe it would be better to leave her with the primitives and the imperial troopers. He’d decide that when the time came.

Either way, he’d prove his value against the _chosen one,_ and no one would dare question him again.

* * *

Obi-Wan and some of the Felucians helped Anakin up and into the shuttle. When his arm was moved Anakin cried out. Obi-Wan winced, the arm was likely broken. “There are medical supplies on the ship, but that’ll have to wait.”

Anakin nodded and held his arm. He understood the stakes here. “R2, get us out of here.” he instructed the droid.

On their way out they saw Tel-Mac’s ship take several hits. He was able to take down a few of the  smaller imperial ships, but was not able to  get an exact hit on the larger vessel’s hyperdrive port before he was forced to crash-land somewhere on Felucia. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, he couldn’t watch any more as the imperial ships descended to the crash site.  R2-D2 jumped to hyperspace a second later. No one saw what happened to Tel-Mac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody, 
> 
> When I started writing this I was going to simply summarize the mission on Felucia and have Anakin be returning from the mission half way through the chapter. But then I thought that felt more like telling instead of showing, which is something we authors are always lectured to avoid. The parts with Tel-Mac's POV just kindof jumped onto the page when I was writing them, I didn't intend to put that there either. I do have plans with all this, however. Next chapter there will be surprises, if I haven't given it away already, so stay tuned. 


	9. Chapter 9 - News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme has some news for Anakin. Obi-Wan is surprised by who else returns from Felucia. And another old friend makes an appearance.

Chapter 9 – News

And so Anakin was returning home after the mission to Felucia. He walked in and looked for the twins first, as he usually did. They were playing behind a baby-gate, all safe and sound. Both twins were one year and nine months old at this time.

“Ani,” Padme’s eyes went wide when she saw him. “Ooh Ani, you’ve been injured!”

Anakin had his arm already wrapped up. Obi-Wan’s field medicine put to use. “Yeah. We went to Felucia to help Shaak Ti and Maris Brood evacuate…” Anakin began. Padme already knew this part. “We didn’t get out on time and the Imperial Navy arrived. Tel-Mac didn’t make it, and Shaak Ti chose to stay behind.” This part hurt Anakin more than his arm.

“Ooh, Anakin.” Padme put her head against her husband’s good shoulder. “Don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me.” Anakin put his injured arm as best he could around his wife’s back. “I can’t do this without you. The twins, they’ve been opening the baby-gate. This morning I found Luke inside the closet. What if I hadn’t found him? What if he’d gotten the bottles open. Oh, Anakin, we’re having another child. I can’t take care of them and…” she rubbed her stomach pointedly. “Not without you. You have to be safer. Promise me you’ll be safer.”

“Padme?… Another?” Anakin looked back and into his wife’s eyes.

She nodded. “I found out this morning, and was so excited to tell you. Just promise me you’ll always come home.”

Anakin could not have imagined hearing the news of another child would make him so happy. He grabbed his sobbing wife and kissed her. Then he bent down to level with her stomach and he could, indeed feel the little life form inside.

“Now, I got leave to come home so I can get extra bacta patches for my arm. I can spare the time to look at that baby gate, but I’ll need to leave after that. We’ve got to get the Felucian Refugees settled. Most of them are very young, and none of the Jedi are used to taking initiate Felucians.”

* * *

“This should do it,” Anakin said, shaking the newly locked baby-gate. “This type of lock I wasn’t able to break out of til I was thirteen. I think it’ll hold the twins.” Padme didn’t look reassured.

“Isn’t there anything else you can do?” Padme asked him. “We’ve got those special knobs for the cupboards, but I’ve seen Leia open them from across the room with the force?”

“Hmm. I’ll have try asking Yoda.” _That’s after he finishes laughing, that is._ Anakin couldn’t help but think the last part. _Yoda, is there any way to baby-proof the force?_ Anakin would’ve laughed at it, if it weren’t for the situation.

* * *

After sending Anakin off to get his arm treated, Obi-Wan headed for Melren. The small, uninhabited planet was where Yoda decided to move his Praxeum Academy and his Jedi initiates. It had a breathable, but humid atmosphere and was prone to earthquakes in all except for several small pocket regions. The planet was also covered in jungles, which they hoped would make the Felucians feel more at home.

Yoda was leading a group of Jedi as they cleared a section of land and built a fence around the perimeter. Buildings would have to be built later, for now large tents were being placed.

Obi-Wan made a mental note to talk to the others about making sure their settlement was not visible from orbit. He learned that from watching the Empire attack Felucia.  Better they have to search for the settlement on foot,  if it should come to it.

Maris  had arrived before  Obi-Wan. As  he led his group of refugees off the ship,  she came running up. “Ti, Ti...” She stopped and turned around in confusion.

“Maris, Shaak Ti made a decision last minute to allow two other refugees aboard. She chose to stay behind.”

Maris looked up at Obi-Wan with angry confrontation in  the Zabrak’s eyes. “ You left her behind?”

Obi-Wan looked down. A voice in his head thought to lecture her on her attachments, but then he remembered his own reaction to watching his Master be killed.

“Noooooo! You left her.” Maris cried.

“Maris…” Obi-Wan started, but he was not given the chance to continue. Maris ran away, pushing past the other Jedi.

Obi-Wan went to join Yoda, who was standing on a rock, overseeing the others build.

“Lost Shaak Ti, we did.”

“Yes, but not just her. Tel-Mac was lost posing a distraction for us to escape. His ship went down…”

“Here, he is.” Yoda interrupted, pointing his hand to one of the Jedi at a distance.

Obi-Wan blinked, sure he was seeing things. When the image of Tel-Mac didn’t fade from his view, he ran over to him. “Tel-Mac!” When he got there he put his hands on him and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he threw the man a couple of feet. “What were you thinking!”

Tel-Mac wiped his already dried, bloody and bruised face with his sleeve. “I-I…”

“Get away, you did… How?” Yoda asked when he approached.

Tel-Mac tried to stand up again, and righted his clothing. He stuttered over his words for a moment. “I-I got away.”

“But your ship went down. The troopers were approaching.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Yeah, it was planned. Shoot the dead center of the Hyperdrive port, impossible. But to steal another ship to escape the enemy, any real Jedi can do that.” He stuck his chin up.

“So you stole a ship.” The others jumped and turned suddenly to see Anakin approach from behind them with a fresh bacta patch on his arm.

“Yes, It’s over there.” Tel-Mac pointed out.

“It might still have a code chip in it’s software. The Alliance will want that. Next time we hear from Ahsoka.”

“Well, I don’t know. I mean I didn’t look for that.” Both men ran over to the ship.

* * *

While the boys were examining the ship, Kazdan Paratus walked over to Obi-Wan and Yoda. “Masters, I have news from Luminara Unduli.”

“ Kazdan, about this, we spoke. Dead, the Jedi Masters are.”

“But you don’t understand. I was just meditating in the mental-scape. It’s mostly empty now, because so many are here now to build. But Luminara appeared. She says she’s been held prisoner by Sidious, and she has a warning. She says the Sith has a new Apprentice in his sights. Says he’s already given him valuable information on Jedi whereabouts. Sidious got the message during her last torture session.”

Obi-Wan looked at Yoda, neither of them believing the story they were hearing. “You’ve said this before, Kazdan. You’ve said you’d seen the former masters to safety, but they never made it there. They never made it out of the temple. Luminara was killed by her clone regime in the purge. There’s no shame in admitting that.”

Kazdan opened his mouth to argue back, but then closed it, realizing it was in vain.

* * *

“Well, Did you find a code chip?” Obi-Wan asked as they approached Tel-Mac’s recent acquisition.

“No, but I’ve got it’s nav-history here. The alliance’ll want that.” Anakin closed a section of the ship he had been working in.

“Give it to Ahsoka, we will.” Yoda said.

* * *

The Jedi walked back to the center of the newly established Jedi base. There the youngest initiates were allowed to crawl in an area set up for them. When one of the little ones crawled out of the area Yoda used the force to float the child back to the center.

“Master, I’ve been meaning to ask you. Is there something I can build to keep the little ones out of trouble. I mean, with them crawling and learning to walk, they’re bound to get into trouble. And when they start to use the force…”

The masters laughed at him. “Use the force… Hm hm hm.”

“Oh Anakin, you make me laugh.” Obi-Wan said. “Little babies using the force.”

“Eyes of living Jedi, better to use. Kept safe, the initiates will be.”

“Actually, Master Yoda. I was wondering if there would be room for one more in the camp here. I think I need to leave my safe house.” Obi-Wan said, though he tried to hide his frown.

“Room for one more, we can make.” Yoda confirmed.

* * *

“What’s this about you needing a new place?” Anakin asked Obi-Wan when the two found time to walk alone.

“It’s not really safe. Not for the person who gave me the home.” Obi-Wan said, disheartened. “If the inquisitors come there looking for me, good people could get really hurt.”

“Oh, I’d try to get you a place, but…” Anakin started.

Obi-Wan held out his hand. “Now I don’t think I could stomach your lifestyle. Staying here will be good for me. It’ll be like the temple again, sort of.” Anakin didn’t know what Obi-Wan meant by that, but he wasn’t going to push it.

As he walked away, Anakin thought about what if Obi-Wan had wanted to stay with him. He imagined for a moment bringing the man home and introducing him to the twins. He knew the strict Jedi would probably be very cross, learning about Anakin’s breaking the code, but he couldn’t help smile at the prospect.

* * *

About three months later, the twins had just celebrated their second birthday, Anakin entered the mental-scape for one of the council’s regularly scheduled meetings. When he arrived he found things in an uproar.

“Anakin. Anakin, do you enjoy making me tense.” Just as he thought Obi-Wan would hug him, he swatted him instead.

“Oww!” Obi-Wan’s swat went straight through due to the bodiless state of the mental-scape, but Anakin yelled all the same. “What’s going on?” Anakin was definitely confused.

“I heard about it this morning. The Zillian Flyers were attacked and arrested by the empire. It wasn’t hard to figure out that you’ve been staying with them. How’d you get away? You did get away, didn’t you?”

“Uh… yeah.” Anakin tried to think fast over what to say, only he couldn’t think of anything to say.

“Good to see you, it is.” Yoda said to him.

“Anakin!” Tel-Mac’s jaw dropped.

Maris sighed and wiped away a nonexistent tear. She still wore black in mourning for her late master. No one had seen or heard from Shaak Ti since she chose to stay behind.

“Anakin…” Everyone turned suddenly to the unexpected voice. “Masters...” Ahsoka knelt to greet the council. “I have news from the rebellion and a need for Jedi assistance.”

“Hear you, we will,” Yoda prompted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone
> 
> The planet Melren here is one I made up. Wookieepedia does not have a list of uninhabited planets, and searching one by one through the rest seemed like it would take forever.
> 
> As promised I had a few surprises in there. At least I hope you found them surprising. If you don’t, rest assured I have more surprises in store.
> 
> By the end of the chapter, when the twins are 2, I intend for Padme to be at least 6 months pregnant. The next chapter I’m really excited to write because it is one of the ones that’s been swimming in my head since I started this thing. Though it may take two chapters to write out in full, I’ll have to see as I start writing it.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and reviews guys. It is always fun to hear what you have to say.


	10. Chapter 10 – Saving Jade Collective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Yoda go to meet with Ahoska and Bail Organa. The Rebellion has a mission for a Jedi pilot and they want Anakin. Anakin considers telling Obi-Wan about his family.

Chapter 10 – Saving Jade Collective

"You got a new ship." Obi-Wan stroked the stubble on his face.

"Yes, I thought it was wise. The empire's probably got their eyes out for my old one by now," Anakin said.

"Yes, yes," Obi-Wan thought hard on what to say. This wasn't good.

"You're not impressed?"

Obi-Wan winced. "It's just not something I ever imagined you driving. You're usually a lot more particular about the ships and speeders you take."

Anakin laughed. "Well I got this one used and cheap. She's not that bad of a model though. Very safe, according to the crash test reports. I'm gonna replace the hyperdrive and give her a new Accelerator." Anakin tapped the side of his ship appreciatively.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Come on Anakin."

* * *

The two walked into a meeting room on the Alliance to Restore the Republic's temporary base on Alderaan. There Yoda was consulting with Bail and Ahsoka Tano.

"Disturbing news, this is. However, surprising, it is not," Yoda said.

"I've just been briefing Master Yoda on the latest information we have on the force-sensitive infants the inquisitors have been taking." Bail Organa brought the new arrivals up to speed.

"Long story short. They take them, and treat them very badly until they turn to the dark side," Ahsoka summarized.

"You don't need to say more. You wanted us to help you rescue a group of the younglings?" Anakin sat down to listen.

"We believe these younglings are a ticking time bomb for the universe. If we wait too long, they will grow up to be Sith servants, and nothing 'll stop the emperor." Bail pushed a button and a holo-map appeared. "We have intelligence that there is a group of younglings they've named the Jade Collective here on this moon. The place is extremely difficult to get into, but we hope for a Jedi it will be different. Some time ago we raided a transport shuttle going to this moon. But they don't know it is gone yet. If we send a team down in that shuttle they'll be arrested within minutes of landing, but we might just be able to get another pilot in at the same time, without anyone noticing. If they fly fast that is." Bail turned to Anakin. "I know it's risky, but I've seen your piloting skills in action. You're the only one I know of who might be able to make it. Once you're close enough, you'll dock with the side of the moon-station here, and enter this way…" While he talked the hologram showed the tactics he was suggesting.

As he spoke, Anakin remembered how anxious Padme had been after his last risky mission. That was only a broken arm. He could really loose his life doing a stunt like this. Especially in imperial occupied space. The others were looking at him. "It is risky, almost an impossible move," he acknowledged.

"I've already volunteered to do it," Ahsoka said.

Anakin turned suddenly to stare at his former Padawan in disbelief.

"We're leaving that as a plan B. Our first choice is you for this mission, Anakin. If we're going to do this, we have to do it today. The commander of the base was just called away to Corescant, and if we wait too long they'll classify the shuttle we have MIA." Bail said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Anakin put his head in his hands. His wife was going to kill him, if he survived this. But the thought of watching Ahsoka try a move like that was out of the question.

* * *

After the meeting the others scatter around the base to prepare for the mission. Anakin walked back to R2-D2 in his shuttle. He and Padme had discussed telling the Jedi about his family, but he was always too nervous to do it.

"I'll let you decide what to tell them and when, Ani." Padme had said.

Right now, Anakin wished he had already come clean. There was a real chance that he could die in this upcoming mission, and then who would tell Padme? Who would help Padme raise and train his children. He didn't want to give Ahsoka such a big responsibility, even though he knew she'd always be there for them. He entered the ship and found R2-D2.

"R2, I need you to do something." Anakin wiped his face. "If something happens to me. If I don't come back from this mission, I want you to give Obi-Wan the home coordinates."

The droid beeped a concerned set of beeps.

"Yes, those are your orders. If I die, give Obi-Wan the home coordinates." He sighed, about to get up, find Obi-Wan, and have a long conversation with him.

Then a light knocking from outside the ship startled him. Anakin walked out to find Ahsoka standing there.

"I was wondering if you'd have a few minutes to spare?" she asked.

"For you, Ahsoka, of course."

* * *

Anakin followed Ahsoka to one of the residential apartments on the base. Ahsoka walked up to the front door, and was about to open it.

"Wait, isn't this Bail Organa's private residence?" Anakin put up his hand to stop her.

"Yes, I have permission." Ahsoka opened the door and walked with Anakin through a living area, then down a hallway. She stopped him in front of one of the open doors. Inside was a baby's nursery. Breha Organa was in the room and was rocking a baby to sleep. Anakin could feel the love radiating from the room.

Breha gave a short wave, which Ahsoka returned. Then Ahsoka pulled Anakin back to the living area of the appartment.

"Do you remember the ship Bail said the rebellion raided?" Ahsoka asked.

"The one headed to the Imperial base," Anakin filled in.

"She was on it. Her name is Mara, and she was another force-sensitive destined for the Jade collective. Since we rescued her, Bail and Breha have been taking care of her. I know I should bring her to the Jedi, but they've formed a bond. I just couldn't…"

"Don't worry, I felt it too. But what about when the inquisitors come after her again?"

"That's a problem, but then I thought about the way it felt on Tatooine. I couldn't sense a presence, not from you, your children, not even myself. It was like a cloud was over everything. And I hoped…"

"I created a shroud. I think I did it years ago, when I was a boy, without even realizing it. It might be why Master Mundi never sensed me when he was on Tatooine. It took a lot of experimenting, but I figured out how to strengthen it, since you were there last. I think I can teach you to build one too. Sit down, we won't have a lot of time."

By the time Ahsoka was building up and strengthening her shroud, Bail walked in.

"Anakin, the teams are ready to depart," Bail said, after Anakin looked up at him.

"I think we're done here, then." Anakin said to Ahsoka as he got up.

* * *

"We've got an X-Wing for you to take. Obi-Wan and Yoda will be taking your shuttle to the meet up point. They say it's large enough to hold the rescued children, but not fast enough for the maneuvers you'll be making today." Bail explained. "This is the team that will be taking the empire's shuttle in. Once you get into the base, find and free them. Together you can liberate the younglings, and if possible, I'm sending enough charges to have them rebuilding till next year with this team on their shuttle."

Anakin saluted Bail and ran off to the X-Wing.

"Here Anakin, may the force be with you." Obi Wan offered Anakin his helmet as he climbed into the shuttle.

"And with you," Anakin returned. He wanted to say so much more, but there just wasn't the time. "Wait, if something happens to me, R2's got a set of coordinates for you." He paused a second "Be kind to them, it isn't their fault," he squeezed out before the hatch was closed.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched the hatch close with a confused expression on his face. _What did he mean? Another set of coordinates, maybe he knows something. Some tactical reason to change our destination. I wish he would've said more._ Obi Wan thought about this on his way to Anakin's new shuttle. _Hmm, Be kind to who? The younglings, he'll have to rescue them first. And what isn't their fault? They're younglings. Why would he think I'd blame younglings for being kidnapped and abused by the enemy?_

Obi-Wan entered the ship without answers. Inside, Yoda was already making himself at home, or trying to, as the case may prove. "Uh. Ooh. Ermm." Yoda was struggling with something by the sound of it.

Obi-Wan peeked his head into the rear of the ship, and saw Yoda struggling to open one of the many compartments on the ship. "Here, let me try." Obi-Wan was as helpless as Yoda.

Then one of the Rebels came by to check that they were ready for take-off. "Here," she said. The compartment opened easily to her hands. "We have safeties like that at home, so my baby doesn't open anything she shouldn't. Lift up and pull."

"Thank you. We were quite stuck there," said Obi-Wan.

"Why this ship is such a mess, it explains. Been able to get to the cleaners, Anakin likely has not." Yoda added as he pulled out a cleaning spray from the now opened compartment.

"Yes, there are a lot of crumbs back here," Obi-Wan acknowledged. "R2, is there a vacuum droid around here?"

* * *

Ahead of Anakin the rebel filled empire ship sent their codes to the base. He clutched the throttle in anticipation. Any second now.

 _Shields down._ The words came on the screen.

Anakin pushed his ship forward as fast as he could, heading straight for the moon. It looked like he was intending to crash. Then at the ideal moment he felt a feeling in the force and he pulled up, avoiding certain death.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Anakin steared his ship around to the side of the base and latched on. Then he opened up the hatch and climbed through.

* * *

Anakin entered and clenched his nose immediately. This was the trash chute hatch, and the room was full of baby diapers, amongst other trash. Anakin supposed it was lucky he got chosen for this mission. With two poopers at home, Anakin was used to the smell. He pulled a rope from his belt and used the force to send it up to the top of the chute. Then he climbed up and kicked open the cover.

He exited in a hallway, and rushed down a few hallways. The alliance never got their hands on the blueprints for the base, so Anakin was on his own to find his way around. He used the Force. Up ahead there were force-sensitive signatures. Likely the younglings. Two floors down from him was the brig, where yes, four familiar rebels were being kept. Anakin went for the lift and was surprised when it opened and a man walked out.

Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and the man put his arms up and melted immediately.

"No, Please don't," he cried.

Choosing mercy, Anakin whacked the man over the head with the blunt handle to his saber, and then pulled him into what looked like a nearby closet. Anakin then stripped the man of his uniform and put it on. He left his old clothes behind, thinking he'd never be able to wash out the smell of dirty diapers.

Also in the closet Anakin found a trolley and filled it with supplies. He took it to the lift and pushed the button to call it. When the lift opened it was empty, but Anakin took the trolley onto the lift with him. He pushed the button for two floors down. One floor down the door opened and another man entered. Anakin used the trolley to hide his face and he fingered his lightsaber belt just in case.

When the lift opened next, Anakin tried to step off, only the man put his foot out to stop him. Anakin took in a deep breath and clutched his lightsaber.

"When you're done, there's a mess on seventh to clean up. Make sure I'm not waiting too long for it," the man demanded.

Without turning Anakin nodded, then proceeded out of the lift.

* * *

By the time he got to the brig he had to abandon the trolley. The excuse that he'd just come to mop the floors would likely not work, and it would get in the way if there was a fight.

Anakin opened the door to the brig and a tall burly guard walked up to him. "What'ya doin here?"

"You seen a toddler 'round here?" Anakin bent over, as if he were examining the floor in the corners of the room. "Ya know, when the little ones start to crawl it's almost impossible to keep track of 'em."

The guard gritted his face and stepped forward. Anakin could tell that this one wouldn't give up without a fight, and he was going to give him one. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and in one fluid motion twisted it round to slice the man's chest open. He fell back after that. Anakin grabbed the keys and rushed to open the cells.

* * *

The men gathered their blasters from the guard's office and followed Anakin out of the brig. There they split. Two men went down to the hanger to distribute their explosives, while two went up with Anakin to rescue the younglings.

Upstairs, Anakin led them to the room where he sensed the young force signatures. The walls were all painted green. Not a pretty green that reminded you of a forest or grass, but a sickly green. Anakin opened one of the cribs to find a wire droid holding a bottle to an infant that just wouldn't settle. Anakin remembered feeling critical of Yoda using droids to raise the younglings, but atleast those droids had soft arms and heated patches under the artificial skin. After Anakin pulled the youngling out he pulled out his saber and destroyed the device. The rebels smiled and nodded in understanding.

* * *

The rebels wore special harnesses under their suits which allowed them to hold multiple younglings at once. Anakin went ahead of them with his lightsaber, prepared to fight their way through. When they got to the hallway with the lifts one of their fellow rebels was just coming up.

"News, they've got a fleet of TIE Starfighters. We've got explosives in the command hub, but it's still likely that they'll chase us on our way out. Is there any way you can get back to your X-Wing? The imperial shuttle doesn't have guns." he explained.

Anakin put his hand through his hair. "I was really hoping to avoid climbing through the trash shoot again." He breathed out loudly. "Okay, I'll be there. Take off in Twelve."

Anakin climbed down the trash shoot and climbed into his X-Wing. Taking off at the designated time he flew around to the main hanger where the other shuttle was leaving. He saw lights and sections of the moon base collapsing as the rebels took off. Before they were away a squad of Eyeballs took off and Anakin pulled out his guns to cover.

Anakin was a good shot, and he used the Force to disrupt the aim of the other guys. Still, his one gun wasn't enough to defeat an entire fleet. When the rebels were almost far enough away to jump to hyperdrive, Anakin noticed a single fighter which had a clear shot. Anakin pulled his X-Wing around to steer directly for it. It turned it's guns for him instead. _Good, one part done. Now the other part. Survive._ Anakin turned his ship suddenly towards a burned out Tie he had already shot down.

* * *

Obi-Wan and Yoda sat in Anakin's shuttle waiting at the meet-up point. The Alliance had released several droids in the region of the moon-station to keep tabs on the mission and Obi-Wan and Yoda were watching it on a live feed.

"That's Anakin's X-Wing there. Why did he leave the base again? I thought he was going to leave with the others." Said Obi-Wan, "Oh, he has to fight their way out. This looks bad, there's a whole fleet of TIE Fighters."

When they watched Anakin perform his stunt to attract the guns of the lead TIE Fighter, Obi-Wan stood up and shouted. "What is he doing? NO!.." Obi-Wan felt his heart gripped by a pain he hadn't felt in a long time as he watched the debris explode around Anakin's X-Wing.

In the corner of the cockpit R2-D2 beeped a sad string of beeps, as he too presumed his master to be deceased.

Obi-Wan fell back in his seat, not having the strength to remain standing. Then suddenly a droid tapped the side of his leg. He looked down. "R2, I'm sorry about Anakin." An arm came out of the droid an attached to the ship. Then a set of coordinates appeared on the screen, interrupting the live broadcast.

"What is this? A new set of coordinates, this is." Yoda curiously piped up behind him.

"Anakin said, if… if this happened, R2 had a set of coordinates for us." Obi-Wan struggled with his tears. "He never explained."

"Trust Anakin we will. Go here, we will. After we pick up the younglings," said Yoda.

* * *

Anakin pulled his ship in a spin. There was burning debris all around him, and some of it was hot enough to damage part of his X-Wing's hull. He managed to shoot a hole in the TIE fighter, through the debris and it destroyed the TIE's canons. By the time Anakin pulled away from the debris and back into the fight, the Rebels had already left the system. Anakin still had to fight his way through an entire fleet of TIE fighters to escape though. It was difficult, but without the other ship to protect, he was able to shoot them down until he got far enough away. Also, with a damaged control tower, the more primitive TIE systems were increasingly bad shots farther away from base.

Anakin flew to the meet-up point and looked around. Not a ship was in sight. "Wha-at? Where are they? I know they made it out of there. And even if the rebels had to go back to base, Obi-Wan and Yoda would've waited for me… Unless, No. They think I'm dead. Which means R2… Uh Oh! Anakin rushed to plug in new coordinates.

* * *

When Anakin arrived he saw his own shuttle leave orbit and fly in towards the point the coordinates specified. His home.

Anakin tried to comm them, but discovered that his comm system was damaged. So he flew down after them. Anakin landed outside and ran into the garage, where Obi-Wan and Yoda were exiting the ship.

"Anakin! You made it. When we saw that explosion we feared the worst." Obi-Wan reached out to touch his former Padawan, almost to be sure he was really there. "What is this place? The garage opened for us automatically, is this where you've been staying?"

"Yes, now before we go in, I want to talk with you," Anakin began.

"Daddy," The voice of a two year old came from behind him. Anakin turned and Leia ran up and threw her arms around him.

He bent over and breathed in her scent. Tears of relief from seeing her again leaked off his face. Anakin thought he should probably scold her for coming out to the garage alone, but when he looked into her soft brown eyes, his heart melted.

"Daddy, you stink?" Leia pointed out.

Anakin let out a sad laugh. "Yeah, daddy had to climb through some trash to rescue a bunch of younglings today. Do me a favor, go tell Mommy I'm home." And with that the little one ran off back into the house, stopping by the door to force-push it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I am really excited about this chapter and I hope you like it as much as I do.
> 
> The first part is my nod off to Anakin gets the star wars version of a Minivan. And his single friends don't understand it at all. Then of course kids leave crumbs and junk in the back seat all the time. And I've never been able to open anything baby-proofed either, so I find having it be Jedi-proofed… Well, I hope you get my humor.
> 
> This chapter contains a lot of action, and I find I still struggle with this type of chapter. The hard part for me is figuring out how to accurately describe what's going on without bogging you down with too many tactical details that it gets boring. So if you don't usually leave comments or reviews, if you could leave one this week, I'd appreciate it. After all, feedback is how I learn to improve my writing.
> 
> Also, Yes, I did just make young Mara Jade into Princess Mara Organa. Where I'll take this, well I'd pretend I don't know, but I do. I'm just not telling ;) The shroud that Anakin teaches Ahsoka to build is not really canon. It's based on what I read on the Wookieepedia page for Force Sensitives, Legends. I figured It's Sci-Fi, so if it sounds good, It'll stand. And the description of the sith baby cribs was inspired by a psychological experiment by Harlow involving monkeys, from before animal cruelty laws.
> 
> Next week is the reaction chapter. I think I'm gonna make it in Obi-Wan's POV, but it's still early to say for sure.


	11. Chapter 11 – The Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan reacts to the startling revelation in the previous chapter. He meets Anakin's family, and the Jedi decide what to do about it.

Chapter 11 – The Reaction

“Where are we?” Obi-Wan asked when they dropped out of hyperspace at the specified coordinates.

“Tatooine, that is,” Yoda read on the panel.

“Yes, but why Tatooine? Why would Anakin send us back here?” Obi-Wan still found it hard to imagine Anakin ever returning to the place where he was once enslaved. He remembered having to run into his padawan’s room in the middle of the night. The nine-year-old’s nightmares had caused him to project such a state of fear that his master worried half the order would storm into their quarters next. Of course it wasn’t until he saw the scars the boy’s former masters left that Obi-Wan fully understood. _Oh Anakin, what hell drove you back here?_

“Know this, I do not. Feels strange, the force does.”

“Yes, it does feel different than last time. I will admit that.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“A Vergence in the force, your master said there was. Yet here, I feel nothing.”

“It’s almost like there’s no life down there at all. Perhaps this is what Anakin wanted to show us.”

“Continue with caution, we will. The scanners we will use.” Yoda tapped his stick lightly on the floor.

Obi-Wan had the ship’s sensors scan the planet surface. They took several minutes to run, and came back with a readout of heat signatures, life-signs, motion, and energy readings for the planet below.

“This all seems standard. The coordinates R2-D2 gave us are to a residence near Anchorhead, a well populated town. There are three lifesigns in the building, and nothing suspicious about them,” Obi-Wan interpreted the data.

“Fly down, we will.” Yoda nodded. “Answers, these life signs may have.”

As Obi-Wan began to enter the atmosphere, another ship arrived. It was so badly damaged from battle that Obi-Wan did not recognize it’s make. He tried to hail the ship, but the pilot did not respond. So Obi-Wan continued to fly towards the residence on Tatooine.

Both men were surprised to see the garage open automatically for their craft. “Expecting us, they are,” Yoda observed.

“That other ship was following us down. I hope they don’t give us trouble,” Obi-Wan said.

“The younglings inside with the droids we will leave, while investigate we go.” Yoda stood to his full height.

* * *

When the ramp descended, Obi-Wan gasped. “Anakin!” Obi-Wan half suspected he was seeing a mirage. He didn’t feel Anakin’s Force presence. “You made it.” Obi-Wan reached out and touched Anakin. _No he feels real. This isn’t a vision._ “When we saw that explosion we feared the worst.” Obi-Wan was filled with relief. “What is this place?” The garage opened for us automatically. Is this where you’ve been staying?”

Raising Anakin, Obi-Wan had to learn to recognize his expressions as a factor of survival. Anakin’s face was usually an open book, though he often needed prompting to talk about his feelings. Especially before he got into trouble acting on said feelings. The boy did have a knack for getting into trouble, and learning to recognize his genuinely guilty, verses his still hiding something look was essential as well.

In that moment, Obi-Wan saw fear and guilt in his former padawan’s eyes, but he also saw something else. The look was similar to the one Anakin would have when he was a teenager, and he got into trouble for pulling a prank. Now, Obi-Wan considered himself an understanding master. Even in his own youth he’d pulled a few pranks. But Obi-Wan never would’ve been brave enough to break in and draw pictures on master Windu’s bald head while he was meditating, let alone be proud of it.

_Oh Anakin, What did you do now?_

“Yes, now, before we go in, I want to talk with you,” Anakin began.

“Daddy,” All three of them turned, surprised by the youngling that approached. She ran up and threw her arms around Anakin, who turned and bent down to her.

Obi-Wan blinked.  _What did she just call him?_ Anakin was always so focused on being the best Jedi he could be. The way he’d complain when he was denied master status yet he was  still far younger than any other master. The way he pushed to have his trials just to become a knight, even though Obi-Wan thought he was  not ready . Anakin always had his own way of doing things. If learning something the traditional way wasn’t working for him,  or was just taking too long , he’d  scare his master half to death doing it another way. But he was always so focused on being a Jedi. Obi-Wan didn’t believe he’d break the code in such a blatant way.

But there clearly was something here. Obi-Wan watched the tears roll off Anakin’s face. This man, the hero with no fear, was reduced to a sniveling mess by a little girl. _Who is she?_ _Is she an orphan that he somehow adopted_ _? If there was a good reason, perhaps the council could be persuaded to be forgiving._ Obi-wan glanced at Yoda, who was studying the scene with just as much confusion.

“Daddy you stink?” the little girl pointed out.

_Well, she’s definitely picked up your_ _bluntness, Anakin._ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

Anakin laughed. “Yeah, daddy had to climb through some trash to rescue a bunch of younglings today.”

_There’s that word again, daddy. Anakin how attached are you?_

“Do me a favor,” Anakin continued, “go tell Mommy I’m home.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes grew wider. _Mommy! If the child has a mother, why would you need to adopt her? Who is this person?_

As the girl turned, Obi-Wan noticed her brown hair tied back in a neat braid. _Of course there’s a mother, Anakin wouldn’t know how to fix_ _a girl’s hair like tha_ _t. Would he?_

The little girl ran to a doorway and opened up her hand. She force-pushed the door open, then hopped inside.

Anakin turned back to the two masters. The expression of guilt was back.

“H-h-h, Wh-Wh.” Obi-Wan tried to speak, but found he couldn’t put more than air out. _How old was she? Two. And she force-pushed a door open at her age. How?_

_Whack!_

“Ow!” Anakin yelled as Yoda’s stick found it’s target on Anakin’s legs.

“Follow my advice, you did not! The code first, you teach, then technique.” Yoda lectured.

“You knew?” Anakin questioned.

“Know for sure, I did not. But a lot of questions for a padawanless Jedi, you asked.” Yoda gave Anakin a cross look.

“Anakin, who was that?” Obi-Wan was finally able to speak.

“Leia, she’s my daughter,” Anakin said slowly. Tears returned to his eyes, though his face showed nothing but pride now.

“Ani,” Obi-wan heard a familiar voice, and turned to see the former senator, Padme Amidala. “Oh,” she breathed, looking around. “Leia just said you were out here.”

Obi-Wan was not the type of man who’d look down to a woman’s figure immediately, but in this case his eyes couldn’t help but go down to notice the round bump over her stomach. Obi-Wan turned and glared at Anakin. He felt like picking up Yoda’s stick and giving the man a few whacks of his own.

“It’s okay, dear. I’ll be inside in a few minutes.” Anakin said, and Padme turned to walk back into the house.

“High, your daughter’s midi-chlorian levels must be,” Yoda said, breaking the silence that followed.

“Through the roof,” Anakin confirmed. “Both of them.”

Obi-Wan looked up. “Both?” _He couldn’t be referring to the child in her womb. There were three life-signs on the scans._

Anakin nodded. “Twins.” He gave an innocent smile.

“Anakin, why didn’t you tell us you’d gotten into trouble. We could’ve helped. It wouldn’t be the first time a Jedi has fallen for the temptations of the flesh.”

Anakin squinted at Obi-Wan. “What kind of man do you think I am? I married their mother first.”

“Married!” Obi-Wan and Yoda exclaimed together.

“After the battle on Geonosis.” Anakin was back to the guilty expression. “We fell in love.” He shrugged, then smiled. “Come,” Anakin waved them to follow him into the house. “I want you to meet Luke.”

“Luke?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“My son.” Anakin led them into a living area of the home.

* * *

Obi-Wan waved quick at Padme, who stood behind the counter in the attached kitchen. She gave them a polite smile back.

By a table in the middle of the room, two younglings sat drawing something unrecognizable. The twins turned when they heard their father, dropped whatever they were drawing, and ran to Anakin.

Obi-Wan was floored. In his time with the Jedi, he hadn’t seen many father’s with children. And when he had, he hadn’t paid much attention to how similar they were. But this boy looked so much like Anakin.

“Luke, Leia, I want you to meet master Obi-Wan and master Yoda.”

“Hi Mus-ter,” both children tried to say.

“Hello there,” Obi-Wan bent down to look at the two younglings.

“The code now I will teach. Anakin, take a bath go, Yess.” Yoda ushered Luke and Leia back to the table in the living room.

Their father stepped back and walked towards Padme. “I’m proud of you Ani.” Anakin leaned in to give his wife a kiss. Padme looked like she was about to return his affection, only when he got too close, she changed her mind. Her nose wrinkled and she pulled away.

Obi-Wan almost laughed.

Anakin gave her a disappointed look. “Alright, I’ll go shower.” He ran down a hallway and disappeared into one of the rooms.

* * *

“Are you staying for lunch?” Padme asked.

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. We have a bunch of younglings in the ship to bring to the Praxeum site. May I help?” Obi-Wan immediately begun helping Padme assemble sandwiches, while she heated up a soup on the stove.

“May I ask you something?” He looked up at Padme. “Why did you settle here? Of all places, this is the last place I expected to find Anakin.”

“Well, after the kids were born, with the state of things, the rest of the republic wasn’t safe. Staying here seemed to be our best option at that point.”

“Staying. You gave birth on Tatooine?”

“Yes, I left Coruscant the night the temple burned.” Padme looked down. “Anakin really should tell you this. He had been having dreams, dreams that predicted me dying in childbirth. When he spoke to his mother…”

Obi-Wan’s eyes went big. “Mother? Since when has he had contact with his mother?”

Padme looked down again. “Before Geonosis. He was having dreams and we came to check on her. She had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders and was barely alive when Anakin brought her back. They kept contact, which was a good thing.” Padme’s voice became sharp to make a point. “When he was so nervous about these dreams, the ones about me, he needed someone to talk to about them. He couldn’t talk to you or the Jedi because, well.” She put her hands up, then looked deep into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “He told me that he was tempted to fall in order to save me. Sidious tried to tell him he could prevent death. But his mother reminded him that I would rather die than watch him fall to the dark side. His mother knew people here that delivered the twins, and though they claim it was an easy birth...”

“Easy birth!” Anakin said as he returned to the room. “I was there, it didn’t seem easy.”

“I know Anakin, I was there too.” Padme rolled her eyes. “This time we just have one, and I’m avoiding stress and following all of their advice. He’s gonna come without trouble.” She put her hands on either side of Anakin’s face and looked him in the eye, reassuringly.

“I worry.” Anakin pouted.

“I know.” Padme gave Anakin a quick kiss on his pouting lip.

Obi-Wan tried to look away. He knew he would have to think long and hard about this whole day.

* * *

The next day there was a meeting of the Jedi council in the mental-scape. Anakin was not there, as they would be discussing his future as a Jedi.

“A confession we have heard. Broke the code, Anakin Skywalker has. Attachments he has made,” Yoda announced.

The other council members jaws dropped.

“I suggest we handle this differently than we would have before the purge. Our numbers are so few, and Anakin is strong in the force,” Obi-Wan urged.

“No! Attachments are forbidden. He broke the code, he is not one of us.” Tel-Mac sounded upset.

“Anakin is the chosen one!” Obi-Wan fought back.

Kirak held up a grey hand. “As unfortunate as it is to loose Anakin, Attachments are forbidden for a reason. Isn’t this evidence that we’ve already lost him.”

“No we have not.” Obi-Wan sneered at his fellow council member. “In fact, I believe it was because of his attachments that Anakin didn’t fall before the purge.”

Obi-wan knew they wouldn’t take this well. Looks of disgust were thrown at him.

“Meditated on this I have,” Yoda interrupted them all. “For the old republic the codes were built. No more that time is. Change we must if to survive we are. To find the light side through ways that are not Jedi, it is possible. By finding the mental-scape Ahsoka proved this.”

Obi-Wan gave Yoda a look of thanks, though the green Jedi didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m with Yoda.” Maris said suddenly. When Tel-Mac gave her a look of betrayal, she continued. “If he falls because we sent him away, he knows where we are. If he falls even though we keep him, at least we’ll see it coming.”

“He stays,” Coleman Kcaj voted.

Within a few minutes the yay’s outnumbered the nay’s and the council had agreed not to void Anakin’s knighthood. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. The next topic Yoda brought up, however, surprised even Obi-Wan.

* * *

Anakin had been home all day. The night before he hardly slept. Today, he knew, they were voting on his fate. He didn’t want to leave the Jedi Order, but most of all, he didn’t want to loose Obi-Wan. The man was the closest thing to a father Anakin ever had. What’s more, he was also like a brother, and Anakin had lied to him. He had lied to them all.

Padme did try to calm him, but eventually she just had to give up. She left to go to Anchorhead to work on her charity site, which was undergoing renovations, and close to opening.

Anakin stopped his game with the twins. “What was that.” He looked out the window to see a ship landing in front of his house.

Obi-Wan got out and ran over to Anakin, who was stepping out the door.

“You’re in,” Obi-Wan pulled out and returned Anakin’s lightsaber.

Anakin’s mouth dropped. “Wha- Wait. They’re not asking me to walk away from my family, because I can’t… I won’t.”

“No, Anakin. Yoda has some, uh, new ideas.”

“Three Clans, there will be,” Yoda said as he joined them. “Some younglings to the Ilum space station Tel-Mac and Kirak will take. The old ways they will use. On Melren with the Felucians and the other younglings, masters Coleman and Maris will stay, using master Ti's methods. Here, you and master obi-wan will train with new methods. What works we will see. Yes!”

“What!” Anakin looked dumbfounded between them.

“Master Yoda thinks that your method of promoting attachments, with a bit of care, may help with the traumas of surviving the purge. And the ones rescued from the Sith. See it as an experiment.”

“Your younglings, too, we will have to train,” Yoda added.

Anakin looked over to see Jocasta Nu, and a few other Jedi unloading younglings from the ship. He then turned back to see Yoda entering his house. “Wait. This isn’t an academy, it’s my home. What is he doing?”

“Relax Anakin. We will look for a place to build an academy soon. It’s only for the time being.” Obi-Wan put a supportive hand on Anakin’s shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I want to defend Yoda’s behavior at the end. I know showing up to someone else’s house and making yourself at home without being invited would be seen as rude in our culture, but not in the Jedi culture. The way I see it, it is probably unusual for a Jedi to own property. And if a Jedi were to obtain property somehow, it would be seen as the property of the Jedi Order, not of the individual knight. Here Yoda finds a Jedi has obtained a property on Tatooine, which is shielded by a Force-shroud thing, (which Yoda will definitely be asking Anakin about, I just couldn’t find a way to include it here.) and which would make an ideal planet for a Praxeum Accademy. Due to Yoda’s Jedi cultural understanding, Anakin’s house is a Jedi house. Of course Anakin and Padme probably have different ideas, which is going to be fun to write in there. :)
> 
> Now, I am a bit nervous that some of you will complain that the Jedi would never do that. That they’d never allow Anakin to keep his attachments, be a Jedi. Not to mention training other Younglings with attachments, as they are here. I hope I included enough of the reason for it that you understand his thoughts, or mine as the case may be.
> 
> Writing in Yoda speak is very hard, so if anyone doesn’t understand what the little green Jedi is saying, please speak up. I can translate it back for you, and try to fix what I’ve got here at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12 - Uncle Ben and Family Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you have a family gathering and a two year old to discipline when you also have a bunch of Jedi staying over.

Chapter 12 – Uncle Ben and Family Supper

“Ani, Ani, what’s going on?” Padme called out when she returned home. Just walking up to her house there were several Jedi meditating on the front lawn. Then there was an elderly Jedi tending to two infant younglings in her kitchen and another four older younglings were running around the living room shouting as they played.

Obi-Wan stepped out of the study. “Oh.” He turned back around. “Anakin, Padme’s home.”

Anakin walked out next and gave her a sheepish smile. “Padme, my Angel.”

“What’s going on Anakin.” her tone and eyes told him she was serious.

“Do you remember yesterday, when you said you were proud of me?” Padme nodded. “Well, it turns out the Jedi council decided not to kick me out. Instead they want to set up an academy here on Tatooine, and well, we don’t have a site yet, so…”

“So half the order is staying here, that’s what your telling me.”

“Not half, more like a third… You still proud of me?”

“We’ll see. Where are the twins?”

“They’re in the backyard with the older padawans. They wanted to watch them practice their saber forms.”

Padme nodded. “I’ll go check on them.”

* * *

Anakin walked back into the study. Yoda was sitting by a desk in front of a holo-screen. Obi-Wan stood next to him leaning over. They both looked up when Anakin walked back into the room.

“I’m in so much trouble,” Anakin complained.

“Has that ever stopped you before?” Obi-Wan teased.

“This is entirely different.” Anakin shook his head.

“It’s not like the situation is your fault, the order was in need,” Obi-Wan tried.

Anakin laughed. “You’ve never been in a relationship. That’s not how it works.”

Obi-Wan’s lips tensed. “Well, we may have found a location.” He ushered Anakin to come look at the holo-screen.

On the screen were floorplan images opened from a file already on the computer. “No, no, no, NO. That site is for Padme’s project. She’s using it for her charity.”

“Space for training it has, and…” Yoda was cut off.

“No. You’ll have to find someplace else. It’s not available.” Anakin was unmovable.

“Alright, we’ll keep looking.” Obi-Wan resigned.

“What you’ve done to the planet, show us. All force-presences it hides.” Yoda inquired.

“A-ah, yeah that. It’s kinda like a shroud. I think it’s best I show you how I did it.” Anakin sat down and prepared to show them like he showed Ahsoka. Yoda and Obi-Wan mastered the concept faster than Ahsoka did, or perhaps Anakin was getting better at teaching it.

“Too strong, you made it. Hidden only secrets lie,” said Yoda.

“He’s right. When we came here, we sensed no lifeforms with the Force, but our scanners contradicted that. We knew something strange was here. If any force-sensitive inquisitor came near Tatooine, they’d have the same thought.”

“Yeah, I may have been a touch overprotective.” Anakin winced.

“Let go, you must. Fix the shroud, I shall.” Yoda declared. “Protect our other sites, too, it will.”

* * *

Anakin left the Study and found Padme distributing snacks to the Twins, and several other younglings who gathered round them. They were all calling her “Mommy,” though it’s doubtful any of these children knew what a mommy was. When Padme gave the last youngling a snack she closed the container and put it back on top of the cabinet.

The door chime rang and one of the Jedi went to answer it.

“Uncle Owen!” Luke shouted, when he saw the man enter. He jumped down from his stool in the kitchen and ran to his Uncle.

“Uncle Owen?” the other younglings exclaimed and they ran too, curious to see what an Uncle Owen was.

“Hey Kidos! Uh, Anakin, did I wake from a really long nap, or have your kids multiplied?” Owen joked.

“No, these are Jedi younglings.”

“Oh, I’m supposed to tell you something. Mother will be a little late tonight for the big family supper,” said Owen.

“Oh, I’d completely forgotten.” Anakin brushed his hand through his hair.

At this time Obi-Wan and Yoda were peering out from the Study.

“Well, I’m eager to meet your mother,” said Obi-Wan.

“Help prepare for a family supper, we will.” Yoda added.

“You won’t have to do much, Mother always brings plenty of food,” Owen said.

“This is master Obi-Wan and Grandmaster Yoda. This is my stepbrother Owen.” Anakin introduced. Obi-Wan and Yoda reached out to shake his hand and engage in polite pleasantries.

“Ooh, Anakin, I need your help with Leia!” Padme called.

Anakin looked up and saw Leia attempting to pull the snack container off the cabinet with the force. It was teetering on the edge of the cabinet. Anakin reached out with the force to hold it back. The girl took advantage of the opportunity to pull the lid off the container. Anakin got there in just enough time to catch the lid with his hand as it fell. Then a cookie floated out of the container and down to the girl. Anakin put the lid back onto the container and straightened it out again so it wouldn’t fall.

“Don’t do that little princess,” Anakin said to Leia.

When he looked up to Padme, she was not pleased. “Is that all. Anakin, you saw me distribute the snacks already.”

Anakin shrugged. “She wanted another.”

“Then she was to ask. Not pull one down on her own. What if the container slipped and it fell on her? Huh! Now I have to be the bad guy and take away a snack, because you couldn’t!” Padme yelled. By now everyone was watching the commotion. “Anakin, I’m tired of always being the bad guy!” Padme turned and walked to Leia. Leia was not happy to have her newly pilfered goods be taken away. She cried as her mother put her into a short time out. Anakin put his head in his hands, unable to listen.

“She’s right, you know,” whispered Obi-Wan.

“The codes first, hmm? Taught you this I did. If listened you had, this would not have happened,” Yoda pointed out.

“Yeah, I know,” Anakin replied. “I know."

“Well, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later tonight.” Owen loudly announced before making his retreat.

* * *

“What is a family supper,” Obi-Wan asked.

“Oh, it’s a big meal we all eat together.” Padme answered. The other Jedi were indeed being very helpful in setting up the tables and preparing food.

“And do you do this often?” Obi-Wan asked again.

“Every couple of weeks. Sometimes we eat here, other times we all go over to the Lars’s.” Padme answered. “I really appreciate it. They were so welcoming to both of us. Beru has almost become like a real sister to me. Sola, my sister, would love her too. I’m sorry, I get emotional with this pregnancy...” Padme rushed to wipe tears from her eyes.

“Regular ladies man you are Obi-Wan. Bringing the ladies to tears already,” Anakin teased as Padme walked away.

“I don’t know about that.” Obi-Wan gave Anakin one of his serious looks.

“O-Bean-un.” Luke still struggled to pronounce his name. “Mustard Yo-da said to give you dis.” He handed Obi-Wan a folded tablecloth.

“Well, thank you young man.” Obi-Wan patted the boy’s head gently, then turned back to Anakin. “We better get this on the table before they start to set out the food.”

“Or before Mustard Yoda spills his condiments.” Anakin joked. Obi-Wan gave him an _are you kidding me_ look, then shook his head and smiled.

* * *

Shmi and Owen did indeed bring over a lot of food. Anakin had no doubt that his mother began to make even more food after Owen told her about their extra company, but she didn’t look taken aback by any of their guests. She greeted Obi-Wan and even Yoda with a big hug.

A smaller table was set up beside the larger one for all of the younglings to eat at.

“Luke, do you want me to cut up your Bantha.” Beru asked the boy.

“No, I want Uncle Bean-un to do it.” Luke requested.

“Did he just call you Uncle Bean,” Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

“I heard Uncle Ben.” Cliegg said.

“Uncle Ben.” Obi Wan repeated. “Yes, Luke, I’ll cut your Bantha for you.” Obi Wan moved over to the boy.

“Welcome to the family,” Beru said to him before she moved on to helping another youngling. Obi-Wan smiled in response.

They all looked up suddenly to a crash in the kitchen. One of the trays holding a cake had crashed onto the floor when pulled by the force.

Anakin walked over to the group of younglings with a stern face. “Who did that?”

Three of the younglings pointed at Leia.

“Leia, did you try to pull the cake off the counter.” Anakin knelt down to her eye level. His face was stern, but not unkind. “Tell me the truth.”

Leia tried to look away, then down, before she nodded. “Can I have some cake?” she tried asking. Her face became a cute pout. Anakin almost melted.

“No.” Tears began to form in Leia’s eyes. “You’re supposed to ask first, when you want something. That’s the rule, no force-pulls unless you ask first.” Leia’s tears turned to full blown wails.

“I… Want… Cake!” she shouted between her cries.

“Come with me. Time out.” Anakin felt like he wanted to cry too.

“Whaaaa-Waaaaaaa!” Anakin was convinced she cried harder now than earlier with her mother. He had to pick her up and carry her to her time-out.

Obi-Wan and Yoda watched Anakin as he stepped out of view of the child, now wailing as she sat in time-out. He clutched the side of a table like he was going to fall over. Pain filled his eyes.

After several minutes, that felt more like several hours for the poor father, Leia stopped crying, and after finishing her time-out Anakin brought her back to the table to eat with the others.

* * *

“Well, how are you finding Tatooine?” Cliegg asked when the adults finally begun to eat.

“Interesting,” Obi-Wan answered.

“Hot, it is.” Yoda replied. Many of the other jedi nodded at that.

“They are actually looking for a place to build an Academy here, on Tatooine,” Padme added.

“Oh, really. What sort of place are you interested in? I can talk to my contacts in Anchorhead.” Cliegg offered.

“Well, there was one place we were interested in.” Obi-Wan started.

“But turned it down, Skywalker already has.” Yoda finished.

“What place?” Padme asked.

“They were interested in using your charity site,” Anakin answered.

“Oh,” Padme looked up in thought.

“But I explained to them how that won’t…” Anakin went on.

“Actually, that might work,” Padme interrupted.

Anakin looked shocked. “What?”

“We could use the help,” Padme said.

“And there’s plenty of room for them to hold private classes in the upper floor,” Beru added on.

“Plus, what better way to hide the Jedi order than a non-profit,” Padme finished.

“Like to see this site, we would. Tomorrow, yess?” said Yoda.

“Alright, tomorrow.” Padme agreed cheerfully.

“And how are you finding family life?” Cliegg changed the subject.

“Hmm. Interesting it is. A sense of humor when masters are choosing their padawans, the force has. The same trouble that their masters once caused, their padawans often stir. The same sense of humor, apparently, nature has.” Yoda smiled.

“Hey!” Anakin protested.

Shmi chuckled. “And Master Obi-Wan, what does that say about you? I know what kind of trouble my boy can be.”

Anakin sat up straight. “He must have been perfect.” Luke and Leia giggled along with the other younglings.

“Well, I don’t know about that.” Obi-Wan took a sip of his drink. “I am starting to feel some sense of justice.”

Anakin looked taken aback. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Obi Wan looked up at him, a _re you serious,_ written on his face.

“Well besides that.”

Obi-Wan cocked his head in the other direction.

“Alright, you’ve got a point.” The master and former apprentice communicated wordlessly. “Man, I’m in for a lot of trouble. Aren’t I?”

The rest of the table laughed. Cliegg offered Anakin a tap on his arm. “You think that was bad, you wait till she brings home a boyfriend.”

“Oooh,” went the table, along with light chuckles. Anakin hid his face in his hands.

“I’ll bet she’ll fall for some rogue with dashing looks and a penchant for trouble,” Padme teased before laughing.

“Around here, she’ll probably find some good hearted farm boy.” Cliegg offered.

“Unless she goes to Mos Eisley. There she could find a smuggler, a pirate, or even a bounty hunter to bring home.” Owen laughed.

“No, no, no. I’m not going to listen to this.” Anakin put his fork down and began to gather plates to take into the kitchen.

* * *

That night, after their grandparents and Aunt and Uncle Lars left, Anakin went to put the twins to bed. Yoda followed him, watching with curiosity as he gave each child a sip of water, and read them a bedtime story. Then he tucked the sheets around Luke and kissed him on his forehead. “Goodnight.”

Luke replied, “Goodnight.”

Then Anakin went to Leia’s bed. She pulled her sheets up already, and when he went in for a goodnight kiss, she turned her head into her pillow. He kissed her head anyway. “Goodnight… Princess… Leia.” The girl didn’t reply.

* * *

Anakin walked back to the lounge, where Padme sat on an armchair and Obi-Wan sat on the couch across from her.

“How’d it go?” Padme looked up to ask.

Anakin grunted, then rubbed his temples. “They’re in bed. I think she’s still mad at me.”

“Awe, well she’s two. How long can she hold a grudge. I bet by tomorrow she’ll be a daddy’s girl again. Come here.” Padme reached out to her husband.

Anakin walked over to Padme’s chair and bent down to respond to her soothing touch.

“I am proud of you,” said Padme

“Really,” Anakin turned and kissed his wife. He put his hand up behind her head and the kiss deepened.

After a while the sound of a throat clearing interrupted their movements. “Come on Anakin, She’s already pregnant,” sighed Obi-Wan.

Anakin’s heartache was gone, replaced by amusement at the Jedi Master’s reaction. He smiled. “And how do you think that happened?” He leaned closer to kiss his wife’s neck.

“Stop, Ani.” Padme laughed and batted him away. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. She quickly got up and left the room.

Anakin sat down in her spot and smiled. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone. 
> 
> I do like the way this chapter turned out, though I am really curious what your own opinions will be. I hope you catch the humor. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for leaving your comments. They are so much fun to read. It's positive reinforcement for me to keep writing more chapters, after all. 
> 
> 7/7/2020 Edit: Special thanks to AO3 user avaya29 for suggesting the Yoda line rewording. Where Yoda once said: “Hmm, the codes first this would not happen if you taught," now he says "The codes first, hmm? Taught you this I did. If listened you had, this would not have happened."


	13. Chapter 13 – Green Buns and Jedi Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi meet with Padme to discuss altering her plans for the Charity Site. Tel-Mac decides to leave what he sees as a broken Jedi Order. And Padme wakes Anakin up to startling news in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a few minor time jumps and one major time jump. If anything is unclear please leave me a note and I'll try to add more clarification.

Chapter 13 – Green Buns and Jedi Business

“And this here is the cafeteria. We’re gonna have a soup kitchen set up that’ll provide hot meals to those that need it.” Padme spoke as she walked Yoda, Obi-Wan, and a few other Jedi through the site. “The kitchen is behind there.”

Obi-Wan peeked his head into the kitchen. “It’s a little small for preparing full meals.”

“We had budgeted to bring in prepared rations and that doesn’t take up a lot of room to prepare,” Padme replied.

Several of the other Jedi turned to mutter to themselves. Yoda shook his head. “Good food, healthy minds need. Expand the kitchen, we must.”

“Yes, I think this wall behind here will go back a bit. What’s behind there, another classroom?” Obi Wan planned.

Padme sighed and made a note for herself, then moved on. “On this floor and the next we have several classrooms set up. We were going to offer lessons in reading and writing Basic, Mathematics, along with a few trades classes that we can get volunteers to teach. Our aim is to help anyone who’ll fall into the trap of working for the Hutts, though we won’t turn away anyone,” she continued. “There are plenty of rooms, so you can hold your own Jedi classes as well, but we were hoping you would agree to teach a few of the common classes. We won’t be able to pay you anything. You’ll be a volunteer officially.”

“Agreeable that is,” said Yoda.

Walking through Padme opened another door. And this is where the lounge will go. One of the other services we’ll offer is to assign youths with a mentor. This space is designated for them to meet. It’s still unfinished, but picture a nice bright mural painted on the walls along with couches and sofas all around the room.”

“Actually, we had thought the space would better suit a training room,” Obi Wan said. “We can set up another lounge in one of the classrooms, but we’ll need a place to train our initiates their saber forms.”

“Hmm,” Padme expected they’d have some feedback in setting up the design of things, but she did not expect this.

“In private settings, too, mentors will need to meet. Miss this space, they will not. Activity and exercise the young need more,” suggested Yoda.

Padme nodded along. She did see a logic to the Jedi Grand Master’s advice. It was still sad to see her idea of a grand lounge go. “Can we still paint a mural on the wall?”

* * *

“Well, how did it go?” Anakin asked as soon as they got home.

“It went very well. I think the space will work for us.” Obi-Wan answered. Anakin’s eyes were still trained on Padme, however.

“Yes, I’ve got to set up a meeting with our contractor to discuss the changes we need to make.” Padme hurried off to the study.

Anakin winced. “Changes.”

“Not to many of them. We’re only repurposing a few rooms. Adding a gym, along with refreshers and sleeping quarters. It will add a bit of time to the project, but the space will serve us well.”

“Actually, I was thinking about that.” Anakin started. “If we want to promote healthy attachments in our training, the usual communal living style won’t be right. I spoke with Cliegg while you were gone, and he’s going to arrange several apartments. We’ll still need the funds, but then I remembered how Bail Organa offered to fund the Jedi Order.”

Obi-Wan gawked. “But the Jedi Order has been self sustained for a thousand years. We’re not going to sell ourselves out to a military organization for stolen funds.”

“Reappropriated,” Anakin quoted. “And we have been helping them with rescuing the children from the inquisitors.”

“And the children into our care, we’ve taken. Hmm, talk to Bail, I will. Need the sleeping rooms and the refreshers we will not.” Yoda settled that argument.

“What now?” Padme emerged from the study. “I’ve set up a meeting with Beru and I, and our contractor. You were just discussing the site again, weren’t you?”

“Yes, it seems we will be moving the order into several apartments, and instead just use the Academy for training purposes.”

“Oh, well, I’ll need to modify the plans again then,” Padme said. Anakin leaned in to whisper an apology and encouragement.

“Well, we have a meeting in the mental-scape to get to,” said Obi-Wan.

Anakin gave his wife an apologetic smile, and slipped away with Obi-Wan and Yoda.

* * *

Tel-Mac arrived at the meeting and immediately glared at Anakin. “You,” he growled. “This was supposed to be a Jedi meeting. Why’s he here?”

“Terminated, Anakin is not. On this, we voted,” Yoda declared.

“If we don’t follow the code anymore, are we even still Jedi?” Tel-Mac sneered. “Come Kirak, This is not the Jedi council. Not anymore.” Tel-Mac disappeared from the mental-scape and Kirak gave an apologetic glance, then disappeared as well.

The others were silent for a moment after they left.

“What are we going to do about them?” Coleman asked.

“We can’t just force them to come back,” Obi-Wan said. “And we don’t have the power to stop them from using the Jedi name.”

“We aren’t seriously considering allowing them to break away from the order and do their own thing!” Maris was floored.

“We don’t have the ability to stop them, but the empire does.” Coleman suggested.

“We can’t really consider turning our own over to Sidious!” Obi-Wan gawked.

“If things get bad. If they start to fall.” Maris argued.

“No!” Anakin interrupted the argument. “This is my fault. I’ll go. Argue with them to come back, and give it enough time to see the results of our experiment.”

“No Anakin, you have a family to support.” Obi-Wan argued.

“Need you, they do.” Yoda confirmed.

“I’ll go,” Maris offered.

“Maris, are you sure,” Coleman started. “You’re still very much affected by the loss of Shaak Ti. You will be tempted to fall along with them if you go.”

“Yes, it’ll be good for me. I need to get away from the constant reminders. I was going to ask for a reassignment anyways,” Maris stated.

Obi-Wan looked into her eyes with trepidation before he voted. “Yes.” The others soon followed suit.

“Very well. Go to Ilum System you will,” said Yoda once everyone had voted. “Give the order more time, you will persuade them.”

“Yes, Masters,” Maris nodded. As she sat back Anakin thought she looked more at peace than she had in a while. He hoped she was right about it all.

* * *

“Padme, darling. What’s wrong?” Anakin had returned from the mental-scape to find his wife throwing her datapad aside and crying in her sleeve.

“Nothing!” she said with an irritated tone. “I’m just changing a years worth of planning to suit your Jedi needs.”

Anakin looked up irritated. “I stood up for you and told them that the site wouldn’t work. You were the one who said it was a good idea.”

“Because it was the only idea. Ani, we have another baby on the way, and now a house full of Jedi. This needs to work.” Padme wiped tears from her eyes. “You know what happened this morning? I walked in to take a shower and the refresher was occupied by a little green Jedi who neglected to lock the door. I’ll never get that image out of my head!”

Anakin laughed, and his wife gave him a scathing look. “Like wrinkly green buns. I know, believe me I know.” He got up and walked around to stand behind his wife, where he massaged her shoulders. “This is too much stress. It’s not good for the baby. Tell you what. I’ll take your notes to Obi-Wan and see what we can put together tonight. You, meanwhile, will go to sleep.

Padme tensed her shoulders like she was going to argue with him, but after a second she relaxed and nodded. “Alright. But you’ll need to figure out how to expand the kitchen without updating the plumbing. We can’t afford it. And we need to keep the exterior walls intact or we will face a host of other troubles with the city officials. They are corrupt and would never allow us to finish.”

“Noted.” Anakin took the datapad from his wife and assisted her walk to their bedroom.

* * *

“Ani, Ani.” His wife’s shoves woke him from a deep sleep. “Oh!” Padme winced in pain and clutched her abdomen. “I think it’s time.”

Adrenaline had Anakin fully awake in seconds. “The baby!” Anakin jumped out of bed and began to hyperventilate. He ran down a hallway and was caught by a very confused Obi-Wan.

Cliegg Lars had begun arranging apartments for the Jedi to move into, but such arrangements take time. Since they’d moved to Tatooine nearly three months earlier, several Jedi had moved out, but Obi-Wan opted to be one of the last ones resettled.

“Pad – The bay – Baby.” Anakin stammered out.

Obi-Wan looked up to see Padme making her way out of their bedroom, carrying a prepacked bag. “Breathe, pull yourself together.” He then ran over to assist Padme.

“I’ve got this, call...” Padme started.

“Call Dimi and Shmi.” Obi-Wan ran to the comm and dialed the numbers as they had planned. If there was an advantage to having a house full of Jedi, it was that they were really good at planning. And keeping their heads cool in stressful circumstances.

Anakin, meanwhile, struggled just to breathe. Images from his old dreams, of Padme dying in childbirth flooded his mind. He had almost thought he’d forgotten about those dreams. It was so long since they’d haunted him. Before he knew it Obi-Wan was shoving him into a speeder next to his wife and they were on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't exactly come out smoothly, but it was needed to get a few major plot points across. Next chapter you'll learn what I name the new Skywalker.


	14. Chapter 14 – Another Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padme gives birth to the newest member of the Skywalker family.

Chapter 14 – Another Skywalker

“Aaah” Padme stopped to breathe through another contraction as they entered.

Obi-Wan waved and a team came up with a hover-chair.

Anakin was following behind, still muttering lines of the Jedi mantra under his breath. Obi-Wan had thought it might help his anxieties on the way over, but it seemed nothing would help, and now it was getting annoying. It troubled Obi-Wan to see him in such a state. Anakin was like a brother to him.

Shmi walked out one of the rooms in the primitive medical center. It was the closest thing to a hospital Tatooine had to offer. She was followed by a figure wearing rough brown clothing over her entire body, and a worn leather mask. Obi-Wan assumed this was Dimi, a Tusken midwife who would be helping to deliver their youngling.

Dimi waved and Padme’s chair was pushed into the room they’d come from.

“Come Anakin,” Shmi said to her son.

“He’s been highly stressed,” Obi-Wan made for an excuse.

“Yes, he was the same way when the twins were born,” Shmi answered. “Come this way Anakin. Padme needs you now.”

“Are you sure it’s good for him? I mean…” Obi-Wan questioned.

“He’s the father, and he’s going to be there for the delivery. It’s the best thing for him,” Shmi declared. Anakin moved to join his wife in the delivery room.

* * *

Obi-Wan waited in the small foyer for any news of what was to come. He didn’t feel it was his place to enter the delivery room. Jedi were given the basic biology lessons, but he feared the kind of lessons actually seeing it would teach. Though with the thin walls of the med center, he there was little he was left wanting to know.

Obi-Wan took the time to comm home, and the Lars’s who were watching the twins. All was going well there, and he had no excuse to leave. Then he decided to Comm Yoda, who was away dealing with a matter at the Melren Praxeum Accademy.

Obi-Wan didn’t want to leave, so he decided to meditate next. Given the state Anakin was in, Obi-Wan reckoned he’d need to be as clear headed as he could be for whatever happened next.

The next time Obi-Wan looked at the clock it was near noon the following day. The poor woman had been going through this all night long. Obi-Wan didn’t believe it. He resolved to discuss the Jedi’s lack of appreciation of mothers with Master Yoda some time in the near future.

The screaming was rather intense now. Obi-Wan hoped it didn’t mean trouble. Then the cries stopped, and the room was silent. Obi-Wan nearly stopped breathing. Next, a new cry replaced the old. A Baby’s cry. Obi-Wan looked frantically down the hallways for someone he could ask for news. He couldn’t find anyone. This medical center seemed to be understaffed on a good day, he feared what it would be like on a bad day.

Numerous agonizing minutes later, Anakin emerged from the room. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess, but there was a big smile on his face.

“It’s a boy!” Anakin announced. “Come, I want you to see him.”

He led Obi-Wan back into the room, where Padme lay exausted on a bed. Beside her bed was a small crib. Inside the crib was a bundle in a brown blanket, similar to the one the Tusken Midwife wore.

“Where’s Dimi?” Anakin walked up to the crib while looking over his shoulders.

“She’s gone back to her clan,” Shmi answered.

“Oh good, I didn’t want to get my ear chewed off for taking this off.” Anakin smirked.

Shmi rolled her eyes.

“Ani!” Padme scolded.

“What! She’d be like ‘Eek! No Uli-ah I deliver will be left exposed to the elements! You Naked Scurrier, you.’” Anakin’s voice went to a high pitch to mimic the woman.

Obi-Wan marveled at the sudden change to Anakin’s temperament. He would have thought the last hours would make Anakin more anxious. _Was he meditating during the delivery?_

Anakin pulled the brown cloth down to partially uncover a babies face. Obi-Wan leaned over to see a tiny bald head. “Oh, wow.” Obi-Wan was at a loss for words.

“Do you want to hold him?” Padme asked.

Obi-Wan immediately shook his head. He was never very good with holding the little ones, but when he looked up Anakin had a very hopeful look on his face.

“Here,” Anakin moved to pick up the baby, and then carried him over to Obi-Wan. “Sit down, and hold your arms like this.”

For a few moments Anakin stayed close, as Obi-Wan adapted to the new task. Then Anakin stepped back and Obi-Wan realized he was holding the little one all on his own. The little baby didn’t squirm or cry. It was actually quite peaceful. “Does he have a name yet?” he asked.

The two parents looked at each other and said in unison, “Leo.”

“Luke, Leia, and Leo. Well, little Leo, I am pleased to meet you,” Obi-Wan said.

“The Younglings, where are?” The voice of a familiar grand master could be heard from the halls outside. Shmi opened the door and a little green Jedi walked in.

Obi-Wan handed Leo back to his father, and stood to address Yoda. “Master, this is a surprise.”

“A surprise it should not be. After your comm, I left.” Yoda glanced over to Anakin and the infant youngling he was holding.

The baby now was beginning to fuss, and Anakin rocked his body with the baby in an attempt to soothe Leo. Shmi rushed over to them both.

“The youngling’s Midi-chlorian levels we must see.” Yoda pulled out a silver tube and a datapad.

“I think it’s time for Leo to nurse.” Shmi said.

“Yes, of course.” Obi-Wan took a step towards the door, then looked back to Yoda.

“Nurse he may, while tests we run.” Yoda said.

“That can wait until later. We should let them get settled in first.” Obi Wan said, much to the relief of Padme, who’s eyes went a touch wider at Yoda’s suggestion.

Yoda sighed, as he gave Obi-Wan a look that he could’ve sworn meant _You’re no fun!_ “Wait until later, we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone
> 
> The reason the chapter is in Obi-Wan’s POV is because I’ve never actually had a baby, and I’m too chicken to google the terms I’d need to learn more. The next chapter will probably include at least one time jump. If it goes the way I think, Ahsoka will be back, and she’ll bring a few surprises. If you asked me when I started this thing I never would’ve guessed how essential of a plot mover Ahsoka’s character would become.
> 
> And I tried to find out what the average Tusken Raider calls another resident of Tatooine, and I couldn't find it. I'd guess that there are probably a few terms, and few of them are polite. So I went with Naked Scurrier. Scurrier, because they were small critters that hung out near human settlements, thus they'd be associated with them, according to Wookieepedia, that is. And Naked because for a culture that wears clothing and masks so often, the average human tendency to go out without a mask, and with skin showing is naked by contrast.


	15. Chapter 15 – Aunts and Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan learns a lot from watching Anakin take care of baby Leo. Then Ahsoka arrives with surprises for the twins, and their parents.

Chapter 15 – Aunts and Uncles

“We’re back,” Anakin announced as he carried their bags into the house.

“I’m gonna put Leo in the nursery,” said Padme as she carried the baby.

“Alright, I’m gonna go see what Obi-Wan’s up to,” Anakin said.

Padme placed Leo into Luke’s old crib, and once she was sure he was sleeping, she activated a device on a table in the room. Then she crept out, carrying another device with her.

On her way to the Living room she stopped in the study and picked up her datapad.

* * *

“Yes, Owen and Beru left a few minutes before you got home. They said they had to get back to the homestead, but look forward to seeing you later. Um, Beru said that the twins just ate, and are with Yoda for their lessons. And Owen says that your mom wants to plan another family supper, but it’s more than likely she just wants another excuse to come over and see Leo,” quoted Obi-Wan.

Anakin laughed. “You know what, I think he’s right.”

Padme entered while the two were talking. She placed the device from the nursery on the kitchen counter and activated it.

“What is that,” Obi-Wan asked.

“It’s the baby monitor. It’ll let me hear if Leo cries,” Padme answered. Then she pulled out her datapad and began scrolling through her most recent messages. “Oh, this is good. The renovations are all on schedule. It looks like we can start to plan the big opening.”

“Yes, I’ve actually started making notes on that. Look for the file on there titled ‘Community Center Opening,’” said Obi-Wan.

Suddenly Anakin straightened. He got up and started walking towards the nursery. Obi-Wan got up to follow Anakin. On their way out they heard a baby start to cry from the monitor.

* * *

Anakin never needed the monitor to tell him when his babies needed something. He could sense a dirty diaper from the other side of the house with the force. It was a trick you wouldn’t find on a Jedi Holocron, but it was one he found very useful.

“What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan worriedly asked as he followed Anakin into the room.

“Nothing’s wrong. Leo needs a change.” Anakin began pulling out the necessary items onto the changing table. Then he picked up Leo.

Obi-Wan watched with both eyes scrunched in confusion. “You’re changing a diaper! You know droids can do that.”

Anakin smiled. “Yes, but it isn’t the same. This is gonna smell,” he warned before pulling off the old diaper.

Obi-Wan immediately stepped back and scrunched his nose. “You, who built a droid especially to do your chores at the temple, are arguing this.”

“Yeah, well the council only assigned laundry duty to punish me, for a situation they completely overreacted to. And my TL-89 would’ve become a household name if they’d had a little more imagination.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head slightly and looked at Anakin through the corner of his eye. “They assigned you laundry duty to teach you responsibility. And it still only makes my point. Why are you changing his diaper when a droid could easily do it for you?”

“When I take care of him it promotes attachment. He learns that he can trust me. That I’ll always make things better.” Anakin picked up Leo again and sat with him in the rocking chair, soothing him to sleep with it’s movements.

Obi-Wan still looked a touch confused but he nodded. “And he won’t learn this with you passing him to the droids.”

Anakin laughed. “Not fast enough to really matter. When he grows older. When the things that upset him aren’t as easy to fix as a dirty diaper or a feeding. Being able to settle him with just my calming presence makes every difference in the world.”

In a few minutes Leo was asleep again. Anakin silently got up and placed him in the crib. Then they walked softly out of the nursery.

* * *

Over the next fewmonths, as Obi-Wan stayed with Anakin and Padme, he watched the experienced father care for his son with great curiosity. Though he never got brave enough to try a diaper change, he did get used to picking up and even rocking his body in the soothing way Anakin did.

Obi-Wan also found himself helping Padme run her community center and charity site. On some nights he went to bed feeling very peaceful. _This is what the Jedi are supposed to do: Promote peace. For so long we were at war,_ _and we lost what really mattered_ _. Did it really take loosing everything for us to find it again?_

* * *

When Cliegg arranged the last apartment it was to a place close to Anakin’s, which made Obi-Wan happy. After all the surprises his former padawan recently laid on him, he didn’t want to move that far away. So he went to the new place with Cliegg to look around and see if it suited him.

“I thought you’d like it.” Cliegg said. “The owner is an old friend of mine. He says to tell you that the air cooler doesn’t work anymore.”

“Oh, that doesn’t bother me. I know a talented repair man.” Obi-Wan said and they both laughed. They knew Anakin would be able to fix the old system, even if he had to rebuild it from scratch.

“There are two more bedrooms down there,” Cliegg indicated towards a hallway. “And a second full refresher too.”

“Thank you. This is more than enough. I doubt I’ll ever have use for so much space,” said Obi-Wan.

“Well, you never know. Anakin tells me the Jedi Order is growing. You may decide to take on an initiate, like some of the others have done,” suggested Cliegg.

Indeed, the youngest Jedi were all divided up between the other Jedi, who were taking well to his and Anakin’s revised methods and were trying out training the younglings even before they were old enough to become padawans. The methods they used still had Anakin’s flare, but with a little more of Kenobi’s control and reason. Even Yoda approved! The younglings were all forming healthy attachments to each other too.

“Oh, I don’t think so. I don’t think I have the talent for taking care of an infant, and our older younglings are all accounted for already.” said Obi Wan. “But Yoda will need a place to stay when he’s on Tatooine. That’ll have to suffice for my youngling rearing skills.” they laughed some more. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“I never will. But you never know.” Cliegg smiled knowingly. “Are you and Master Yoda still coming to the family supper tomorrow night?”

“Are we invited. I thought that was for family.”

“You are family,” said Cliegg.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly. “Well then we’d love to.”

“Very good. I’ll let you get settled in. See you tomorrow night.” Cliegg handed Obi-Wan a key.

* * *

The first night Obi-Wan slept in his new apartment, he found it almost too quiet. Before the purge, he’d spent his life in the Jedi temple and slept where they could make arrangements to on missions. Then lately he stayed with Anakin and the twins who were always making noise. Add to that the most recent addition of a newborn baby crying whenever he needed something, and his parents getting up at all hours of the night. Obi-Wan never would’ve guessed, but without all of that, he had a hard time falling asleep. In the end he activated a droid just so it would make some background noise from its shuffling around in the dark.

 _At least Master Yoda will be back tomorrow,_ He told himself. _I should sleep better then. And I’ll get used to this, eventually._

* * *

Obi-Wan wasn’t the only one who struggled with the change, though.

“We miss Uncle Ben,” Luke’s bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

“Why does he have to go away? Why can’t he stay here?” Leia began to whimper.

“Now, kids.” Anakin tried to sound firm. “Uncle Ben is only up the road a bit. He needed his own apartment where he can have his own room at night. You can see him tomorrow. We’ll all see him tomorrow for family supper.”

“But why can’t I see him now?” Luke whined.

Anakin sighed. “Why don’t I tell you a story about Uncle Ben and the time he fell into a Gundark’s nest.” The twin’s eyes went wide.

* * *

“I’ll get it,” Anakin shouted. He was at his mother and Cliegg’s house on the Lars homestead. He went to the door and opened it. “Master Yoda, welcome back. Obi-Wan, we missed you. The twin’s especially.”

“Uncle Ben… Uncle Ben…” Luke and Leia shouted in unison.

Obi-Wan bent over to embrace the twins as they ran up to him.

“Uncle Ben, why did you climb above the Gundark nest?” Luke immediately questioned.

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, who shrugs innocently and whispered, “I had to get them to sleep.”

Obi-Wan laughed, “Well kids, I have a few stories to tell you. Did you know your daddy used to podrace?” He immediately had the twins full interest, especially Luke’s.

“Whether we wanted him to or not, he did,” Yoda added.

“There were these garbage tunnel races under Coruscant…”

Anakin turned away to investigate another ship that was landing nearby. Out of the ship popped a Togruta.

Even before she pulled off her helmet, Anakin was walking up to her with a big grin on his face. “Ahsoka, how wonderful.”

She smiled and ran up to Anakin, giving him a slap on the back. “Yeah, C3PO told me you’d be here. It’s nice to see you too. Listen, I’ve got to...” Then her face became very serious. Her eyes went wide. “There here,” she whispered.

“Auntie Ahsoka… Auntie Ahsoka.” Luke and Leia suddenly abandoned their uncle Ben to run to her.

Ahsoka pushed whatever thoughts she had aside and turned to the twins. “I’ve brought gifts for you.” She turned to her ship and retrieved three wrapped items and a datastick. The last of which she shoved into her pocket quickly.

Walking into the house she handed one item to each of the twins. They both ripped off the wrapping in a flash and began jumping with glee over their new toys. For Leia there was a youngling Twi’lek doll. And for Luke there was a toy speeder in a flashy red color.

“Whoa, whoa. What do you kids have to say to Aunt Ahsoka.” Anakin barely managed to catch them before they’d gotten too far.

“Thank you,” Luke said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Leia, who was nearer, gave Ahsoka a hug.

“Awe you’re welcome,” Ahsoka responded. “I’ve also got something for the newest little one.” Ahsoka indicated the third package she still carried.

“Well, come in and meet him.” Anakin led her into the living room to where Shmi was holding Leo.

“Oh, do I have to give him up now,” she complained, before smiling and handing the baby over to Ahsoka.

Anakin carried Ahsoka’s package over to Padme and the two of them opened it with a touch more care than the twins did theirs. They revealed a hand made blanket from Alderaan.

“Oh, Ahsoka this is beautiful.” Padme gushed.

“Ahsoka, so how long have you known about Anakin’s family?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Only since our mission to Arell. She knew nothing before then.” Anakin answered.

“I think it’s very good of Anakin. He stayed with and took care of his family, even when it wasn’t convenient.” Ahsoka’s eyes glanced briefly towards Yoda, but quickly returned to Obi-Wan with a stern glare.

“Need to defend Anakin, you do not. Decided to do things differently, we have,” said Yoda. Ahsoka’s eyes went wide in shock.

“Yes, I think you would like some of the changes we’ve made,” said Obi-Wan. Ahsoka’s eyes glanced up at Anakin’s and down towards Yoda again.

* * *

“And so we have the community center where we have been giving our initiates their training. But we’ve also been offering a number of classes to the community too. Master Yoda was even considering giving a basic meditation class to some of the non-jedi students.” Anakin had been explaining their latest news to Ahsoka as they ate.

“Trouble with anger management, some of them have. A valuable lesson it will be,” Yoda replied.

“Yes, even I’ve begun to teach a class on Basic language skills. Though I don’t think I’m that good at it. Not like Jocasta Nu. Now she can teach any student,” Obi-Wan put in. Anakin thought he noticed Ahsoka avoiding eye contact with his former master, but he wasn’t sure. And he couldn’t think of a reason why she would.

“I’m still curious about this _raise younglings with attachments_ thing. I mean, the old order was so against it. How did you convince them?” Ahsoka turned again to Anakin.

“I really can’t answer that. It still surprises me.” Anakin waved his hand to Obi-Wan and Yoda. “You’d have to ask the masters.”

“I remember feeling so shocked when Anakin first confessed,” said Obi-Wan. “Walking through here, it was like I was seeing a whole new world, and a whole ‘nother side of Anakin. At the end of that day I had a real long meditation.” Anakin noticed it again, Ahsoka looked down at her plate instead of up into Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Meditate real long we both did,” said Yoda. “That things need to change, recent losses indicate. Feel in the force this is the way, I do.”

Ahsoka smiled. “Perhaps then there really is hope left in this galaxy.”

“And what news do you bring from the rebellion?” Obi-Wan asked.

“A message for us, you have,” Yoda stated, in a way that implied he knew more than was stated.

Ahsoka spit the broth she was eating out, then quickly covered by pulling out her napkin and coughing into it. Her eyes got really big. She looked away, but the grandmaster’s eyes were still on her. Then with a resigning breath she pulled the datastick out of her pocket and placed it onto the table in front of her.

Yoda immediately picked up the datastick and carried it over to the holoscreen in the living room. “This, May we use?”

“Ahsoka.” Obi-Wan seemed to sense her anxiety and he reached out to her, but she pulled away. She wiped her mouth with the napkin one last time and got up.

“I’ll take the kids outside.” Ahsoka passed Anakin and she whispered, “You’ll understand.” She took the twins and went out to the backyard with them and their new toys.

“I’ll go and nurse Leo.” Padme left the party as well.

Anakin was feeling very confused. He wondered why Ahsoka was behaving so strangely, and what was on this datastick. She didn’t really want to hand it over, he sensed.

“Do you want us to go?” Shmi asked Anakin.

“No. Sensitive news it is not. No warnings to me the force gives,” Yoda answered, as he slid the datastick into the device.

* * *

Anakin gasped in shock when a familiar blond with curly hair was projected on the Holo. It was a face he’d thought was dead. Satine Kryze, Dutchess of Mandalore, stood on the holo glaring at them. She was breathing hard, like whatever she had to say came with great difficulty.

Anakin glanced at his comrades. Yoda held his chin, and focused his gaze. Thinking deep about what he was seeing. Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide, and Anakin sensed longing and fear from him, but not surprise.

“I Satine Kyrze am sending this message to the rebellion, and asking them to pass it along to Obi-Wan Kenobi, or failing that, any member of the Jedi Order yet surviving.” her eyes seemed angry, but her voice was clear and strong. “It is a matter of life and death that this message gets delivered as soon as possible.” Satine paused for a moment and looked down past the holocam for several seconds. She seemed to breath deep and recenter herself. Then she looked back up at the camera.

“Obi-Wan Kenobi!” She sounded like a school teacher scolding a naughty child. “The famed Negotiator. Never have I met a man so full of Bantha Fodder. Let me make this clear. Since you left, I’ve been stronger. I have no need for you or your Brain Bolted, Gungan’s Ear of an ego.” She glared at the holocam.

 _Well, she’s got a lot to say about you Obi-Wan. Something tells me she’s talking about a time a lot more recent than Maul’s invasion of Mandalore. What exactly did you do to get on her bad side. I thought she loved you,_ Anakin thought to himself.

“I can take care of myself, Obi-Wan. But I can’t take care of her.” She turned the holocam around to show an infant with strawberry blond hair, a Kenobi nose, along with her mother’s proud chin and jawline. Then Satine pulled the holocam back around to face herself again. “She is force-sensitive, and I’ve already had to fight off an inquisitor to keep her from them. I can’t keep her safe much longer. If you want her, come get her.” Her voice broke with her last words.

 _Well that answers that question,_ Anakin quipped to himself, as the recording ended and the whole room looked to Obi-Wan for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Father's day. I was going to wait to post this, but it does have a few paternal themes, not just the obvious. This is something I have been planning for a very long time, and I did try to put little hints in earlier chapters, without making things obvious. And I know I did just break cannon with the whole Satine being alive thing, but I will explain that in the next chapter. I don't know if you'll buy it, but I will explain it. Her character was just the best one to use for this. It was either that or create an OC love interest, which is something I'm not really a fan of. Anyways, If you're angry with what I've done to the Obi-Wan character, please give me just one more chapter to finish his side of things.


	16. Chapter 16 – Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan tells his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wookiee Alert: This chapter may contain some alluding to wookie, and no I don't mean Chewbacca, sorry chewy. Really It's only alluding, and a couple of double entendres. We're still in the T rating here. Just that I thought of this warning ahead of time and was really proud of it.

Chapter 16 – Penance

Obi-Wan gasped in shock for a moment. He felt lightheaded and he couldn’t catch his breath. When Satine’s face first came up on the holo he remembered feeling a desire just to hear her voice again. Then he felt afraid, not for his own sake, but for hers. He could sense her anxiety on the recording. Despite her pacifist beliefs, Satine is a fighter, and it takes a lot to get her to show her fears. And so he allowed the recording to play. Given Yoda’s insistence he’d’ve been hard pressed to find an excuse to stop them, but he didn’t have the desire to try.

Somewhere in his mind Obi-Wan was aware of the many eyes around the room that were now directed at him. Anakin had a giddy smile on his face. _Of course he finds this amusing,_ thought Obi-Wan. Then that little girl’s face came to his mind again and his eyes quickly filled with tears. _Blazes_ , _I’m a_ _Fa_ _ther!_ It became difficult to see as tears clouded his vision.

“Give him some space,” Someone, was that Anakin, said. Obi-Wan felt a hand guiding him to a sofa to sit down, and another hand on his back, giving him a supportive pat.

* * *

Anakin didn’t know what was going on, but he’d never seen his master in such a state. Given the level of reaction, he figured that this was the first he’d seen of the girl, if he’d even known about her at all. _Nope_ , Anakin recognized that combination of shock, fear, and amazement. To the casual observer the man had just been kidnapped and made to watch videos of Yoda singing in the shower, his worst nightmares, and cute fuzzy animals, all in rapid succession. Anakin sure felt lucky there were no Jedi around the senate building when Padme told him she was expecting. There would’ve been a few questions that’s for sure.

“Time sensitive, this is,” Yoda protested.

“I know, but we’re not gonna get much more out of him til he absorbs this,” Anakin told him. “Maybe Ahsoka knows more.”

* * *

And so the next thing Anakin knew he and Yoda were traversing to the back yard to where Ahsoka was playing with the twins.

“So you watched it, huh,” she surmised.

“Watched it, we did,” said Yoda.

“And what does the absentee father have to say?” Ahsoka spat.

“Nothing to say, yet, he has,” Yoda answered her.

“I don’t think he even knew about the girl, he’s in such a state of shock. What else do you know?” Anakin questioned.

“A couple of weeks ago our agents were traveling nearKalevala. They had some trouble with avoiding the empire. Satine found them, gave them this message and a live prisoner, and helped our agents through the sector.”

“A live prisoner!” Anakin exclaimed.

“He’s an agent of the empire. May even be an inquisitor. Apparently Satine captured him trying to take her child. Given her pacifist beliefs, she was uncomfortable killing him, and there are no legal bodies to keep him prisoner anymore. Well except ours, of course. He’s being interrogated. Not a whole lot has been learned from him yet, but they’re still trying.”

“Hmm. Help, perhaps the Jedi can be. Give you a message for the rebellion, I will,” said Yoda.

“I don’t know much else, besides that. The child is only a couple of months old, according to our agents. The recording is legitimate, and unaltered. I checked.” Ahsoka turned to watch Luke fly his toy speeder to land on a nearby stone. “Besides that, I think only Obi-Wan can answer your questions.”

Yoda nodded, “And what he knows, we shall see.”

* * *

Anakin and Yoda walked back into the house. Obi-Wan was sitting on the couch and Cliegg was beside him in his hover-chair. Seeing them return, Cliegg tapped Obi-Wan’s shoulder and moved away.

On the Holo-screen the recording was paused on the moment where the infant was revealed. Obi-Wan sat staring at the child. He looked loads better than before, though he was still throwing off enough raw emotion to wreak any padawan’s focus.

“Ready to explain this now, you are.” Yoda said as he stepped in front of Obi-Wan.

Anakin sat beside him on the couch and leaned over playfully. “Come on Obi-Wan. We have _lots_ of questions.”

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, with tears in his eyes. “I didn’t know. I swear Anak-in, I didn’t know.” His voice broke part way through.

“I know, master. I know.” Anakin cocked his head and smiled again. “Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

Obi-Wan took several deep breaths before he started. “After the purge. After Yoda told me he didn’t see any hope in anything except to hide.”

“That hope would not find us unless we were looking for it, you said. Remember this I do.” Yoda added.

Obi-Wan continued, “I had no where to go. It was just me wandering alone in my old ship. I had no idea where Anakin even was, and he wasn’t answering his comm yet. I had stopped in a Cantina. There were these two rough necks who managed to corner me. They immediately started talking about collecting a bounty the empire was offering for any Jedi. Then Satine came in swinging. She stunned them both. When I told her that I had nowhere to go, she said she’d have me at her place. But it didn’t take long before we had a row.”

* * *

“What do you mean you faked your death!” Obi-Wan yelled. He hadn’t been this mad in a long time.

“Maul gave me no choice. I could watch him torture my people and turn them into an army of evil, or I could participate in his insane exhibition,” Satine was heavily emotional. This conversation ceased to go the direction she’d intended long before this.

“I thought you had died! You could at least have signaled me somehow! Let me know not to trust what I was seeing!” As Obi-Wan yelled he circled her and didn’t bother to suppress his emotions. They were on fire now. “Or found me afterwards!”

“You didn’t bother to send me any signals when you faked your death! When I went to your funeral! Anyways what does it matter to you? Why does the Jedi care? Besides, I said…”

“I loved you!...” Both shouted it together. They were breathing hard as they stared at each other.

“And I meant it,” Satine whispered. She had tears in her eyes.

* * *

“And I don’t know who moved first. The next thing I knew we were kissing. I didn’t know what to feel. It was the first time anything like that’s ever happened to me. I was breaking the code, but everything the force was telling me was good. There were many times where I’d almost left. Each time the force was there telling me to stay, and everything in me wanted it, wanted her. Besides, I had no where else to go, so I kept going back.” Obi-Wan looked down in shame. “I thought something was wrong with me. How could the force be telling me to break the code?”

* * *

Obi-Wan took several long breaths before he continued. “And then when Yoda started coming me again, when he sent me to go with Anakin on that mission to Wrea, it was the first time I left her. After we completed the mission, I was careful about asking Yoda about attachments. I suggested to him that you,” Obi-Wan motioned to Anakin, “had struggled with an attachment with Palpatine. He suggested grace and said that attachments were most dangerous when they were used against us.”

Yoda threw up his arms. “Many lectures I gave. One conversation, you remembered.”

“But you weren’t looking for a lecture. You were looking for permission.” Anakin’s serious face twisted his lips to tease a smile.

“No. I guess it really didn’t matter what Yoda said. I knew he wasn’t going to throw the book at you. Anakin, you’d just saved us. If you hadn’t reported Sidious when you did, who knows how many of us would even be here.” As Obi-Wan said this Anakin looked down in shame. He still felt he should have done more. “It was still very early, and I don’t think either of us fully expected me to return. When I did, I made her so happy.” Anakin’s eyebrows shot up. “I told myself it wasn’t an attachment. Nothing I couldn’t stop if I had to. We settled into a routine. I’d leave every so often to do Jedi business, sometimes swearing that I wasn’t coming back, but always in the end I’d return.”

Across the room Cliegg scoffed. “How you Jedi can talk about Love in the same way one talks about an addiction, I’ll never understand.”

Owen laughed. “Still, you know how to tell a man’s addicted, when he insists he can stop if he wants to.”

Obi-Wan continued, “Well, I did stop. I did walk away, about nine months ago. Things were really going well. I hadn’t threatened to leave in so long, and I’d even shaved my beard. She never liked it. But then I started to notice an increase in empire activity in our sector. They were doing random sweeps and I realized what Yoda meant, about attachments being used against us. I knew if I were discovered with Satine, I’d do anything to protect her. And she still could’ve been killed because of me. I couldn’t put her life on the line like that. It was the hardest decision I ever made. I had no idea she was p-p.” His breath faltered at the word and tears streamed down his face.

“Yeah, Yoda was setting up Melren at the time, and you asked to stay, I remember,” Anakin finished.

“And there we have the definition of Love. Giving up one’s own happiness for the sake of another,” Cliegg put in.

Obi-Wan looked to Anakin for support, but he was nodding in agreement.

“Much to learn about attachments, there is,” Yoda hummed.

“And did you tell her why you were leaving?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan’s head snapped to Anakin. Then he looked down in shame. “No, I commed her and implied I was staying with the order, but I didn’t want to endanger her by mentioning the inquisitors or any specifics. I suppose I should have said more.”

“Where is Satine now?” Yoda asked.

“On Kalevala, her old home world. I recognized the location of the video.” Suddenly Obi-Wan’s eyes became large with fear. “I have to go to her. I have to help them.”

“To Kalevala we shall go,” Yoda agreed.

“I’ll fly,” Anakin sounded excited.

“Hurry, we must,” said Yoda, and Anakin dragged a hyperventilating Obi-Wan along with them.

* * *

After they left the Lars’s in search for a ship, Padme emerged from the back room. “Shmi I put Leo to sleep in your room. It took forever to get him to settle. Hey, where’s Anakin?”

“He, Yoda, and Obi-Wan are on their way to Kalevala. They need to protect Obi-Wan’s daughter from the Sith.” Beru summarized. “Though she sounded really mad on the holo-video, so I don’t know how that reunion’s going to go.”

“What! Always after I leave a room, does it finally get interesting.” Padme was floored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I know I broke cannon with Satine, having her only faked her death in the animated Star Wars episode. I never actually saw the episode, so I don' know how much is feasible. I'm going off of youtube clips here and Wookieepedia. Anyways, it was a small, calculated break. I hope you don't mind.
> 
> I've already started writing the next part, and it's gonna be fun. 
> 
> Please do leave comments. I love reading your thoughts. I also cross post on Fanfiction(dot)net, under the same username.


	17. Chapter 17 – Little Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finally meets the Little Kenobi

Chapter 17 – Little Bouquet

“Where are we, this isn’t Kalevala,” Said Obi-Wan as he looked over Anakin’s dash.

“Nope, we’re making a pit-stop,” announced Anakin. “Come on. Trust me, it’s for the best.” Anakin waved the others to follow, while Obi-Wan and Yoda stood there giving him critical looks.

Anakin led them to a flower shop. “Jessie,” he greeted a smiling attendant.

“Anakin, are you in trouble again?” Jessie chided.

Anakin laughed. “No, at least I hope not. This is my friend Obi-Wan. He’s in trouble with his girlfriend, and he’s gonna need your special treatment.”

“Okay, tell me something about your girl. What are her favorite flowers?” Jessie asked.

“Um…” Obi-Wan hummed.

“Gee, he’s worse than you were. Let’s try a different tactic. What sort of trouble are you in?” she turned and fixed her eyes carefully on Obi-Wan.

“I did nothing wrong.” Obi-Wan curtly replied.

She laughed, “Don’t say that to your girl. Flowers can only do so much.”

“Left her nine months ago, he did. Recently discovered she was pregnant, we have,” Yoda answered and Obi-Wan’s eyes snapped to his.

Jessie’s eyes became very big. “I see. Now I recommend a big bouquet, we call this one the Anakin foot in the mouth special.” She gave a light chuckle. “And I’m going to put in a miniature bouquet too, for your little one.”

“Is this really necessary,” Obi-Wan complained.

“Hurt, it cannot,” Yoda responded.

“Yes, yes it is. Trust a married man to know when a woman is ticked off. And gifts are one of the best ways to apologize,” Anakin added.

“Indeed. Your interest, it will show. Logical, Anakin is.” Yoda nodded.

* * *

Satine honestly didn’t expect Obi-Wan would ever show up. If he got her message at all, she supposed he’d hide it or leave it behind like one of his filthy attachments he needed to be rid of. When she looked out and saw his goofy face behind a humongous display of flowers, she almost laughed. Then she remembered the pain of waiting for that man, and finally realizing she wasn’t good enough for him. That he was never coming back.

“Satine,” he cautiously put forth.

“If you think a bouquet of flowers is all it’s going to take to…” Suddenly something cought her eye. In the whole bundle of flowers, there was a smaller bundle tied together and lying on top of the other blossoms. “What’s this?” She uncrossed her arms to pick it up.

“Oh, it’s a little bouquet, for a little girl.” Obi-Wan answered.

Tears came to Satine’s eyes. “Oh, you bought her flowers!” Somehow the idea of her Obi doing something just for their girl made her feel loved again. Even if it was the idea of a flower shop attendant, the fact that he, of all people, could be talked into it meant something to her. “Come inside.”

* * *

“I need to explain,” Obi-Wan said as soon as he was through the door.

Satine looked back at him with her eyes full of anger, though inside she felt nothing but pain and anguish.

Obi-Wan stopped and faltered for a second. “The Imperial Navy was setting up blockades in this system. If I stayed…”

“The Empire now. It’s the empire that made you leave us.” She didn’t believe him. “It’s not that you were a Goaty-Chicken and ran away when it got serious.” She felt the least he could do was to admit the truth.

Obi-Wan glared. “I left for your sake. To protect you.”

“Protect me! I’ve spent the last nine months avoiding those same checkpoints. Dodging the same imperial navy. All to keep your daughter safe.”

Obi-Wan stood there, seemingly at a loss for words.

“The Goaty-Chicken again, so afraid of fatherhood that he leaves us, but it’s for our own good.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes got big, and his mouth opened in shock. “You never told me you were...”

“I only found out that morning. Don’t deny it. Aren’t you Jedi supposed to be more perceptive. Did the Force tell you I was pregnant?”

“No Satine, I left to protect you from the empire. I did not know about the baby. If I had…” Tears were in his eyes.

“At first, I thought the empire was tracking me. For what reason I couldn’t know, but everywhere I went those dogs would soon follow. Then one day I caught one in our daughter’s room. That’s how I learned about her force sensitivity. They were never after me. They were after her.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have been there for you. I honestly thought you’d be safer without me.”

Satine didn’t know what she felt. In so short a time her emotions were rubbed raw. She wanted to believe him. Wanted to accept that he was really here for her, but she was still in too much pain. So she put on a tough face and continued into her daughter’s room.

* * *

“Ella-Reese, look what your daddy brought you.” Satine put on a smile and placed the little bouquet in a vase in the child’s room.

Obi-Wan stopped when he saw the baby. “Oh my!” he breathed out.

“She _is_ yours.” Satine quickly replied with a threat under her breath.

Obi-Wan let out a deep breath. “She’s mine. And her name is Ella-Reese.” Obi-Wan took a step towards the crib and looked down on the sleeping infant in awe. He reached out and touched the little fingers of his daughter’s hand.

 _Does he really want thi_ _s? Could he want us?_ _Maybe he was telling the truth before._ Satine thought.

Then a buzz from Obi-Wan’s comm interrupted the moment. “Yes,” he answered it.

“They’ve got a sweep in progress. You’ve got to get out of there now.” Came the voice on the other end.

“Was that Anakin?” Suddenly all of Satine’s hope left her. “You’ve brought the Jedi?”

“Yoda thinks there’s an inquisitor with the fleet, and they’ve likely sensed us,” Anakin went on.

“You have brought the Jedi,” Satine accused.

“Yes, but the order’s different now. We’ve changed a lot of things,” Obi-Wan responded.

Satine took out a bag and began to pack it with all the child’s belongings. It kept her from crying. She was prepared for her daughter to be raised in the strict attachment free way of the Jedi order, anything to keep her safe, but for a moment there she had hoped Ella-Reese would be raised with her father.

“Let me help. You can get your own things.” Obi-Wan tried to wrestle the bag out of her hands.

“No, I won’t be going with you.” Satine was no longer able to keep back the rush of tears. “I told you on the message. I don’t want to pick this up again. I’m not going to be waiting every other night wondering if you’re even coming home. I can’t do that to myself again. But you need to take her. Keep her safe. Even if it’s with the Jedi.”

Obi-Wan dropped the bag and gasped for breath. The look he gave her was so filled with pain that she almost lost her nerve and hugged him right there. Instead she pulled away and continued packing.

“Please Satine,” Obi-Wan’s voice was strained.

“I’ve avoided the Empire well enough up till now. I’ll go to Cheravh. I know some people who’ve settled there. Just tell me, will she be trained? Will she become a Jedi?”

“I...” Obi-Wan looked out in thought, then he nodded. “Yes. I’ll train her myself, and with the order we’ll…”

“You’ll train her?” Satine looked up into his eyes.

“Yes. We’re doing things differently now. If you could only see it. Come to Tatooine and I’ll show you.”

Satine shook her head. “I can’t do that, Obi. Not yet. Just prove it with her. Prove you’re ready to form an attachment with your daughter. Raise her with love and, and, maybe in the future, I’ll come.”

Poor Obi had tears in his eyes as he gave her a resigning nod. “I promise, she will be raised with love.”

* * *

Obi-Wan made his way to the ship, carrying the bag Satine had packed over his shoulder, and a tiny infant in the crook of his arm.

“Where’s Satine,” Anakin asked.

“She’s not coming,” Obi-Wan simply stated. Anakin seemed to understand that he didn’t want to say more on the subject, and he turned back to start the ship. Obi-Wan placed the bag on the floor and sat down in a rear seat.

“Fascinating, it is. Like her father, she looks.” Yoda said.

Obi-Wan laughed, and pulled his daughter closer to look at her face. “I think she looks more like her mother.” The little girl opened her eyes and looked up at him in wonder. “Hello there, Ella-Reese. I’m your daddy.” He couldn’t help but smile as he was filled with wonder and joy. Anakin looked back and smiled at him.

 _Did Anakin know it would feel like this. Is this why he’s been smiling since he found out?_ Obi-Wan questioned to himself.

* * *

“Oh my! I did not expect this from Obi-Wan. Not Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Padme had finished watching the holo-recording for the third time and listening to the full account of his confession from the Lars’s.

“Yup, safe to say none of us were expecting it either,” said Beru.

“You know what, we’ve still got Leia’s old crib in storage. He’s gonna need one,” said Padme.

“And I’ve designed and redesigned our future nursery like five times now,” Beru said, she looked up with excitement. “It’ll be nice to put some of them to use. Experiment a little.”

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind helping you take that crib out of storage, and setting it up when they get back,” Owen offered.

“Oh, we’ll have to wait till they get back, that’s right,” said Beru. Both women pouted.

Cliegg sighed. “I do have an extra key to his apartment. Found it this morning and I was going to give it to him tonight, but…”

Padme and Beru squealed with delight, as they got up and prepared to design the new nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I hope I wrote this well enough that you understand Satine's motives for sending away her child, that you understand her reason for not going with Obi-Wan, and can feel for her along the way. I don't really have any more immediate plans for Satine, though the way I left it I could easily pick things up again if the characters played along, and inspiration strikes me. We'll have to wait and see. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who've been commenting. This story is quickly becoming my most commented on story, and I love reading all you have to say. Another reminder, I do cross post on Fanfiction[dot]net, under the same username. There are things I prefer about both sites, and I assume you all have your own preferences as well.


	18. Chapter 18 – Preschool with Yoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is adapting to fatherhood. The twins are finally ready to attend their first class with the other younglings, if their parents can be convinced to let them.

Chapter 18 – Preschool with Yoda

The next morning Anakin wanted to check in with the new father. Obi-Wan’s apartment was only a quick walk away. “Good morning,” Anakin greeted Yoda at the door.

“A good morning, it is,” Yoda replied.

A very tired Obi-Wan let out a muttered sigh as he made his way into his own kitchen.

“And a good morning to you. How did the little one sleep?” Anakin smiled, quite amused by the sight.

“I’m beginning to understand why you looked like you’d crawled out of a coffin so many times after the purge. How you can walk around now, with little Leo, I don’t know.”

Anakin laughed. “Practice. And one’s a lot easier than two. Plus Leo doesn’t have Colic, like Luke had. So, she’s been keeping you awake, I see.”

“Um-hm,” Obi-Wan sleepily replied. “I’ve been following all of your advice about when to feed her and how to rock her to sleep, but sometimes she just doesn’t go. She isn’t hungry, she doesn’t need a change, nothing is bothering her, but she won’t quiet down. Is this Colic? Like you say Luke had.” His eyebrow creased with worry.

“Crying all night, she has been,” said Yoda. “But Colic, it is not.”

“You’re still new to her,” Anakin added. “She hasn’t learned to trust you yet. The bond will form, you’ve just got to give it a little time.”

“Well, I have to thank Padme and Beru for designing the nursery while we were gone. Their design really is efficient, though I don’t think I’d of chosen so much pink.”

“Well, she is a little girl.” Anakin pointed out.

“And how are you able to be so alert this morning?” Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at Yoda.

“A lot in nine hundred years, you learn. More practice than young Anakin, I have,” Yoda answered. “To the Academy, I must go. Lessons to teach, I have. Bring the Twins this afternoon, Anakin, you will.”

“Yes I will,” Anakin agreed. “They are excited for their first group class with the other younglings. Though, I don’t know how you’ll teach a whole bunch of two-year-old’s at the same time.”

“Much practice, I have,” Yoda repeated.

“Still, If you need any help, don’t hesitate to call,” said Anakin. Yoda shrugged him off before heading out the door. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “Tell you what, I’ll help with Ella-Reese and you can catch up on some sleep.”

“No, Anakin. I couldn’t ask you to,” Obi-Wan tried to say.

Anakin looked down on his former Master, the way Obi-Wan had been prone to while giving a lecture when their situations were reversed. “You’re only good for her if you can take care of yourself. Just a couple hours.”

Obi-Wan started to nod in agreement.

“Waaaa-Waaaa” Ella-Reese started to cry again.

“After this one.” Obi-Wan got up and walked towards the nursery. Anakin shook his head, then got up to follow him. “I’m already up.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

* * *

“Do they really have to go?” Anakin again questioned their plans.

“Yes, Ani. Look,” Padme placed a hand on Anakin’s chin to demand his full attention. “I’m going to be spending more time at the community center, now that Leo’s getting bigger. This way I can let the twins stay with Yoda while I’m there.”

“But they’re two. How much do they have to learn anyways?” Anakin crossed his arms and stood tall. He knew the intimidating posture never worked on his wife, so he shrunk his shoulders next and pouted.

“They’re almost three, and they can learn all kinds of things. Especially social skills, how to play with kids their age, and how to be away from us.” Padme spoke clearly, using a tone she’d perfected in the senate.

“But they’re away from us often. Whenever Owen and Beru babysit,” Anakin tried to rationalize.

“Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen don’t count. They’re family. The kids are already so familiar with them. Being on their own will raise their self-esteem. And we’ll be there at the end of the day to pick them up again.” Padme touched Anakin’s left hand and looked up into his eyes. “Plus it gives us time to spend _alone_ together.”

Anakin smirked at her suggestion. “Well, when you put it that way.” Padme returned his smile and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

“Ee-eew!” Luke screeched from the hall outside.

Anakin gave a light chuckle and rolled his eyes. “That settles it.”

* * *

Later that afternoon Anakin walked into the Community Center holding Luke and Leia’s hands. They signed in at the reception desk and then he walked them down the hall to the classroom. Inside the room there were several younglings already. Two of them were playing with Master Yoda’s hover-chair parked in the corner. Master Yoda looked up and walked over to Anakin with his cane, leaving behind another youngling who sat crying by the table.

Anakin gulped. He bent down to talk to the twins. “Listen to me, Luke, Leia. I want you to have fun today, but most important, I want you to listen to Master Yoda.” Luke became distracted watching the younglings play. “Luke, Luke.” Anakin reached out to touch his face, bringing his attention back. “Listen to Master Yoda and follow all of his rules. Mommy and I will be back when the class is finished. You don’t need to miss us.”

“With the others, you will play.” Yoda said, dismissing the twins to run off.

Anakin watched them a touch disappointed that they weren’t more sad to leave him. _This is for the best,_ he reminded himself, as he turned to Yoda. “Master Yoda.”

“Go, you will.”

“But. Do you need my help. That youngling’s crying.” Anakin pointed desperately to the little one sitting at the table.

“Nervous being separated, he is. Adapt, he will. Go.” Yoda pointed with his stick to the door. With a last look back over his shoulder, Anakin walked out the door.

* * *

Leia looked around the room, her tummy was starting to feel funny. Luke had run off right away to join some of the more active kids, and Leia felt scared without her brother. Then she looked ahead of her and saw another little boy crying by a table. She felt sorry for the boy and walked over to sit beside him.

“What’s wrong,” she asked him.

“I miss Master Ka-Moon,” The boy replied.

Leia laid a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. He’ll be back with my Daddy later. We’re gonna have fun with Mustard Yoda now.” The little boy smiled at her. “What’s your name?”

“Renny,” said the little boy.

“Renny, It’s good to meet you. I’m Leia.” Leia mimicked her mother and gave a polite curtsy, which made Renny laugh. The two were becoming friends already.

* * *

Yoda walked over to the younglings at the table. Once he got there he intended to get the other kids to gather round and start his lesson.

“Mustard Yoda, Mustard Yoda!” Leia called out to him with a pleading voice.

“Leia, spoke about this we did. It’s Ma-aster Yoda. With me, say it. Mmmm,” Yoda instructed.

“Mmmm,” Leia went.

“Aaaa,” Yoda continued.

“Aaaa,” she followed.

“Stir,” said Yoda.

“Stir,” Leia obeyed.

“Good, now together, Mmm-aaa-stir”

“Mm-aa-stir,” said Leia with some effort. “But Mustard Yoda!”

Yoda sighed, “What is it?”

“Are they allowed to do that?” She pointed to the other end of the room.

Yoda looked and his eyes became very big. Luke was now standing on Yoda’s hover-chair which was hovering in the air. Yoda reached out and slowly the chair lowered to the floor again with the force.

Luke jumped off and threw his hands up in a grand show. “Ta-dah!” The rest of the younglings cheered.

“Your father’s youngling, you are!” Yoda said, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, For this chapter I wanted to keep it soft and avoid the major plot points. We'll get to them later. 
> 
> I also wanted to try to give a little bit of Leia's POV, because as they get older I'll need to do it some. Though it is very hard giving a two year old's POV, so it's only a few lines. 
> 
> And Renny is the same little Boy Anakin carries out of that hospital in Chapter Seven. He'd be about nine months less than the Twins, so I figured he could easily be in their class now.


	19. Chapter 19 - Another Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are celebrating their third Growing-Up-Day with a party and everything. Anakin has another vision about the future, and he struggles to figure out what it means.

Chapter 19 – Another Vision

Anakin lay in bed sleeping when he suddenly felt roused to consciousness, only his eyes didn’t open and his dreams didn’t stop. He recognized the feeling instantly. It was another vision. The room, or wherever he was in this vision, it was dark. He heard a woman screaming right in front of him. And then she was grunting, as if she were putting a great effort into something, but every so often she’d yell again, as if in great pain. A man winced too, nearby, only it was drowned out by the woman’s screaming. Then Anakin realized the room wasn’t dark but his eyes were glued shut, and try as he might he couldn’t will them to open. Another sound started. It sounded like a pacing set of footsteps, and it grew louder and louder until he could no longer hear the woman scream.

“Ani, Ani.” Padme frantically tried to wake her husband. He woke with a rush, opening his eyes fully and turning around the room looking for something. “You were having a nightmare.”

“No, not a nightmare, a vision.” Anakin wiped the sweat from his brow.

“A vision, about what? Are the kids in danger?” Padme knew his visions were never one hundred percent accurate, after all she did survive childbirth, twice. But her instincts as a mother kicked in and suddenly she was prepared to jump out of bed and do anything she had to.

“No, I don’t think the kids were there. But I couldn’t see anything, my eyes were shut the whole time.” Anakin leaned forward and combed through his hair with his fingers.

“Oh, Anakin. Of all times to keep your eyes closed, during one of your visions.” Padme shook her head.

“I couldn’t help it, it was a part of the vision.” Anakin sighed. “It didn’t sound like you that I heard screaming, at least. I need to take a shower, then I’ll go and tell Obi-Wan and Yoda about it.”

“Yes, I think you should do that,” Padme said. Her eyes were still worried, and rightfully so. She knew how much one of his previous visions almost cost their family. “When you do, make sure you take that box of Leia’s for little Ella-Reese. And make sure he’s coming to the twins Growing-Up-Day Party.”

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan had argued over that one point in the creation of their clan rules quite a bit. It was the old Jedi way not to acknowledge the anniversary of one’s birth/hatching/coming into the world in any way other than an increase in responsibilities earned with age and maturity.

“But Obi-Wan, you can’t expect everyone to acknowledge this rule. We’re encouraging attachments. Some of those attachments may ignore the rule altogether, and then we’ll have an inconsistency of who gets their growing-up-day celebrated, and who doesn’t. I know for a fact I can’t stop my family from celebrating the Twins special day,” Anakin had argued.

“Anakin, if we encourage this, we’ll be encouraging individualism within the Jedi initiates. We want to encourage them to think of others before themselves. That’s at the very core of what it means to be a Jedi.”

“Alright. You want to tell my mom she can’t give Growing-Up-Day presents to her grandchildren!” Anakin felt he had a real winner there.

They had eventually agreed on a way that allowed the younglings to celebrate their growing-up-day in many of the traditional ways, but also encouraged them to think about others too. For one, the younglings in question were encouraged to give something to another person on that day too.

For their third Growing-Up-Day Luke and Leia had collected some of their old clothing and toys and were donating them to the community center Padme ran. Leia had also put a few items aside for Ella-Reese. She enjoyed playing with the little Kenobi so much so that she had been nagging her parents for a sister.

“But what if we have another little brother instead?” Anakin could remember teasing.

“No! No more little brothers. Just little sisters.” Leia shook her head and wagged her finger at her father.

* * *

Anakin carried the box under his arm as he walked up to Obi-Wan’s apartment. The man opened his door with a smile on his face.

“She’s talking to me. Listen to this…” Obi-Wan walked into his kitchen where Ella-Reese sat in a highchair. “Ella-Reese, your Uncle Ani is here.”

“Bo-Bo La-Da,” Ella-Reese babbled in response.

Anakin laughed. “And your Uncle Ani’s happy to see you too.”

Ella-Reese tried to stick her tongue out at her Uncle Ani.

“Bzzzt.” Anakin blew a raspberry at the little girl.

Ella-Reese laughed, then blew one of her own back at him. “Bzzt.”

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan who had his arms crossed in a disapproving stare. “I brought you this from Leia. She picked them out herself.”

“We’ll be sure to thank her. When’s her party?”

“At fourteen hundred hours. I’m supposed to make sure you’ll be there. Or else.” Anakin joked.

“We’ll be there,” Obi-Wan promised. “And Yoda’s coming too. I expect he’ll be returning to Tatooine in a few hours.”

“That’s good, uh, listen.” Anakin’s voice became serious. “I think I had another vision last night.”

“Oh.” Obi-Wan’s face became serious too. “What happened?”

Anakin then went into describing what he saw, or more accurately, what he heard. “It’s just the strangest thing. Usually I have some context. This time I have no idea who it is. Who’s in trouble?”

“That is strange. Master Yoda always says the future is in flux. Your dreams can’t predict the exact future, only give you a glimpse of what’s possible. Still, I’ll admit it would be more helpful to have some context here. Your visions usually center around people you’re attached to. Are you sure you don’t recognize anyone? Even a possibility could be a clue.”

Anakin shook his head. “No. The woman screaming is no-one I’ve ever heard scream before. The man wincing was kind of hard to hear over the screams, and kinda generic, could’ve been anyone. And the footsteps were just footsteps. Average humanoid, from what I could tell.”

“Hmm. I’ll bring it up with Master Yoda, and see if he has any suggestions. Perhaps you’ll have the vision again. With more information perhaps,” Obi-Wan suggested.

“Perhaps. I’ll let you know if I have it again,” Anakin promised.

* * *

Obi-Wan was glad he and Anakin managed to compromise on their Growing-Up-Day debate. After becoming a father, he found his perspectives on a lot of things were changing, and he looked forward to the times when he could celebrate his own daughter’s milestones. Still, he had about six months until her first birthday.

Ella-Reese was dressed up in one of the outfits from Leia’s box. One he would have found perfectly ordinary months ago, but now found so-ooo cute. Though he didn’t know how long his little one would be able to keep it neat and tidy. So as soon as he had her dressed, he pulled out his holo-cam and took a holograph image to save.

“Your mommy will like to see that one, won’t she?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Ya-boo-too” Ella-Reese babbled back.

“Yes, I’ll send it to her.”

“Ab-ca da-noo”

“Improving, her language skills are?” Yoda observed as he entered the room.

“Bzzz,” Ella-Reese blew a raspberry in response.

Obi-Wan Laughed. “Yes, though I think she learned that one from her Uncle Ani. Uh, speaking of which, do you have any ideas on Anakin’s vision that I told you about.”

“An interesting vision, it is. A message it contains. Feel its meaning is hidden, I do,” Yoda replied.

“So you don’t think more will be revealed if he has the vision again?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Perhaps, Perhaps. With meditation, more can be revealed. But in the first vision, the message is.”

“The thing is, unless we can figure out who it was about, that message is useless.”

“Useless, it is not. Useless, none of Anakin’s visions have been. Saved his mother, he did. And to Tatooine with his wife, another led him.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yeah, you do have a point.”

“And a party to attend, we have.” Yoda used the force to pull down a pair of wrapped gifts he’d selected for the Skywalker twins. Obi-Wan picked up Ella-Reese and followed him.

* * *

Filled with people, the Skywalker’s house was. At the center of it and socializing with their adult guests, Anakin and Padme were. With the other yonglings in the livingroom, the twins played. Many celebrations, in his 900 years Yoda had seen.

“Master Yoda, Master Obi-Wan! It is nice to see you.” To see Shmi approaching, Yoda turned.

“How very nice to see you too. Uh, is there somewhere we can change a diaper? I feel Ella-Reese may already need a change,” Obi-Wan said.

“Yes, right this way.” Obi-Wan down a hall, Shmi led.

Left alone, Yoda was. Up to Anakin, Yoda walked. “A gift for your younglings, I brought.”

When he saw the two wrapped items, Anakin smiled. “Why don’t you give them to them now. I think they are getting a bit cranky now. It might help.”

“Overwhelming for a youngling, a party like this can be. Give the gifts, I will.” To reveal the twins, Anakin moved aside.

Big, Luke’s eyes became. In a big grin, Leia smiled. The gifts into each youngling’s lap, Yoda floated. Off, within seconds the paper was ripped. Their own practice sabers the twins held up. Big, their parents eyes became.

“Oh Yoda!” Startled, Anakin sounded.

Yoda nodded, “Yes! Ready to learn, they are. Tomorrow, our lessons will begin.”

At Anakin, Padme glanced. Still big, their eyes were. _Whack. Whack._ Practice, the younglings started to.

As Luke took a strike to his jaw, Anakin winced.

“On their lowest setting, I left them,” Yoda said. “Worry, you need not.”

 _Whack. Whack. Thump._ Knocked down, a potted plant was. _Whack, Whack._ To play, the younglings continued.

“Wait! Those Sabers are an outside toy.” To usher his younglings to the back yard, Anakin rushed.

“Yum, For lunch, What is?” To stare with wide eyes, everyone continued. Understand this, Yoda did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> First, According to Wookieepedia, the Star Wars universe does have Birthdays. But I thought it odd for a people that calls children younglings to be non-species specific, to use a species specific term like birthday. After-all what about the species that are not born but hatch, or come into the world through some other means. It sounds more logical that they’d have a different term, so I made one.
> 
> And according to Wookieepedia, I do believe Jedi did celebrate birthdays. At least some of the time. But from what I know about their culture, I find it more believable that they wouldn’t. At least not for the youngling initiates.
> 
> Lastly, I tried a little experiment with this chapter. A Yoda POV section, where the narrator uses Yoda speak. I had a little Idea for another fanfic involving a time traveling Yoda, and though I don’t know when or if I’ll get to it, I took the opportunity to experiment a bit. I doubt I’d use Yoda speak for the whole piece. It’s a bit hard to write. But I wanted to try a bit if it and see what you think. You be the judge. Does it read well for you?


	20. Chapter 20 – Why Yoda Wishes he Stayed on Dagobah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tel-Mac has a surprise for the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan hosts a Family Dinner, and Yoda has some ideas about what to do next.

Chapter 20 – Why Yoda Wishes he Stayed on Dagobah

Anakin and Obi-Wan met in one of the Community Center’s smaller rooms to meditate. There was a Jedi Council meeting, which neither of them suspected would bear any major news.

“Separated, we Jedi have been. First, because of Sidious. Then because our own differing strategies. While separate, our order will not win. Select Jedi, I propose we do. From one clan to another, they can go. Learn and teach each other's clan’s ways, they will. For this, now is the time, I hope.” Yoda stood in the center of the circle and made his preposition.

“But… No.” Tel-Mac shook his head. “Maris convinced me to give this more time, but I’m still not convinced it won’t end in disaster. I have younglings in my care. I will not be exposing them to such hypocrisy. Breaking the code, no less by Jedi Masters!”

“Well, I don’t have any problem with it,” said Master Coleman. “I wouldn’t mind being the first to exchange a few members. And I am excited to learn and incorporate some new ways.”

Obi-Wan shared a glance with Anakin and put forward, “We don’t have any objections either.”

To this Yoda smiled. “Good. Prepare for an exchange, we will. New business, no one has? Then leave, we will.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Maris cleared her throat and rose her hand. “A-actually I have news to report.”

Tel-Mac looked to her in surprise, then jumped up on his feet. “Yes, we might as well tell you now. We’re pregnant.”

With that news dropped, so did the chins of several in the mental-scape.

“You’re what!” Anakin exclaimed. He eyed Maris who nodded in confirmation.

“The force stop surprising me, when will?” Yoda shook his head.

“It seemed, since we _are_ short on knights, and since the precedent has been set that we are adding new members…” Tel-Mac cleared his throat. “The old fashioned way now.” He paused and several Jedi glanced unconsciously towards the two fathers. Obi-Wan blushed, but Anakin’s chin stuck out defiantly. “It would only be a proper experiment if we had similar conditions on either side. Our youngling however, will be raised the Jedi way. Without attachments and in line with the code that has stood for over a thousand years.”

In his mind, Anakin had a nasty retort planned to throw at Tel-Mac. Obi-Wan seemed to sense his emotions bubbling over, and gave him a look filled with sympathy, but with a touch of warning at the end. _I understand, but don’t,_ was communicated wordlessly.

Yoda spoke first, however. “Hmm. Given us much to think about, you have. Done for today, we are. With you all, may the force be.” Then quietly to himself he muttered, “On Dagobah, I should have stayed.”

“Can you believe him! He throws a fit over me being on the council. He even tries to leave the order saying we’re not Jedi anymore. Then he does this!” When Anakin finished his meditation to leave the mental-scape he was anything but tranquil.

“Yes, it is odd behavior for him,” Obi-Wan noted.

“And now he thinks, because he’s a _proper_ Jedi, he’s going to raise his own kid without any attachments and they’d be the perfect Jedi. We’ll see how long that lasts! When his own child is crying all night long. We’ll see how long he can stay detached.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Maybe, but it’s going to be a tough lesson.” He sighed.

“What is it?” Anakin asked.

“You know I wouldn’t wish Ella-Reese away. Not for a whole galaxy! But, if it weren’t for… This wouldn’t be happening.”

“You think you alone are the reason Maris is pregnant?”

“Like he said, a precedent was set. And everyone rightfully looked at us, because we are the ones who set it.”

“They looked at us, because we did what was right, even when a thousand year old code said otherwise. We chose love. They want to look at who ‘set the precedent,’ they should be looking at themselves.”

Later that week, Yoda and Obi-Wan approached Anakin.

“A family dinner, we will have. Come, you will.” Announced Yoda.

Anakin blinked. “What?”

“Yoda and I want to invite you, Padme, and the Lars’s over to my apartment tomorrow night. We’re having a family dinner. I’ve already invited Cliegg and your mother.”

Anakin smiled. “That sounds like fun. We’ll be there. So, who’ll be cooking?”

“Well, your mom offered to bring the food, but…”

“Better accept. I’ve had your cooking before.” Anakin gave Obi-Wan a friendly slap on the back.

“And I’ve had yours before. Tok nut butter, Muja sauce, and Frag Snack crisps do not make a good flavor combination!” Obi-Wan gawked.

“Hey, it was an experiment. And I wouldn’t have had to if you hadn’t burnt the Nerf Steaks.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth as if preparing to argue back, but then closed his mouth and thought a second. “Alright, I’ll accept her offer. For everyone’s best interest.”

Beside him Yoda smiled. “Good, good, good. Your mother’s cooking, I like.”

During the Family Dinner, Padme and the Lars’s were in Obi-Wan’s kitchen setting up food. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Yoda had gathered in the dining room to discuss business.

Yoda began. “Members to go to the Melren clan, have you chosen?”

“Yes, we have a group of volunteers that are excited to participate in this exchange.” Anakin answered.

“Have you heard any more news from the Ilum clan? Is Tel-Mac still refusing to participate in our exchange?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Meditating on things, I have been. The force cautioning me, I hear. Your visions enforce this, I believe. Participate in the exchange, Ilum will not.”

“My visions? But what does my vision have to do with this?” Anakin sputtered.

“Yoda believes there was a message hidden in your visions.” Obi-Wan explained.

“Heard crying and grunting from a woman, you did. Heard this before, you have,” said Yoda.

“Wha-?” Anakin squinted in confusion.

“When Leo was born.” Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders. “The walls were thin.”

“But I told you. It wasn’t Padme. I’d recognize her screams anywhere,” Anakin professed.

“Maris!” Obi-Wan’s mouth opened in awe.

Yoda nodded. “Then drowned out by another, the sounds of her labor were.”

“The pacing footsteps,” said Anakin.

“Yes. Follow this birth, a threat does. Away from the youngling, your attention is drawn. A clue, this is. Follow, perhaps more news will,” Yoda declared. “The Tatooine clan’s location, The Ilum Clan shall not learn. Agrees with me, Master Coleman does.”

“They don’t know where we are?” Anakin asked.

“It hasn’t exactly come up. And Tel-Mac had been so appalled by the attachment thing, that he didn’t bother to ask where our third clan was going. I’d be surprised if he even knows we’re on Tatooine.”

“And alarmed at his resolve, I was. Kept the exact location need to know, I have,” said Yoda. “Communication between knights in the mental-scape, I have had knights monitoring. Between members of the different clans, there hasn’t been a lot of talk. Why I wanted to do this exchange, this is. This clan’s planet, only those here, and Master Coleman know.

“That is safer. Thank you,” breathed Anakin.

“Best interest of the order, this is,” Yoda hummed.

“Yes, Anakin’s right. We all thank you,” Cliegg pipped up.

The group of Jedi looked around realizing that their conversation was no longer private. Shmi placed a steaming dish on the table, and Beru passed them plates and silverware from the cupboard.

“You’ve been doing a lot since you’ve come here, but I think we’ll all agree that we want to stay out of the empire’s cross-hairs,” Cliegg went on.

“I didn’t realize Jedi business was so full of politics. Here, you all seem so agreeable,” said Owen.

Obi-Wan choked on the comparison of Jedi business to Politics. “Well, lately we’ve had some disagreements in the council.”

Anakin coughed out, “Hypocrites!” Obi-Wan gave him a stern look. “What! They are. So they say no attachments and throw a hissy fit when we have our families. Then what do they announce? They’re pregnant.”

“Worried, I am. Spread thin, I already am. Know how to prepare for a youngling, they do not.”

“I do wish I had been more prepared when the twins arrived,” Padme shared. “If I wasn’t so worried about people finding out about us, I’d have signed us both up for parenting classes on Coruscant. If it wasn’t for Shmi, Cliegg, Beru, and Owen, I don’t think we’d have gotten through the first month with the twins.”

“And I can say the same about all of you. You’ve been good teachers of the art of parenting,” added Obi-Wan.

“Hmm,” Yoda hummed.

Padme laughed. “And I am doubly appreciative of the birthing lessons Shmi coached me in before Leo came.”

“Birthing lessons?” Obi-Wan inquired.

Anakin’s face went red. “I’ll tell you later,” he whispered.

“Hmm,” Yoda hummed again.

“I just feel bad. We had help, but these two Jedi don’t have anyone whose been through this before.”

“Mmm-hmm! Lessons, they must have,” Yoda declared.

“Are you going to go teach them, Master Yoda?” Beru asked.

“Me, no. You are.” Everyone’s eyes opened wider in surprise. “Two Jedi students, you have already taught. Difficult learners, they are.” Yoda coughed while Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a _What’s he talking about_ look. “Padme, Shmi, Cliegg, Owen, and Beru to Ilum, Anakin will take. Lessons in birthing and parenting, you will give.”

Shmi and Cliegg looked at each other contemplating this. After a moment they nodded and said, “We’re in.”

“Well, I’ve never had a baby, but I’ll help too,” said Beru.

“Yeah, It’ll be interesting to meet more Jedi,” Owen added.

“You’ll be a great help,” Padme rubbed Beru’s hand and smiled at her. “You’ll be a mother soon, and one of the best.”

“That’s great. But we’re leaving out one thing…” Anakin pointed out. “If you guys are coming with us, whose babysitting?” There was a long pause where everyone around the table looked at eachother.

“We will!” said Yoda, offering up himself and Obi-Wan.

“You’re gonna babysit the twins, and Leo.” Anakin’s mouth dropped open.

“I’m sure we can manage,” said Obi-Wan.

“Other Jedi’s help too, we have,” added Yoda.

Anakin smiled. “As long as you know what you’re getting yourselves into.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> This chapter features a big surprise for you. The Maris Brood + Tel-Mac pairing and pregnancy was something I had planned from the beginning, and I have a reason for it. Coming up next I will be splitting between two stories: Anakin and company's trip to the Ilum space station where Tel-Mac and Maris are, and Obi-Wan and Yoda babysitting the twins. Now, I haven't written it yet, so I don't know if these will be both in one chapter or split in two.


	21. Chapter 21 – Jedi Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do Jedi make good babysitters?

Chapter 21 – Jedi Babysitters

“Hello Anakin,” Obi-Wan greeted.

“Are you still sure you want to do this?” Anakin asked.

“Yes, Yoda will be here in a little while. Your younglings will be in good hands. We’ll have lots of fun,” Obi-Wan reassured.

Anakin looked at him hesitantly.

“Ani, where’s that bag?” Padme called out from the other room.

“The bags are all on our bed!” Anakin yelled back.

“No, not those! The little blue bag!” Padme hollered.

“I don’t know. Check in the hall closet upstairs. I’ve got to let Obi-Wan in. Then I’ll come up and help you.”

“Oh! Be sure to go over the lists and schedules with him,” Padme ordered.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “That’s what I was doing.” He handed Obi-Wan a datapad with schedules for each child, and five lists including: Approved snacks, and What to do in case of emergency. There were three more files titled Full Medical History.

Obi-Wan’s eyes went big when he saw just how much was on the device. “Thanks, this will be very useful, I’m sure.”

“Now, Leo is sick. The med droid says it’s just a simple cold, but he’s got medicine to take once a day. The instructions are there, and the meds are in the bathroom cabinet.”

Obi-Wan nodded along and glanced at the device, finding the lists for Leo. “Yes, if it’s the same bug Ella-Reese had last week, he should be well soon.

“Yeah. Now we’ve got to be out of here to meet the Lars’s in an hour. You know your way around. If it comes up, tell Padme that I went over every last item on that checklist with you.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Don’t worry about it. Go help your wife.”

Anakin gave him a tense glance before running upstairs.

* * *

An hour and a half later, after giving the twins a prolonged goodbye Anakin and Padme were gone, and the twins were playing a game with Ella-Reese in the living room. Leo seemed to be feeling fussy, so Obi-Wan was holding him in his arms on the couch as he supervised the twins. This was when Yoda arrived and walked in.

“Hello Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan greeted him. “Padme left us detailed instructions on this datapad here. Otherwise, we’re just having a little play session now.”

“Detailed instructions for watching younglings, I do not need. Practice your saber forms outside, who wants to?” Luke and Leia’s heads both went up in excitement.

“Oh, alright. Lunch will be in…” Obi-Wan bent over to read the schedule on the datapad. “An hour and a half. I’ll see you then.”

Obi-Wan enjoyed his morning. Leo was able to take a nap with Ella-Reese, and he prepared Lunch for the twins. When Yoda brought them back inside they were very hungry.

* * *

“The story of Master Billebs and the Rathtar, I will tell.” Yoda suggested after the meal.

“Uh, Master Yoda. That story is a bit on the scary side.”

“Good lessons, it teaches.”

“Ppp-please” Leia began to beg.

“We’re Bwave. We’re not scared.” Luke added.

“Besides it’s nap time according to the schedule,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

Yoda waved him off. “Naps, the younglings do not need. A story time, we will have.”

Obi-Wan nodded in defeat, then went to clean up lunch.

* * *

Later that evening, dinner time came and the twins still hadn’t taken their naps. The twins were seated at the table and the babies were in highchairs. Yoda looked up to ask Obi-Wan what he should do. “Um, You can try giving Leo his medicine.”

Yoda ran to the bathroom and used the force to pull the medicine from the upper cabinet it was in. Then he read the instructions on the datapad to get the correct dosage. He approached young Leo carefully carrying the spoon of medicine.

“That’s not how mommy does it,” Leia helpfully put.

“Your mother, I am not,” said Yoda, and he continued.

 _Ba-ww-th_ the youngling spat and the medicine went everywhere.

Obi-Wan looked up and had to hide his laughter. The little green Jedi was covered in purple goo. Yoda’s foot tapped in annoyance. “Try mixing it with the Bristlemelon Juice. That always works for Ella-Reese. Or use the syringe, like Padme’s instructions said,” Obi-Wan advised, when he was finally able to speak without laughing.

* * *

After dinner Obi-Wan let the twins pick a toy and play a ‘quiet game’ indoors. He then settled on the couch and continued reading the datapad of instructions Padme and Anakin had left.

“Uncle Ben, can I go outside?” Luke asked.

“No Luke, we’re going to play inside now,” Obi-Wan answered.

Luke responded with a pout and big blue eyes. It was a look Obi-Wan had seen before. A look the boy clearly got from his father.

“No Luke. You have plenty of toys…”

“Take them outside, perhaps I can.” Yoda suggested.

“No, it’s almost bedtime. They need a little wind down time before bedtime. Trust me, it’s for the best,” replied Obi-Wan.

“Oh, okay. Play inside now, we will,” Yoda conceded.

“No! Outside! No-oooo-ow!” Luke stomped his foot.

“No Luke. Calm your emotions, or I’m taking you to the time-out chair,” Obi-Wan warned.

Luke erupted into screams and tears. It was then that Obi-Wan read the line of advice in the instructions. “Make sure the twins get their afternoon naps. Without them they tend to be more moody, especially Luke who can have a full meltdown when he gets tired.”

Obi-Wan sighed, then looked over at Yoda. “I told you we shouldn’t let them miss their nap-time.” He got up and picked up Luke.

“Tired this afternoon, they were not.” Yoda said, and Obi-Wan made him read the datapad. “Oh. A benefit to following instructions, there is. Read them, I should have.”

As Obi-Wan placed the screaming Luke in the Time out chair, he felt a wave of apprehension. He could not imagine ever doing this with Ella-Reese, but if his time watching Anakin taught him anything, this was inevitable. Obi-Wan looked over and saw a picture of Anakin with his family on display. The young padawan he raised had become such a strong young man. He never did this because he wanted to, no. He did it because it was best for the children he loved. If love gave Anakin the strength, surely it would do the same for Obi-Wan.

Suddenly Luke stopped screaming and looked up at him. “Uncle Ben, are you crying?”

“Oh, no.” Obi-Wan wiped a tear from his eye. “A little, I guess. I was just thinking about your daddy, that’s all.”

“Awe, he’ll be back. He pwomised.” Luke reached up and gave Obi-Wan a big hug.

“Awe, thank you, little guy.” Obi-Wan returned Luke’s hug. “Lets go join your sister.”

* * *

For bedtime that evening, Yoda had read all of the bedtime routine notes, and was prepared to follow all of them. After helping the twins dress and get tucked in, Yoda told the children a story from his earlier days as a knight.

Before they left Yoda said, “Good night, Luke. Goodnight Princess.”

To which Luke and Leia both replied “Goodnight, goodnight.”

“Princess?” Obi-Wan asked from the hall outside.

“Yes. Calls her that, her father does,” Yoda answered.

“Yes, but I didn’t expect you to…”

“For younglings to sleep best, a routine close to normal they need,” answered Yoda. “Read that in Padme’s instructions, I did.”

* * *

Later that night, Obi-Wan had settled with Ella-Reese in the guest bedroom, while Yoda slept on the couch. Both of them were interrupted soon after by screams from the twins room. Obi-Wan knew what was happening before he got there. Both he and Yoda arrived at the twin’s bedroom door at the same time.

“Having a vision, they are,” said Yoda.

“No, not a vision. They’re having nightmares from that story you told. I told you Rathtar’s were too scary for three year olds.” Obi-Wan grumbled.

“Instructions for nightmares, Anakin and Padme do not give,” worried Yoda.

“Well, you’re lucky. I know exactly what to do for nightmares.” And indeed Obi-Wan did. Anakin had a lot of them when he first came to the Jedi. “Go to kitchen and heat up some blue milk.”

When Yoda was out of the room, Obi-Wan bent down beside each child and shook them awake. “Come now, Master Yoda’s got some warm milk for you in the kitchen.”

* * *

When both children were seated in the kitchen with their blue milk mustaches, Obi-Wan began. “What upset you both today?”

Luke and Leia looked around nervously.

“You were scared of something, what was it?”

“I wasn’t scawed.” Leia put on a tough face. Beside her Luke started to cry. “we’re not scawed of anything. Like daddy. He’s not scawed of anything. Ever.”

“Name his fear, Master Billebs had to, before banish it, he did. The Rathtar, only then did he fight and defeat,” said Yoda.

“Right, and your father is afraid of a lot of things too. But he names those fears, and banishes them,” Obi-Wan added. “That’s why he’s so brave.”

Luke spoke up first. “I was scawed of the Wathtaw.”

Leia sighed. “Yeah, me too. A little bit.”

“Very brave, you are, for admitting that,” said Yoda.

“Well, I can assure you, there are no Rathtar’s in this house. Now who wants to curl up with Master Yoda on the couch tonight?” Yoda’s eyes opened wide as the younglings cheered. Then Obi-Wan whispered, “You’re the one who told them the story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Now, most of this chapter is meant as humor. I know the wisest Jedi of them all wouldn’t likely make so many mistakes with the younglings, but I had fun writing it.
> 
> And I gave Obi-Wan most of the warm-fuzzy moments because I felt bad for him getting volunteered for babysitting duty by Yoda. I hope you like the chapter.
> 
> Next week we will be visiting Anakin and family and their trip to Ilum. I don’t really know how long it takes to travel between Tatooine and the Ilum system in Star Wars, but I am going to assume the round trip will take at least a day, maybe two or more.


	22. Chapter 22 - Jedi Parenting Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Padme, Shmi, Cliegg, Owen, and Beru travel to the Ilum system to give lessons to the two newest Jedi parents there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a brief reference to a medical procedure performed on farm animals, when you don’t want more farm animals. It’s in the paragraph that starts: “Look. I understand you have a difference of opinion over things.” if you are sensitive to such things. It’s not graphic though.

Chapter 22 - Jedi Parenting Lessons

Anakin had just plotted their course and set them in hyperdrive, but he couldn’t get his mind to leave the planet below. He set his elbow on the console and sighed as he considered comming Obi-Wan and the kids one last time. 

“You still thinking about them?” said the voice of an angel behind him. 

Anakin turned around to glance at Padme and sighed again. “Yeah, I’m worried. It’s his first time watching the kids by himself, what if something goes wrong?” 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine. The worst that could happen would be if he forgets their naptime and the twins throw a big fit. But you did warn him not to skip their nap time, didn’t you?” 

“Of course,” Anakin lied. 

“Did you know your mom hasn’t ever left Tatooine before?” As Padme changed the subject she looked away. Anakin let his eyes go wide with worry. 

“Yeah I’m not surprised. You do know it was my first time leaving the planet with you and Qui-Gon,” Anakin added, getting back on topic.

“Well yeah, but you were nine! Anyways, neither has Beru. And Owen says he was really young when he last traveled in space. I could use your help getting them all settled for the trip.”

“Yes, alright.” Anakin gave one last worried glance at the ship’s comm before getting up and following his wife. 

* * *

“It’s just landing Mom, there isn’t much to see,” Anakin protested.

“But you’ll be flying this whole ship by yourself. I want to see it,” Shmi eagerly replied. 

Anakin gave in and led his mom into the cockpit. “You can sit here.” Anakin indicated the seat behind his own. 

“Okay. Who sits there?” Shmi asked.

“Normally the copilot, but I don’t need one, R2 is my copilot.” he indicated where the droid was plugged into the ship. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea. I could go run and get Padme.” Shmi suggested.

R2-D2 beeped in protest. 

“That’s right R2. You’re an excellent co-pilot and I don’t need anyone else.” Anakin answered his droid. “Alright, we’re about to come out of hyperspace. Now.” he moved controls as he spoke. “You see that right there. That’s Ilum, and in front of us that’s Cala. Now, do you see that station in orbit? That's where we’re headed.” 

Shmi listened with wide eyes. Anakin pushed controls to pilot the ship. As they were entering the hanger bay Shmi grabbed onto him from behind and screeched. “Careful don’t scratch it.” 

Anakin couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction as he landed. “There we go. A happy landing,” Anakin said, more to get his mom to let go and open her eyes again. 

“Good job, Ani.” Shmi patted his arm.

* * *

Owen wasn’t sure what to expect the Jedi’s home to look like, but he pictured something like what they’d built on Tatooine. Either a formal building where everyone was stiff and serious, or warm homes where the Jedi were only just beginning to learn to let their emotions show. Most still preferred warm, sweet emotions and their homes reflected that in decoration. They filled their homes with holographs of their many attachments to remind themselves that they had them. 

This place, as far as he could see, was the former. The halls were empty and not a single colored image decorated the space. 

Anakin ran over right away and greeted a pair of Jedi with a polite bow. The human Jedi seemed to be quite stiff, but then the Zabrak Jedi elbowed him and he bowed politely in return. 

“Everyone, this is Tel-Mac and Maris,” Anakin introduced when their party approached. “Guys, this is my wife, Padme. And this is Sh-Shmi and Cliegg.” Everyone had agreed not to let Anakin use the word mother on this trip, as that would lead them to suspect Tatooine. Anakin was reluctant to agree to it, and judging by the way he gulped at her name, he was still struggling with it. “And this is Owen and Beru.” 

Owen smiled politely as he was being introduced. He found the two unusual, even for Jedi. Anakin had once told him the story about what it was like when he first was presented to the Jedi council.  _ A room full of people who all seemed to look right through you, but who shared no readable reactions to what they saw _ . It seemed to Owen that these two were a mini version of that. Owen gave a nervous laugh and bowed to mimic Anakin’s greeting. 

“Oh Maris, you’re looking well for four months. How has the morning sickness been?” Shmi asked the girl. 

Beside him his wife blushed. Owen could tell it wasn’t a question she’d of opened with, but his mother, (or stepmother, honest Owen had ceased to recognize the difference a long time ago,) Shmi was always more to the point. 

Shmi and Padme continued to discuss very openly the difficulties of pregnancy with Maris as they were led through the colorless and mostly soundless halls to an interior room. 

“This will work well. Let us get set up, then we can begin classes shortly,” said Shmi. She and Cliegg began to issue orders. A table was moved to create space and belongings from their ship were brought out to use for teaching. 

The soon to be mother and father stood off to the side of the room observing them set up. Anakin walked over to them at one point and tried again to engage them in conversation. Owen only heard a part of the conversation when he stepped closer to them while setting up a diaper changing station. 

“So where is everyone else?” Anakin asked.

“Ilum. We’re working to enlarge the old temple down there.” Tel-Mac stated flatly. “We needed more space once we had to take on the prisoner from the resistance.” 

“Prisoner… Oh yeah, that suspected inquisitor that Satine caught going after Ella-Reese.” Tel-Mac scowled at the name, but Anakin took his reaction as confirmation. “How has it gone? Have you learned anything from him?” 

“He definitely  _ is  _ an inquisitor. And he's force-sensitive, though he’s very poorly trained. From what I’ve been able to learn, I believe they all are, all these inquisitors. It’s probably why Palpatine hasn’t promoted one as his next apprentice. From what we know his last apprentice, Dooku, was a trained Jedi, and before him, Maul was taken and trained from his early childhood in the dark side. It’s probably what he’s got planned now, since he’s killed so many Jedi, there’s practically no one left to turn.” 

“Yes, Bail did say he suspected the children Sidious had taken were a ticking time bomb for the universe. I’ll tell Yoda what you said. He’ll probably approve of helping the rebellion more.” Anakin said, nodding. “Hey, I didn’t get the chance to say it before. Congratulations on the baby.” He offered a hand to both of them. 

Maris shook his hand, but Tel-Mac scowled suspiciously at Anakin. He looked like he was about to say something, but Cliegg interrupted him.

“Alright Kids. Come over here and we’ll begin with a birthing lesson.” 

* * *

Shmi had taken the lead on teaching the lesson. After she explained several things, she shifted gears. “Now I want you to lay here, and we’ll practice those breathing exercises.” Shmi said to Maris. 

Maris complied by sitting on the mat on the floor and she began to practice. 

Beru looked up at Tel-Mac and said in her gentle voice, “Come, you can sit here with her and practice helping her.” 

Tel-Mac scooted closer to Maris on the floor. He held his hands out like he wasn’t sure where to put them. Then he breathed in a gasp of air and stood up rapidly. “I don’t see the point. We’re taught numerous methods to reduce pain and none of them require my assistance. Such things promote attachment and that is forbidden.”

Shmi and Padme glared at the man. Beru’s face puckered the way it only did when she got really mad. Owen had to act in everyone’s best interest, and he had to do it fast. He got up and pulled Tel-Mac with him out to the hallway. 

* * *

“Look. I understand you have a difference of opinion over things, but there’s a time for arguing about it and there’s a time to keep things to yourself. You might not give much credit to what three non-force-sensitive women can do, but you were this close to seeing it. My wife may look small and sweet, but she was raised on a bantha farm, and she can flip and castrate a bull calf faster than you’d like to know.”

Tel-Mac sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset anyone, it’s just I didn’t ask you guys to come out here. This was all Yoda’s idea.” He leaned against the wall and breathed deeply for a moment. “I’m not used to it. I’m trying to do the best I can for the order. Normally there are lines we just don’t cross as Jedi. I already crossed one to get to this point. I thought it was for the best. When I think of how many more I’ll have to cross to get through this, I-I’m afraid.” 

Owen just stood there and listened. He was starting to feel helpless and didn’t know what to say.

Tel-Mac slid down the wall and clutched his knees. “Fear leads to…” he began to whisper. Owen didn’t catch it all. “... The dark side.” Tel-Mac’s breath caught.  _ The dark side,  _ a phrase that means the absolute worst to most Jedi, or so Owen had learned. Though he was still not clear exactly what that was, or how fear and attachments could lead to it, of all things.

“Your fear is normal kid,” Cliegg spoke up from where he was listening silently. Behind him stood Anakin with his arms crossed. “The journey you’re about to go on is one no one is prepared for until they get there. But we’ve been through it before, and we will help guide you. Now, childbirth is like nothing else. I don’t know about the methods you’ve been taught before, but chances are, that girl is going to need you. It may make you anxious. That’s why we’re practicing today. But trust me, when the day comes, you’ll appreciate it. Now, come on. Let's go back.” 

Owen offered his hand and Tel-Mac took it pulling himself up and walked back to the classroom with the men. 

* * *

“Don’t blame him. He’s really anxious about this whole thing.” Maris said. She could sense the anger in the room. 

“Don’t apologize for him sweetheart,” Shmi said. 

“So, have you thought about names yet?” Beru asked. She hoped to change the subject, until the men returned. 

Maris’s cheeks turned a slight pink as she blushed. “No. Oh my! We will have to name the little one won’t we.” Beru smiled. “Gee you think I’m silly, don’t you? I wouldn’t think to come up with a name for the kid.” 

“No, you’re new to this. I understand.”

“It’s just that most new Jedi initiates already have names. The whole parenting thing was never a part of my upbringing. As a little girl, when we’d play with dolls, we’d play creche master, not mommy and daddy.” Maris explained. “So, how do you go about naming a little one?”

“Are there any names you like the sound of? Or Anyone who you’d like to honor?” Beru suggested.

Maris’s face lit up. “Ti. My old master was Shaak Ti. She-she became one with the force a while back. I’d like to honor her, if I can.”

“It sounds beautiful,” Beru agreed. “You should come up with multiple names. You don’t know yet if you’re having a boy or a girl, and technically you don’t have to settle on a name until he or she is born.” 

Maris smiled at Beru. The two discussed names for several more minutes. Beru was starting to suspect she’d have to take Tel-Mac’s place if they wanted to continue, when the door opened and the men walked in. 

Anakin walked right over to Padme. “Sit here, dear. We’re going to demonstrate.” And Anakin showed Tel-Mac step by step how to help Maris through the process. “Now, It’ll help if she can squeeze your hand during the birth, too. And she’ll squeeze it pretty hard. This isn’t attachment, it’s displaced aggression, if nothing else.” Padme gave him a dirty look. Anakin placated by stroking her back affectionately. 

* * *

When they were through with that lesson, they began to teach lessons on parenting. Padme gave them several books and charts detailing a typical youngling’s growth, and Beru talked about the essentials of caring for an infant youngling. 

“Now, I know what you think about attachment, but when your baby is a newborn, you will want him or her to attach to you. A baby is small and helpless. It cannot do anything except cry out for help.” Beru started her lesson. She paused nervously to glance at her students, but they seemed to both be listening well. “As an infant bonds with its caretaker, he or she learns to trust them.”

At this point Anakin raised his hand. “Do you remember what I reported the Sith baby nurseries were like? Those cribs were designed to prevent the infants from learning this lesson, while still keeping them alive. Disgusting things.” Anakin’s face was grimaced in anger. He took several deep breaths to calm down. “I’m sorry. But if we Jedi want to be different from the Sith, we need to make sure the younglings in our care learn this.” Tel-Mac nodded. 

“An infant will cry a lot. It’s your job as guardians and caretakers,” Beru decided not to use familial terms here to avoid the whole attachment argument, though the meaning she felt was the same. “To provide whatever the youngling needs. Now, it would be easy if there were a control panel on an infant that you could read what they need.” Several of the existing parents in the room laughed at this. “But that is not the case. You’ll have to investigate and find out what they need, often by a process of elimination. And often this will be in the wee hours of the morning, as infants need care throughout the night.”

“Yes, and I brought you this.” Padme handed Maris a bag of Caf beans. “They’re genetically engineered and specially grown on Umbara. This Caf is safe to drink when you’re nursing, and I found it indispensable.” 

Shmi laughed. “Of course in my time we didn’t get special caf beans. You younglings are so lucky.” She shook her head. “If you come this way, we’ll show you how to change a diaper, as that will usually be the first thing you check. The nose always knows.”

* * *

The rest of their lessons went well, Anakin felt. When it came time to leave, Tel-Mac and Maris escorted them to the hanger, seemingly in a much better mood than they started. Beru smiled at Maris before whispering something in her ear. The girls laughed together at something. Beru gave Maris a warm hug before she boarded their ship.

Owen successfully patted Tel-Mac’s back and said to him, “You can do this.” He got a faint smile from Tel-Mac and a polite bow for goodbye. 

Anakin hoped this experience would help his relationship with the often disapproving Jedi and perhaps make them more accepting of his clan. 

* * *

Their ride back was just as long and fortunately uneventful as their ride out had been. After seeing everyone home, Anakin and Padme flew their ship into their garage, and walked into their home. The sight that met him almost had Anakin laughing in hysterics. His hand went up to clutch his mouth so he wouldn't wake the twins. 

Obi-Wan lay on one couch, his left arm hanging over the edge. Laying against his belly was young Luke, midway through his afternoon nap. Seeming to sense their arrival Obi-Wan woke suddenly, blinking as he looked up.

“Oh Obi-Wan, the kids didn’t tire you out too bad, we hope.” Padme whispered.

“No, no, they were well behaved, just a lot of energy. How do you do it, Anakin?” Obi-Wan shifted carefully to get up without waking Luke. 

Anakin was distracted and didn't really hear what was said. “Is he wearing blush?” 

On the other couch Yoda sat leaning back, fast asleep. His fingernails were painted pink and he wore a blond hair piece threaded with flowers and ribbons. His face was indeed painted with makeup. Leia lay sleeping with her head in his lap. 

“Oh, yeah. Knight Amika came by this morning with her padawan and they showed Leia some things to do with makeup. He fell asleep and…” Obi-Wan shrugged innocently. “I didn’t want to wake him.”

“Good call, I’m gonna go grab my holocam before he wakes.” Anakin said. Padme rolled her eyes.

“Don’t bother. I’ve already taken several.” Obi-Wan smiled a troublesome smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I recently changed to using google docs. I don't know if you'll notice any changes to the format on here, but if you do, that's why.
> 
> I know according to wookieepedia Beru’s family were moisture farmers, but I like the idea of her growing up on a dairy farm more. First she’s known for her cooking dishes involving blue milk and cheeses. And second, Wookieepedia lists Banthas as being from Tatooine, at least in part, and there are farms that do different things. So they could’ve farmed both moisture and Banthas.
> 
> And knight Amika is entirely my imagination. Mainly because I'm too lazy to research one of the knights that survived order 66 for what is essentially just a name drop.
> 
> Next up is a mystery to me. I'll probably find something cute and fluffy, because I don't want to jump straight to my next major plot point.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Twin Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda gets an idea to teach the twins a valuable lesson, and Anakin gets to spend some quality father-daughter time with Leia.

Chapter 23 - The Twin Bond

Anakin had another quiet day ahead of him. There were no battles to plan or Sithspawn,  _ yuck,  _ to fight most days anymore. And every time he came up with a good plan to cause a little ruckus for the empire and it’s minions,  _ double yuck _ , Obi-Wan threw it out. 

“It’s not good to draw attention to our system,” he’d say, or the old fashioned, “If you get caught, I won’t be able to bail you out this time.” But then at times, when Anakin felt his plan was especially good, and the risks minimal, all Obi-Wan would do is give him a cold stare.  _ Don’t you dare!  _ Communicated wordlessly. 

And so Anakin was preparing for another quiet day. Of course he did have a few things on his to do list. Nothing really exciting, of course, but such is the life of a married man. 

“Obi-Wan, Yoda, welcome,” He heard Padme say as she opened their door. “Come in, Anakin is in the garage. I’ve got stuff to do, but breakfast is on the table, help yourselves.”

“Hello Anakin. Keeping yourself busy, I see,” Obi-Wan greeted, walking into the garage.

“Yeah, you know how 3-PO is always complaining, how he ‘isn’t made for babysitting duties.’ Well, I think he might be right. I Just pulled this out from his voice-box.” Anakin held out a toy.

“Ooh, don’t tell him that. You’d never hear the end of it.” Obi-Wan warned.

Anakin laughed. “Of course not. Say, I was thinking.” Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide with worry. Rarely does anything go well when Anakin starts thinking. “There’s a group of First Order Goonies visiting Jabba the Hutt again. What if I broke in and messed with their shuttles. I’ll do it so they don’t notice anything’s wrong until they’re a good while away from Tatooine. I’ve been practicing with the old ship parts we’ve salvaged, and I’ve got it down to less than ten minutes.”

Obi-Wan put on his serious face, as he seemed to be planning how to say no. 

Then Padme walked through the garage. She picked up something from inside the speeder, then turned to kiss Anakin. “Goodbye, and don’t you dare go anywhere near Jabba’s Palace.” Her eyes became serious. Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but she spoke first. “Don’t, or I’m telling your mother.” Anakin shut his mouth and pouted. She turned, having won her battle, and left. “I’m going to Anchorhead with Beru today. I’ll see you before dinner,” they heard her call out.

Anakin turned and saw a look of pure amusement on Obi-Wan’s face. “What?” 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose. “Just committing it to memory. Threatening to tell your mother, I never thought of that.” He laughed.

“Much trouble for the council, it would have saved,” Yoda chuckled from the doorway. He was holding a slice of toast. 

Anakin looked crossly at them both. “Yeah, well I’m a good son. What brings you here anyways?” 

Obi-Wan’s breath caught. “I was wondering If I could ask you a favor,” he started slowly. “You know I’ve been volunteering to host Yoda for most of his stays on Tatooine. Well, today Satine is coming out, and I was wondering if you’d take him.”

Anakin smiled. “Ah, I see.” He leaned closer to Obi-Wan and whispered in a conspiratorial tone, “You know I could watch Ella-Reese too. Give you two some alone time together.”

Obi-Wan put on his serious  _ not kidding _ face. “That won’t be necessary. She’s just coming to see Ella-Reese. We’ve been  _ talking, _ that’s all.”

Anakin returned it with his best impression of Obi-Wan’s own skeptical face, raised eyebrows and all. “Alright. If you say so, Master. Come this way, Master Yoda. I’ll get you set up in the guest room.”

* * *

That afternoon, Anakin had gotten the kids settled for their naptime, and Master Yoda was settled on an armchair, prepared to do some long-winded meditation exercises.

Everything was settled, and he went back to his garage to start his next project. The family’s speeder had an issue. Not a very big issue, but an annoying one nonetheless. Mainly it was annoying because Anakin didn’t know what it was caused by. Earlier attempts to look in the motor or under the ship showed him nothing. But, given that today was one of those rare occasions when Padme didn’t need to use the speeder, and he had Master Yoda to babysit the kids, he was going to try again. And he intended to find it, even if he had to take the whole speeder apart. 

* * *

Anakin had just pulled apart the thermal ventral valve. He had about a third of the ship scattered around him in various stages of disassembly, when he heard a commotion from inside the house. 

Leia was crying. Anakin put down his tools and went into daddy-mode. He ran to the children’s room and bent down to hug his daughter. “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Luke.” She pointed to an empty bed next to hers and started to cry again. “Luke gone.”

“Sh-Sh-Sh,” he soothed. “Oh, look. There he is.” Anakin pointed to the door where her missing brother was walking in with Master Yoda.”

“The refresher, he needed to use,” Yoda explained. 

“It’s okay,” Luke walked up to his sister and sent soothing waves to her through the force. “I had an axe-see-dent. And I cwy lots, but Mustard Yoda helped me. I feel better now.”

Anakin looked to Yoda and he nodded in confirmation. 

Luke, meanwhile, went on with his story. "He told-ed me a funny stowy. Mustard Ran-see-ses had an axe-see-dent too. Only he was on a me-shun. In a room full of dee-plow-mats, they’s important people, and when they went to check on him in the wefresher he said ‘the Force is a flow'en in here.’” Luke finished his story in a fit of giggles, with Leia joining in. 

“Yeah, that’s funny bud.” Anakin put his son back in bed and stroked Leia’s head one last time. “Time to go back to sleep.” 

* * *

When Anakin returned to the living room of the house, he passed by Yoda. “Master Oppo Rancisis is going to kill you. They’re three. They can’t keep anything to themselves.”

“Kill me, maybe he will. Make the youngling stop crying, the story did. Worth it, it was.” 

“Awe, you softie,” Anakin teased.

“A troubling revelation, this brings. Strong the twin bond is. Block it, Though I did. Trouble, it still caused.” 

Anakin turned to glare at Yoda. “What are you saying! I thought we agreed attachments are not forbidden anymore.” 

“Not attachment. Bonds I speak of. Strong bonds, your younglings have. Found in many twins, it is. To block the bond, when Luke became distressed I tried. Distressed, she still became.”

“Bond? Like between master Obi-Wan and myself. The training bond.”

“Yes, different forms of bonds, there are. Developed over time, yours was. From the womb, theirs is.” Yoda nodded. “A strength, while this can be. To function independently, they must learn, or a weakness, it will become.”

Anakin squinted his eyes as he listened, then sighed. “Alright, I guess I can see it that way. But they’re three. They have years to learn this.”

“Almost four, they are. Easier to teach now, it will be. Harder and more painful, lessons learned when you're older often are,” Yoda said, leaning on his staff.

This got Anakin’s attention. “Alright. How do you recommend teaching this?” 

“The twins, after their nap we will separate. The bond, we will block. Let them have success at separate tasks, we will,” Yoda explained.

“Okay, that sounds like a good idea,” said Anakin enthusiastically.

* * *

This is not what Anakin pictured. He’d pictured a happy day spent with his daughter. One where he’d teach her all about droids and let her design one. Even though he  _ knew  _ it would be pink and sparkly. She’d help him build it, and they’d enjoy the quality time together. That’s what Anakin pictured. This wasn’t that.

Luke and Leia became immediately distressed to have their sibling bond blocked, and they became tearful even before the other had left the room.

Anakin held Leia back as Padawan Cal, who was helping Yoda today, picked up Luke and brought him to their speeder. “Come on Luke. You like speeders, don’t you. We’re going for a ride.” Cal found the boy didn’t share his enthusiasm. 

“Leia honey, Luke is fine. He’s spending his day with Yoda and Cal, at the race track. You don’t like racing speeders. I thought you’d be happier spending time with me,” Anakin tried. Leia’s cries were down to a whimper now. She wiped her nose with her sleeve. “We’re gonna build a new droid. What color do you think it should be?” Leia’s pouty lip showed him how successful that was. 

Anakin wanted more than anything to relent, but when he commed Yoda, the old Jedi said, “Adapt, they will. Time, we must give them.” And though it pained Anakin, he knew the grandmaster was right. His children needed to learn this sooner or later. And sooner was better than later.

He led Leia into the garage anyway and sat her by his workbench. “I’m gonna show you what our droid is going to do, then we’ll start to build it.” Anakin launched into a lecture, but pulled out part way through when he realized his audience was staring off into space.

“You make-ed big mess, Daddy. You get in twuble when mom sees.” Leia pointed at the big pile of speeder parts, pushed to the side to make room.

“Yeah, I was gonna fix the speeder.” Anakin stroked his hair nervously. “But that can wait. Let me worry about mommy.”

“You fix squeaky noise?” Leia inquired.

“Squeaky noise? I was gonna fix the rad-a-tat-tat. What squeaky noise?”

Dee Speeder always squeaks. Maybe it’s ‘cause it’s got a rat attacken it,” surmised Leia.

“No, a rad-a-tat, you know what, never mind. Young ears, that’s what I need. Tell you what. I’m gonna let you color here, while I test out a few parts. When you hear the squeak, let me know.” 

“Um-hmm.” Leia hummed. “I tell you when I hear the rat.” 

And so Anakin pulled out parts of the speeder and used his tools to activate them. Doing it this way was a time saver because he didn't have to do a complete disassembly to rule out a problem with each system.

“What’s that?” Anakin heard a little voice asking him. 

“Oh this, it’s a dipstick. I use it to see how much oil is in the tank.”

“Why?” Leia asked again.

“Because it’s always important to make sure you have enough oil in a speeder. Without it, the engine doesn’t work properly.”

“Oh.” And Leia went back to her drawing. A few minutes Later she asked again, “What’s that?”

“A Turmbal Crankshaft. Are you interested in this? I thought speeders were boring to you?”

“They are.” She said with conviction. “But Luke likes them, so I tought I can teach him ‘bout it.” 

“Okay, well come over here and I’ll show you the engine.” Anakin wasn’t going to let a chance to share his love of anything technical with his daughter slip past him.

* * *

“There it is!" Anakin proclaimed. Leia had just finished tightening the last bolt, fixing the part of the speeder that had been producing the squeak. “Now, I’ve just got to put this part back, and we’ll be all…” As Anakin talked he stepped back to grab the last part, and his foot accidentally knocked over an item that was stored in the garage. 

_ Screech.  _ The item scraped against the speeder as it fell, and Anakin winced. 

“Oh.” Anakin had to remember quickly that there were a pair of young ears nearby, or else he’d of been swearing. “I guess I’m gonna have to paint her too.” He pulled out the canister of Bogden Grey paint.

Leia’s nose wrinkled and she whined.

“What’s the matter? You don’t like grey?”

“Dats an ugly color.”

Anakin laughed. “What color do you think we should paint it?” 

Anakin knew what she’d say. He smiled as his hand went back to the shelf of paints. Leia’s finger went up to her chin as she thought long and hard about this decision. “Ummm, Pink!” she announced.

Anakin’s face broke into a full out smile as he pulled out the can. “Alright, well, I’ll tell mom it was your idea.” 

* * *

The door opened with a bump and an energetic three-year-old ran inside, followed slowly by his worn out chaperones. Luke excitedly ran up to Leia and started talking about his day. 

“We sawed a dewback and it was dis large.” Luke held his hands out. “And dey even had a little birdie called a Porg. It eat-ed fish, but it no fly. It swim, ‘cause it a water bird.”

“I thought you guys were going to the race track?” Anakin asked.

“Yes, We did. But settle down, he did not. A petting zoo, they had. And wanted to see the animals, he did.” Yoda explained.

“He wouldn’t stop talking about how much his sister loved animals,” Cal added.

“And I got you dis.” Luke proudly held up a stuffie of a porg, which his sister took and hugged. 

“We had an ess-citing day too. Me and Daddy fix the speeder, so it no squeak no more. Come see it. We painted it, too, so it’s not ugly no more.” Leia took Luke’s hand and dragged him to the garage to see their family’s speeder, now painted bright pink. It even had sparkles of glitter dust, thrown on as the paint dried to add, as Leia put it, “a sparkle of happiness to every trip.”

Anakin shook his head and laughed. “You can separate the twins, but you can’t separate their hearts.” 

“What was that?” Cal asked.

“Oh, something Padme likes to say.” Anakin smiled fondly.

* * *

Anakin was lying in bed, sleeping peacefully after having a wonderfully peaceful day, when he felt it. The tell-tale feeling of having another vision. He was on a ship, and though he didn’t recognize it, he knew from what he did see that it was a passenger freighter. 

Then as he rounded a turn in the ship, he felt his mind reel with panic and death. He was surrounded by death. As he turned he saw bodies floating around him. The ship was clearly having several technical malfunctions, too. He reached a door and it opened automatically for him. Inside was another chamber, with a single, charred body lying on the floor. Maris Brood. It was Maris, and she was dead!

Anakin woke in a panic, clutching the sheets. A very panicked Padme and Yoda were in the room looking down at him. 

“Another vision, did you have?” Yoda asked, when he finally caught his breath.

“Yes, and this was a bad one.” Anakin started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, 
> 
> I am rather proud of this chapter, but I’d love to hear what you think. 
> 
> I’m rather sorry to anyone reading this for whom English is not their first language. This chapter may be harder to read. The quotes where a three year old is talking are meant to be read phonetically, and include mispronunciations children often make. I don’t have an actual three-year-old so I tried my best to make it sound like one. 
> 
> I also have zero technical skills, in real life and star wars life. But I tried to make the speeder repairs sound realistic.
> 
> Next chapter we get to more angst. And I warn you, it won’t all end happily. There are some tragedies ahead. But the story will continue. I have plans to take this to the Original Trilogy timeline, and perhaps farther. 


	24. Chapter 24 - What Parents Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of annoying Jedi, a half trained inquisitor prisoner, and a surprise arrival interfere with a smooth evacuation of Ilum Base. Tel-Mac is not a happy camper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Character Death, may also contain triggers for child abandonment.

Chapter 24 - What Parents Sacrifice

“The Jedi are dead. The Jedi are dead, but the Sith are strong. Power lies with the dark side,” recited the prisoner. 

Tel-Mac force-pushed away the wiggly worm of a force-persuasion, a weak one at that, and he sighed. The prisoner had been giving him the same response for months. He initially suspected it was a programmed response, but now he was starting to think it may be a wall. A force-shield designed to keep secrets undiscovered, even from those who carry them. But he’d been trying to break that shield and gotten nothing for his efforts. 

“Ahhh” He stepped out of the prison chamber and sat on the floor, with his head in his hands as he breathed out his frustrations. 

“How’d it go?” Maris asked. 

“Same,” Tel-Mac answered without looking up. His voice sounded dull and exhausted.

“I’d help you if I could,” Maris replied.

“What are you doing up?” Tel-Mac looked up in shock then to see the very pregnant Maris standing in the hallway with him. “Healer Nema said you should remain in bed, or the hoverchair during this stage of the pregnancy.” 

“My back was hurting, and I wanted to stretch my legs. We’re fine.” Her protests were for naught. Tel-Mac jumped up and was summoning a hoverchair before she finished. In the end she shook her head and obediently sat in the chair. “You should head to command. Master Kirak’s been asking for you.”

Tel-Mac headed off and didn’t see the look of contempt Maris sent his way. Maris put her hand up, and stroked the prison door panel contemplating opening it. She wanted to see the man who had such an effect on Tel-Mac, but they’d all agreed her entering his space with a little, unguarded lifeform inside her was too dangerous. They were right, it was too risky. Regretfully, she pulled her hand away and stroked her belly, something she found herself doing a lot without thinking lately.

* * *

Tel-Mac went straight to their command center where he was greeted by a somber bow from Master Kirak Infil’a. 

“It’s good to see you here, Tel-Mac. I was just about to pull you out of the interrogation myself. We have activity on the scanner.” 

Tel-Mac went pale. He and Kirak had built a long range scanner to detect any activity in the system. They hoped it would never find anything, as the location of Ilum was a secret known only to the Jedi. But if the scanner detected activity, it meant the Empire,  _ the Sith, _ had found them. 

“We shouldn’t react to this too soon. It might be a stray lost ship. They’re still on the edge of the system. They might be trying to calculate a hyper-space jump out of here as we speak.” Kirak’s words would’ve been soothing, but Tel-Mac’s heart was already beating fast. 

“Contact the temple. Prepare them for evacuation,” Tel-Mac ordered. 

The Jedi Master’s mouth dropped open in shock. “I will tell them to perform a drill, but I will not risk creating panic for what might be a false alarm.”

Tel-Mac opened his mouth to argue, but Kirak spoke first. 

“I suggest you go meditate. Release your anxieties to the force, along with any residuals you picked up during the prisoner’s interrogation.” Kirak’s eyes were firm, as if he were scolding a Padawan.

Tel-Mac ripped away and stomped loudly as he exited the bridge. 

* * *

Tel-Mac did try to meditate. After he’d spent a good thirty minutes pacing around his quarters, waiting for Kirak to change his mind, of course. Though the meditation was far from soothing. He couldn’t get past thinking the new ship was one of many empire ships. ‘ _ They’re going to come and lay waste to all the Jedi have built, as they’ve done in the rest of the galaxy.’ _

_ ‘The Jedi are dead.’ _

_ ‘Where did that thought come from?’ _ Tel-Mac recentered his thoughts. He saw the planet Ilum, with its center carved out, and an army of sith, all with red lightsabers. ‘ _ They’re going to cause death and destruction all over the galaxy.’  _

_ ‘The Jedi are dead, but the Sith are strong.’ _

_ ‘No, no, no!’ _ Tel-Mac was growing frustrated now. Frustrated with the very method of meditation. ‘ _ The very last thing we need is a Sith emperor with access to Kyber crystals.’  _ Though the Jedi discouraged talk of such things, Padawans still told stories of the dark days, when Sith were strong enough to make a youngling wet himself in the night. Such stories had ancient Sith doing strange, and unnatural things with the crystals. Creating weapons so powerful that no knight could fight against. ‘ _ We’d never be able to stop him!’ _

_ ‘Power lies with the dark side.’ _

Tel-Mac growled at the unwelcomed, intruding thought, but he was interrupted by his comm beeping. 

“No new activity to report on our ‘situation,’ but I do have some good news.” Kirak spoke lightly. “Grandmaster Yoda is on his way here. It seems the force told him we’d need his help.”

“Ah,” Tel-Mac felt relieved. Master Yoda would put Kirak in his place. After all, why would the grandmaster make an unscheduled trip all the way to Ilum if that ship wasn’t a real threat? 

* * *

Tel-Mac bowed to Yoda as he stepped off a rather large passenger transport ship. Then with resignation he released his frustrations to the force over who followed next. Without showing a grimace, he bowed in greeting to  _ Master _ Kenobi and  _ Knight  _ Skywalker. He still didn’t think they deserved such titles, but if they came with Grandmaster Yoda, he wouldn’t refuse their help. 

“Master Yoda, there is a new ship in the system. It’s still unidentified, but Kirak refuses to order a full evacuation of the temple.”

“That is untrue.” Kirak dared to say as he walked in. “I have ordered a massive drill. I simply refuse to cause unnecessary panic by calling it an evacuation.”

“I was thinking,” said Anakin. “If we sent a vessel closer we could run more detailed scans of the ship and learn more. The vessel doesn’t need to be manned.”

“A single ship that size likely doesn’t have long range sensors, but if we approach them, even in an unmanned vessel, they  _ will  _ sense us. And if they  _ are _ imperial, we don’t want them to know there’s  _ any _ activity in this system,” Obi-Wan strategized. 

“Still, it’s hard to prepare for a fight if you don’t know what’s coming,” Anakin huffed. 

Tel-Mac agreed with Anakin. ' _ It's just a single ship, why not go out and fight it?' _ He too, was feeling annoyed by their inactivity. 

“Avoid the fight, we will. This secret, the Jedi who died have protected. A secret, it will not remain, if here we stay.”

“What!?!” Tel-Mac looked around anxiously. “Then where will we go? We’ve been investing a lot into this place. You haven’t seen the renovations. Surely it’s worth fighting to protect the Kyber alone.” 

“Master Yoda is right. If it is an imperial ship, and there are no more Jedi on Ilum to slaughter, they’ll likely never come close enough to learn about the Kyber or the Temple. But if we stay…” Kirak spoke up.

“If we stay here, we die here,” Maris finished, as she entered the room in her hover chair.

“We’ll find another place to build,” Kirak offered.

Tel-Mac huffed, then nodded. “Alright, we have an evacuation to plan, then.”

* * *

In the end plans were made to divide everyone into two groups to transport offworld. Half would travel with Master Yoda on his vessel, and half would take their own similar vessel. Though one ship could easily transport everyone, Master Yoda insisted they use two. Tel-Mac had to admit the extra space would make the trip more comfortable. 

Moving the prisoner was a more complicated feat to plan. Both of their ships were passenger vessels, and neither had space to hold a prisoner. They decided to use Yoda’s ship, as it was already parked in the station’s hangar. 

“We can use this cabin here,” Obi-Wan suggested. 

“Alright, I’ll have to mess with the ship’s mechanics to prevent the door from opening. It’ll take me a few hours,” Anakin estimated.

“Oh really.” Obi-Wan rubbed his chin. “I can think of a quicker mechanical solution.”

Anakin’s eyebrows rose to ask the question. Obi-Wan pulled out his saber and struck the door panel, leaving behind a mess of frayed wires. 

“What kind of mechanical solution is that?” Anakin asked aghast. 

“Aggressive Mechanics,” Obi-Wan quipped, and Anakin rolled his eyes. 

Tel-Mac was just surprised Master Yoda didn’t argue with them.

Anakin did spend the next thirty minutes soldering a piece of metal plating over the frayed wires, for good measure. And then he locked Master Obi-Wan into the room for another ten minutes, “to  _ test _ the security,” was his claim. 

* * *

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Anakin asked when they’d gotten a moment to relax.

“Um, well Healer Nema says it’s a boy, and we were thinking about using Mace-Ti,” Maris answered, her hand unconsciously resting on her stomach again. 

“Mace, in honor of Master Windu. A strong Jedi, also a proponent of  _ the code _ .” Tel-Mac stressed the code part for all to hear. 

“And he died fighting for what we all live for. A hero, who didn’t give in to the dark side.” Maris added. “And Ti, in honor of Master Shaak Ti, of course.” 

Anakin smiled. “That sounds great. I’m sure they would be honored.” Anakin leaned closer to Maris’s tummy and whispered, “I look forward to meeting you, little Mace-Ti. When you're old enough, I’ll teach you how to fly a speeder faster than a Sandswimmer.”

“Oh no you won’t!” Obi-Wan chided, much to the agreement of both Maris and Tel-Mac. They didn’t know what a Sandswimmer was, but it didn’t sound good. 

“ _ I  _ will be teaching him all he needs to know,” Tel-Mac added for good measure.

* * *

Whenever Tel-Mac tried to discuss their destination, Yoda or the others would wave him off. “Worry about that later, we will. Out of this system, first you must get.” Tel-Mac eventually set aside this matter, agreeing that they could choose a planet later. 

Yoda’s ship had landed beside their own, and Jedi were loading them both with supplies. Tel-Mac stood beside Yoda’s exit ramp, staring off deep in thought.

“What are you thinking about?” Maris came up behind him and asked.

“I’m thinking of all the work that’s gonna go into building up another temple,” Tel-Mac replied. “Weighing the risks of using another ruined temple site or going from scratch like they’ve done on Melren.” Tel-Mac jumped up suddenly and barked at a pair of Knights. “Essentials only! No, your sled is not an essential.” 

As he was distracted, he missed Maris gripping the arms to her hoverchair and wincing. 

* * *

Several hours later, they’d hastily divided everyone between the two ships and were preparing to leave the system. Kirak and Yoda seemed to have had a discussion and decided where they all would ride without his input,  _ again _ . Kirak boarded their other ship, while Maris and Tel-Mac rode with Yoda, and Tel-Mac's two least favorite Jedi. 

_ 'What fun!'  _ He thought, sarcastically.

Tel-Mac was on the bridge, trying to appear useful. Though it was clear Skywalker intended to pilot this ship himself. They’d just finished the plans for hyperspace and were about to make the jump, when behind them all Maris let out a sharp scream. 

Obi-Wan was at her side in a second. “What’s wrong. Is it? Call off the jump!” 

“To hyperspace, while she is in labor we cannot jump. Too unsafe, it is.” Said Yoda. 

Anakin had the ship back to hovering in seconds. “How long has it been?” he asked as he jumped out of his seat. 

“A few hours, maybe. I thought I was just having cramps until a moment ago,” Maris answered.

“Wait, she can’t have the baby now! Of all times.” Tel-Mac gasped.

Anakin had the nerve to laugh at him. “Tell that to your kid.”

“No. I mean, Healer Nema is on that ship.” As Tel-Mac pointed to the viewport, the other ship jumped to hyperspace and disappeared from their view. 

“Comm them. Get them back here now,” Obi-Wan ordered.

Anakin opened up a holo and proceeded to tell Kirak what had just happened. 

“We’re having some issues here, too. Barely made it halfway to the mid-rim when we were forced to jump out of hyperspace. Our engine needs repairs that will take several hours. I can get Healer Nema for you, but it will only be via holo for a while now.”

* * *

Maris was taken to the ship’s Medbay, and Anakin brought the Holo device and assisted Healer Nema in appraising the situation. 

“Well, I’ve got good news for you,” the holo-healer said. “You’re ready to have this baby.”

“That’s good news, why?” Tel-Mac felt like the only one not amused by the current situation. 

“I’ve seen labor stretch far longer. I know we’d all prefer he wait until I was there with you, but I’m sure Maris will be happy not to be in labor that whole time.” 

Maris winced as she felt the grips of another contraction come over her. “Now, we will want to have you start pushing. And one of you needs to catch the youngling.” 

There was a quick shuffle which ended with Anakin being pushed forward. “Why me?” 

“Been through this before, you have,” Yoda helpfully supplied. 

“Exactly, neither of us has been present for a birth. You have,” Obi-Wan argued.

“B-But I was in a different position then,” Anakin argued. “I had his job, then.” He pointed to Tel-Mac.

“It’s alright. I’ll tell you what to do, I just need your hands,” Healer Nema said in a comforting voice. 

“Scardy Tookas,” Anakin mumbled under his breath. “This part’s going to hurt. She’ll need you to help her,” He reminded Tel-Mac as he followed Healer Nema.

“Okay Maris. Like we practiced. Enter the meditative state.” Tel-Mac was met with only an angry push and a wail as Maris’s pain got worse.

“Helping, that is not,” said Yoda.  _ Whack! _

“Ow, what was that for!” Tel-Mac rubbed his arm which had met the rough end to Yoda’s stick. 

“Empathy,” The Jedi Master replied.

There was a long moment, as Tel-Mac stared down the little green Jedi. Then Healer Nema complained, “All this stress is not good for the baby, or his mother.” 

Obi-Wan ended it by pushing past both of them, and gripping Maris’s hand. “Squeeze here,” he said to her. 

“Are we ready to do this? On the next contraction, Maris, I want you to push.” 

After a while Obi-Wan joked, “I think we know why your eyes were closed for the first vision.” 

Anakin chuckled, he indeed had his eyes glued shut, though he held his hands exactly where Healer Nema told him to.

Tel-Mac stood back and grumbled to himself. ' _ Why does everyone have to make light of the situation?' _

When her contraction began, healer Nema coached her to push. Maris screamed, as she gripped Obi-Wan’s hand so hard  _ he _ winced from pain. Tel-Mac was growing anxious, though all he could do was pace. 

* * *

Tel-Mac lost track of how long it took. He regretted not simply taking Maris’s hand like they’d been taught, but he was also nervous he’d mess it up again, so he didn’t replace Obi-Wan. 

When the baby was finally born, Anakin held him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Tel-Mac finally found a use for himself, cutting the cord for Anakin. Then the youngling was passed over to Master Yoda. 

Anakin tried to back away then, but healer Nema instructed him, “Oh, we’re not done yet. I still need your hands.” Anakin looked disappointed. 

“It’s alright. You can go pilot us out of the system. I’ll take over from here,” said Obi-Wan.

Tel-Mac didn’t stay to hear more of their conversation. He followed after Yoda, who had taken young Mace-Ti. When he walked in Yoda had given the youngling a bath and was wrapping him in a swaddling blanket. Tel-Mac could have sworn he heard the grandmaster cooing to the infant as he did this. 

“The Midi-Chlorian test. Have you run the test yet?” asked Tel-Mac.

“The test, I have already run. Average, his results are. Not Force-Sensitive, he is,” Yoda said, and Tel-Mac didn’t believe it. There was only the faintest trace of disappointment in Yoda’s voice. 

“What!” 

“On the datapad, the results are.”

Tel-Mac grabbed the datapad and scanned the results. “This is a mistake. Run the test again.”

“A different result, it will not have. A healthy, beautiful boy, you do have. Hold him, you will,” Yoda instructed.

“What’s the point?” Tel-Mac could barely hold it in anymore. He ran from the room, emotions having burst through his life-long shields like wet flimsy.

* * *

Tel-Mac tried to find a quiet place to meditate, however the only space he could find was the cabin across from where they were keeping the prisoner. The prisoner’s cabin was unshielded for Force Activity, and the surrounding cabins were empty for obvious reasons. 

Still, Tel-Mac was contemplating the end of the Jedi Order, what harm could a half-trained Sith pose. As he sat, he knew he needed to mourn over the idea of training his own youngling. Mourn the strong Jedi knight he had been sure little Mace-Ti was destined to become. Only the Jedi didn’t teach him how to mourn. They taught living without attachments and being prepared to let go. 

_ 'I never intended to form an attachment. This has to end now!' _

_ 'But why isn’t he force-sensitive?' _

_ 'What did I do wrong?' _

_ 'The Jedi are dead.' _

_ 'No!' _

_ 'It’s all your fault.' _

_ 'I failed. I’m sorry, so sorry.' _

_ 'The Jedi are dead, but the Sith are strong.' _

_ 'No! What can I do now?'  _

_ 'Power lies with the dark side.' _

“Tel-Mac, Tel-Mac,” Anakin called out from the hallway interrupting his meditation. 

“What?” Tel-Mac asked, sticking his head out the cabin door. 

“I’ve commed Master Kirak, and he said they’re still having trouble with their drive. So I was wondering, if I take one of the shuttles and join them to help with the repairs, would you be able to take over as pilot?”

“Yeah, sure.” Tel-Mac was surprised how little he felt then. A little while ago, he’d‘ve been pleased to have Skywalker leave. Instead he felt numb. 

“Okay, I’ll get set. The course is planned, you just need to make the jump,” said Anakin.

* * *

Obi-Wan insisted on joining Anakin. He said it was to, “make sure you don’t end up rewiring their whole ship without cause.” Which Anakin rolled his eyes to, but didn’t fight. Tel-Mac just thought they enjoyed the other’s company too much.  _ Pathetic, Jedi attachments. _

Tel-Mac settled on the bridge and used the act of piloting to distract him from his emotional turmoil. He didn’t see any reason just to use Anakin’s course plans, and proceeded to remap their route. But the job took far less time than he’d preferred, and after making the jump to hyperspace, he stayed doing this and that, monitoring the systems, while they flew.

“Still in here, why are you?” Yoda interrupted.

“Master Yoda! I’m just making sure we don’t burn out the hyperdrive.”

“Down, it will not break. Quality, these systems are. Maris and your youngling, you shall go see.”

“I-I n-n” Tel-Mac stammered a bit over his response. 

Yoda shook his head, “So much disappointment, one so small has caused.”

Tel-Mac was gripped with a wave of guilt. He didn’t have time to give him a response though.

“Yes, nursing they are.” With a surprising amount of gusto for one so small, Master Yoda pushed Tel-Mac out of the pilot’s chair.

* * *

Tel-Mac walked into the room where Maris was nursing little Mace-Ti. He had to fight the instinct to look away from the intimate sight. ' _ This is natural and healthy. You were prepared for this. All younglings need to eat.'  _

“Oh, Tel-Mac. Can you hand me that blanket?” Maris’s question interrupted his thoughts. 

“Yeah, sure.” He pulled the baby blanket over to her.

Maris wrapped Mace-Ti in the blanket and then covered herself again. Smiling up at Tel-Mac she said, “Did you ever imagine he’d be so cute?” 

Tel-Mac looked away from the child then. “Did they tell you yet? He’s not Force-Sensitive.” 

“Yes they did. It makes the new news even better, though.” Tel-Mac looked at Maris stunned at her lightness, and wondering what she was talking about. “Did they tell you? Master Yoda’s ended the separate clans. We can choose to stay with Obi-Wan and Anakin, wherever their temple is, or we can live on Melren with Master Coleman, but either way, we can keep Mace-Ti. We can form attachments with him.”

Tel-Mac’s expression became large as he came to a horrific realization. ' _ This HELP. This EXTRA RIDE. It was all a trick. That little green nuna! The Jedi are dead, and it’s all his fault. The Jedi are dead, and the sith ARE strong!' _

Then it came to him like a whisper on the force. A question asked earlier, with no answers.

“Why isn’t he force sensitive?” Tel-Mac’s eyes squinted accusingly towards Maris. 

“I don’t know. It isn’t always genetic, or the Jedi would’ve had a breeding program years ago.” 

“But he’s half Zabrak and half Human. All Dathomiri are force-sensitive.”

“You know your history. That’s only because of the arcane magicks of the Nightsisters,” Maris sounded slightly offended. “And I’d never allow such dark side powers near my little one.”

_ 'Power lies with the dark side.'  _

Tel-Mac stormed out of the room. He’d finally realized where that thought was coming from, and he was going to do something about it. 

* * *

Tel-Mac entered the prisoner’s cabin and force-pushed him against a wall. 

“You did this! You did this, and I will end you!” Tel-Mac shouted. He was no longer bothering to rebuild his shields. His emotions burned up in a smoldering flame. 

“Ha, ha, ha, ha.” The prisoner smirked, turning to look at Tel-Mac while his maniacal laughter continued. “What have I done?” he asked innocently.

“The Jedi are dead,” Tel-Mac’s response felt automatic. 

“Hmm?” the prisoner inquired.

“The Jedi are dead!” Tel-Mac threw out with more power this time. “But the Sith are strong?” He looked like he was only contemplating those words as they came out of his mouth. “Power lies with the dark side.” His mouth opened in a surprised, yet unuttered oh.

“Join me.” The prisoner’s voice was low and unnaturally evil sounding.

_ ‘You’re not supposed to do this. Good Jedi don’t fall to the dark side,’  _ Tel-Mac tried to tell himself. ‘ _ But the Jedi are dead.’ _

“What is your choice?” Commanded the prisoner.

Tel-Mac let out a deep breath before he fell on his knees. “Yes Master, I will join you.” 

* * *

“Master Yoda, Why have we turned around?” Maris carried her son as she walked out to find the Jedi Master. 

“Know this, I do not.” Yoda answered. “Feel danger, I do. Proceed with caution, we must.”

Maris changed position to shield Mace-Ti with her body, as she followed Yoda.

On their way to the bridge they found the bodies of three Jedi, all dead from lightsaber burns. 

Maris took a moment to cover their bodies, looking down at them with shock. “Who did this?” she asked, but no one replied.

Yoda, meanwhile continued onto the bridge of the ship. “Answers for this, you will give!” 

“No,” came the cold voice of Tel-Mac. He stood facing the window with another man. Then slowly he turned to reveal glowing, yellow eyes that glared at him with malicious intent. 

Then in one moment Tel-Mac and Yoda both pulled out their lightsabers. They clashed them together with fury and well practiced ease.

Then Maris came running into the room. Tears were in her eyes as she realized what was going on. She used a force-push on the prisoner and ran ahead to the control panel. Pushing buttons wildly, she stopped their vessel, and ordered everyone onboard to evacuate in the escape shuttles. 

It was at that moment that Mace-Ti began to cry. Tel-Mac looked up at her and asked, “What are you doing?” 

Maris turned to her son, who’d been left on the floor a second ago so she could operate the ship’s controls. Only, when she tried to move to him, she felt grips of the force holding her back. 

Behind her the prisoner had recovered and was standing again. Tel-Mac moved towards the infant, but Yoda stepped in his way. He held his lightsaber out to block Tel-Mac, and used the force to pick up the infant. 

Maris tried to fight the hold she was in, but she found the grip tightened the more she fought. Yoda looked at her, and Maris tried to shake her head. “Go! Run!” she was finally able to scream with her last bit of air.

Yoda obeyed. 

* * *

Maris felt the tendrils of the force let go of her shortly after that. Both Tel-Mac and the one time prisoner were conversing over the issues before them.

“I have to go get them. I’ll end him.” Tel-Mac insisted.

“No. How far can he go, with just an escape pod? We’ll let him get away, then we can end him with the Kyber Cannon we shall build. 

_ ‘What! A kyber Cannon!’  _ “No, you can’t!” Maris screamed. 

“Why not?” Tel-Mac sounded nonchalant. 

“You’ll kill our son!” she screamed. 

“Oh,” Tel-Mac uttered.

“That little runt,” said the prisoner with disgust. 

“And the rest of the Jedi,” Maris tried.

Tel-Mac blinked. “You don’t understand,” he whined. “He killed the Jedi. They’re all dead because of him.”

“No, they’ll be dead because of you.” At that moment, Maris threw the spit covered nursing cloth from her shoulder at the two men. As baby vomit blinded her pursuers, she turned and ran out of the room. 

* * *

Maris’s first thought was to get into an escape pod and join Yoda and her youngling, but she quickly threw that idea out the window. She knew she needed to stop them, or her son and all her people would be in danger.  _ ‘The Kyber,’  _ She thought. When they had to leave Ilum, Tel-Mac ordered the Jedi to pack up several large crates with Kyber. But now he was going to use it to kill them all! ' _ I have to get there first.'  _

The storage room was nearby and Maris only had to run faster than her two pursuers. When she got to the room she reached to the top of the crate and pulled off the largest crystal. It was too big for most lightsabers but Tel-Mac said he 'didn’t want to leave it for the sith.' As she held the crystal to examine it, she heard her pursuers coming, and ran to hide, taking the largest kyber with her.

“Where is it?” The Prisoner started digging through the crate. 

“ _ Yoda!”  _ Tel-Mac stormed. “We’ve got plenty of smaller crystals in there, take what you need from them.”

“I can’t use any old kyber, it needs to be one solid large piece. Otherwise it’ll never focus the energy enough,” said the Prisoner. "With a large enough Kyber, all we'll need is a basic blaster."

Maris wondered how this supposedly half trained inquisitor could know so much about Kyber Crystals. 

“OOh, nothing here is good enough. We’ll have to go back to Ilum,” said the prisoner. 

“It’ll only be three short jumps away,” added Tel-Mac.

_ ‘The Hyperdrive. That’s it.’  _ Maris knew how she was going to do it. 

Leaving the storage room, she snuck into the engine room. It seemed she was forgotten about, which made it easier to get the tools she needed all gathered in one place. Now, Maris was no Skywalker, but she did consider herself good with a ship. For instance, she knew if you break the combusto belt and then rework the exhaust pipe just so, you’d create a dangerous situation for any pilot and co-pilot. 

It was why most pilots soldered their exhaust pipe with durasteel. The stuff was almost permanent. ' _ Almost. A Kyber enhanced laser saw would cut through it for sure!'  _

Fortunately for her, the prisoner just explained the fundamentals of how to kyber enhance a weapon, and before long Maris had her tool. The pipe bent for her easily and then she had it all rigged. 

Before they made the third jump, Maris left the engine room, deciding to take her kyber for good measure. She didn't want to see what happened next, though there was something within her that insisted she had to go to make sure it worked. Maris didn't know if it was the force or a motherly instinct. She went to the bridge and crept into the room.

Tel-Mac was in position below the main vent, but the prisoner was standing back too far. He was standing just on the edge of the pilot's chamber.

"Do it. Jump to hyperspace," he ordered.

"Looking for this!" Before Tel-Mac could obey, Maris jumped out of hiding, holding up the Kyber and ran. She ran out and around the ship, being sure not to lose her pursuers. Then she went through a dining room and ran back to the bridge. When she'd got there she placed the Kyber on the floor in the perfect position, and she positioned herself next to the controls.

When they burst into the room again the Prisoner shouted, “Kill her.” Meanwhile he dove for the crystal. Maris sent one last well-wish to her son through the force, then she pushed the button. As the ship jumped the room became hot. 

All she could feel was a burning on her skin, as the first wave of burning exhaust was pushed through the vent above them. She heard Tel-Mac screech as he threw himself at the door which had come down behind him. The door was sealed shut, an automatic protocol to protect the rest of the ship. They were trapped in the small pilot’s chamber. 

Maris could no longer hold herself up on two legs. As she fell she heard a strange cackling coming from in front of her. “Bow. Bow to your Emperor, you worthless Jedi!” 

“Sidious?” Maris breathed.

Then Maris looked up and saw the prisoner in front of her. He was laughing an evil laugh, and when he saw her looking at him he paused and smiled. 

“You are dead!” she spat.

He continued laughing. “Think I care. This body is but a vessel. A temporary force-implantation of my consciousness. You see, I knew that the mandalorian duchess had connections to the Jedi. I was hoping for a different fish, but,” Sidious looked over to the dying form of Tel-Mac, “but I won’t throw back a good catch.” 

“He’s as dead as you are. What do you want with him?” 

“Oh, he’s not quite dead yet. And there’s a lot you can do with not quite dead. May I introduce you to the future, now let’s see, Darth… Vader, yes. I intended that name for someone else, but wouldn’t it be fun to have Vader kill him instead. Vader killed by Vader…” And the last thing Maris heard was Sidious’s maniacal laughter. 

* * *

Some time later, she could feel a familiar presence. “Shaak Ti, are the Felucians running through the meadow again?” 

“Nope. Open your eyes, you silly girl.” Shaak sounded extra joyful.

Maris reluctantly opened her eyes, as if she were about to lose the last vestiges of a dream. Suddenly her memory came back to her, and Shaak stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve succeeded, my padawan. I knew you’d understand one day, why I stayed on Felucia. You’ve succeeded. Let me show you.” 

Suddenly they were standing in a desert, and she saw Master Yoda, Anakin Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kennobi step off of a ship. Master Yoda held a small bundle wrapped up. They somberly walked up to a door and it opened to reveal Owen and Beru Lars. As Yoda handed Beru the bundle, she unwrapped Mace-Ti, and smiled. Maris could feel the woman’s soul healing. After so long without a child, she finally had a son. 

Then Beru looked up and cried. The tears were mourning her, Maris felt. She sent a wave of peace through the force, and then both women smiled together. Beru was just sensitive enough to feel it, as she turned back to her husband with their child. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> I have here an extra long chapter for you. I did think about dividing it up when I switched from Tel-Mac's POV to Yoda and Maris's POV, but then I didn't want to extend your misery. I have a lot of new things in this chapter, that I'm hoping sound realistic enough to pass for canon. Action scenes like this are still difficult for me.
> 
> That is, thankfully, the last character death I have planned. Next week I will rewind a little bit to show them all planning where to send Mace-Ti, and the Jedi will receive a lesson in how to mourn from their Tatooinian friends.
> 
> And for some reason, Fanfiction[Dot]net is no longer letting me copy and paste italics, so I'm back to using 'thoughts' and "quotes." AO3, however, is still allowing them. So you all get both, yay!


	25. Chapter 25 - The Great Wail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin learns what happened to Maris and Tel-Mac.

Chapter 25 - The Great Wail

“Try it now.” Anakin shouted.

“Nope,” Obi-Wan shouted back at him. “How did you do it? We were only supposed to fix the hyperdrive, yet somehow we ended up shutting down power on the whole ship.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault they needed a new Levox Power Ring, was it? Oh there it is,” Anakin saw the one last piece that needed connecting. Before he could shout up to Obi-Wan to try it again, he heard a purr and the lights came back online. “Yes!” he shouted, and he ran out to join Obi-Wan.

“Is it just me, or is that a working hyperdrive I hear?” Kirak asked as he walked in. 

“I fixed it!” Anakin shouted, feeling quite proud. 

“And we thank you. Without your help, I don’t think…” Kirak paused, staring at a monitor. 

“What?” Obi-Wan inquired, and he scanned the monitor screen as well. “Oh my!” 

“What is it?” Anakin asked.

“Yoda’s ship.” Obi-Wan said. 

“How long ago?” Kirak asked, as Obi-Wan went over to the controls. 

“The distress signal was released over an hour ago. And remotely too, from an escape pod.” 

“Where?” Anakin asked.

“I’m sending you the coordinates,” Obi-Wan said.

“Got them.” Anakin punched wildly at the controls to change the course of their ship. 

* * *

When they arrived at the location there was no ship. No pieces of wreckage either. Anakin looked around him in disbelief. 

Then a proximity alert beeped. A small shuttle could be seen coming towards them, and then another. Anakin recognized the shuttles. They were all escape pods. 

“Open the bay!” Anakin shouted. Obi-Wan opened up the hangar bay doors in just enough time for the first small vessel to enter. Silently, they all shared a worried look, and got up to go get answers to their many questions.

* * *

Yoda emerged from the first vessel, holding a wrapped infant. Numerous other Jedi stepped out of the other pods.

"Is that Maris's baby? Where's his mother?" Anakin asked the obvious.

Yoda looked up seriously. "Fallen to the dark side, Tel-Mac has. Escape, Maris could not. Her death, I have felt."

"What! No!" Anakin slammed his fist against the wall, then collapsed as he started to cry. "We were supposed to change things. What good are these visions if I can't do anything."

Obi-Wan looked down, then took a long breath and released his own emotions. “We have to get everyone settled. Kirak, see if you can find room for everyone in the passenger bays.” 

Kirak nodded. “We’ll have to squeeze in, but I’m sure we’ll find room.” 

Anakin knew he’d just added another face to the countless faces he saw in his nightmares. He tried to do as Obi-Wan had taught him. Tried to release his emotions to the force, but whenever he did it seemed like more emotions only filled their place. All he could ever do was to push it away for a time. Only it would always come back later on, in the middle of the night when he’d cry himself to sleep unable to be comforted, not even by his wife. 

Anakin’s face formed a cool, emotionless facade as he followed his Master back to the bridge of the ship. Master Yoda told his story as they went. Anakin didn’t really listen. When he got to the bridge, he went right to the control panel and ran another system scan, diverting power through half the ship's systems to boost it’s range. 

“I have it!” Anakin shouted. Making the others look up, suddenly dropping their conversations. “Master Yoda’s ship, I’ve located it.”

“It’s where the other one was. That unidentified ship we saw on the long range scanner. It’s gone now,” shared Kirak. 

Anakin started pushing buttons on the control panel, completely ignoring Obi-Wan's rattling about caution and soon they were approaching the ship. 

“I don’t see any damage to the hull,” Obi-Wan observed. “Wait. The Hangar Bay Door was peeled open. Someone forced their way in.” 

“I’ll prepare to board.” Anakin almost jumped out of his seat.

“No! Too dangerous it is,” said Yoda. 

Anakin sighed. “Fine, but I’m sending in the droids. We can watch from their holocams.” 

* * *

Anakin sat with Yoda, Obi-Wan and Kirak around the controls of the droids as they boarded the ship. Nearby numerous other Jedi had gathered and were watching. They all tried to stay calm, though occasional looks of worry and horror leaked through.

“Does this look like your vision?” Obi-Wan asked.

“No. There were more bodies,” Anakin answered with no amount of glee. The droids passed empty chambers and halls. 

“Stop. In there we found the first bodies.” Yoda said, pointing to the holo display. “Something was wrong, when we found them we knew.”

Anakin tapped at the control, and the droid entered the room to find three bodies, all of them killed by lightsabers. Names were whispered by those watching, who recognized the Jedi. Immediately feelings of grief and horror were released to the force from all around the room. Three of the droids picked up the bodies and turned to return to their ship. One continued on. Next it approached the bridge. Anakin gasped. This part was almost exactly like his vision. 

The door opened and they saw the temporary shield walls of the pilot’s bay had been descended. The space was filled with ash, but the doors to the pilot’s bay had been ripped off. By Anakin’s estimates they must have had a droid with a powerful saw do it, because the door was completely cut off its hinge. 

Inside the room there were two bodies. One was Maris brood. The other was the inquisitor prisoner they had been carrying. As the droid picked up Maris’s body, Anakin noticed the clean spot it left on the floor. There was another similar clean spot near the door where another body had been retrieved much earlier. 

“Hmm,” Master Yoda hummed. Anakin guessed he was noticing the same thing.

* * *

The bodies had been moved to a cold-storage room on the lower deck. Maris had died of smoke inhalation from the exhaust fumes of the ship. Though she also had numerous burns on her face and arms from the burning hot ash raining down at her. Anakin didn’t know what caused her to do it, but he recognized what she’d done to the engine immediately. He was slightly in awe of it, for he knew how hard it was to cut an exhaust pipe. 

It was clear they were going to have to leave Yoda's ship behind. The repairs would take too long and they wanted to be long gone in case anyone returned to finish what they started. Anakin had the droids strip it of a number of useful components. He always had a knack for making use of very little. It came from his childhood as a slave, he figured, and he couldn’t let anything go to waste. He did notice that the Kyber crystals they carried were gone. Fortunately Kirak’s ship also carried some too. When he was done he joined Obi-Wan and Yoda who were trying to tend to a screaming infant. 

“It’s no good. He misses his mother.” Obi-Wan lamented. 

“Shhh.” Yoda ignored him and continued rocking Mace-Ti. 

“Here, let me have a try.” Anakin offered. Picking up the baby, he began rocking him like he’d done with his own children. 

“We’re going to need to talk about what to do with him?” Obi-Wan said.

“What do you mean?” Anakin turned to look at him. “Lattita Moon is the Creche master in this clan. We’ll ask her to take him in.” 

“No, I’m talking about his permanent placement. We should choose where he goes with care. Maris would want that," said Obi-Wan. "I speak as a father. He deserves a family that will love him, not a bunch of Jedi uncle's."

Yoda hummed, "Yes, this Maris would ask. A family to adopt him we shall find."

Anakin looked up. “I know where he can go.” And he smiled gently down to the infant in his arms, who was beginning to settle. 

* * *

Anakin dialed a comm as soon as they got to Tatooine. Shmi’s face came on the holo. 

“Mom, can you get Owen and Beru for us. We need to ask them something.”

“Okay, is there a problem?” Shmi read the stress on Anakin’s face and became alarmed. In the background they heard Cliegg calling for Owen and Beru.

“Difficult, our journey has been. Some losses, we have had.” Yoda explained. 

When Owen and Beru got to the comm, Anakin bit his cheek out of nervousness. “Hey guys, listen. I need to ask you a favor, and it’s completely up to you to accept or not. We understand how much we are asking of you.”

“Go ahead and ask, brother,” Owen said. 

Anakin smiled, then looked grim. “Maris brood had her child, but she didn’t survive the journey. There were some, uh, issues. Tel-Mac is missing, presumed fallen. And now their child needs a new home.” 

Beru was smiling. “Yes,” she whispered.

“He’s not force sensitive, but he's a beautiful boy. He just needs a family,” Obi-Wan put in.

“Yes, we’ll adopt him,” Owen answered even louder. 

“Good news, this is. Bring him tonight, we will,” said Yoda.

Then Cliegg turned the comm towards him. “Do you have her body?” 

Yoda nodded. “The bodies of four dead Jedi, we have.” 

“Then we’ll need to prepare for a funeral. How do you want it handled?” 

“Burn them on a pyre, the Jedi way is to.” Yoda answered.

Cliegg nodded solemnly, “I’ll call some other farmers. We’ll prepare for four pyres.”

“Thank you, we appreciate everything,” said Obi-Wan. 

* * *

Later that night they landed at the Lars Homestead. Obi-Wan had wrapped the youngling to keep any blowing sand off of him, and Master Yoda carried him off their ship and up to the door. It opened to the hopeful faces of Owen and Beru. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped inside, and walked up to Owen. “Mom and Dad are up in the west field. They say to bring the bodies when you are ready,” he told them.

“Is this him?” Beru asked as she walked up to Yoda. 

Yoda hummed and handed her the child. She unwrapped him right away. The youngling had silvery skin, similar to his mother’s, with some light bumps on his forehead that would eventually grow into vestigial horns. He also had blue, quite human eyes and a light fluff of brown hair starting to grow in. 

“Oh,” Beru let out a sigh. 

Anakin could feel a mess of emotions spilling out of his sister-in-law in that moment. He saw tears in her eyes and felt regret. He never intended to cause her pain by asking her to do this. Then Anakin looked up and around. 

“What is it?” Owen asked.

“Did you feel that? I thought I felt something.” Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and shook his head. 

Then Beru walked up to them. A smile was on her face. “Owen, look at him. Isn’t he just beautiful?”

Owen leaned over and kissed his son. “Beautiful, little Mace-Ti Linnon.” 

“Don’t you mean Mace-Ti Lars? He’s your boy now,” Anakin pointed out.

“No, we could never take his name away from him. That’s Sacrilege. The name is his by rite, and we will keep it.” Owen put a hand on his wife’s back.

“Matronymic, the Zabrak culture is,” Said Yoda.

“Yes, that would make him Mace-Ti Brood,” Obi-Wan completed.

Both of the new parents smiled and looked down at their son, who smiled back at them. “That’s perfect,” Beru said. “I think he approves.” 

* * *

Eventually they had to leave the beautiful scene of the newly formed family, and make their way to the west field, with the bodies they needed to put to rest. The field was already very full, both with other Jedi and many citizens from Achorhead. Anakin walked up to his mother, who was having a discussion with a few colorfully dressed women he did not know. “Mother. What is all this?” 

“They all wished to attend the funeral.” Shmi looked over her son’s shoulder and saw several Jedi carrying four bodies. As they brought them closer, men from the crowd stepped forward and helped to carry the bodies. 

The bodies were placed on special cloths, laid out on the ground. An older woman came up and began treating them with spices. When she gave her signal the cloth was wrapped around the body and it was carried to a pyre reserved for it. When all four bodies were prepared and placed on their pyres, Yoda was given the honor of lighting the first pyre. Once it was lit the fire spread to the others quickly by design. 

Anakin stood back and watched with his family, both Jedi and naught. He was feeling his emotions returning. Some women were starting to gather now near the first pyre that held Maris Brood. They wore the same colorful costumes as the woman Anakin had seen his mom talking to earlier. They were starting to sing a song in another language, but Anakin couldn’t bear to listen. He stepped away and collapsed to the ground. He felt moments away from breaking out in sobs, but he tried everything to hold them in.

Shmi walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Come son. Mourn your friend. It’ll help.” She helped him to stand again, then said, “Go up to the fire, and say what you are feeling. It’s always good to let it out. It will help.”

Anakin didn’t want to dig into his emotions. They hurt too much. So he said the first thing that came to his head. “This isn’t… Why are they even singing that song? It's so old, no one understands the language anymore.” 

“I do,” Shmi said. And she began to translate, 

“Let Chenini say it’s last goodbye

Let the Pooten grass be still this night

As the Kryat feels you pass.

Though the twin suns sleep tonight, 

In the morrow they will rise again with light.

As I send you on your way tonight, 

Let your bonds formed in life remain unbroken

And when you hear my funeral song, 

Pull them taunt so I can find my way along.”

As she finished, Shmi pulled Anakin with her and brought him back to the pyre. The singers hands were touching their hearts and stretching up to the sky, to signal the bonds from the song, he guessed. Several in the crowd let out a loud cry. This shocked Anakin, and the rest of the Jedi gathered. “What’s going on?” he asked.

“They’re mourning. It doesn’t always have to come out in words. Go ahead,” she encouraged. 

Anakin turned back towards the pyre. And as he stared at it, he remembered being at a similar pyre years ago, when Master Qui-Gon passed. _‘I felt so helpless_ ,’ he thought. Tears welled behind his eyes, and he didn’t hold them back. Next he thought of the men who’d died in the war. One’s who’s funerals he’d been to and ones he hadn’t. By the time he got to the purge, and the many Jedi who’d died that day alone, he was on his knees. _‘It’s my fault. I should’ve seen something. I should’ve done something.’_ As the grief spilled out of him he cried. 

When Anakin had finished, he felt… Different. Different from the times he’d released his emotions to the force, to be left unsatiated. Different from the times he’d cry himself to sleep, and the heavy weight of more tears that he’d refuse to let go nearly suffocated him. No, he felt peaceful. He closed his eyes and he could almost feel waves of forgiveness being sent through the force from somewhere he didn’t know. Anakin smiled and breathed it all in. 

Then he looked up and around him. The Pyres had burnt out and the Tatooinians had all gone home. All that were there were Jedi, and they were like him. Obi-Wan stood not too far away, eyes pointed to the sky, and tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

“A wise woman, your mother is. A fine Jedi, she would have made,” said Yoda, on his knees beside him.

“You don’t say,” Anakin remarked. His jaw was still dropped from shock. 

Anakin hadn’t seen it but his conversation with his mom was heard by not just them, but by many Jedi there. And he wasn’t the first to try her suggestion, some were moved by the song she’d translated alone. That night they made history in this small town on Tatooine. For years later they’d call it the great wail, and some even said a sandstorm started that night because the Greater Kryat heard their cries. But that’s a legend, of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> My thoughts in writing this, I had ‘saved’ Anakin by preventing his biggest loss, when I kept his mother alive. But I didn’t want to leave it at that. Anakin still has a weakness in that he can’t handle grief, and I put it as a weakness of the whole Jedi order by extension. When you don’t allow yourself to form attachments, you don’t allow yourself to learn to mourn them either. And since you can never actually live without attachments 100%, all it takes is some big disaster, like the Jedi purge, to cause some distress. I had to solve this problem by giving them all a mommy to show them how to grieve. 
> 
> I wrote that song/poem myself. And thus ends my career as a poet. Chenini is one of the three moons of Tatooine. I think everything else is self explanatory. 
> 
> Next chapter there will be a time jump. I’m not completely sure how much yet. I’ve got no more major plot points planned until the twins are nine, basically. But I will try to do a few chapters between then and now, so you can see Luke and Leia growing up. 


	26. Chapter 26 - The Twins Drop a Bomb!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are now five years old, and learning fast. Anakin and Obi-Wan have been keeping busy as well.

#  Chapter 26 - The Twins Drop a Bomb!!!

Anakin looked down at his work. He had been teaching several courses at the community center that Padme ran, and since today was technically a day off, he had to work on his lesson plans for the upcoming weeks. First there were his Intro to Mechanics and his Advanced Mechanics classes. Those were his favorites. Then there was his piloting class, though there wasn't really much to prepare for it. Mostly he just sat in the co-pilot seat with a learner pilot, holding on for dear life, and afterward offered what pointers he could. He was starting to understand why Obi-Wan got so white at the prospect of flying. Though Anakin didn’t want to admit he was ever as bad as some of his students. Then there were his Jedi classes. Anakin was teaching a class in saber skills to the nine to ten year old younglings, and a basic healthy attachments course to the preteens. 

The last of these he actually taught alongside Jedi Healer Nema. It was usual to teach younglings about things at that age, but with their allowing attachments, some of the others were concerned the usual education was not enough. So Anakin was begrudgingly recruited, and he handled the emotional and behavioral side while Healer Nema handled the usual things. Anakin found it easier than he’d expected to teach that class. He used some of the same skills he’d developed training Ahsoka to mentor the Younglings. 

And that wasn’t it. He was forgetting something, but what was it? Anakin scratched his head as he went over his papers. ‘ _ Oh that’s it.’  _ Padme had also asked him to start teaching a basic self defense class. Recently there had been some outbreaks of violence in the city areas. It seemed the Hutts were up to something, and it was attracting a number of shady characters. Most of his students were locals. Farm boys and girls who had no experience fighting or defending themselves. He intended to teach some of the Jedi hand to hand techniques. He also planned to teach them how to build a Silicartha spray canister. Since most of his students lived in a farming community, he figured they would have no trouble getting their hands on the common Sand-borer poison. 

Anakin looked up at the clock. It was almost noon. ‘ _ Luke and Leia should be coming home soon,’  _ he thought. Now that they were five, his twins were spending almost a half day in classes at the center. Anakin sighed. There were some days when it was a relief, being able to send his children away and spend some alone time with his very busy wife, or work on a special project of his. But most of the time Anakin missed the days when he had all day to play with his little rug-nunas. He still had Leo for most of the day, but at two and a half, even he had a class a couple times a week with the youngest Jedi. 

“Daddy, daddy, there here!” Leo called out from the window. 

Anakin dropped what he was doing and ran to greet his kids. He collapsed on his knees and gave them a big hug as they walked through the door. Padme walked in next and placed her bag on the counter. After sending the kids off to put away their school bags, he turned to his wife. “And how was your day today?” 

“It was fine.” Padme shrugged, and Anakin noticed the brief tightness in her shoulders. The only show that leaked her stress. His politician wife was usually very good at keeping it from showing, so whatever was upsetting her, he knew must be rough. 

“What is it?” he asked as he walked over to massage her shoulders.

Padme let out a big sigh. “Some Hutts have called in a false claim about our center. They’re claiming several breaks to the code, and improper procedures.”

“E chu ta!” Anakin cursed. Padme looked down quickly to make sure the kids hadn’t heard, then gave him a cold glare. “Those Koochu Kung! I oughta go down there and... “ 

“You will do no such thing.” Padme ordered. “I will handle this the proper way. Let them make their inspections. They’re not gonna find anything. You just watch your language!”

"I'm sorry,” Anakin breathed. They both remembered what happened when Leia learned her first curse word, and neither wanted to repeat the experience.

“Besides, it wasn’t a completely bad day. I did see Satine earlier. She and Obi-Wan are coming over for dinner tonight.”

Satine had visited Obi-Wan several times over the last year. Though each time she’d only stay for a few days, Anakin saw the effect it had on Obi-Wan. Of course he continued to refuse Anakin's suggestions that they let him babysit and take a holiday together, but he was wearing Obi-Wan down. Anakin just knew it. 

“That sounds great,” Anakin responded. “What can I do to help?” 

“I have to make dinner, and the kids need to pick up their toys.” She glanced up at Anakin, and saw his still rigid posture, and his distant eyes. “You know what. I’ll get ‘3PO to help me. You can go take a walk and clear your head.” Padme practically pushed Anakin out the door. 

Padme knew the Hutts were always a sour subject for her husband. Those Hutt kung had bought and sold him and his mother like Banthas. She didn’t have much respect for them either. Infact, it was one of the reasons she did what she did. Running the Center, she was able to put a thorn in their gigantuous backsides, and keep future slaves out of the debtors pool. She was just thankful that she and Anakin lived where they did. Their small community was mostly farmers, and none of which owned any slaves. She doubted her husband could look at that every day and not do something reckless. 

* * *

As Anakin walked, he tried to clear his head. Before long he noticed he had walked all the way to the Lars’s homestead. He decided to stop in and see his brother Owen. Maybe he’d even get to hold little Mace-Ti.

Mace-Ti sure had grown since coming to the Lars’s. That boy sure was lucky. He had as many Aunts and Uncles as there were Jedi, and they all loved to spoil him. Anakin included. Not to mention, he had two of the very best parents who loved him more than life itself. They made a beautiful family. 

* * *

That evening, by the time Obi-Wan and Satine arrived, Padme had the house cleaned, the kids dressed up, and a deliciously smelling dinner prepared. Sometimes Anakin thought his wife must be magical. 

When Padme opened the door and greeted their guests, Anakin stood back a moment and blinked at the sight. Obi-Wan had a smile and Anakin could tell through their bond, as well as the emotions leaking off him in the Force, he was full of hope and happiness. It was his usual mood whenever Satine visited. But it was Satine that made Anakin blink a little bit. She felt very bright today in the Force. Such brightness could have a number of causes, some of which left Anakin slightly embarrassed at the thought of. 

Anakin didn’t want to pry, so after giving his greeting, he looked away, shifting his attention down to Ella-Reese instead. “Hi Ella.” 

“Reese!” The little girl put her hands on her hips and corrected him. 

Anakin laughed. “Hi Ella-Reese. How are you today?” 

“Hi Uncle Ani, Mommy got me a dwess and we payed in the pawk and eated ice-cweam. It was fun.” 

“Oh, after eating so much ice cream I hope you’re hungry for supper. It sure smells good doesn’t it.”

“Mmm. Yes it does.” 

“Alright, Ella Reese, Why don’t you go join the kids in the lounge.” Padme said, and the little girl ran off to find her playmates.

Anakin stood up and followed the others. Before they got too far, Obi-Wan leaned over and spoke to Anakin, “Just thought you should know, Masters Kirak and Coleman both say they have another set of requests to put through to the council. Our next meeting is going to be a long one.”

“When is it ever not?” Anakin quipped. 

When Anakin had his last vision, before Maris died, Yoda decided to remerge the clans. Attachment was allowed for all Jedi, and an amendment to the code was put together based on the system Anakin and Obi-Wan used in their own clan. The others had just one alteration they insisted on. The Jedi council had to approve all serious Jedi attachments above a casual friend level. 

This meant that every meeting the council had a set of couples to question about their intentions, announcements on new babies to bless, and adoptions to approve. In addition, the council members were also acting as relationship counselors. 

And since Anakin was the one member of the council who was actually married, his opinion was frequently requested on such things. But Anakin didn’t mind though. At least it meant his fellow Jedi didn’t need to hide or deny their attachments any longer. Of course he did try to suggest, in the most subtlest ways of course, that Master Yoda could find a partner and gain some valuable experience of his own, but the nearly nine-hundred year old Jedi was set in his ways. Still, Anakin wasn’t the type to give up.

“Padme’s hosting a crafters night at the center. Do you think we could persuade Yoda to attend?” Anakin asked.

“Not if he thinks you’ve suggested it,” Obi-Wan answered, with ‘ _ I know what you’re up to,’ _ written all over his face. 

* * *

Later that evening they had the kids all seated around the table and Padme brought out her dinner. She served roasted dewback with a Pallie fruit glaze, and an Eopie Cream Pie for dessert. 

During the meal Padme looked up and noticed her two silent twins, eyeing each other with subtle eye movements this way and that. She knew they were having another twin-bond conversation. “Luke, Leia, don’t be rude to our guests,” Padme corrected. There was a time and a place for such things, and she had been trying to instill a sense of manners in her young ones. 

“Yes, I’m sure we would all love to hear whatever it is you two are discussing,” Anakin added.

Luke looked over at the adults and said, “We were just wondering, when Auntie Satine has the baby, will it come here to live with Uncle Ben, like Ella-Reese?”

“Or will the baby stay with Auntie Satine on Cheravh?” Leia finished.

Anakin’s eyes went wide. Padme was having a coughing fit across the table. He looked at Satine and for the first time that night, really studied her Force-signature. Indeed, his little ones were right. She was extra bright because she carried not just her own, but a second, growing signature. He then looked at Obi-Wan who had the same shocked gaze on his own face. Satine was looking him in the eye. She gave him a quiet nod and he started to breathe again. 

Satine and Obi-Wan both got up and walked into the next room. Though they kept their voices low, their body language was very loud as they seemed to argue. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Luke asked. 

“No, just eat your food,” Padme said. 

“But are they going to answer our question?” Leia protested.

“I don’t think they know how to yet.” Anakin looked over to see Satine and Obi-Wan hugging. Tears were in both of their eyes. “Then again…” 

A few minutes later Obi-Wan walked Satine back into the room. They were both smiling and rubbing tears off their faces. 

“I suppose it’s a little late to make an announcement, but we are having another baby,” Satine said. Then she turned to Luke and Leia. “And we will both be staying here, with your uncle Ben and Ella-Reese.” 

“Yay!” The girl in question threw her hands up and cheered. Across the room Obi-Wan beamed with joy.

* * *

“Congratulations,” Anakin patted his former master’s back. The kids had all finished their dessert and were running and playing a game of some sort. Padme and Satine were having their own conversation in the other room. “Sorry about that bomb-drop.” 

Obi-Wan laughed. “Skywalkers, what do I expect?” 

Anakin laughed. “And to think, all those times when I’d offer to babysit, and you’d insist it wasn’t that kind of visit.”

“The little one does take naps, you know.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“Still, next time you insist that your life is boring and nothing's going on, I won't believe you,” Anakin replied. Obi-Wan's only response was a raised eyebrow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> I started this chapter intending it to be a bridge for the time jump. Just kinda reflections on what's happened, but then decided my idea for Obi-Wan and Satine was too good to skip over like that. I didn't exactly plan to give them another child. It just kind of felt right. The stats have been low on both my fanfics, so I definitely can use the positive reinforcement reading your comments/reviews provides.
> 
> Next chapter I may not need to jump too far… spoilers… It seems I've started something here.


	27. Chapter 27 - Early Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kenobi Kryze Wedding. Brush your teeth, this chapter is all sugar, sugar and more sweet sugar.

#  Chapter 27 - Early Arrival

“Padme. Padme,” Anakin called out as he searched their house on Tatooine. Anakin opened a door and walked outside in the desert. “where are you?” 

“I’m right here.” Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows. Anakin stared at him for a few seconds. He knew he recognized the man, but was not entirely sure where. Then the man laughed, “Ani, there’s somewhere you have to be.” And suddenly it all clicked for Anakin. This was Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan’s old master who brought him from Tatooine to the Jedi so long ago. “When you find him, tell him I’m proud of him.” Then Qui-Gon stepped back into the shadows and Anakin turned to walk back into his house. He still had his wife to find. 

Only when he went through the door, he was suddenly in their old apartment in Corescant. “Padme. Where are you honey,” Anakin called out.

“I’m right here, dear.” The voice came over his shoulder. He turned slowly to see Palpatine. The man was wearing one of Padme’s old gowns, from her days as queen of Naboo, and his face was painted and made up to match. “I got my invitation. Where do I RSVP?” The sight filled Anakin with terror, and he ran into the next room. 

Suddenly he was in the Temple. “Padme,” Anakin whispered. He remembered their marriage was a secret in this place. As he ran through the temple he searched in every room. 

“Anakin, there you are. You were almost late to the wedding.” Mace Windu said. “How ever did  _ you  _ marry a senator?”

“Wedding?” said Anakin in confusion. “But where is Padme?” 

“With the bride, she is. With the groom now, you must go.” Yoda said, stepping out of the darkness to stand beside Mace Windu. He pointed with his stick to the council chamber doors. 

Anakin walked up to the doors, hesitating once to look back at the Jedi. Yoda was gone, and instead Mace Windu stood surrounded by the other council members who died on that horrible day. 

Opening the door he saw Obi-Wan standing in the center, staring lovingly into the eyes of Satine. Flowers were in both of their hair. Beside Satine, Padme stood in a beautiful formal gown. “Anakin. Anakin get up.” Padme’s voice seemed to come from the very room itself, and it grew louder. 

* * *

“Anakin.” Padme’s voice broke through his dream and he stirred. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Anakin said as he opened his eyes, still feeling the lightheadedness of sleep.

“There’s no time for that now. You need to go help Obi-Wan.” Realizing what was actually going on, Anakin got up and started getting dressed. “And remember to have him in the hall by oh-eight-hundred hours.” 

Anakin nodded and kissed his wife before turning to their door. “We’ll be there by eight hundred hours, not a second later.” 

“No, wait.” Padme stopped him before he went through the door. She picked up something and walked over to him. “Don’t forget this.” Padme slipped the something into Anakin’s hand and gave him another kiss. 

“He can wait a little while.” Anakin’s hand came up to stroke Padme’s cheek. 

“Go!” She huffed and gave him another push to the door.

* * *

“I’m here.” Anakin called as he knocked. 

“There you are.” Obi-Wan sighed. “Come on in. Hurry or we’re going to be late. You do have it, don’t you?” 

Anakin rolled his eyes. He was actually early, but wasn’t going to correct his frantic master. “Right here, master. Who would’ve ever thought you’d need my help getting somewhere on time!” 

“I’ve got to finish putting this thing on. Can you help Ella-Reese?” 

“Uncle Ani!” said the excited girl as she grabbed onto him. 

“Your mother will be coming to get her in a little while. She needs to finish her breakfast, and get into her party dress,” Obi-Wan instructed Anakin. 

“Alright little one. Time to go eat.” 

The little girl took a spoonful of her breakfast. “Uncle Ani, you wanna see my dress? It’s big and poofy and pup-ul. Like my mama’s, but her’s is white a’cause that’s dishes.”

“That’s dishes?” Anakin questioned.

“That’s what mama says.” Ella-Reese shrugged and shook her head. 

“Any chance she said ‘that’s traditional?’” Anakin asked.

“Hmm?” The little girl tapped her chin thoughtfully before she shrugged. Anakin had to hold back his laughter.

“It means that it’s what a lot of other people have worn,” Anakin explained. “Come on now. You’ve got breakfast to eat.”

Ella-Reese whined. “But I’s too excited to eat. Won’t there be food at the party.” 

“There will, but it won’t be until after lunchtime that we’ll get to eat it.” The little girl pouted. “Tell you what. Let’s play a game. You eat these bites right here, and I’ll try to put on your shoes. We’ll see who's faster.”

Ella-Reese smiled and picked up her spoon, signalling she was ready for the challenge.

* * *

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

“Yes,” Obi-Wan called out.

“How do you want her hair done?” Anakin asked.

“Is she dressed already?” Obi-Wan asked, astounded.

“You forget, I’m a father of twins. She’s fed and dressed. I just need to know what to do with her hair.”

“Oh, brush it out straight. Your mom said she will do her hair when she gets here. They’ve got something special planned.”

“Alright.” 

* * *

“Leo, look at me.” Anakin stared his three year old in the eye. “I’m going to give this to Master Zahn. W hen it’s time, he’ll give it to you and then you will walk up to Uncle Ben and give it to him. Right, you will not be spinning it and you will not play games with it.”

“Yes Daddy.”

“This is very important to your Uncle Ben, and he’s asked you to do a very grown up job today.”

“I be a big boy and cawy it fow him.” Leo promised.

“I’m sure you will. Daddy is so proud of you today. Give me a kiss.”

The little boy wrapped his arms around his father and kissed him without shame. Anakin wished Luke and Leia were still at this age. 

The last time he tried to kiss his little princess she pushed him away and said, “No daddy, Yuch. Not in front of my friends.” 

Anakin patted Leo’s head and then turned to the elderly Master Zahn. “Thank you again for this.” Anakin handed him a small box, smaller than the palm of his hand. 

“It’s no trouble at all,” The Jedi put his hand on Leo’s shoulder. “For Obi-Wan we’ll make this day special.” 

Anakin nodded at the two, and then ran off to rejoin Obi-Wan.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood eying the mirror. His shoulders were adorned with a metallic vest. Made to reflect mandalorian armor, but with a bit of style. On his head was a woven crown of Poonten grass, with a carved Japor Ivory Snippet on his forehead. These pieces of Tatooinian and Mandalorian tradition were blended with Coruscanti and other planetary traditions to make a celebration that was, of all things, truly Jedi. It was going to be perfect. Anakin would see it that way.

As he stepped closer he saw Obi-Wan’s shoulders shaking, and when he turned there were tears dripping down his face. “Am I doing the right thing?” 

“With Ella-Reese and another on the way, it’s a little late to be asking that, don’t you think?” Anakin cheekily replied. “I’ve seen how happy she makes you. If you make her half as happy in return, you’ll be brighter than the Suns of Tatooine all put together.” 

Obi-Wan gave a tearful sigh. 

“You know, I had a dream this morning. No not a vision, just a dream. I saw old master Qui-Gon in it. He said I should tell you he’s proud of you.”

“Did he now?”

“Yes. Then Palpatine was wearing a dress and Mace was digging me for being late to the wedding, so I don’t know how serious it was.”

Obi-Wan sniffled as he laughed. “Thank you. Thank you for telling me this.”

“Now come on, no more tears. You’re not flying your final jump today.” Anakin handed him a tissue as he teased. “Only a life of indebted servitude.” 

* * *

“I think they’re almost ready,” Anakin whispered after sneaking a look into the hall. 

A few moments later the B’omarr pipe organ began to play a key song. Obi-Wan stepped up to the door. When they heard the Kloo horn start to play, he took his first steps into the hall. Anakin walked behind him. 

At the same time, on the other side of the hall Satine began to walk. Their steps were counted and rehearsed so they’d be walking in unison down the isles. Satine wore a beautiful white dress that was as poofy as her daughter described. It had been cleverly chosen to conceal her very pregnant belly. She also wore polished silver vambraces on her wrists to honor her Mandalorian ancestors, and a veil that had small pieces of metal stitched into the lace to match the vambraces. She was followed by Padme and Ella-Reese, who both wore similarly styled purple dresses. Their hair had been braided and Ella Reese had a yellow ribbon woven into her braid. 

The room they were in was filled with about half of Anchorhead, along with numerous Jedi. Their site on Melren was almost emptied, as everyone wanted to come to attend the first Jedi wedding since Anakin’s own. Sure, there were several other couples, and some engagements, but this was their first wedding.

Ahsoka was also attending and sat with Luke and Leia, who were both wearing matching suits. Leia had refused to wear a dress of any sort, and it was the best their mother could do. Of course they say it's just a phase, it still hurts Padme not to be able to dress shop for her daughter. Bail Organa and his family regretfully could not attend, but he had arranged forged paperwork so Obi-Wan and Satine could enjoy a little trip afterwards without having to worry about the empire's checkpoints. 

When they got to the front of the isle, Padme gave Ella-Reese a light push and she walked around her mother to stand under the trellis. There the little girl pulled out a bag she carried and threw it’s contents up and around her on the floor. Then she stepped back and her mommy and daddy came together under the trellis, stepping on the flower petals that to Tatooinians were symbolic for life and fertility. 

“Join us here today, you shall,” Grandmaster Yoda stepped in front of the couple and began to give his speech. “To celebrate a bond formed through love, we come. Stronger through life’s hardships and frustrations, together you shall be. New Life and Joys, together you shall create. Hmm Hmm-hmm,” he chuckled. “Already started this, you have." The crowd laughed and Obi-Wan blushed slightly. Separated by the darkside, attachments formed in the light shall not be. Vows to each other, you may now speak.”

There was a pause where Master Zahn nudged the three year old, who had been fiddling with the costume he wore and missed his opening. Leo stepped up to Obi-Wan, holding the small box. He gave the boy a wink, and opened it to reveal two rings to symbolize the promises made today. Leo looked over to his father nervously. Anakin gave him a thumbs up and smiled proudly.

Obi-Wan picked up one ring and he knelt before Satine. “ We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise our children as warriors."

“Accept this pledge, do you?” Yoda asked. 

“I do.” Satine uttered and Obi-Wan smiled, radiating pure joy. She then held out her hand and Obi-Wan slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up.

Satine then bent her body forward, the closest she could get to kneeling in her present state, and repeated the pledge. “We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise our children as peacekeepers." There were quiet gasps everywhere as none of the wedding party expected her to make the alteration to the traditional Mandalorian vow.

“Accept this pledge, do you?” Yoda asked again.

“I do,” said Obi-Wan, and Anakin reckoned his master hadn’t sounded more certain of anything since Anakin's own knighting ceremony. Satine put the ring on Obi-Wan's finger.

"As one you two shall be. Kiss the bride, you may." Yoda announced. 

Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around his new wife, and their lips met in a long kiss. Anakin had never seen his old master display such passion as in that moment. 

The party’s two youngest members' reactions were much different though. Ella Reese rolled her eyes and went, “Oh no. not again!”

Leo put his hands in front of his eyes and squealed, “EEW!”

Padme blushed and gave Leo a firm stare that meant ‘ _ Stop it!’  _ in any mother’s language.

Anakin just stood there and laughed. 

* * *

After the ceremony there was a photographer brought in to take holo-images of the party. Anakin stood behind Obi-Wan’s shoulder, as he was instructed to. 

_ Snap. Snap. Snap.  _ The photographer worked. 

The door opened and the photographer turned. His face was stern and he looked like he was going to yell at whoever interrupted him, but then as he looked at the two children his face softened. 

“Luke, Leia. What is it?” Anakin asked.

Luke looked down and Anakin could sense he was near tears. “I have to go,” he made an excuse and Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t break it. Honest.” Luke broke down the minute they had walked out into the hallway. Anakin bent over and hugged his son as the boy continued to cry in his shoulder.

“He didn’t. It was broken when we opened the packages,” Leia added.

“Show me what’s broken, and I’ll see if I can fix it.” Luke and Leia led him to the area outside where the kids were getting their part ready. It was a tradition on Tatooine for the married couple to jump over seven carved Japor poles, all while guests threw polta beans at them. They were to represent the challenges in life the couple would face together, instead of apart. 

“Oh, I see.” Anakin looked down and saw one rod, likely the one Luke had unwrapped, was broken. “It’s okay. It likely happened in transport.” Anakin looked in his pockets to see if he had anything he could use to fix the stick. All he found was his lightsaber, worn today for ceremonial reasons. 

Then Anakin remembered that this ceremony was also done in Tatooine's slave communities. Only there, where specially carved Japor poles weren’t always available, slaves were known to get creative with what they jumped over. As a boy, he once saw a couple jump over a pile of Hubba Gourds in their ceremony. Then he got an idea. 

He pulled out his lightsaber. “I’m turning the settings down to practice mode. They can jump over a lightsaber instead. It is a Jedi’s wedding.”

“Awe cool!” Luke took the saber and looked in awe as he activated it. 

“Just hold it down, and don’t whack anything with it. It’ll still sting pretty bad. This isn’t like your practice sabers at home.”

Luke was already imagining himself doing some of his favorite moves with his father’s saber. “Yeah, I’ll be careful.” 

* * *

It was after the ceremony and reception party. Obi-Wan and Satine had just driven away in a speeder with ‘Just Married’ printed on the back. Anakin hoped to find his kids, and Ella-Reese, who would be staying with them for a couple of days, and head home. After a long day he was tired, and he knew they all would be too.

“Anakin, we have a problem,” said Kirak Infil’a. His usually grey skin looked even paler than usual. 

“What’s going on?” Anakin asked. Kirak didn’t give an answer. Instead he led Anakin to a room where Yoda was trying to comfort a very upset Master Coleman Kcaj. The Ongree Jedi Master looked to be in deep anguish. “What happened?” Anakin questioned again… 

* * *

Less than a week later, Anakin was about to begin the night time routine with Luke, Leia, Leo and Ella-Reese, who had been staying with them while her parents were on their honeymoon. Before he could do anything there was a knock at their door.

"I'll get that." Anakin went to open the door.

"Daddy!" Ella-Reese shouted and she ran past Anakin to greet Obi-Wan.

"Master, you're back early! You were supposed to be gone til the end of the week," said Anakin.

"Well, we have some news." Obi-Wan stepped aside to invite Satine to step up beside him.

"Yes, come inside," Anakin stepped back and held out his hand invitingly.

“Satine, Obi-Wan. You’re back! Was there a problem on Iloh?” Padme questioned when she saw them. 

“Did you realize the futility of leaving the desert to vacation in a place with even more sand?” Anakin asked.

“No. And the beaches were wonderful. They were so wonderful in fact, that someone else decided to join us."

Satine moved her arm and revealed the seeming bump in her green dress was actually an infant wrapped in the same colored blanket.

"Awe," was the reaction of everybody in the room.

"His name is Eli-Jinn, and he decided to come a little early and meet everyone."

"It's a boy." Leia did not sound impressed. "Well he is kinda cute for a boy."

"Thank you Leia. Do you want to hold him?" Satine asked. And thus began the baby pass around, because everybody wanted to hold the littlest Kenobi.

"So, have you gone to the house yet?" Anakin asked after he passed Eli-Jinn to Padme.

"No, I thought we'd stop here first so we can take Ella-Reese. Why do you ask? What did you do, Anakin." Obi-Wan's tone became confrontational.

"I didn't do anything," Anakin puts on his best doe eyes

"I think I'll take the kids to get ready for bed." Padme handed Eli-Jinn back to his mother. "Come on Ella-Reese, you too."

"But Daddy and Mommy," Ella-Reese started to protest.

"I want you to brush your teeth before you go." Padme said. Obi-Wan nodded his approval and the girl followed her Aunt Padme to the other room.

_ 'Thank you,' _ Anakin mouthed to his wife. Sure he did not want to have this conversation alone, but this wasn’t the talk to have with kids in the room. He sighed as he looked back at his old master. Somehow the man always knows when he has something to hide.

“We didn’t find out until you and Satine were on your way.” Anakin began. “Melren was attacked.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes opened in shock. “What!” 

“It was bad. There were only a few survivors who made it to a shuttle in time. They say it was Tel-Mac, only he’s using a different name now. Darth Vader.”

“Our blasted wedding! With so many on Tatooine they couldn’t defend themselves.” Obi-Wan was breathing heavily and he had tears in his eyes.

Anakin shook his head. “It wouldn’t have made a difference. He had an entire battalion of clone troopers and inquisitors with him. It was better that they were here. But that brings us to today. We needed to quickly arrange places for the Melren Jedi to stay. Numerous people volunteered to host a Jedi or two, but we still needed as many places as we could get. And you weren’t exactly using your place.” Anakin shrugged innocently. 

“You’re saying there’s another Jedi staying in my home.” Obi-Wan seemed to sign in relief.

“Three actually.” Anakin winced, and Obi-Wan’s eyes opened wide. “You were supposed to be gone until the end of the week. I was going to put them in the first places that became available.” 

Obi-Wan sighed a heavier sigh. “Well, I’m not going to kick another Jedi out, no matter what the circumstances. You mind having a couple extra houseguests?” 

“No, not at all.” Anakin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. I hope you like my version of a star wars wedding. There surprisingly is very little in canon for this, so I did some research on different real-world traditions too, and used my imagination for the rest. 
> 
> Special thanks to Fanfiction{dot}net user MMM73181, who gave me the idea to have Obi-Wan name a baby after Qui-Gon Jinn. 
> 
> And the character ‘Master Zahn, who helped Leo with his ring bearer duties, is named after Timothy Zahn, author of numerous Legends books. I had read his name shortly before needing to invent the character. It was in my head and I thought it sounded like a cool Jedi name. He may come back later, but we’ll have to see.
> 
> For my next chapter there will be another small time jump. The twins will be about Seven. Luke will make a new friend, from legends ‘verse, and then we’ll travel to Alderaan where we will be visiting with Mara ‘Jade’ Organa, and see her daddy tell her a story. Can’t wait to see you then!


	28. Chapter 28 - Story Tellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin meets another former Jedi who had a child in secret, and Luke makes a new friend. Little Mara 'Jade' Organa asks her father to tell the story of how they adopted her.

Chapter 28 - Story Tellers

News spreads fast amongst the Jedi Order. Especially news of newly discovered survivors of the purge, two of them, in fact. Anakin was asked to meet them at the community center and help get them settled in, and since one of them was a boy Luke’s age, he picked his son up early from his classes and brought him too. 

"Hello Kento. And you must be Galen." Anakin bowed to greet the no longer ex-Jedi and his son.

Galen laughed. His father blushed and apologized, “You must forgive us, we haven’t had the time to learn proper Jedi manners yet.”

Anakin smiled, “No problem. This is my son Luke. Luke, this is Galen. I want you to show him around while I talk to his father,” said Anakin. 

“Hi Galen. Did you really live with the Wookiees? What was it like?” The inquisitive Luke started drilling him with questions.

Anakin watched as the two seven year olds disappeared down the hallway. “They’ll be friends in no time. How are you finding Tatooine?”

“It’s very different from Kashyyyk, but to Galen it’s like a whole new world. He’s eager to explore,” Kento answered him. 

“We haven’t had a lot of returns, even after the change to the code. Why did you want to return to the Jedi lifestyle?”

“Kashyyyk was getting dangerous. More and more slavers were coming, and if it were just me, I'd have stayed to help them. You know that's how my wife died. My dear Mallie." Kenton had tears in his eyes. "But it isn't just me. I have to do what's best for Galen. We're just lucky you're people were going to Kashyyyk for a supply run when they were."

"Yes, the Wookiees have always been good allies. I wish we could help them more. And I understand your reasons. As a father, they are the center of your world."

"Yes, I heard about your story. I must say I am in awe. To face down the masters after having a secret attachment is brave. I don't think I could have done that. Just facing my former master, Master Zahn, would've been hard enough."

"Ah. You know Master Zahn is here today. You should go talk to him." Anakin suggested.

"Oh no! I don't think I'm brave enough yet."

"I think he'll be more understanding than you think. You know he almost died in the purge. When I went to the temple I managed to rescue a few Jedi. I pulled him from the room of a thousand fountains, all the way to the hanger. He was badly injured, and we didn't know if he would survive, but he proved tougher than a Bantha."

Kento gave a nervous laugh. “I bet.” 

* * *

“Lets see, you’ve had your bedtime snack, you’ve brushed your teeth, put on your pajamas.” Bail listed, as he tried to remember the routine his wife had given him. It was usually Breha who put their daughter to bed at night, but she had to work tonight, so he’d volunteered to take over. “What’s next? I’m forgetting something. Was I supposed to make your bed again?”

Five year old Mara laughed. “No daddy, you’re supposed to give me a kiss,” she reminded her father. 

“Oh yes. Why I’d forget my head if it weren’t attached.  _ Mwah.  _ Love you dear.” 

“Love you daddy.” Bail went to turn out the light. “Daddy can you tell me a story?”

“A bedtime story? Sure I can.” Bail made his way back to the bed, picking up a chair along the way. “What sort of story do you want to hear?” 

“About how you got me. My Adoshin,” Mara suggested.

“One of my favorites!” Bail sat beside the girl’s bed and started telling his story. “In the beginning the Queen and Viceroy of Alderaan were very unhappy. They had no children and no one to share their love with. There was a war and though the Queen and Viceroy tried to do the right thing, it was getting harder and harder to lead a rebellion and a planet."

* * *

“Oh, Bail darling. There are more reports here for the rebellion.” Breha said to her husband one morning over breakfast.

“Ooh, more reports.” he groaned. “Can’t Palpatine just take a rest. He’s got an empire now. What more does he want?”

“Men like Palpatine, dear, they want everything, regardless of who they have to take it from. It’s the way they are, and it’s up to people like us to stop them. Oh, here, read this one. You’ll find it quite interesting.” She handed him an intelligence report.

Bail read the report and he did indeed find it interesting. Their agents had located one of the locations where Palpatine was doing his dirty work. They’d known for some time that he was taking innocent children away from their parents. He was an especially bad man. He didn’t even let the children have any fun. Bail knew this was something he had to stop. 

“I’m making a comm,” he called out to his wife as he left the dining room with food still on the table. 

She just sighed and shook her head, knowing exactly who he was calling.

* * *

Bail had his best agents assigned to his team and he set up posts around the site, watching everything that happened there. They noticed that, though the moon was surrounded by a shield, the base’s own ships had no trouble getting in. Bail knew they needed to get one of those ships. 

So the next one that left, they watched very closely. It stopped at several planets, seeming to pick up supplies. Then on its last stop, Ahsoka snuck aboard. Once they were in space she tied up the crew, then flew the ship back to Alderaan. 

Bail was so pleased to hear about her success, that he decided to go down to the hangar and congratulate her. Ahsoka looked nervous as she exited the craft. “What’s wrong? You got the ship.” 

“The cargo.” Ahsoka walked back to the ship. 

“I don’t understand. We knew they were picking up cargo,” said Bail.

She went into the cargo hold in the ship, and moved a blanket. Underneath was a glass incubation-crib with a baby inside. Bail’s mouth dropped open. None of the reports indicated that the ship had picked up a baby, though they must have been wrong. 

“What do we do with her?” Ahsoka asked.

“It’s a her!” Bail looked down and read the name on the side of the crib. “Mara.” He smiled. “Oh, she is beautiful.” He opened the crib and reached down to pick her up. She had tiny hands and feet and she grabbed at his finger when he touched her. 

* * *

Bail brought Mara to his wife. “We need time to set up the next phase, and we’re probably going to bring the Jedi to help with it. They can take her then, but for now she needs someone to take care of her. 

“Awe,” Breha said. The second she looked into Mara’s eyes, she was enthralled. She probably did stop listening to her husband too, because soon she was summoning a servant and instructing them to set up a nursery. 

That night Bail had to stay up all night trying to get the little girl to go to sleep. The next morning, Ahsoka came to find out why he hadn’t gone to any of his meetings that morning. She found him fast asleep in a rocking chair with a sleeping infant in his arms. 

By the end of the first few days, it was apparent to both Bail and Breha that they would not be able to give up Mara. She was already bonding with them, and they loved her so much. Bail planned to speak with Ahsoka about their adopting Mara, but he was also feeling nervous too. He had never been a father before, and he wondered if she might be happier with the other Jedi. So when the time came to send Ahsoka to contact the Jedi, he still hadn’t talked to her about it.

And so the Jedi sent three of their very best to help rescue the children from Palpatine. Lets see, there was Master Yoda. He’s the green one with the backward talk. Your mommy does the best imitation of him. You should ask her sometime. Then there was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. I don’t know if he’s a master yet? He’s the one with the piloting skills. We needed him to fly in there while the shields were down. 

Bail was prepared to hand over the girl, but then when he heard that Ahsoka and Anakin Skywalker were in his quarters with Mara, he cried. Thinking he’d already lost her, Bail went to his quarters, only to find Ahsoka meditating with Anakin in his front room. 

When they were finished, he called Ahsoka to the side and whispered to her, “I’m sorry I didn’t try to stop you before, but I can’t give her up.”

She whispered back, “Don’t worry, that’s what I told him and he understands. You think the whole base hasn’t seen how smitten you and your wife are with her?” 

“Thank you,” Bail breathed a sigh of relief. The next day Bail and Breha filed the Adoption papers for Mara and she was officially a part of their family. 

* * *

Mara smiled. "We's fem-leee!”

“Yes, honey, you are our daughter, and we love you lots.” Bail kissed his daughter again and went to turn out her light.

“Daddy?” Mara whispered.

“No more stories. It’s time for bed.”

“But I have a cwes-chon.” He sighed and turned the light back on to listen to Mara’s question. “How did I get on that ship? Where did I come from?” 

Bail looked down sadly. He knew she’d ask this question one day. “On one of its stops, the ship met up with an inquisitor who’d come from somewhere offworld. I’m sorry honey, we couldn’t find out any more information than that.” Mara pouted and her eyes became very wet with tears. “But, your Mommy and I are your home now. We love you so much.” Bail bent over to hug his daughter and let her cry into his shoulder. “No one will ever take you away from us, honey. Not ever.”

* * *

Anakin left Kento to have a discussion with another Jedi about the classes Galen would be able to take, and he went to check on Luke and the boy. 

“Uh-oh,” Anakin heard the boys go, and before he’d even turned around the last bend, he knew there was trouble.

“Son,” Anakin addressed. 

“Dad,” Luke put his hands behind his back and looked up innocently. 

“What happened?” Until recently, Anakin had wondered how Obi-Wan and the rest of the council could tell by instinct when he was hiding something. The answer was that young children were very bad at acting, and their innocent eyes could be seen as a red flag. Anakin folded his arms and stared into his son’s eyes.

Luke sighed. “I wanted to show him those saber techniques, the ones we learned the other day. So we went outside. But as I was coming down off of my back spin I dropped it. It was run over by a speeder, and... “ Luke held out a broken practice saber. 

Anakin sighed. “Luke, you know better than this. There is a reason those newer techniques are restricted to class time only. They’re harder, and you could’ve gotten hurt.”

“I know,” said Luke, looking down. 

“It’s alright. I’ll get you a new one. Don’t tell your Uncle Ben about this. He’ll never let you live it down,” Anakin teased.

Luke giggled. “At Least it’s not in the belly of a Rathtar.” 

“Uncle Ben tells you too many stories. And I didn’t lose that saber. I let the Rathtar swallow it on purpose. Was going to activate it inside the creature to kill it.”

“You still lost the saber though,” Luke and Galen were now laughing together.

“Yeah, it turns out the stomach acids of a Rathtar’s belly are too strong for the weaker wires inside a saber. Still, it was a good plan. My current saber has even stronger wires. You bet no Rathtars are gonna mess with me now.” Anakin defended himself.

“You’re lucky you have so many people who tell you stories. I wish someone would tell me a story about my dad when he was younger,” Galen said.

“You boys want to talk to Master Zahn,” Anakin said with a crafty smile. 

“His class should be ending soon,” Luke supplied. Galen smiled and followed him to go look for the Master.

* * *

Anakin returned to Kento. “How’s it going?”

“Great. Master Pellek said he’ll test Galen to see where he should start on his force and saber training. Since I’ve already started to teach him a few things. he won’t have to start from the very beginning again.”

Anakin nodded. “That sounds very good. I remember how hard it can be to be the newest initiate to the order. Though, from what I heard, it seems Galen already has a friend. That will help him a lot.”

“Yes, do you know where our boys are? I should go pick him up.” Kento asked.

“I think I heard something about going up-stairs to see Master Zahn.” Anakin said, with more practiced innocence. 

Kento’s eyes became very big and worried. “My old master.” 

“Oh, was he your master. Well that explains why the kids were after him. He’s upstairs, room Two Seventeen. Perhaps you should go up and get them.”

“Yes, thank you,” Kento said, and he ran off to the stairs. 

Anakin took his time getting up there, but when he went past the door, he looked in the window on the classroom door and saw the former Master hugging his padawan, and padawan’s son in one big hug. Tears were in the Master’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> I hope you liked my first Mara story here. I have some more ideas for chapters with her. Special thanks go to A03 user LordRyus, who helped fill me in on more of Mara Jade and Leia Organa's stories that was not on Wookieepedia. And special thanks to A03 user Inventor who gave me the idea to read up on Galen. In the Legends Universe Darth Vader eventually kills Kento, the father, and takes Galen, renamed starkiller, to be his secret apprentice. Regretfully I couldn’t think of a way to save his mother, because she died before Vader even came to the planet Kashyyyk. And Kento’s master was never named in the Legends, so I did some creative writing there. 
> 
> Next chapter is a bit of a mystery to me. I might be moving on with Mara’s story some more, and Luke or Leia may be getting into some trouble. I’m not sure yet, and you’ll have to wait and see. There likely won’t be much of a time jump at all.


	29. Chapter 29 - Teaching the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are eight years old and Anakin and Padme have a disagreement over what to teach them and when. Six year old Mara has a new Tutor and classmate.

###  Chapter 29 - Teaching the Basics

Okay, Luke, Leia.” Anakin turned around to address them both before they started. “You remember what the number one rule is?” 

“Don’t tell Mommy.” Leia replied with a little bit of attitude, while Luke nodded in agreement.

“Well actually, the number one rule is you are only allowed to do this when I’m there with you, and when you’re being careful. But yes, it’s probably best. Don’t tell your mother. Alright, who wants to go first?” 

Luke’s hand shot up rapidly. Leia merely sat there, giving her mother’s disapproving frown. 

“How ‘bout Ladies first, kido,” Anakin suggested.

Luke frowned, but Anakin thought he saw Leia smile a little bit. 

“Okay, come up here.” Anakin helped situate his daughter in the front of the speeder while he sat beside her. They were in a quiet, empty corner of the desert, where it would be safe to give his kids a brief lesson. There was nothing around to crash into and he’d be there the whole time. Sure they were only eight, but then Anakin remembered being a lot younger when he had first started to learn. And it’s not like this was a podrace. His wife was clearly overreacting. 

* * *

Mara danced excitedly as her handmaidens rushed to finish dressing the six year old princess. Every time she bounced, her hair came out of it’s buns, and the women cringed behind her. 

“Mara, there you are. You’re looking beautiful.” Viceroy Bail entered the chamber and admired his daughter’s dress. It was an expensive piece. Especially considering all the extra tariffs the empire had been placing recently. But Bail would spare nothing for his princess. “Your mommy is excited to see you too. Are you ready for your first day in the royal court.” 

The little girl was so excited all she could do was squeal in delight. 

“Now, after the presentation, you can let your hair down. But for now, as hard as it is, we’ve gotta hold really still and let them finish tying it up. Alright, hold my hands.”

Quickly, the women worked to finish their preparations. Then they backed away with a curtsy. 

* * *

Bail brought Mara down to the royal court. “Stay here, darling, until they announce you.” He then disappeared through a door and into the palace throne room. 

Mara crept over and peered into the room. Today it was filled with diplomats who were helping her father’s rebellion. All-eyes, he’d called them. Though there was nothing strange about their eyes that the girl could see. Most species had two of them. Now there was a Gran, who she could see shake hands with her father. He had three eyes. But it was still a far cry from saying he was all-eyes.

“Her Royal Highness, Queen Breha would like to present her daughter, Princess Mara Organa, heiress to the Royal Family of Alderaan.” A loud voice announced for everyone to hear. 

The room full of people all turned to face the door where Mara peered through. She gulped. In all her imaginings, she didn’t once imagine there’d be so many people. 

“Go ahead, little one,” a friendly voice of one of the servants ushered her forward. 

With a few hesitating steps, Mara started walking into the throne room. It all became a blur to the girl as she stopped and curtseyed in front of her mother’s throne. Her mommy bent down to stroke her face as they both smiled. 

“That’s very good dear,” Breha said. 

Bail got up and walked with Mara to the antechamber and out of the throne room. 

“But…” Mara turned to protest them leaving the room so soon. 

“The rest will be all politics and stuffy grown up talk. You don’t want to be there for that. Lessons will be so much more fun. Come Mara, let's go meet your tutor,” said Bail.

Mara followed her father out, through the armory, and into another small chamber. The room had a few desks in it and a small bookshelf. Not as big as the ones in the royal library, but it had many colorful datacrons on it. There were also two people in the room, a woman and a girl. 

“Go ahead, honey. Introduce yourself. I’m gonna talk to your teacher for a sec.” Bail whispered. 

Mara walked up to the girl with white hair. “Hi, are you Mara? I’m Winter. I hope we can be good friends. My mommy works for your daddy. She’s Sheltay Retrac, head Political Aide and ‘the reason I keep my sanity,’ in your father’s own words,” said Winter, with quote gestures. “Today was your presentation in the royal court, wasn’t it? Was the senator from Kinyen there today? I only ask because five out of seven times that he shows up to these things my mom is exhausted by the day’s end. How old are you? I’m Eight. How did your hair get so red?” 

A sharp look from her teacher caused Winter’s long rambling to stop. “Proper decorum child. Let her answer one question at a time.”

“Sorry,” Winter apologized in a whisper.

“It’s okay. Yes, I’m Mara. Uh, I’m Six years old, and today was my first day in the royal court. Um, I don’t remember what else you were asking.”

“Oh, sorry about that. I have an eidetic and echoic memory. That means I remember everything. If you tell me to forget something, I can’t! The senator from Kinyen. Was he in the hall?”

“I don’t know?”

“He’d be the Gran in a blue frock. Unless his laundry got delayed again, then he’d wear green.” None of this was sparking any bells for Mara. 

“There was a Gran. My daddy called him all-eyes. I don’t remember what he was wearing though.” 

“Oh, all-eyes. He probably meant Allies. The Gran have been supplying food and other items to the Alliance. Though they insist on not participating in war efforts. Even after what the Empire did to Kinyen. What about your hair? How did it get so red?

“I don’t know.” Mara stroked her hair in embarrassment. Some of it was already falling out of the bun. 

“It’s nice. I like it,” Winter said, and Mara smiled.

“Okay girls. I’m gonna have to go now. I’ll see you when your lessons are over today,” said Bail. Mara turned frightened eyes to him as he pulled himself from the room. 

“Daddy,” she called out, but her father did not turn around. 

Behind her Winter touched her shoulder. “It’s alright. He’ll be back with my mommy when class is over. Our tutor is Mrs. Sabé. She used to work for the former Senator, Padme Amidala of Naboo.”

“That’s enough Winter,” Mrs. Sabé said. “You can work on that worksheet while I start with Mara’s first lesson.”

“Ooh, Basic alphabet. That was a fun one,” Winter said. Mrs. Sabé gave her another look. “I know. I’m sealing the hatch now.”

* * *

After their very first flying lesson, Anakin brought the Twins home again. 

"Hi honey, hi Mom." Anakin greeted his wife with a kiss to her lips and his mom with a kiss to her cheek. 

"Hi Ani, did you get the blue milk?" Padme asked.

"Grandma, Grandma!" Luke and Leia both run inside and hug the woman.

“Kids, why don’t you go show grandma your new speeder toys,” Padme suggested. 

Luke and Leia ran off and returned with a wearable suit with buttons and levers in front of them that looked like a real speeder’s cockpit. “See grandma, this is speed and this stops,” Luke explained. 

“No Luke, this one is speed and this one stops it,” Leia corrected her brother. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right. And this makes the horn go beep-beep!” Luke added.

“Wow, you’ll be a pilot in no time.” Shmi said. 

“Ani made them those. He's been trying to persuade me to let them have flying lessons, and he built them as teaching aids. I told him they were way too young to fly for real, but they make good toys though."

"Ah yes, round here the kids do learn young though," Shmi said.

"Right, tell her mom. I was a lot younger when I started, and it all came naturally. Some of my students are in their thirties and have never flown anything. It takes them forever just to grasp the basics."

Yes, you were only a small boy when Watto had that boy teach you. I remember being scared out of my mind every day, listening for a crash outside the shop. But Watto wanted you to fly supplies for him. What choice did I have?" 

"Mom," Anakin protested. Padme was looking triumphant. He sighed in defeat.

"Well I should be getting home now." Shmi got up.

"Please, Mom? Let me fly you," Anakin offered.

"Okay, I can't say no to a free ride," Shmi accepted.

"Can we come?" Luke threw off the toy contraption and followed his dad.

"Alright," Anakin said.

"Yay! Dad, since you’ll be there, can I fly?" Luke looked up to his father with pleading eyes.

Every adult’s eyes went big.

Leia rolled her eyes and whispered to her brother, "Lesson one!"

"That's why I'm asking. Daddy says as long as he’s there." Luke whispered back a little too loudly.

Anakin looked sheepishly at his wife and she glared back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> Winter is another Legends character. She was eventually adopted by Bail Organa, after her mom died, and raised alongside Leia as her sister. And the thing about her memory is from canon too, though they called it holographic and audiographic memory. However when I googled those terms, holographic seemed to suggest some technological intervention, and for audiographic memory google suggested the ‘real’ terms for it. So I decided to use the eidetic and echoic terms to be more accurate. 
> 
> And Winter’s personality is a little different here than what is described in canon. But then she’s eight. And she hasn’t had many of the experiences that later affected her personality. 
> 
> Sabé, Padme's old handmaiden, was their tutor in legends too. Though I couldn't find a second name for her and I cringed having the kids call her a first name. So I added the title Mrs.
> 
> In the next chapter, we will be jumping ahead one more year. The twins will be nine. I don’t want to spoil anything, but I’ve been planning this part for a while now too. And we may have a dramatic ending leading to another exciting chapter, if it flows like I think it will. 


	30. Chapter 30 - Solo Escapades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years ago Padme decided to start a non-profit community center to help keep young people from less savory employment and working for the Hutts. This chapter takes you through one of her center's client's eyes as he starts taking basic courses at her center. He's a pilot, who just wants to take the well paying jobs the Hutts are offering, but his associate gets other ideas and decides sending him for some classes won't hurt.

### Chapter 30 - Solo Escapades

“Chewy, are you sure about this?” the eighteen year old pilot asked. 

“Grrrrrrrumphh” his companion growled something in Shyriiwook. “Grraaahwroh.”

“What do you mean, you have a _good_ feeling about this?” 

“Grroooogrrraaaawrrrrrrrrmph.” 

“Oh don’t you get poetic on me. I’ll have enough of that in these classes you signed me up for.”

“Grroooh.” The Wookiee shoved the pilot down the ramp and onto the tarmac below. 

_‘Whatever does he mean, don’t be late again. When was I late to begin with?’_ The man starts walking anyway. They had come to Tatooine to work for Jabba. The Hutt, rumors had it, was paying good credits for pilots to smuggle spice and other illegal goods around the system. That was what they came here for. _So why then am I on my way to school? In Anchorhead of all places?_ The rural town wasn’t even worth a pitstop. But Chewy had heard about this center, and he insisted Han go there. When a two point three meter Wookiee, one hundred and twelve kilograms of muscle, insists on anything, it’s hard to refuse. 

The building looked simple on the outside, much like the other industrial buildings in that section of town. Inside it was airy and bright. He walked up to a desk where a woman in her mid thirties sat. “Hi sweetheart.” he was going to continue to flirt with her. Perhaps get her to check the little box next to ‘class attended’ on his records and get the Wookiee off his back, but then she gave him a look. A serious, no nonsense look that meant she had heard it all before and he’d get nowhere with her.

“Name?” She inquired.

“Han, Han Solo,” he answered.

“My name is Mrs. Skywalker. Mr. Solo, do you have your entrance evaluations?” Han nodded and pulled a datapad out of his bag. Mrs. Skywalker looked over the results. 

“Look, Ma’am. I know I’m not that smart. Street kids don’t have much use for reading and all that. But I’d appreciate just being able to take these classes and move on. I've got a job lined up and…”

“She absent mindedly nodded. “You’re not the first student we’ve had who’d never learned to read, Mr. Solo. I am going to recommend you take the Basic language skills class, but to save you time, I will allow you to start the career courses. I am assigning you a tutor. That will help you progress faster too, especially since you can’t read the lessons yet.”

“A tutor? Uh, thank you.” Han almost protested the idea of having a tutor to look after him and help him with his homework, but he didn’t want to push Mrs. Skywalker any more. 

“Lets see.” She read over some information on her own datapad. “My son Luke is in several of these classes with you. And he does need the tutoring credits.” She clicked a few things, making it official, then handed Han back his datapad. “He’s in the gym now. Wait by those doors. I’ll message Master Kenobi and he’ll send him out to you when his class is finished.” 

“Hmm. Wha?” Han was just contemplating the idea of the woman he was talking to having a son his age, when the rest of what she said occurred to him. “Master, Kenobi?” 

“He’s not as bad as he sounds. Actually you’ll have your Negotiation and Political Discourse course with him also,” Mrs. Skywalker said.

Han was sure Chewy signed him up for that course as a joke. “What else do I need to learn?” he had said. “I’m a natural at talking us out of trouble. Aren’t I.” Of course the Wookiee yowled something about always room for improvement. And something else about maybe keeping them out of trouble to begin with. To which Han couldn’t argue him out of. ‘ _Maybe Chewie has a point.’_

“Thank you Ma’am.” Han replied. “If I asked him, would your Luke be willing to come out to my ship to study. I don’t exactly have a place yet, but the Falcon is a comfortable ship.”

“Yes, I’m sure we could work something out. Just, he’s not allowed to pilot. I don’t care what he says.” Mrs. Skywalker had a very serious face when she said this.

“No flying, got it.” Han nodded. _'Gee, I wonder what the poor guy did to have his license revoked. This Luke guy sounds cool.'_

* * *

Han sat down on one of the large, plush chairs and waited for his tutor. Several minutes later a young blond boy and a brunette girl the same age walked out of the gym door. The two children seemed to be giggling over something personal. Still Han looked up when he saw them. If their class was ending now, his tutor’s class should be ending soon too.

“Han. Han Solo?” 

“Hmm?” Han looked around, not sure who addressed him. 

“Are you Han Solo?” the little blond boy asked. 

“Yes, do you know Luke?” Han thought it wouldn’t hurt to ask after the man. “I’m supposed to meet him here.”

“Yes, I’m Luke?” The boy answered and Han’s mouth dropped open. The kid couldn’t be more than ten years old, if that even. 

“No, um Luke Skywalker?” Han corrected. This had to be a mistake. 

“Yup, that’s me. Pleased to meet you?” young Luke offered a hand.

“And you.” Han took his hand, his mind still spinning from shock. 

“They say you’re a pilot. That you flew the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs. My Daddy said that’s impossible,” Luke babbled on.

“Well, your Daddy’s wrong kid. You gotta come see the Falcon some time. She’s a beautiful ship,” Han offered.

Luke’s eyes went wide. “REALLY! Can I fly her? Please, Oh please. I’m a good pilot, really I am,” Luke started to beg.

“How old are you, kid?” Han asked.

Luke looked to be thinking for a couple of seconds. “Sixteen.” He lied. Han suppressed his laughter.

“NO-ooo!” Squealed the little brunette girl from across the way. Luke’s face went red. “He’s nine years old. Just the same as me, because we’re twins.”

“Ley-a-ah,” Luke whined. 

“And he’s never flown anything but a speeder. And only when Dad was there.” 

“Come on princess, stop embarrassing your brother.” A man with dark blond hair and a scar above his eye said from across the room. 

“Daddy!” Leia stomped over to the man and protested, but he put his hand on her shoulder and ushered her to go with him. 

_‘What a crazy family!’_ Han thought as he turned to Luke again. 

Before their father left he turned back. “I spoke with Padme earlier. She’s gonna go with you to your ship, so you and Luke can study. She’ll meet you after your class today.”

Han nodded as he left. “So Padme, is she another sister of yours?” 

“No, she’s my mother,” Luke corrected him. “Let me see your schedule. Come this way. I’ll give you the grand tour.” 

* * *

“Alright class. We’re almost done for today. For homework, I want you to prepare a rebuff to the statement in your books on page twenty-two.”

As the class filed out, Han went up to his teacher. “Mr-uh, Master Kenobi, sir.”

“Yes Han?” 

“It’s just. Do I really have to do this? I mean, me debating politics hardly seems fruitful,” Han tried to argue. 

“There are politics in a lot of things, young Han. When you fly and are stopped by the empire, do they need probable cause to search your ship?”

“No,” Han laughed. 

“They used to. Before the empire. I fear that the biggest mistake of this generation will be to let young minds, like yours, forget the time when there was a probable cause and a standard for law and order. That’s what this lesson is all about. It comes from an ancient manuscript on politics, far older than the Empire and even the Republic. Luke will help you read it, and you can give your rebuff either written, or orally if you prefer that.”

“Thanks, Master Kenobi.” Han sighed in defeat and left the classroom. 

* * *

“Han,” young Luke called out.

“Hey, Kid. Are you ready to come out and see the Falcon?” Han asked. 

“Do you even have to ask?” Luke rebutted. 

Han laughed. “No, guess not.” 

“We are very eager to see your pride and joy. My boy’s already told me so much,” Mrs. Skywalker, the woman who greeted him that morning, said. 

“Ma’am,” Han greeted her.

“It’s ma’am now. I think I preferred sweetheart,” she teased, laughing. Han blushed and Luke gagged.

On the way there Han and Luke discussed their favorite ships. Luke, he discovered, had a deep interest in anything mechanical that flies. Padme walked silently with them. 

They were part way through the main street in Anchorhead when Han looked out and saw two eyes looking at him from across the way. Those same two eyes seemed to be following him in the next block. He couldn’t think of a reason why they would be following him, but experience taught him to be wary. He decided to take a different route to the falcon, a route that used several catercorner pathways, and a few back alleys that made it harder to follow. 

By the time they made it to the ship, Han was sure he’d lost the unexpected and unwelcome tail. “Chewy, we’re home,” He announced. 

“Graaahraaahoh,” Chewy called out. 

Luke’s face went wide. “A Wookiee. This is the coolest ship in the galaxy!” 

“Aaahrah.” Chewy replied.

“He said,” Han started.

“Oh, I know what he said. My friend Galen was raised on Kashyyyk. He taught me a few words. Thank you, included.”

“And you meet a lot of people in my old line of work,” Padme added. “Hello Mr. Chewbacca.”

Chewy proceeded to growl more Shyriiwook, which Luke mostly understood, and only asked a few times for a translation, which his mother provided. In the end Luke agreed to bring Galen by, and Chewy offered to show Luke the hyperdrive, which the boy was very eager to see. 

After a while it became apparent to Han that he was going to have to revise his strategy. There were just too many interesting things on the Falcon to distract a nine year old boy, and if he wanted to get any work done, it wouldn’t be on board. 

“Alright Luke, you have a job to do here. Remember Mr. Solo needs you to help him study,” Padme interrupted. 

“Ooh Mom,” Luke whined. 

“I’m sure if you do, he’ll show you more of the ship later. Maybe he’ll even take you for a ride.” This got the boy’s attention and Han was suddenly very thankful that she came today. “Well, I’ll have to get home. I trust you can walk him home when you’re through,” She said to Han.

“Yes…” Han remembered the strangers eyes following him through town that day. He knew whoever it was likely saw Padme with him earlier. If he did get himself into trouble to earn them trailing him through town, he didn’t want it to bother this family. “Chewy can walk with you. Yes, Chewy would love to walk you home.” He added before the Wookiee could argue. 

“Alright, if you don’t mind.” Chewy motioned for her to come with him, and the two left.

Han sat down with Luke to start his homework. “This is the political statement. I need to make a rebuff to it. Master Kenobi said I can do it orally, but you’ll need to read it for me, I never learned to.”

“Okay. When we’re done you should ask my sister for her advice too. Politics is like her favorite subject.” Luke opened his eyes disbelievingly. 

“Your Sis- Oh, yeah, the princess.” Han thought out loud. 

Luke laughed. “Yeah, don’t let her hear you call her that though.”

* * *

When they were finished, Han flew Luke back to his home. 

“Leia, LEIA!” Luke ran into the house calling after his sister.

Gra-aah rrrh roh,” Chewy was in the living room having a conversation with a little green man.

“Chewy, I see you’ve made a friend.” 

“Rahaah,” Chewy said.

“You knew him already! From where?”

“Whooooh Roh Woooh,” Chewy continued.

Han’s eyes went wide. “J-jedi.” He looked back at the unassuming little, green, aged man, then back at Chewy. 

“Yess. On Kashyyyk, I was. Helped me to escape the purge, your friend did. Yoda, my name is. A Jedi, I am.” Yoda bowed his head slightly in greeting. 

Han just stood there stunned. He made a few noises, but his breath was completely taken away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> Bringing Han Solo into the story always felt like something that I had to do. The only thing left was to figure out how and when to do it. Han Solo’s exact age is never very specific in Canon. I read a bunch of sources and they seemed to center around him being ten years older than the twins. But then I read that this was based on one early book which stated that he was “Not more than Ten years older than Luke.” To me “Not more than,” means less than, which is my only excuse for my nine year age gap here. The twins are Nine, and Han Solo is Eighteen. Nothing will happen between him and Leia until she is of age though. 
> 
> I know the Solo movie is not the most favorite of fans, but my character is supposed to be right after that movie. When they get to Tatooine after Han and Chewy meet. Though it will be only loosely based on that, and I may be fusing some of the Legends background to him too, along with just making stuff up as I see fit. It’s been a while since I’ve seen the Solo movie, so I couldn’t use it as much of an influence if I tried. I am imagining a younger Harrison Ford for this, as he always has been the best Han Solo. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, and the chapter seemed to be far longer than expected. Part two is tentatively titled 'Han does something Heroic.' It will also be in Han’s perspective. The ending to it will be a cliffhanger and the chapter after that will be at least mostly in Anakin’s POV. There won’t be any time jumps til after that, as I see it now. 


	31. Chapter 31 - Han Does Something Heroic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han reacts to learning some news about the Skywalkers. And he learns who had been following him.

###  Chapter 31 - Han Does Something Heroic

It took Han several minutes to get his voice back. He remembered hearing stories of Jedi when he was a youngling. They were the heroes to many tales. But when he was about Luke’s age the empire rose to power, and for a while after such tales could get you arrested. There was a time when an old wookiee taught him about her religion. An all-powerful Force supposedly controls everything. She seemed to think that Han had a powerful destiny, thanks to this Force. ‘ _ But she was wrong. Hokey religion, there’s no mystical energy field controlling my destiny.’  _

And so Han faced one of his old heroes, long since given up on. He crossed his arms and looked down on the little man. 

“Feel the Jedi have failed you, you do,” said Yoda. 

“What?” Han squinted at the man. 

“Apologize, I do. Good peacekeepers, we were not. Failed you, no doubt, we have,” Yoda finished. Han glared at him and was so engrossed in this interaction that he didn’t hear another man approach.

“Han, it’s Anakin, nice to meet you again. And you’ve met Yoda.” Luke’s father, who he’d met earlier, greeted him. Han stopped glaring at the Jedi and shook hands with Anakin. “We’d like to invite you to have dinner with us. Luke has already given us a recount of his grand adventure on the Millenium Falcon, and Leia is very interested in helping you with your political assignment.”

Han was going to make an excuse about needing to do work on the Falcon, which fortunately always needed work, but before he could say anything Chewy growled, “Graaaaahraaaaawraah.” 

“That’s good then, I’ll have them set two more places.” Anakin then walked away into the next room. 

* * *

Han learned over dinner that night, this strange family he was almost certain he’d blame Chewy for getting them involved with, were almost all Jedi. Not just Master Yoda, their weird friend, but Anakin was a knight, and all three of the children, Luke and Leia, and even the youngest Leo, who proudly insisted he was six and a half, were all training to be Jedi. 

“They’ll have their next trials when they are between ten and twelve, or whenever their teachers say they’re ready. They’ll build a lightsaber as part of it and then they’ll officially be eligible to become Padawans.” Anakin explained.

“The old way, that was. How to recreate The Gathering without Ilum, we must figure out,” Yoda hummed.

Han found all he could do was nod along, not having anything to add to the talk on Jedi ways. Chewy then insisted on getting a detailed account of what happened to the Jedi after Yoda left Kashyyyk, and how they got to Tatooine. Most of the story went over Han's head, told in the difficult backward-speak of Master Yoda. 

“A sight on Melren at last, I had set up. A place to gather together in the real world, we finally had. His secret relationship, Then Anakin revealed.”

“Wha-” Han uttered without thinking, as he rushed to put the sentence back to a logical order, trying to make sense of the words  _ secret relationship _ .

“To the Jedi originally attachment, and thus marriage, were forbidden.” Anakin specified.

“Never good at following rules, you were,” Yoda coughed. 

Anakin smiled cheekily. “By then the twins were two and Leo was on his way. There was a bit of a ruckus over whether to kick me out or not, and it did separate us for a time, but now we’re together again.” Anakin looked down and everyone was quiet for a moment.

Han felt an awkward weight to the silence. Almost as if there was more to the story than what they were prepared to share. Anyways, if Han became aware of it, it must have been obvious to everyone. Han knew he was never the best at socializing or dinner parties. He was impressed by Anakin’s story, though. Always a deviant from social norms himself, he liked the story of one who got away with it. “Ah, I take it you, Ma’am were not a Jedi. What did you do back then, and how did you two meet.” Han turned to Padme and asked.

“I’ve been a politician for as long as I could talk, practically.” Padme started. “I was a senator, representing Naboo in the republic. And my life was in danger when rivals were threatening to kill me. It was a bit much, but I was persuaded to take a Jedi protector, Young Anakin and Master Kenobi.”

‘ _ Master Kenobi… She doesn’t mean... _ ’ Han thought, but their conversation didn’t stop for him to contemplate this.

“Bit much, they weren’t merely threatening to kill you then. They attempted! TWICE!” Anakin interjected. “And that was not even how we met. We met ten years prior. I was a nine year old and she was pretending to be the handmaiden to the Queen… Then I raced in the podrace so they could get the part for their ship, and I won. Because of this they won my freedom too. And they brought me with them when they left Tatooine, so I could become a Jedi… And then we were standing in front of the Gungans, asking them to help defend Naboo and she stepped out and revealed that all this time she  _ was  _ the Queen!”

Han’s eyes opened wider. ‘ _ A Jedi, a Queen, a Princess, and two Princes, all slash Jedi Initiates. This family isn’t crazy. It’s insane! _ ’ Han thought, though somehow he didn’t doubt their truthfulness. The whole thing was too unbelievable to make up. 

* * *

In the coming days Han sunk into the routine of attending his classes, and tutoring sessions with Luke. They’d been given a room at the Center to study in, and Han appreciated it. The room was quiet and rather bland. It had nothing to distract him, or his nine year old tutor. Then afterwards, if the boy’s mother granted them permission, Han would take Luke out to the Falcon and let him playfully explore the ship. 

He and Chewy had moved their ship to another docking bay closer to the Center, and fortunately he hadn’t seen any traces of the people following him since that first day with Padme and Luke. Infact, he’d almost completely forgotten about it, when he saw them again.

* * *

“But please.” Luke whined.

“No. Today you and your sister have your annual check-ups. We are already near running late. I told your father to take Leia ahead of us and said we’ll meet them there.”

Luke tried unsuccessfully to pout. 

“It’s okay kid. You can come to the Falcon tomorrow,” Han tried. “Where are you going? I could fly you if it’ll help.”

“We don’t need the ride. We’re going to the med-center. It’s a block from here, and we can walk there. Come on now.” Padme took her son’s hand and led him out of the building. 

Han began to pack up his things. Since starting classes, he’d found it useful to carry a large bag with him, which he lazily stuffed all of his notes and books into. When he was finished, he went to pick up the bag and swing it over his shoulder, but then he noticed the round silver item left behind. Luke had forgotten his trainee lightsaber. 

“Oh droyk,” Han picked up the item. He had seen Luke demonstrate with it a few times, and he knew it was important to the kid. “Lets see, they were going to the med-center. If I run, maybe I can catch them.” 

Han didn’t spare another minute. He ran out through the hallway and the entrance of the Center, then to the street outside. Padme and Luke were nowhere in sight, so Han turned and jogged around the bend in the street. That was where he saw them.

Padme was wrestling with a Klatooinian, while another two thugs restrained Luke. Three more pranced around checking the bag Padme must have dropped when they attacked. Han immediately pulled out his blaster and dropped the practice saber belonging to Luke. He fired at one of the men holding Luke. That man fell, but the other thugs then pulled out blasters and fired back at Han. Han backed up a step, taking shelter behind the corner of a building as he fired back at them. 

_ ‘These look like the brutes that were following me when I first got to Anchorhead. Why are they now attacking Padme and Luke. Unless - They were never following me at all. Wait, one of them is a Klatooinian. Most of klatooinians work for the Hutts. But why would the Hutts be after Padme and Luke?’  _ Han wondered. He didn’t have the time to name the other species, but there were a few of them amongst the group Han was shooting at.

“Wrap them!” the Klatooinian thug ordered. Han could see them put a sack over Padme’s and Luke’s heads. 

Padme cried a shrill yell as she reached out and failed to grab her son. Luke reached out in the direction of Han, and for a second he was confused about what the boy intended. Then the practice saber flew out of the sand where Han had dropped it and into Luke’s hand. The boy activated it and began swinging it around. He still had his eyes covered, but Han noticed the boy had remarkably good luck, managing to whack a few of the thugs in sensitive parts left uncovered by their armor.

Still, the weapon was merely a child’s toy and it did little more than loosen their grips on Luke. Han pushed forward, using a set of crates as a shield. He managed to get one more of the thugs to fall, when he was finally close enough to reach out and grab Luke. “It’s me, Han,” he said. Thankfully Luke didn’t fight him and fell back behind Han. 

“Thanks.” Luke pulled the sack off his head. “Where’s mom?” 

Han wasn’t listening. He was crouched, watching the Klatooinian thug pull Padme onto a speeder, while Han was trying to shoot it down. “Skrag!” he let the old Corellian expletive slip. The speeder had a hardy plating and he couldn’t disable it with just a lucky blaster shot. Last minute he changed his mind and aimed his blaster at the thug who was driving. As the speeder started up, the shot hit the driver in the back of the neck and he fell backwards onto the sandy street. But it was no use. Another thug jumped up and took over. 

“Mom!” Luke cried as they watched the speeder disappear in the distance. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> Lately it seems that the site fanfiction (dot) Net has been having an issue with it's views counter. The general stats have been lower, and repeat views have completely disappeared. Others have noticed this glitch as well on the forums. I'd just like to encourage you to take the extra effort and leave reviews on whatever fanfiction you read this month. We writers really do appreciate the feedback.
> 
> I hope you liked my second Han Solo POV chapter. I used the few flippant words Han Solo says about Jedi in A New Hope, and create his backstory and feelings reflecting Jedi from that. I hope it is believable to you. And I figure someone predicting Han Solo has a ‘powerful destiny,’ which he initially dismisses as ‘hokey religion,’ to be an interesting way to foreshadow. After all, in the original trilogy he married a princess and helped take down an empire. Big destiny for a street kid. No spoilers as to what will happen in this AU. ;) ;)
> 
> In my next chapter we will be going back to Anakin’s POV and they will naturally be reacting to the news about what happened to Padme. Anakin’s gonna want to go do some things, and this time Padme won’t be there to tell him off. Han Solo will be there too. We won't be getting rid of him that easily.


	32. Chapter 32 - Hutt Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin finds out what happened to his wife and he's not happy about it. Jabba the Hutt gets a few surprise visitors.

###  Chapter 32 - Hutt Justice

Anakin was sitting with his daughter in his lap on the healer’s table. His wife still hadn’t arrived and right now he was kicking himself for not waiting on her. Leia was usually so brave when it came to this stuff, but today the nine year old became fussy as soon as the appointment began. Then the healer asked him to hold her for the booster shots she’d need. And that’s how Anakin got here, restraining his crying child on his lap, feeling like he was Sithspit for doing this, and almost breaking out in tears of his own. 

“Do it, FAST!” Anakin ordered the nurse. The young woman smiled understandingly at him, and he nodded apologetically back at her. The nurse received her training at Padme’s Community Center and she was very accomplished in her field. She didn’t deserve to be snapped at, and Anakin knew it. 

Just then Leia spasmed and cried out. “MOMMY! NO-OOOOOOO!” 

“Stop.” Anakin ordered just before the nurse stuck Leia with the needle. He remembered what Yoda had told him about the bond between his twins, and how his other twin was with Padme right now. “Leia, honey. What’s wrong? Can you tell me?” 

“Luke is safe, but Momma’s not.” The little girl blubbered.

Anakin jumped out of his seat, leaving Leia in the nurse’s hands, and he ran out to the lobby of the Med Center. He would’ve run all the way back to the Community Center to find his family, but he didn’t have to. 

“Daddy.” Luke ran up and threw himself at his father.

“Oh, Luke. Where’s your mother?” Anakin asked after hugging his son.

Tears started to form in the boy’s eyes. “I’m sorry sir,” said another voice in the room. Anakin looked up and found Han Solo.

“What happened?” Anakin asked.

“They took Mommy,” Luke cried.

“I was nearby and I tried to help, sir, but I wasn’t able to stop them. One looked  Klatooinian. I’d bet the Hutts were involved. I just can’t figure out why,” Han said.

Anakin was so angry that he almost went blind for a moment. The only thing that kept the dark wave at bay was that Luke was right there. He had to be strong for his son. Anakin took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

Before he finished numerous medical alerts in the building were going off. Healers and Med-droids were running around like mad to confirm that their attached patients were indeed still breathing.  _ ‘Oops _ .’

“Come with me.” Anakin said as he pulled out a Comm from his pocket. He dialed the man who would always be his first choice to go into any battle with, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

Quickly a group of Jedi were gathered and met Anakin at his home. Han had gone off with Chewy earlier. They both volunteered to fly runs over the town and surrounding desert to see if they could find Padme’s attackers anywhere. They were joined by several Padawans who were old enough to fly speeders. 

“I am hearing back from several of our padawans. Nothing yet. I fear if they don’t find her soon, we’ll have to rescue her from Jabba’s Palace. Anakin, what are you doing?” said Obi-Wan.

“Getting this.” Anakin pulled a thick notebook out from under the couch. On the front was written the title ‘ _ Hutt Justice _ .’ “Padme didn’t like me making these. I had to hide it. Here, I think number forty-six is our best option, but plans thirty-three through forty-two may be worth considering.” 

There was a moment of silence as Obi-Wan’s mouth opened in surprise. “We’ll talk about balance later, I think.” He picked up and began flipping through the notebook. “Wow, these are very detailed.” 

“I spent years at war, then ended up stuck on this rock with the beings who enslaved me and my mother. Pardon me for planning ahead. What do you think?” Anakin asked.

“I think this might work, with a few slight changes.” Suddenly everyone leaned in as Obi-Wan laid out his alterations.

* * *

“Wa’ke Tonka.” The booming voice laughed, as Padme opened her eyes. 

She swung her eyes around in a panic until she realized where she was. Before her was the Giant Slug Hutt, Jabba Desilijic Tiure. Granted, most women would be filled with terror at the site, but Padme had lived through a lot more frightening than this. She also resisted the urge to puke at the sight of him, and tried to get up on her feet. Unfortunately her head started spinning when she raised it, so instead she shifted her body around till she was laying down facing Jabba. 

“U've kostem je drelobo co moulee-rah. Che mib u vill wamma.” The Hutt bellowed.

‘ _ What language is that?’  _ Padme questioned. “Huttese. Regrettably I am not as fluent in it as my husband.”

At a gesture from Jabba a red protocol droid stepped up and spoke. “His excellency says, you’ve cost him lots of money. For this you will pay.’ I’d suggest that you do just that.” The poor droid reminded her of C3-PO. It made her feel sad to see him cared for so poorly. The droid was covered in dents and scrapes, and seemed to fear it’s master much more than she did. 

“We haven’t done business. There is no contract between us. I don’t owe your master a thing.” Padme said. 

Jabba threw his arms and growled, just barely missing the droid. “Mee va lossa profe-rah trecass le u. U vill wamma je  k’wannoba  mo u vill le myo shag!”

“Ooh, this is bad. His excellency says he has lost profit because of you. You will pay him fifty thousand credits or you will be his slave.”

Padme huffed. She was very aware of the situation she was in. If she refused he could have her dragged off and killed as easily as spitting, and to tell the truth, she was quite nervous. But she was not going to tell him that. No, she glared at the Hutt as she thought. ‘ _ Where’s Luke, I don’t see him here, and they haven’t mentioned him yet. If they wanted me to pay them, threatening my son is the obvious first choice. So they must not have him. Did he escape? With Han?’  _ She remembered seeing him before they covered her eyes.  _ ‘So if Luke’s out there, Ani will soon find out. And then: Hutt Justice!’ _

“No. You will free me, or you will die,” Padme proclaimed. 

“Ha ha ha ha.” Jabba laughed. “Do shag u vill le.” The hutt waved his arm and two slaves walked out and picked her up by the shoulders. They dragged her out of the throne room. 

* * *

Some time later Jabba’s third evening snack was interrupted when the doors to his chambers opened on their own. In walked a figure covered almost entirely in a brown cloak. 

“Mighty Jabba, I have a proposal to offer.” The man swung back his cloak to reveal his face.

‘ _ Tuta konchee?’  _ thought Jabba. This man had a familiar face, someone he’d negotiated with before, but he couldn’t remember. And that led to the question of how he got past his guards. A man with that kind of power, Jabba was sure to… 

“Jedai!” Jabba bellowed as soon as it clicked. 

“You remember me.” said the Jedi. “I am honored.” He bowed. 

“D’emperiolo cass do che copah mo vu’loca,” Jabba announced.

“The empire has a price on your head,” his droid translated. 

“Yes, yes. I’m sure they do.” the Jedi seemed to be momentarily distracted. “But I have a proposal that will be more worth your time.” He paused for a moment. “If you want to hear it.”

* * *

“Alright, go. Go, go go.” Anakin ushered Jedi into position. His master’s entrance was flashy enough to make Jabba think that flashy was all they were going for. His people pulled the guards of Jabba’s palace out of the way and donned a Force assisted disguise as they entered the palace in their place. 

They had prepared for more force, but as it turns out a few mind tricks and Force sleep were all that was needed to deal with the guards. 

Anakin followed after them, but he was not going to the Throne room. No, there was somewhere else he had a mind to go. Anakin turned and walked down into the subterranean complex. 

* * *

When Anakin was finished, he climbed back up and joined Obi-Wan by walking into the throne room. 

“Soboba, Ha. U loma hunto.” Jabba argued. 

‘Fifteen, ha. You take ten.’ Anakin’s mind translated, faster than the droid. ‘ _ Obi-Wan must be negotiating his take in the fake deal. I’m right on time then.’ _

“Andoba Jedai!” ‘ _ Another Jedi!’ _ Jabba interrupted Obi-Wan’s reply.

Anakin stepped up and took off his cloak. “Tagwa u wermo. U caso myo cheekleka!” ‘ _ Yes, you worm. You have my wife!’ _

Jabba bit his tongue in shock as he looked back and forth between the two Jedi. “Akkata! Akkata!” ‘ _ Attack! Attack! _ ’ he called out. 

The few slaves in the room looked around in surprise. Most of the time that was the trigger for Jabba’s private army to come out with their guns ablaze. No one moved.

“Is something wrong? Can’t find good help these days.” Obi-Wan asked in a mock-sympathetic tone. 

Jabba reached behind him and flipped a switch with a jovial expression on his face. It then turned to horror as nothing immediately happened. Then a rumbling was heard in the distance. A dais was rising up with Jabba’s Sail Barge on it.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have done that.” Anakin laughed. “I used to be a slave once. I know how that works. You flip a switch, and your personal slaves here all go kaboom. Sure it would be a loss for you, but we’d probably die along with them. Good idea. I’ve got a better one.” Anakin paused to stare right at the Hutt. “Lagato myo cheekleka o tutababla reknem.” ‘Free my wife, or total annihilation.’ He held a similar switch in his hands.

“Rewiring stuff has always been my strong suit.” Anakin went on. “For instance rewiring your slave chip detonators to instead trigger the dais… Child’s play. Thank you for that, by the way. Now that it’s here, all I have to do is push this switch here, and my own explosives on your ship will go boom. That wall is load bearing isn’t it?” Anakin pointed to a wall clearly in range of the explosives. “Myo Cheekleka.”

“Poodoo. Koose nenoleeya doe cheeka.”  _ ‘(Swear). Bring out the woman. _ ’ Jabba said. Nobody did anything. “SLAG koose doe cheeka!” ‘ _ SLAVE bring the woman!’ _

The slave he seemed to be yelling at crossed his arms and shook his head. Jabba growled in frustration but there was nothing he could do to make the man obey. Several other slaves looked at each other and nodded. All at the same time they jumped up and attacked their Hutt master. 

Anakin stood back and watched with wide eyes. “What’s happening?” He asked Obi-Wan. 

“It appears you’ve freed the slaves,” Obi-Wan replied with a touch of amusement. 

“I freed the slaves. I freed the slaves!” Anakin said, at first with disbelief, then with triumph. He wasn't sure if his old master remembered, but when he was younger, Anakin insisted that one day he would free the slaves of Tatooine. He had seen it. But then Yoda always said the future was in flux, and it had been a while since those childhood dreams. But based on the smile on the man's face, Obi-Wan did remember.

Jabba fought them off as well as a fat slug can be expected to, but he was quickly overpowered. Anakin and Obi-Wan then pulled out their sabers and stabbed Jabba in what they thought was his heart, if the creature ever had one. 

“My wife?” Anakin asked one of the slaves as they were cheering their victory. The former slave pointed. 

“Thank you Malakili,” Padme said to one of the slaves who was helping her walk out into the throne room. 

“Padme!” Anakin ran to hug his wife. 

“Ani!” Padme grabbed him. She gave him a kiss. “Luke?” she asked him with her next breath.

“Safe and sound at home with Leia and Leo,” Anakin answered. 

“Good. This is Malakili. He’s a slave and an animal trainer. Jabba’s got a baby rancor that he was brought in to raise. I told him about my center and he’s agreed to come and teach, if we can get him his freedom,” Padme said.

“That won’t be a problem anymore. They’re all free now,” said Anakin

“You didn’t.” Padme turned and evaluated the dead hutt on the floor. “Well, I did warn him.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> Gee, getting the Huttese for this was hard. I had to make up a few words, but I also used a Huttese translator online too. Yes there are those. 
> 
> And I know Padme did speak to Jabba once before in the Clone Wars series, but it was over a holo, so I’m just assuming he didn’t recognize her here. It would’ve made things a lot more complicated if he had. 
> 
> I also wanted to give a happy ending to Malakili and the Rancor that Luke killed in Return of the Jedi. Malakili was the slave who cried over the Rancor’s death. I imagine here he adopted that baby Rancor to raise as his own pet. 
> 
> And I’m pretty sure there was no dais in the throne room in the movies, but I figure a guy like Jabba would be proud of his personal sail barge, and he might’ve liked to admire it in his court. 
> 
> Action scenes are harder for me. I hope I got this one to sound cool, though it really didn’t have a big plan before I wrote it. Mainly I wanted to have Anakin free the slaves, because of something said in the Phantom Menace that I feel was dropped in the later movies. 
> 
> In the next chapter we will have another short time jump. The twins may be about ten and they’ll be struggling through their initiate trials. 


	33. Chapter 33 - Initiate Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia are ten years old and finally ready to undergo the Jedi Initiate Trials and an important Coming of Age ritual, finding their own Kyber Crystal.

###  Chapter 33 - Initiate Trials

“Luke, are you coming?” Leia called.

“Yes.” Luke answered. He took another moment to check that his shields were up. No reason for anyone, even his sister, to know how nervous he was. 

“Luke, if you don’t come out now, I’m coming in!” Leia shouted. 

“Alright, I’m coming.” Luke grabbed his Jedi robe and ran out. “You’ll want to work on your patience or you’ll never pass Self Discipline.”

“Oh, I’m gonna ace Self Discipline. Look how much practice I get waiting on you all the time.” Leia rebuffed.

Luke made a face at her, but before he could give her a scathing reply, they were interrupted. 

“Luke, Leia. Come down here,” Anakin called. “Your mother and I are so proud of you. Whatever happens today, we love you.” 

“Da-aaa-ad,” Luke moaned when his father bent down and kissed his cheek. He wished the man wouldn’t get so mushy all the time. But at least they weren’t at the center in front of the Masters and other younglings yet. The only witness here was Leia, and she was in the same predicament a moment later. 

“Dad,” Leia squeaked as Anakin kissed her cheek.

“You’ll do great. I know it.” Anakin said. “Alright, go get in the speeder, and I’ll be right out.”

* * *

Anakin walked his Ten year old twins into the doors of the Community Center auditorium the council decided to use for the first parts of the initiate-trials. Normally the room functioned as a cafeteria, but there were no meals being served for their function. “Okay kids, remember what I said this morning.” Anakin bent down and reached out to hug his kids.

“Oh Daddy. Uncle Ben, help!” Luke called over his father’s shoulder.

Obi-Wan laughed. Luke took advantage of a momentary lapse in Anakin’s attention to squeeze out of his grip. Obi-Wan grabbed him and pulled him closer to give the boy a hug of his own. “Help, like this?” Anakin laughed too. 

Obi-Wan let go of Luke a moment later and Anakin let go of Leia. Luke took a moment to restraighten his robe and tunic. “You’re so embarrassing!” Seeing that his scathing comment only made his father and uncle laugh more, Luke turned to walk with his sister. They joined the other younglings who were standing in a group in the middle of the room.

“Welcome Younglings,” Yoda started. “A tradition for longer than even I have lived, these trials have been. Your potential as Jedi, they will demonstrate. In all of you, the light shines, yet hard, the path of a Jedi is. Knowledge first, you will demonstrate. To every initiate knowledge is taught, yet absorbed it must be. A difference for your future it will make.”

Several Jedi masters walked from the edges of the room to each find a seat at one of the many tables in the auditorium. The younglings then spread out, one going up to each master. Luke tried to get to an easier master, Master Kirak Infil’a, Master Coleman Kcaj, or even his Uncle Ben, but he was too slow to claim any of them. When he looked up the only master left was Master Jocasta Nu. 

“Master Nu,” Luke gulped, the former temple librarian was the last person anyone wanted for the knowledge trial. 

“Initiate Skywalker. Come sit down. How are you feeling today?” She asked.

“Um-mm,” Luke blushed. If this was how he responded to such a simple question, his outlook on the test didn’t look that good. 

“You’re nervous,” Jocasta interpreted. “That’s okay. So was I, you know.” She smiled at Luke, and that made him feel a little better. He sat in front of her, across the table and took a deep breath. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” said Luke.

“What is the first principle of the code?” she asked. And Luke answered easily, reciting the principles from memory. Then her questions shifted to be more about interpretation and Luke struggled a bit, but Jocasta seemed to appreciate his answers. 

“And that’s why the code was changed to allow attachment,” said Luke.

When she was finished, Jocasta stood up and bowed to Luke. “A fine Jedi you will make, young Skywalker. You pass this trial of Knowledge.” She reached up and pulled a small strand of Luke’s hair out from his head, and she placed a small tan band around it. It hung down in front of Luke’s face two inches down, but if he passed the next two tests, it would be braided with two more strands to mark him as eligible padawan. 

“Thank you, Master Nu.” Luke’s face broke in a big smile, and he could see his father giving him a proud thumbs up from across the room.

* * *

Leia had to fight from squealing in happiness as she inwardly cheered. She passed her first trial, now just two more to go. But Jedi didn’t squeal in happiness, they stayed calm. She gave Master Infil’a a respectful bow as he stood up and went to rejoin the other adults. 

Master Yoda stepped up again. “To see you all perform so well, I am pleased. Self Discipline, your second trial will show. Patient, A Jedi must be. Everything in it’s own time, the Force does. Your emotions, a Jedi must control. To the dark side, many of them can lead. Meditate, each of you younglings will. Pull you for the trial when we are ready, we will. Begin now.”

Leia closed her eyes and tried to sink into a meditation.  _ ‘This is going well. Easy peasy muja squeezy.’  _ Then the strand of hair hanging to mark her earlier achievement started tickling her face. ‘ _ Did someone open a door. They’re letting a draft in. It doesn’t matter. You can do this. You can.’  _ Leia was trying really hard to stay focused. 

After what felt like ten minutes went by, Leia was about to burst. ‘ _ Oh, come on. I haven’t heard anyone get up yet. What are they waiting for! Control over emotions, that’s right. You are not irritated. You are not impatient. You don’t want to whack Master Yoda with his own stick.  _

‘ _ How long has it been, 20 minutes. They must be about to pull me. It would be unethical to leave me here any longer. I wonder where the Masters are. They couldn’t possibly still be standing there watching us.’ _ Leia reached out with the Force, but couldn’t detect anyone. Not even the other initiates in the room with her. This meant the Masters were blocking them. ‘ _ Oh why do they have to be no fun.  _

_ Mmmmp. Has it been 30 minutes or 3 hours now? I don’t know. This better end soon or... ‘  _ Leia felt something cloth go over her head, then a strange weightlessness. By the time her feet finally touched the floor again she could feel the force flowing through and around her again. 

“Leia, Leia,” she heard a voice calling her name. 

“Uncle Ben?” Leia asked, as she tried to pull the hood off her head. It wouldn’t come. 

“Leia, Leia.” The voice called again.

Leia started to run towards the voice, then she stopped. There was an instinct telling her to beware, so she used the Force to stretch out and it became her senses. From what she could tell, she was either in a hallway or a narrow room, and there were obstacles in her path. She stepped around one and ducked below another. Next she saw her entire path was blocked by something, so she ran and jumped, and used the force to make a smooth landing on the other side. In front of her now was her Uncle Ben’s force presence. 

He greeted her with a hug and pulled the hood off her head. “Leia, I’m so proud of you.” He reached up to her head and pulled two more strands out. He braided it about an inch and then put the tan binder at the end of it. The rest of the strand hung loosely at the end. When she officially became a padawan the braid would be completed. “Come let's go back to the auditorium.” 

* * *

When they arrived, Yoda was standing in the center of the room again, and initiates and Masters were slowly filing in. Yoda smiled. “Pleased with your progress, I am. Long to wait for a youngling, ten minutes is.”

“Ten minutes!” Leia shouted unbelievingly. The other Jedi Masters attempted to stifle their laughs by coughing in their sleeves.

Master Yoda didn’t stifle his laugh at all. “Ten minutes, indeed. Self-discipline you have demonstrated. And the force to get past obstacles, you have used. A strong connection to the Force, you have demonstrated. Initiates, you no longer are. A part of the order, you shall now be.” 

Leia looked around and found Luke, sporting the same braid she had just received. She was so happy that she couldn’t contain it anymore. Bouncing up and down she ran to her brother, showing off her braid, then they both ran to their father.

Anakin greeted them with open arms in another big hug. ‘ _ This one is congratulatory. You get away with it old man,’  _ Leia heard Luke’s thought over their twin bond.

* * *

The next day Anakin got Luke and Leia up bright and early. Today was the Gathering, and as newly minted Jedi, his children were ready to find their first Kyber Crystals and build their first Lightsabers. He was so proud. 

“Huh,” Luke looked at his father like the man had sprouted another head. 

“Where’s the Speeder?” Leia asked. 

“No speeders today. We’re going out into the dune sea. And we’re going there by Jerba.” Anakin almost laughed at the critical looks his kids were giving him. “Master Yoda had a field generator put up over the area for security, so speeders and ships won’t be able to get in. Come over here and I’ll help you up.”

Luke walked up to Anakin and he lifted Luke up to the back of the Jerba. 

Leia stood there staring at it. “But it’s so ugly.”

“He’s not a beauty, but if you don’t ride him, you’ll have to walk,” Anakin threatened. 

This got Leia’s attention and she shrugged. “Alright. We do this again, I’m taking an Eopie.” 

Anakin laughed as he lifted Leia up with her brother, then he climbed up next. The great shaggy creature was large enough that it fit the three of them on it’s back. “Okay, hold onto me.” Anakin gripped the reins and used the force to give the Jerba a slight kick, as it started walking. 

* * *

The location Anakin was bringing them to was a cave that also served as the back door to Jabba’s former Palace. After the Hutt’s demise they found that a part of the subterranean complex was connected to natural caves. And they found that a few of these caves went very deep and contained some traces of natural Kyber. 

Master Nu then suggested something she had read about the earliest Jedi doing long ago. They place the last of the crystals they took from Ilum in those caves, and several Jedi came to tend to the caves each day. It worked sort of like a garden. New crystals started to grow from the walls and floor. Yoda felt there was now enough to let their youngest members harvest a crystal from the caves. 

Anakin turned around to help his twins get down, but quickly found his efforts were not needed. Luke and Leia both jumped down from the Jerba’s back. Anakin opened his arms. “I know you two are almost knights already, but can I get one last hug before you go in?”

Luke looked mortified at his father’s request. He started stepping away towards the other younglings, then ran faster as he got away. 

Leia did walk up and hugged her father. “I love you daddy.” Then she ran off to join her brother and the other younglings. 

Anakin sighed as he watched the children play what looked like a game of tag. He left the Jerba to munch on a naturally growing bush in the desert sands near the cave entrance, and he walked to where he could observe with the other Jedi youngling’s guardians.

“Younglings, Younglings.” Master Coleman Kcaj tried to get their attention. 

Anakin whistled. This stopped the younglings game and everyone looked at Master Coleman to continue.

“Thank you. Younglings, you’ve performed excellent in your trials, I understand. Now you are about to perform a ritual Jedi have done for over a thousand years. The Gathering. Now, the dunes here tend to shift so much that the cave entrance gets filled with sand and debris so frequently. Come, help me to clear a pathway.” 

The children all walked up and stood beside Master Coleman in a line. They put their hands in front of their chests and pushed with the force. Sand moved as if a wind had blown through and pushed it all out of the way. 

“Very good. Now, before you go in, gather around. The caves are very deep, and you will have to use the force to find the crystal that you are meant to have. But also remember that you will need to hurry. We cannot keep the animals here overnight. They will return to their stables at dusk, whether we like it or not. And another sand storm is predicted here about the same time. That means that if you are still in the caves then, you’ll be sealed in.” Several of the younglings gasped when Master Coleman said this. Anakin looked away, knowing this was mostly a fib. The force would clear the cave again and none of the Jedi here were prepared to abandon any of the younglings. “Now go, hurry!” 

Anakin stood back and watched as Luke and Leia both disappeared in the caves. 

* * *

Luke walked into the caves, keeping his mind on the force. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but his teachers all said he’d find it if he looked for it. Several of the cave tunnels split into multiple directions, so by the time Luke looked around for them, Leia and the other younglings were no longer in sight. They must have all gone down different paths. He silently wished they were having better luck than he was. He’d already gone very deep in the cave and hadn’t seen or felt a trace of a crystal so far. 

“Tag, you’re it.” Leia ran up behind him and playfully taped his arm. 

“Wha- Where did you come from?” Luke asked.

Leia giggled and ran off. She turned round a bend ahead and then screamed. Luke ran after her.

What he saw when he passed the bend in the tunnel startled him. A large man wearing a black suit, cape, and mask towered over his sister. Leia was being held up in the air and he could tell she couldn’t breathe. Then her arms started to turn brown like the rock walls. This quickly spread over her body and soon a lifeless rock shaped like his sister crashed onto the floor of the cave. 

Luke screamed and lunged himself at the man. He didn’t have a lightsaber yet. No one had thought to bring training sabers to The Gathering. But he did his best to kick at the man who just hurt his sister. 

The man pushed him off him and ran down the cave tunnel ahead of him. Luke looked around for his sister, but he couldn’t find her all of a sudden. ‘ _ Leia? Did he take her?’ _ He tried to access his force bond with his twin but found it unusually quiet. Tears leaked down his cheeks. Luke could see no other choices. If he left to get a master, they’d take too long to get down here. His only option was to follow this man deeper into the caves. 

“Luke, there you are.” Anakin turned around the bend ahead. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Huh?” Luke stood stunned for a moment. He’d left his father at the entrance to the caves. How he ended up ahead of him was unfathomable.

“I went looking for you when the Sith arrived. These tunnels are a maze. Have you seen your sister?”

“Um…” Luke didn’t know how to answer his father’s question. “I think the Sith has her. He’s up ahead.”

Anakin gasped. “Stay here!” he ordered.

Anakin turned around a bend in the caves ahead. Luke nervously waited. Then he heard lightsabers being activated. A terrible fight was underway. Luke crept against the wall to peer ahead. He saw his father’s lightsaber slip and then the man in black stabbed Anakin through the chest. A moment later his father vanished and his cloak fell to the ground. 

“No-oooo-ooo!” Luke wailed. He used the Force to pull his father’s saber to him and activated it. It felt different than the last time he’d held it, but Luke was too angry to notice. He screamed as he lunged with the saber at the man. 

The man defended himself with his red saber. Then he turned to run away again. 

‘ _ Why does he keep running away?’ _ Luke remembered his father telling stories about the younglings he’d rescued from the Sith.  _ ‘Why would anyone want to join them? I wonder if he was one of those kids? Was he taken away from his mom and dad too. No wonder he became such a bad guy.’ _

Luke caught up to him again soon after. “You killed my Father!” 

“No, Luke. I am your…” said the Sith. He was cut off suddenly when Luke deactivated the saber and reached his arms around the Sith’s cold waist, giving him a hug. 

“I understand why you’d fall. With no mother or father to love you. Dad says the Jedi of old used to live like that too. No attachments, but that’s not the way anymore. I am so glad that I get to love my parents but I didn’t even give my Dad a hug this morning. This is what they feel like. Big and warm and happy.”

Suddenly the man disappeared, and Luke was clutching air. “Hmm?” He looked around in shock and found nothing. 

Luke turned around and ran to the entrance of the caves. He then stopped and gaped at his father who had turned to see who was coming. A moment later Luke jumped into his father’s arms and gave him a long hug. As he whimpered into the man’s shoulder he didn’t care that there were other younglings and Masters standing nearby. He also didn’t care about his sister’s snickering nearby. He was so happy to see his father again. “I love you, dad.” 

“I love you too. Say, is that your crystal?” Anakin asked.

Suddenly Luke saw it in the palm of his right hand. It was where he was holding his father’s lightsaber in the caves. But the saber was still on his father’s belt. And he was alive!

“It looks like a nice one. Going to make you a fine saber,” Anakin whispered before he gave Luke a kiss on his cheek.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> I did try to research the whole Jedi Initiate trials, but I found surprisingly little info about them. Wookieepedia only had a basic summary, but I based what I had on that. Most of it is from my imagination. 
> 
> The first trial, according to Legends, is in demonstrating their knowledge of the code. Now, I know in most fanfics, as well as certain canon, the code is treated as nothing but a simple poem. I, however, believe it must have been more than that. Perhaps the poem was a way to help the kids memorize the longer code. Or perhaps it was a part of the code, like the Lord’s Prayer is a part of the Bible. Anyway I also added a bit about some of the knowledge trial being interpretational questions and not just memorization, which seemed more logical to me. 
> 
> The second trial according to Legends was in Self Discipline and it said it was either meditation or combat with a hood. I figure, when dealing with children between 10-12 here, getting them to sit still for any length of time is a big accomplishment, so I kept it at that, and I used the hood for the next trial.
> 
> The third trial has the least info from the wookieepedia sources I used. According to that the trials tested their connection to the force and their ability to live a Jedi lifestyle. I couldn’t figure out how to test the last part, but I figure that navigating over obstacles with the Force was a good demonstration of your connection to it. 
> 
> For The Gathering, I figure since they are on Tatooine now, instead of Ilum, the ritual is going to be different. According to my research, the Jedi did do a bit of fibbing to the kids to get them to feel more rushed and anxious about getting their crystals in time. I figured they would replicate that on a new planet. 
> 
> And the bit about them tending crystals to grow them like a garden is entirely from my own imagination. As is them finding crystals in caves under Jabba's palace. According to Canon the place used to be some sect’s temple before Jabba took over, so I don’t see it as very hard to believe.
> 
> And, yes. What happened to ‘Leia’ when Luke is in the caves is supposed to be similar to what happened to Han Solo in the original movies, frozen in carbonite. The Sith is supposed to resemble Vader from those movies. And the lines about ‘You killed my father!’ ‘No, Luke I am your…’ was supposed to mimic a certain conversation, cut off of course, because I didn’t want to give poor Luke too traumatic an experience. It’s all an illusion, of course. To get him to conquer his fears. I hope you like how I had ten year old Luke solve that problem.
> 
> In the next chapter Luke and Leia will be eligible to be padawans and I may do a bit of an Apprentice Tournament. I also plan to use a story of Luke getting into some trouble too. The twins may be eleven by then, but I haven’t decided yet. 


	34. Chapter 34 - The Master is Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is feeling conflicted over deciding to stay out of the rebellion, and he's been getting distracted lately. Satine even says he's bored. She has an interesting suggestion to help him, but will he take it?

###  Chapter 34 - The Master is Bored

After the demise of Jabba the Hutt, his slaves became free men and women. An interesting coincidence, but without the Hutt overlord, the economy of slave trade quickly disassembled as well. Maybe it was the newly freed slaves who boycotted businesses that used slave labor. Maybe it was the few slaves that went to the extreme to threaten violence against the institutions that once sold them. Maybe it was the lack of funds from the Hutts for hiring extra manpower to keep such businesses afloat. Anyway, soon after Jabba’s death, a wave of manumission began across Tatooine. Most of the former slave owners fell under a wave of peer pressure and freed their slaves. The stubborn few who held out the longest were not able to afford to for very long. Anakin really did free all the slaves of Tatooine.

This wasn’t the only good news. The rebellion was growing in strength under the wise leadership of Bail Organa. Though it wasn’t all good news. The Empire was no longer taking the Rebellion lightly, and there had been several close calls recently, and a few disastrous missions. Ahsoka had been asking the Jedi to come out and join the rebellion. Begging actually. Master Yoda was against it, and regrettably the rest of the council agreed with him. It was too risky for them to leave their younglings unguarded, and go across the universe to fight the Sith who would no doubt have his spies try to follow them home. 

Obi-Wan felt conflicted when the council voted to stay out of the war. For one, he felt relief. When he became Anakin’s Master, Obi-Wan was surprised at how responsibility over a youngling changed the way he viewed things. When he became a father, it changed so much more. Of course he knew Satine wouldn’t object to their ruling to stay out of war. It also reminded him of their experiences in the Clone Wars. True the fighting would be all too familiar to them all. Some of their Padawans had enough experience in warfare they probably surpassed the rebellion command. But Sidious turned that all against them in the end. Were the Jedi to risk it all  _ again  _ to become generals in  _ another  _ war? They were finally at peace, and a part of Obi-Wan wanted to embrace it. But a part of him knew, that peace was only a lie. The universe was still under a Sith Emperor’s rule, and so many people out in the galaxy were suffering. What right did they have to stay out of it? This is why even though Obi-Wan felt relieved that the Jedi weren’t joining the rebellion, he also felt guilty for doing so.

“Obi, Obi.” Satine called out. “Obi, You were staring off again.”

“Oh was I?” Obi-Wan answered. “Too many thoughts, I guess.”

“Well, I need your help with this.” Satine handed him a tablecloth. Padme, Anakin, and the kids are coming by for dinner tonight.”

Obi-Wan smiled. He enjoyed his time with the Skywalker family. The twins were eleven. Leia was bright and intelligent like her mother, though he suspected she had more of her father’s stubborn side. Luke was growing to look more and more like Anakin every day, though his personality took more after his mother. Young Leo, at eight and a half looked an equal bit of both of his parents, with brown hair and blue eyes. He was a smart child who was going to inherit Anakin’s knack for troublemaking, Obi-Wan was sure of it. 

Obi-Wan set the table quickly, then went to check on his children. 

* * *

“Beep Beep!” Eli-Jinn said loudly. 

“Oh will you be quiet!” Ella-Reese shouted even louder at her five year old brother. 

“Be nice, Ella.” Obi-Wan stepped in to referee. 

“Reese,” the eight year old girl corrected. “He started it. I have homework to do. I can’t do it with him making so much noise.” 

“Come on Eli. We’ll play outside for a bit.” Eli-Jinn put down his toy speeder and got up to join Obi-Wan. “Ella-Reese, do you need any help?” 

“No, just some reading I’ve got to do.” said Ella-Reese.

“Alright, the Skywalkers are coming over for dinner tonight, so when you’re finished, come downstairs.” Obi-Wan instructed.

“Yes, Daddy.” the little girl replied.

* * *

“Ella, do you like your new science class?” Padme Asked over dinner. 

“Reese,” the girl stubbornly corrected.

“Don’t be rude,” Obi-Wan scolded.

“Ella-Reese, pardon. Do you like learning with Mrs. Beechy?” Padme rephrased.

“Yes,” the little girl responded without feeling. 

Satine gave the girl a look. Ella-Reese shrugged and shook her head back at her mother. 

Padme looked back and eyed them both, not understanding what was being communicated. 

“She assigns a ridiculous amount of reading, though,” Leo added. 

“I know, right!” Ella-Reese said with pointed enthusiasm. 

“Well, you can learn a lot through reading. Your father used to get a reading assignment whenever I had to go away from the temple on a mission, and he learned a lot that way,” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin rolled his eyes, which made all of the children laugh. Padme scolded him with her eyes.

“I spoke with Master Yoda today. He said they were going to set up an apprentice tournament next week. Are you two planning to compete?” Satine changed the subject, directing her question at both Luke and Leia. 

The twins both beamed and squealed in excitement. Meanwhile Anakin groaned. 

“What’s wrong? You knew this was coming up.” Obi-Wan asked.

“I did, but  _ next week _ . That’s way too soon. I still don’t understand why I can’t just do their training. I am their father after all.” 

Obi-Wan sighed. “That is exactly why they need another Master. We discussed this Anakin. You learned a lot from me, right.” 

“Yes,” Anakin said begrudgingly.

“It tested you, more than it ever would’ve if you’d trained with your mother.” Anakin raised his hand to protest, but Obi-Wan continued, “Even if she was the best Jedi in existence, stepping outside of the family or the creche, learning from a new Jedi Knight or Master, will benefit them greatly.”

“I know, I’m just in protective Dad mode, I guess,” Anakin said. Luke and Leia groaned and rolled their eyes.

“Yes, I will likely feel the same in a couple years, but this isn’t the Clone Wars anymore. They will not be going off to any battles on faraway moons, just peacekeeping here on Tatooine.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Anakin sighed.

* * *

After dinner the younglings were all tasked with various chores cleaning up. Meanwhile Anakin and the other adults busied themselves with supervising the younglings. It was a lot busier job than he ever thought when he was younger. 

“NO! Eli-Jinn, put that down!” Obi-Wan ran into the kitchen to where the five year old had taken the sprayer to the sink and turned it on a giggling Luke and Leia, who were both joyfully dodging the spray. 

Anakin checked to make sure Luke and Leia were both still behaving themselves. Then he turned back to the conversation Padme was having with Satine, though he really wasn’t too invested in it. Satine had gotten involved in running the center with Padme and Beru even before she moved to Tatooine permanently. Now that the Hutts were no longer in play, they were debating adding an extension onto the building. 

Ella-Reese was pulling the tablecloth off to fold it, when Leo walked up to her. “Reese, here. Let me help.” 

Anakin expected the girl to correct him again at the full use of her name, but the correction didn’t come. The girl looked speechless, as Leo picked up the opposite corners of the cloth and folded it. The next moment she shook her head and folded her side to match his, then they brought their ends together, and set the folded cloth on the table. 

“Reese, we’re going outside to play. You wanna come?” Leo invited. Again the girl didn’t correct him. She blushed slightly, then nodded in affirmation before running off to play.

Anakin meanwhile turned to eye Satine and Padme, who were both silently watching the younglings too. They looked at each other knowingly. 

“No one tells Obi about this,” Satine whispered. Anakin and Padme agreed vehemently.

* * *

Later that night, Obi-Wan was helping Satine finish the clean up, when he got wrapped up in thoughts again about the path of the Jedi. 

His Wife threw a dishcloth at him. “Obi, Tatooine to Obi.” She sighed, then raised her eyebrows at him. 

“I’m sorry. My mind wandered,” Obi-Wan apologized.

“I think you should attend that apprentice tournament too,” Satine suggested.

Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed. “A Padawan!” 

“You’re bored! Obi-Wan,” Satine proclaimed.

“B-but no, I don’t need another padawan. Young Anakin was enough trouble for my whole life. I have enough gray hairs,” Obi-Wan defended.

“You need something to do that makes you feel useful again. It beats joining the rebellion.” Satine had a hand on her hip.

“I…” Obi-Wan stammered

“Don’t pretend you haven’t thought of it. I know you Obi.” Satine said harshly. “At least give it a thought,” she finished more gently.

“Alright,” Obi-Wan sighed. Satine smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

A couple days later, Obi-Wan was working in the Center when a frazzled looking Knight walked into his office. “Trent, you took your class out for a field trip today didn’t you? How did it go?” 

“Master, I need to comm the Skywalkers,” Trent gave him a guilty look. 

“What happened?” Obi-Wan stood up, becoming alarmed when he remembered young Luke was in Trent’s class.

“We were at the Darklighter’s, and Huff was giving us all the grand tour. Biggs, Luke, and a few of the other younglings snuck off. Biggs took his dad’s Skyhopper and the kids went for a run in Jawa Heights, shooting Womp Rats.”

“Was anyone hurt?” Obi-Wan asked urgently.

“No, and I already talked to Mr. Darklighter, and I commed the other parents on my way here. It just leaves the Skywalkers, and I don’t have their number. Padme isn’t working today.”

“Okay,” Obi-Wan pulled a sheet of flimsy and wrote the number from memory. While Trent was on the comm, Obi-Wan stepped around him and peered out of the small office. Sitting on a bench in the waiting area was Luke. He had a pout on his face and he kicked his feet from boredom, but he looked unharmed. Obi-Wan turned back to the office.

“Yes, I understand. I am deeply sorry about this sir,” Trent said over the comm. “Thank you, sir.” Trent closed the comm and took a deep breath. “Anakin is on his way. Look, I’ve got a class I’ve got to get back to. Do you mind looking after Luke till his father gets here?” 

“Not at all,” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Oh good.” Trent ran out and Luke looked up at him nervously. “Luke, your dad’s coming to get you. You’re gonna stay here with Master Obi-Wan until then. Alright?” Trent didn’t stay for an answer. He quickly skidded down the hall to his classroom. 

Obi-Wan stood behind where Trent was.

“Uncle Ben-” Luke greeted.

Obi-Wan gave the boy a firm look. It cut off his exclamation in his mouth. Luke gave him a guilty look with doe eyes and a pout that would melt even a Sith. That would be Obi-Wan’s defense if he needed it.  _ He’s gonna get in trouble when Anakin gets here. I am his Uncle, after all. It’s not my job to discipline him. _

“Did you blast any womp rats?” Obi-Wan’s lips went up in a small smirk.

“No,” Luke breathed out. “I almost did, but they’re only two meters, and if we flew even lower, they’d run off. Hitting a moving target that small is even harder, it turns out.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Come into the office with me.” Obi-Wan stopped behind the main desk and pulled out a stack of flimsy cups. Then he followed Luke into the office. 

“Do you want to play a game?” Obi-Wan asked once they were inside. 

“Yes Unc-, Master,” Luke corrected himself.

Obi-Wan cleared space on his desk, and placed a flimsy cup in the center. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a small ball. “Now, when I give you the ball, you’re going to stand there, and throw it into the cup.”

Luke made the toss easily, and smiled as Obi-Wan cheered him. “Okay, now lets try it from back here. I know this is harder, but if you do it, I’ll give you a star-cola.”

Luke smiled excitedly. Obi-Wan knew Luke’s parents didn’t let him have the fizzy drink often. It would make an enticing reward. Obi-Wan stepped behind the boy as he lined up for his shot. Just before Luke made his throw, Obi-Wan turned the lights off.

“Hey, What did you do that for?” Luke complained.

“You don’t need the lights, do you?” Obi-Wan asked innocently.

“Of course I need light. How else am I to see the cup?” Luke whined.

“Use the force, Luke. Let the force be your eyes,” Obi-Wan answered.

Luke took a deep breath. Then he threw the ball. Obi-Wan turned the lights back on, and they both ran to confirm what he knew had happened. The ball was in the cup! Obi-Wan high-fived Luke and pulled the soda’s from the small cooler in his office. As he sat down with Luke to enjoy the star-cola, he knew he was going to have a difficult discussion with Anakin when he got there.

* * *

Anakin stomped into the waiting room. He remembered to put a hard edge on his face just in time, as he scanned the room. In the far corner sat his son with his former master. They were having a lively chat about something, and holding mostly finished sodas in their hands. Anakin was tempted to let them finish their chat, or to tip-toe up to hear what they were saying, but this wasn’t any call that brought him here. No, Luke broke the rules, and there had to be consequences. 

“Lucas George Skywalker.” The boy stopped short when he heard his full name.

Luke looked up at his father with big eyes that pled innocence. Obi-Wan’s hand came behind the youngling’s shoulder and urged him to get up and walk towards his father.

“What is this I hear about a stolen skyhopper?” Anakin confronted his son, pulling himself together despite the eyes. ‘ _ Oh, the eyes!’ _

“We didn’t steal the T-16. We borrowed it,’ Luke pleaded innocence. His eyes almost made Anakin gulp.

“Borrowed without permission, young man. That is stealing,” Anakin scolded.

Luke gasped and turned his head to hide in Obi-Wan’s robe. His hand came down on the boy’s other shoulder. “Now, we know you are not a bad boy. But there will have to be consequences for your behavior,” said Obi-Wan in a gentle yet firm tone. “Anakin, I was hoping I could talk to you, before you leave.”

“Yes. Luke wait for me in the speeder,” Anakin instructed. When the boy was out of earshot Anakin turned back to his former Master and asked, “What else did he do?” 

Obi-Wan smiled. “Nothing else to my knowledge. I wanted to talk to you about his Padawan-ship.” Anakin’s eyes grew big. Obi-Wan continued, “I’ve been encouraged to take on another apprentice, but I’ve been nervous. Today, I was talking to your boy about the force and it all felt so natural again. I want to become Luke’s Master.”

Obi-Wan paused and held his breath. For a moment Anakin was silent as he silently mulled over the idea. The wait was obviously excruciating for the poor master. Then suddenly Anakin’s face cracked in a bright smile. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” He laughed. “Of course this means you can no longer complain about the trouble I caused, because here you are taking on a second Skywalker.” 

“The boy takes after his mother,” Obi-Wan Jested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving. Enjoy your time with your families this weekend. 
> 
> This story is one I had in my mind for a while. It is based on the quote from A New Hope, where Luke says “I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home.” Yes, I did design it to have Obi-Wan telling Luke to “Use the Force.” I know there’s nothing in Canon about Luke ever missing, but then he’s only eleven here.
> 
> And I couldn’t help but use Luke’s full name here. In honor of George Lucas, of course. 
> 
> In the next chapter I am not completely sure. I was thinking about doing some more with Mara and Winter. And I may use some of Leia’s experiences in the Apprentice tournament. I wonder if you can guess who her Master will be, hmm?


	35. Chapter 35 - The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is going to participate in the Jedi Apprentice Tournament, but Luke's been told he can't participate. Mara goes on a hike with an unexpected person who wishes to teach her something too.

###  Chapter 35 - The Tournament

“But Dad! Please,” Eleven year old Luke begged. 

“No.” Anakin responded firmly. 

“You’re no fair!” Luke kicked a chair that happened to be in the way, then stormed out of the room. 

“I’m proud of you. Holding firm like that.” Padme rounded the table to hug her husband. 

“Why are we doing this again?” Anakin asked.

“Because he needs to have consequences for stealing the Darklighter’s Skyhopper. When it’s all done we can tell him about Obi-Wan’s offer.” Padme patted her husband’s Jedi robes.

“Yeah, it was my idea. I remember.” Anakin nodded.

“Mom, Dad. How do I look?” Leia twirled in front of her parents. She was wearing very traditional Jedi robes. 

“Beautiful,” Padme said.

“A stunning Jedi,” Anakin answered. Though the clothes were designed for simplicity and combat, Leia still managed to look awesome. 

She smiled proudly. “And what about Luke. He was going to talk to you about…” 

“Luke won’t be competing in the tournament.” Anakin answered.

“But, has he pointed out that it is unlawful punishment?” Anakin tried to speak but Leia went on, “The skyhopper was in the custody of Biggs all along, so technically it wasn’t stolen. Besides, from what I’ve heard Mr. Darklighter was very forgiving over the whole thing. He hasn’t laid any charges.” 

“Well,” Anakin starts. He caught a glimpse of a brief smile on Padme, which she turned her head to hide. It took him a few seconds to form his rebuttal to that argument. “As long as your brother lives under  _ my  _ roof, he will be subject to  _ my  _ rules. If Luke wants to watch the tournament with our family, he may, but he will not be competing.” Leia’s hands came up to her hips in a defiant stare down. “If you want to compete, you better be ready. We leave in ten minutes.” Leia’s hands quickly dropped and she scrambled around to find her belongings. 

Anakin looked at his wife and sighed. “She gets that from you, you know. Everyone always says she takes after me with her being so stubborn, but I could never form an argument like that.” 

“Mmm-hmm,” Padme kissed Anakin and smiled. “If you say so, honey.” Anakin could tell she simply wasn’t saying anything to counter his statement, not that she agreed. “I’ll meet you at the center later, after Luke takes some time to cool off.” 

“Alright. Leia, come on. Let’s go.” Anakin called. 

* * *

“Are we there yet?” complained the nine year old for the hundredth time. 

“Mara,” Ahsoka held her breath before she could say something she’d regret. Traveling with children was anything but easy. Then she took a deep breath steadying herself. “We’re almost there. Just need to get a little farther away from the city so we can have some privacy.” 

“But why? Why can’t I just have this lesson with Winter back at the palace. And why did you drag me out to the middle of nowhere for a  _ stupid  _ lesson? What lesson could be that important?” Mara spouted off her frustrations. 

Ahsoka almost chuckled at the girl. She remembered being in her place a few times when Anakin had tried to teach her a lesson in an out of the box manner. “Almost there. Just over this hill is a cabin that your Parents said would be perfect for our lessons. You can’t have these lessons with young Winter because Winter can’t learn what I’m going to teach you. And we can’t have these lessons in the Palace because if any of your father’s enemies learns of them, they’ll report it to the empire. What I’m about to show you is  _ very  _ illegal.” The nine year old’s eyes grew wide. “It was a miracle I got your father to agree to let me teach you, but he wanted you to be able to defend yourself if you ever need to use the Force. 

“The Force?” Mara climbed up, hanging on Ahsoka’s every breath now. It seemed she got her padawan’s attention after all. 

_ ‘Padawan? Is that what she is? No. I’m not a Jedi anymore. This is just a student-teacher thing.’  _

“The Force, it’s in everything... “ Ahsoka started quoting a lecture she heard many times before. Back in a Temple that no longer exists. As a part of a family she no longer is a part of. By an old Creche Master who no longer is a part of this world. The realities of it almost brought a flood of emotions to Ahsoka, but everytime she looked down on her pupil’s face, those bright eyes full of interest brought her back. 

* * *

“Mara, hold still. And keep your elbows off the table.” Mrs.  Sabé  instructed over an etiquette lesson. 

“I’m sorry Mrs. Sabé. It’s just sooo much to remember, and I’m too excited to sit still. I can’t tell you about it, but I’m just sooooooooo excited.” 

“Well, that being said, if you have trouble remembering, just look over at Winter. Her poise is excellent today.” 

Winter blushed at the complement. Mara turned towards her and whispered, “I’ll tell you later. It’s a secret, but I’ll tell you anyway.” 

“Mara,” Mrs. Sabé scolded. “I want a paper tonight on why it is inappropriate to whisper while you have guests.”

Mara looked like she was resisting an eye roll. “Yes Ma’am.” 

* * *

After their lessons Winter and Mara met up again by crawling under the stairs. They had other places to play, but this secret place was perfect for when they didn’t want any adults around. Winter had seen the palace floorplans once in passing, and because of her memory, the girls were able to find this place.

“Okay Mara, it looks like I can stay for a while. My mom said she’s got to go into town to get something, even though I know she’s just going to visit her artist friend again,” Winter said as she crawled into the hiding place. “Why she won’t just tell me the truth, I have no idea.” the eleven year old rolled her eyes.

“That’s great, we’ve got a lot to talk about.” Mara excitedly replied.

“So, what did you want to tell me about that’s gotten you so excited?” Winter pulled out some candy bars from a box where they were stored. 

“Do you remember earlier, when you were having your self defense classes with Mrs. Sabé, I went out with Ahsoka Tano for some lessons of my own.” Young Mara smiled mischievously.

“Do I ever not remember?” Winter replied. “So, Ahsoka Tano is training you to use the force, then.” 

Mara’s eyes went wide. “No fair, I was gonna surprise you! How did you know?” 

“Ahsoka used to be a Jedi. She was like a padawan when she left, but she still uses it with her work for the rebellion. And you are Force sensitive. I heard my Mommy say it once. It only stands to reason.” 

Mara sighed, then turned back animatedly. “So, what do you think? It is a secret, because it’s against the law and if my father’s enemies found out they could cause him a lot of trouble. But it’s really cool, right.” 

Winter laughed lightly at the child before her. “Yes, it’s very cool. So, will you be calling her Master Ahsoka now, or Master Tano?”

Mara looked clueless. “Huh?”

“Jedi, they don’t really have teachers, they have a master. You’re the Padawan.”

“Oh, we didn’t really talk about that. I guess I should find out. What else do you know about the Jedi?” Mara unwrapped one of the candy bars as she lay beside her friend and listened. Winter rolled her eyes and leaned back too, as she went into the depths of all that she remembered ever hearing about the Jedi. 

* * *

Luke sat with his little brother and his parents. He still felt this was unbelievably unfair, and he would still be at home pouting, except that pouting was a child’s thing to do, and at eleven, he was so not a child anymore. Besides, his sister  _ was  _ competing, and he at least wanted to make sure she did well. 

Leia was doing well so far. She had gone up against two younglings so far, and been a winner in both rounds. In her next round she’d go up against whoever won the current round. Galen Marek was a strong fighter. He and Luke were friends and if it weren’t his sister he was going against, Luke would be rooting for him. He was going up against Renny Kholi. Renny was a shy boy and Luke hadn’t expected him to do so well, but he was very quick on his feet. 

They were going up two for two on saber strikes. One more hit and the round would be over. Renny parried a strike, then knelt down and tried to spin behind Galen. Galen seemed to see it coming and he pulled his practice saber down again to block Renny. This change in movement caused Renny to slip backward, giving Galen an opening. He held his saber out, but then looked up to the masters. 

Master Yoda nodded, and Galen deactivated his practice saber. Luke cheered. Galen would be a tough opponent for his sister, but Luke was glad for his friend’s achievement. 

“For our final round we are ready.” Master Yoda announced. “Leia Skywalker and Galen Merak, ready you two are?” Both parties nodded. “On one, two, three, go.” 

Leia activated her saber and threw it at her opponent. A quick, aggressive start had won her an advantage in other rounds, but Galen caught her saber quickly, then thrust his practice saber into a weak spot she left undefended under her left side. “Aah,” leia yelped, moreso out of frustration than pain. 

Luke bit his hand in nervousness, but Leia didn’t struggle at all to get back into the fight. She swung her saber in several more careful strikes, remembering to defend herself, but she was encroaching on Galen, and he backed up to avoid her strikes. She managed to get in two strikes on him, then Galen turned with a surprising amount of ferocity and nailed a strike against Leia’s arm. She turned up the ferocity on her strikes as the look in her eyes almost made his step falter. Leia feint an attack against Galen’s left shoulder. It was a trick Luke and she had practiced and Luke saw it coming. Before Galen could right himself again, Leia dropped her saber and used the force to transfer it to her other hand. She then swung again at Galen’s right leg. 

It was the third strike, and Leia was the winner. Luke cheered even louder. Then as he saw his parents looking happy at him, he folded his arms over his chest and tried to look cross again. He frowned at his seeming inability to fool anybody. ‘ _ Just because I’m happy for my sister, doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you, Old Man.’ _

* * *

‘ _ Oh come on Luke. It was one tournament, and you did help take the Darklighter’s Skyhopper. You were at least an abettor. There will be other tournaments anyways.’  _ Leia used the bond to communicate with her twin.

Luke turned around and glared at his sister. Leia shook her head at him. 

“Good, you have performed,” said Yoda as he walked up to her. 

“Thank you Master Yoda,” Leia replied.

“Hm, hm, hm,” Yoda chuckled. “Mustard, you used to call me. Remember this, I do.” Leia blushed. He walked with her for a while until they were away from the crowd. “From the Jedi life, what do you want most?” 

“Um,” Leia couldn’t help but feel this was a pop quiz she wasn’t prepared for. “Um, I don’t really know.” Yoda kept walking and he seemed to still be listening, so she went on, “It’s like when my mom asks what new class I want to take. There are just so many of them that I don’t really know. I want to learn everything. You can ask her. I originally wanted to be a Jedi because my father is one, but he is so not cool sometimes. I mean you’re cool, and uncle Ben, but my dad is embarrassing.”

Yoda chuckled a barely suppressed laugh, then his eyes returned to Leia’s as he urged her to continue.

“Then I wanted to become a Jedi because of the stories I heard. I wanted to be the hero to charge in waving a lightsaber and slaying the monsters to set the people free. But I’ve learned that is not all a Jedi does. The universe is so full of monsters, and I am actually quite afraid of them. But not too afraid. I feel safe here, with you masters.” Leia corrected herself. “I guess, in the end, I don’t really know. I just know this is where I’m supposed to be. I feel it.”

“Aah, a youngling you still are. In time, answers like this you will learn. What it is not, you have already learned. To learn these things together, I would like. My Padawan, will you be?” Yoda asked.

Leia would like to remember accepting his offer with humility and honor, but really she squealed like a little girl as she threw herself at him in a big hug. “Oh my gosh, Yes!”

Yoda had been getting used to hugs as he lived now in a Tatooine community, more open in expressing emotions than the Jedi ever were. But still he found them awkward at times.  _ Just where were you supposed to put your hands, when you are just a little over two feet tall? _ But when Leia threw her arms around him, he felt the gesture most natural, as he turned his head his eyes closed in comfort. 

* * *

“Luke, come over here.” Anakin summoned. “Your Uncle Ben wants to have a word with you.” 

They were still at the center, just after the tournament. Anakin and his Uncle Ben had been talking for a little while, but Luke didn’t care what about, until he was summoned over to them. 

“Come on Luke. Let’s go find somewhere private to talk.” Obi-Wan had a smile on his face and he held out a hand. 

_ ‘Oh boy! What is this about? Is he going to give me a lecture about the skyhopper thing? Are there going to be more consequences?’  _ Luke fretted as they walked.

“Luke, I enjoyed the little lesson I gave you last week.” Luke looked at his Uncle with confusion. “The one where we played with the balls and the cups.” 

“Oh, yeah. I enjoyed that too,” Luke replied.

“Good, because I was thinking that I may have more to teach you. If you would be interested in learning.”

“Oh, any time, Uncle Ben.” Luke gave a sigh of relief. This conversation was going to be easier than he thought. 

Obi-Wan smiled as well. “Luke, I want to be your Master.”

“Really?” Obi-Wan nodded, and Luke continued, “That sounds great! Yes, Uncle, Master.” He gave the man a hug.

“Awe, now you have to know that there will be rules. Not just your father’s, but I will have rules too. And no more stealing speeders is one of them.” 

Luke was too happy to say anything, he just nodded. Then as he pulled out of the hug he asked, “Did Dad know about this?” 

“Yes, I told him a week ago,” Obi-Wan answered.

Luke leaned back into a hug again. “Good, because the news my sister has, he’s gonna lose his head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> I’m sorry about how long this one took. I started writing a storyline for winter’s mother and Ahsoka and it ended up going super long, so I decided to put that bit off to the next chapter, and I kept this one short and cute. The next chapter’s gonna be a real tear jerker, so warning. 
> 
> I’m not very good at action scenes, and I’m not very knowledgeable about the whole lightsaber forms and stuff, so I hope you enjoyed Leia’s tournament scene. 
> 
> I decided to put this chapter immediately after the last one with only a week's time gap. Luke and Leia are still Eleven, as is Winter and Mara is about Nine. 


	36. Chapter 36 - Frigus Calamitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This chapter includes violent content, and reference to serious wounds. It also includes minor character deaths. If this bothers you, skip to the end chapter notes where I will summarize it. 

###  Chapter 36 - Frigus Calamitas

“Well, how are the lessons going?” Bail asked Ahsoka as soon as they were alone in his private study. 

“They’re going well. Mara is a bright child.” Ahsoka laughed. “I’ve just about convinced her to stop calling me Master Tano. She’s very enthusiastic.”

“So, can she levitate rocks yet, or do one of those cool mind tricks like Kenobi?” Bail asked.

“She’s only been studying this for about a year. It takes a lifetime to master! She needs to learn the theoretical stuff first. Once she’s mastered meditations and learning the revised code I’m teaching her, we’ll move on to the practical lessons,” Ahsoka explained.

“Oh, alright.” the father put on a face like a disappointed puppy. “I guess that makes sense. Just remember to warn us before you do. I don’t want to find out the hard way my ten year old can mind trick me into giving her extra sweets.”

Ahsoka laughed. “I need to teach you to be extra strong minded.” 

“Don’t let her mother hear you say that. She already thinks I spoil Mara,” Bail joked. “Pot calling the kettle black, is what I say.”

“Is something the matter?” Ahsoka changed the subject. “When we entered here, you ran your scans for bugs twice. Is there a reason for the extra security?”

“Oh, I’ve been noticing things lately. No bugs, thankfully, but when I leave, then come back to my office, things are moved slightly.” 

Ahsoka nodded, her face becoming serious with their conversation. “You think one of your people might not be trustworthy.” 

Bail nodded. “The thing is, I don’t know how to find out who. I’ve already limited access to this floor to only those who I trust the most. My family, my aids, people who’ve worked for us for a long time. I can’t imagine one of them turning traitor.”

“Do you want me to have a look at things? I’ll see if we can’t figure this out, if you trust me too,” Ahsoka offered.

“Oh, thank you. If anyone can find them, I know it’ll be you.” Bail put his hand on her arm. “And I trust you like a member of my family, you know. Because you are one.” 

* * *

Ahsoka had instructed Bail to go about his day as he normally would. She knew this would be hard for the man who was so prone to worry, especially when his family might be in danger, but it was essential. If her targets suspected she were after them, catching them would be that much harder. 

Ahsoka was not an expert in Force Invisibility, not by any means, but she did know a little. She could make herself almost invisible with the Force. That almost was the difference between being noticed right away when you enter a room, to being able to stay unnoticed, as long as you're not directly looked at. This trick was very useful to a spy, whether working on an imperial cruiser or on Alderaan. 

Once she was wrapped in the cloak of Force Invisibility, Ahsoka snuck into Bail’s office and waited. And she waited. She had been waiting for three days. Whatever these spies were after, they weren’t very quick about it. 

Ahsoka was beginning to wonder if, perhaps these spies had left already, or if they even existed to begin with. But Bail certainly believed they were real, and if he was anxious, she wanted to relieve him of his worry, no matter how long she needed to crawl around on her belly watching various goings on in the palace. 

After three days Bail had just left his office to get lunch, when the door opened again. Ahsoka peeked over the bookcase she was hiding behind, expecting to see Bail again. She didn’t. It was Sheltay Retrac. She was the head of Bail’s aids and the one he probably trusted the most. Her daughter Winter was best friends with young Mara, for pete’s sake. ‘ _ This doesn’t mean anything. She could just be looking for her boss. She’ll probably leave in a moment.’  _ Ahsoka pulled back down in her hiding place as she listened for the fading footsteps of the aid leaving. 

Sheltay’s footsteps could be heard, but not leaving. She walked up to the desk, and began looking through it. Ahsoka gulped. Sheltay seemed to find something. She wrote a note on her hand of something from one of the flimsy pages on the desk, then began putting things back in order again. This was it. It was time to act.

Ahsoka activated her saber and threw off the Force Invisibility cloak. Sheltay froze.

“Aah. Please, I had no choice.” Sheltay fell to her knees. Tears started forming in her eyes.

“Educate me then. What is it that makes you betray a friend? Someone who, when you became pregnant, and all the rest of the court was gossiping about who the father might be, stood up for you. Who gave you the promotion so you could afford to spend time with your young one. Someone who shut down a campaign party when the gossip turned sour, because no one talks bad about one of his aids. Someone who paid for your daughter to have a royal tutor. Why do you betray him?” Ahsoka confronted. 

Sheltay had tears streaming down her face by the time she was finished. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to. But they had Ob.” She sniffled. “He was my first love. We never married because my family and his don’t exactly get along, but he gave me one of the best gifts I ever… He’s Winter’s Papa. A little over a week ago they sent me proof they had him and demanded I spy for them. I tried to satisfy them by giving them just enough to show I was cooperating, but they still haven’t released him. Then today they had another demand.” She turned her hand to reveal the set of numbers she’d written there. It was the latest frequency of Rebellion communications, which was changed every so often for added security. 

Ahsoka closed her eyes. She felt an overwhelming amount of emotions well up. From sympathy for Sheltay and Ob, to anger at the imperials for threatening young Winter’s father, she was feeling overwhelmed. Ahsoka breathed in and out a few deep breaths, and she did what she was always taught to do in the face of such emotions, she suppressed them. Then she focused on the problem. ‘ _ Sheltay isn’t the real perpetrator here. I need to catch the ones who are using her. Whoever they are, they know enough to use Ob against her. That makes them dangerous. But how do you catch a hostage taker?’ _

“I know what we have to do. How do you deliver your information to the kidnappers?” Ahsoka asked.

“There’s a comm I call, from outside the palace. They set it up.” Sheltay answered.

“Then we’ll go there. I’ll tell you exactly what to say.” Ahsoka pulled out a paper and wrote down a quick note for Bail, then she pulled a nervous Sheltay with her as she left. 

* * *

Ahsoka followed Sheltay into town. There she used the Force Invisibility to cloak herself again, and she entered the building Sheltay specified. She searched it for any cameras or wires, and found nothing. Then she signalled Sheltay to enter and dropped her cloak again. 

“Okay, I’m going to stand back here. I’ll write what I want you to say. Just stay calm and I’ll work around any challenges they throw at us,” said Ahsoka. Just then she bent down to read her personal communicator, a message from Bail. Their plan was in motion.

“What about Ob? Will you be able to save him?” Sheltay asked.

Ahsoka remembered from her training in dealing with hostage situations, that a positive outcome was hardly ever certain, but she didn’t want Sheltay to be nervous. “They will have no reason to harm him. You are doing exactly as they said, giving them the frequency.” 

Sheltay stepped up to the comm. No face came up on her holo, but the light came on to indicate her holo was being sent to them. “Blue, feathers, One, Five, Seven,” Sheltay gave them the passcode to prove it was her. 

“Aaaaah Ms. Retrac, you have a little song for me.” a deep voice came from the device. 

Sheltay looked nervously up in the direction of Ahsoka. Ahsoka pulled out flimsy and wrote a sentence on the board. ‘ _ Yes. I have the music. I want to talk again about what will happen when I share this. As soon as you use it my position here will be compromised. I want to discuss sanctuary.’ _

Sheltay threw a look over to Ahsoka in line with, ‘ _ How could you ever connect life with Imperials and sanctuary. Are you serious?’  _ To which Ahsoka nodded. 

Sheltay took a deep breath and prepared to read the statement, but before she got out her first word, the man interrupted her. “Aaah aah ah, before you sing for me, there is another change of plans. We want you to deliver the song in person. And to make sure you do…” 

Suddenly the holoprojector on the comm started to project an image. It was a young Winter. The twelve year old stood with her arms folded behind her back, and a masked man stood right behind her, holding a blaster to the girl. 

“Winter… No!” Sheltay cried out. 

The holo image faded, and then the voice began to speak again. “I’m going to give you instructions and you will follow them, or your little girl and her daddy get it.”

* * *

When he was finally off the line, Sheltay turned to Ahsoka. Her eyes were wide with fear. “What do we do now?”

“Now we go to that contact he gave you,” Ahsoka answered.

“How can you be so calm? My little girl!” Sheltay protested.

Ahsoka didn’t know what to say. “It will be alright,” she lied. “We’re going to meet him and when I get the information on how to stop them, I’ll get you all out of there. This is actually going to make it a lot easier, you’ll see.” She gave Sheltay a fake smile.

“But what about you? He’s expecting me to show up alone. I can’t bring you along, and I’m no spy.” Sheltay hyperventilated. 

“But I am. Don’t worry about me. I have my methods,” said Ahsoka.

* * *

Ahsoka watched Sheltay walk up to the building from across the street. It looked to be a low level bar, serving cheap booze. Sheltay walked up to the bartender and ordered a drink that was not on their menu. The bartender merely nodded and handed her a bottle. Sheltay tapped her pant leg nervously as she waited. 

After several minutes a man approached Sheltay’s table. They seemed to talk for a minute, then Sheltay got up and walked with him out the back door. 

Ahsoka panicked. This was not how it was supposed to go. She ran through an alley to get behind the building and then she heard a speeder starting up. As quickly as she could, she jumped onto a random speeder bike, hotwired it, and sped off after the speeder that was leaving fast. 

* * *

“ _ When you are tailing someone, the trick is to keep a distance so they don’t realize they’re being followed, all while making sure you don’t lose the tail in the first place _ ,” Ahsoka remembered Anakin teaching her. She frequently found Anakin’s advice to be useful in her fieldwork, so when she arrived at the seemingly abandoned building the imperialists were using for their base, Sheltay had already been dragged inside. Ahsoka ripped the sleeves off her jacket and stained her shirt with mud. Then she pulled out a pen and drew a few obscure symbols on her upper arm. She used the Force to dry them quickly so they looked like tattoos. 

Ahsoka pulled a small blaster from a hidden pocket and she pushed the door open, using the Force to subtly make it slam loudly behind her. “Aak! What is this! Who’s moving in on my prize?” Sheltay and three armed men all looked up in shock. In seconds they reached for their blasters and Ahsoka shot past one of their shoulders. “I wouldn’t,” she warned.

“M-lady, how can I help you.” One of the men sneered. 

“Agent Fulcrum. Serial number four-six, one-one-three, Theta-six. I infiltrated the enemy compound and trailed my target for three weeks. I want her, or I’ll take my bounty off your corpses.” Ahsoka gave him one of her spy identities.

“Oh, that’s what this is about. We’re just after some information. A comm frequency, and the Rebellion base’s location. After that she’s yours,” he said. 

“Deal.” Ahsoka nodded once. Sheltay meanwhile sighed and her shoulders dropped in relief. Tied up on the side of the room Winter and Ob were stacked like parcels. Ob had his left hand sloppily wrapped from a recent bleeding wound.

“Now darling,” the man turned back to Sheltay. “What are those comm frequencies?” 

Sheltay turned her head and Ahsoka subtly shook her head. “Uh, I…” she stammered.

“Remember what we talked about. If you don’t give us those frequencies, your Winter is going to lose an appendage.” He laughed. “She’ll look just like her father then.” 

Sheltay shut her eyes to hold back tears and shook her head. 

“Or perhaps your own. We’ll make it a family thing.” the imperialist pulled out a pocket knife and reached for Sheltay’s hand. 

“Are you even sure this is worth it?” Ahsoka asked.

“The frequencies the Rebellion is using are worth every scream.” he answered.

“I mean, does she even have what you need? She’s a political aid, not a war general,” Ahsoka pointed out.

“I have it on good authority that her boss is the commander of the Rebels. He knows, and therefore she knows.” He lazily waved his knife between Ahsoka and Sheltay.

“Your authority tell you that the Viceroy keeps his codes to himself and her role is to manage his political life while he’s away leading the rebellion? When he’s on business, that is. When he’s at home, well. She does have a daughter that is receiving the royal scholarship. But the affairs of Alderanean nobility are not my business. She is, and I’ll remind you, I’m expecting a bounty on her. Release her, and maybe I won’t tell the higher ups how you ruined a good asset.” Ahsoka shook her head. “If you had used her properly, the Viceroy could’ve gone months without suspecting he had a little leak.” 

The man laughed. “As long as the Viceroy’s little ladies love getting their hair done, we’ll have sources a plenty.”

“The hair stylist,” Ahsoka noted. “I’m impressed. Though I would’ve suspected you’d all have better style if you were working with the Lady Gilette.” 

“Her assistant has an open mouth, and her boyfriend is smart enough to know that the future is with the Empire,” he explained.

“Oh,” Ahsoka made the mental note to explore this further. “We still have a problem with my bounty. General Stanson wants to use her as a hostage. And I have a reputation for delivering my parcels intact.” Ahsoka glared at the men. 

“Fine, bring the youngling over. We were going to dump their bodies in the factory furnace later, anyway.” His second in command brought young Winter over to them. 

Sheltay gave Ahsoka a deep, distraught look, and Ahsoka knew what it meant.  _ Save the girl.  _ She nodded back at the mother. As fast as she could, Ahsoka dropped her blaster onto the floor and pulled out her sabers. She pushed her body infront of Sheltay and Winter’s and blocked them both from the men. 

“Shoot!” The imperialist ordered, and his men pulled out their blasters and started shooting at them. Several more men came into the room with more blasters. 

Ahsoka used her lightsabers and blocked their blasts as best she could, but she was quickly losing stamina. 

Sheltay stepped around Ahsoka. In her hands was the Blaster she had dropped. She fired and took down the leading man. “Save my girl. Baby I love you.” After those final words Sheltay stepped farther away from Ahsoka firing wildly at the men to draw their fire on her. Her distraction did not last long, for as soon as Sheltay fell, they turned back to Ahsoka, but she was able to get them closer to the door. 

Winter was struggling with it’s heavy bolts, and Ahsoka was wishing she had another limb to help her open it with, when they had another unexpected savior. Ob, who had been lying tied up on the floor, suddenly swung his body around so he tripped several of the men as they were walking towards Ahsoka and Winter. The ones still on their feet turned and shot him in retaliation, but this allowed Ahsoka time to help Winter push the door open. 

“Run!” Ahsoka yelled at the girl. As they were leaving Ahsoka saw the rebellion army had surrounded the building. She gave a hand signal to them.  _ ‘Go,’  _ she communicated. 

* * *

“Your Majesty,” said the servant. 

Queen Breha waved them off with her hand. “Honey, you remember what we talked about?” 

“Yes Mom,” answered Mara. “But if Winter’s Mommy is dead, what will happen to Winter? Will she die too?”

“No,” the queen stopped to rub the ten year old’s back. “Actually your father and I were thinking we would like to give Winter a place in our home.”

Mara’s eyes became big, then wilted slightly as another doubt crossed her mind. “But, I live with you. Where would I go? You’re not going to get rid of me, are you?” Tears welled up in Mara’s eyes. 

Breha quickly bent down to wipe her daughter’s eyes. “Never. You are our daughter now, and forever will you be. We were thinking Winter would be like a Sister to you. What do you think of that?”

Mara’s eyes shone brightly again. “Really, that is the bestest! Would she live at the palace, like me? Would we share a room? I’d share all my clothes and toys with her. Well, I think she’s too big to fit into my clothes, but…” Young Mara babbled on. 

Breha smiled at her daughter’s generous spirit. “Yes, this is good news, but remember, Winter is very sad right now. And I think she’s going to be for a while. She loves her mother a lot. We can help her by being patient and understanding.” 

* * *

Mara sat with her mother for the funeral. After the funeral was a social time.  _ “A sort of party, but a serious one _ ,” her father had told her. It was held in one of the Palace function rooms, and there was a buffet filled with food, and no adults hovering around it to make sure you only took one sweet. 

Bail and Breha were in their fourth or fifth conversation each. All on boring topics with boring people who didn’t smile, but just nodded as they spoke. Mara looked out desperate for someone to talk to who wouldn’t frown at her or pat her head. Across the room she saw Winter walk out of the room. Thinking it was a good place to start, she moved to follow Winter.

Then Mara stopped. She remembered what her mother said about how Winter was feeling now. Then a golden idea came to her. ‘Food, Mommy always brings me a snack when I’m sad.’ Mara looked over to the buffet of food and she was lucky to find a tray of lummer-nut cookies, freshly laid out. Running over, she quickly wrapped two in napkins and then she ran out the door she’d seen Winter leave through. 

“Winter,” Mara called out. She found the girl in one of the many palace hallways, staring up at one of the many pieces of artwork in the hall. Mara stepped back suddenly. Her parents said Winter would be sad, but the girl in front of her didn’t look sad. Her face was calm.

“Mara, what is it?” Winter asked.

“I brought you a cookie, so you wouldn’t be sad.” Mara held out one of the napkins. 

“Thank you.” Winter turned back to the painting and seemed to be staring off into space. After a while she spoke again. “I never noticed before, his Angels look a lot like me and mom.” 

Mara looked. She had to turn her head slightly, but she did see a slight similarity. 

“Ob Khaddor, I’ve gone past this painting so many times without a second glance. He was my Father. I never knew that, not until after he…” Winter stopped herself before she finished her sentence.

“Ob Khaddor? I thought it was your mother that died,“ said Mara.

“She did. There were two funerals today. This oil painting isn’t even his specialty, I heard he made it as a favor to the queen way back, when I was still a baby. No, his real speciality is grass paintings. He had to leave Alderaan when he made one of the Emperor that had these black lillies that made him look ugly. The Emperor was so mad.” Mara laughed at this, and Winter joined her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: 
> 
> Ahsoka is asked to investigate some suspicious moving paperwork in Bail’s office. She finds Sheltay Retrac, Winter’s mommy, looking through them for information. She explained that her love, Winter’s Daddy, had been kidnapped by Imperialists and she was trying to get what they demanded so they would let him go. 
> 
> Ahsoka then follows Sheltay to make the comm call to give over the information, when they reveal they have Winter too. And they want Sheltay to meet them in person. Ahsoka follows them and uses one of her Fulcrum spy identities to walk in on the imperialists. She learned where they got the information on who Winter’s Daddy is, but then she is forced to take a stand and save Winter, while leaving her parents in danger. Both are killed while giving Ahsoka time to get Winter out. 
> 
> Breha Organa then tells Mara that she and Bail were thinking about letting Winter stay with them. Mara is a little unsure of this news, but quickly becomes excited when she learns Winter will be her sister. 
> 
> More Notes:
> 
> Winter’s mother dying is from the Legends universe. Bail did adopt her there too, as Leia’s adopted sister. And the idea of giving little Mara a sister was what made me break out and write more for her than the little bit in chapter ten, and what I have planned for the future chapters when she and Luke meet. Sisters always create drama, after all. I did try to research exactly how Winter’s mother died, but there is no further data on this anywhere. So I did some creative writing and made it up. It is an AU, but if I have anything glaringly wrong, please do leave me a comment or review. And special thanks go to AO3 user LordRyus, who gave me the idea to include Winter in the Organa’s story.
> 
> The first challenge I had was figuring out the POV. A ten year old doesn’t see a lot of adult stuff, so Mara wouldn’t be told many details on what happened to Winter’s mother. I could’ve kept it limited to the basics, but I felt that wouldn’t be right. You’re all adults and would still be wondering what happened, and communicating that through a child’s perspective would be difficult. 
> 
> Then when I decided to have Ahsoka be the main POV, I had another difficulty. I had to have Ahsoka fail to save two people. For a beloved main character, that is hard. Initially I was going to do a ‘she fails, but learns something,’ arc. So I focused on her deciding to put aside the emotions and doing what she had to do, because her main goals were to find out where they got their information. But that was difficult too, and what kept the last chapter so long coming. Then I had a lightbulb go off, and I went with the whole ‘partial success,’ arc. I had them kidnap Winter too. The act of saving the girl is worth it when the hero fails to save her parents. 
> 
> Force Invisibility is a thing, according to the Wiki, but I expanded it a bit with the almost invisible part. And I made up the parts about Winter’s mother and father. Wookieepedia seemed unsure exactly who Winter’s father was, so I extrapolated that they weren’t married from that. A bit of extra storytelling to fill things out. 
> 
> And for the final scene on the Funeral, I did go back to Mara’s POV. I did some reading on the age appropriate reactions to death, and tried to make it appropriate. Mara is still younger than Winter, and I figured her reaction would still be a little bit from an earlier stage compared to Winter’s. And Winter’s personality was described as being very stoic, so I tried to keep that here.
> 
> Oh, and for the title, I used Google Translate. That’s Latin for Cold Calamity. 


	37. Chapter 37- The Master and the Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after the events of the last chapter Ahsoka returns to Tatooine with a message from Bail Organa for the Jedi. Many of them are currently in the middle of training their Padawans. Lessons are taught from various perspectives.

###  Chapter 37- The Master and the Padawan

Ahsoka stepped off her ship and breathed in the desert air of Tatooine. The smell of dry heat had never been more appealing to her. Hours stuck in her box of a ship with a broken air filter that made the air smell like burt manure would make anything smell fantastic by comparison. Sure she should’ve noticed the broken filter before she left. On any other day she would have, except that recently she’d been distracted. 

‘ _ I should’ve never brought her in there. She died because I failed.’  _ Such thoughts swam in her head and blocked out other things, like doing propper flight checks before take off. ‘ _ Master Anakin would have killed me.’  _ Speaking of which, she was really looking forward to seeing them again. When Bail had suggested she take this trip, she jumped at the opportunity. 

“Ahsoka!” Anakin ran to her and slapped a hand across her back while she coughed to get the remaining smell out of her lungs. “What is that smell? I’ll have a look at it later. Come now, I want you to meet someone.” 

Anakin led Ahsoka closer to his house. When they were near the front door Anakin rubbed nervously at the back of his head. “Listen, I wanted to say that this is in no way a rejection. If you ever want to come back, that is.” 

He looked up at her with such pitiful eyes, Ahsoka almost slapped him. “What is it? When I commed to say I was coming, you said you had news?”

“I’ve, sort of, taken a Padawan.” Anakin looked away again. 

Ahsoka beamed. “Anakin, that’s great! I’m so happy for you. Who’s the lucky youngling?” 

Anakin smiled. “His name is Galen Marek. He is inside, if you want to meet him.”

“Oh do I ever!” Ahsoka turned to follow Anakin into the house.

* * *

“LUKE! Turn around right now! We have a mission to accomplish. I let you pilot so you can learn how to control the craft better, not so you can do tricks.” Obi-Wan lectured his twelve year old Padawan. 

Luke turned around in his pilot seat and sighed. “Yes Master.” Of course if anyone asked him, stunt piloting was an excellent way to learn to control a craft. And if he was using the force to see where he was going, he didn’t need to face the view-window. ‘ _ But will Uncle Ben think of that, no-ooo.’ _

“Don’t get snippy with me, young man,” said Obi-Wan. “Alright we’re near the village now. Time to land and drop off the supplies.”

“I still don’t see why we couldn’t attach parachutes to the crates, then drop them from flight. It would look cool. Plus we wouldn’t have to land, and we could go back to get more, faster,” said Luke.

“But then we wouldn’t be able to hand out the goods, making the human connections we are trying to make,” Obi-Wan said, and Luke rolled his eyes. “Come on now. Remember, these people lost their homes to the wind storms. The least we can do is greet them with a smile.”

Luke forced a fake smile on his face. Obi-Wan reached out and messed up his hair. “Hey!” Luke laughed and his smile became more genuine. Then Obi-Wan smiled as he opened the ship’s door.

* * *

“Good, good, good. Learning fast you are.” Yoda praised. Leia was indeed doing a lot more now with the force than she ever had before. She just wished she didn’t have to be doing it upside-down. The blood was sure rushing to her head. But she wanted to impress her Master.

“But I still can’t stack the blocks. I’m trying and trying.” Leia complained. She hated to leave anything undone.

“Do or do not. There is no try.” Yoda corrected her. “Enough for today. Keep practicing you will.” 

“But not yet, Master. Let me have one more go, please.” Leia begged.

“Master Yoda. Are you in here?” Yoda turned to see who was calling. 

“Auntie Ahsoka!” Leia called out.

Ahsoka appeared at the door to the garage and almost laughed when she saw her niece standing on her head beside her father’s workbench. “Anakin said I could find you in here. I wanted to talk, if you had a moment to spare.” 

“Ah yes. Down from there, come.” Leia tumbled over and righted her posture. Yoda pulled a box with several metal rings and a key attached to the end of it and he handed it to her. “A puzzle, this will be. The box, you will unlock. Speak to you later about this lesson, I will.” 

Yoda stepped away with Ahsoka, and Leia examined the puzzle. She tried to bend the key towards the box’s lock, but it wouldn’t go. The chain of metal rings would bend and move, but not that far. Not even with all her strength put to it. 

“Bail Organa sends his regards. The rebellion is growing,” Ahsoka started.

‘ _ Hmm,’ _ Leia gave it another thought. ‘ _ The Force.’ _ She first tried reaching into the lock, but she couldn’t budge it’s pins. Then she tried on the key and the rings, but she couldn’t get it to move either. ‘ _ What is this thing made out of?’ _ Leia didn’t know, but whatever it was, it seemed designed to stump her. 

“But the galaxy is suffering. The atrocities the empire is committing every day are astounding. It won’t be worth staying in hiding much longer. There won’t be much of a galaxy to save if we don’t act fast.” Ahsoka continued. Master Yoda didn’t look like he put much weight to her words, but Leia’s brow crossed with more than just frustration with her puzzle, as she listened.

Leia examined the key. Then she smiled. They were having their lesson in the Skywalker family garage. Her father’s tools lay everywhere. Leia had seen him forge equipment before. The process was simple. All she needed was a mold. In one cupboard she found a bucket of a soft waxy material, and she pressed both sides of the key into the wax. Then she brought both sides of her mold over to her father’s worktable. 

From here she could hear her Master and Aunt arguing, but not exactly what they were saying. 

She used the Force to heat up a metal alloy her father often worked with, and filled her mold with it. She pressed both sides of the mold together, and then she used the force to cool the metal faster. Leia knew her father had the equipment to heat and cool the metal manually, but she had often seen him take shortcuts and use the Force, and she was excited to try the same. Last minute she remembered the thick heat proof glove her father used, and she opened her mold to topple the new key into her gloved hand. It was perfect. 

Leia went back to the puzzle with her new key and pushed it into the box. With a click she opened it to reveal… 

‘ _ A rock! Why a rock?’  _

“Yoda don’t you see. You have to join the rebellion. The universe’s issues won’t be solved by you doing nothing,” Ahsoka argued.

“Too risky, it is. Lose everything, we still can. Defeat the sith, we cannot,” Yoda protested. 

“Fine then. Let the universe burn. You Jedi are still as stubborn as you always were!” Ahsoka left, slamming the door behind her. 

Yoda sighed, then he turned back to Leia. His brow creased with confusion. 

“I got the box opened. What is it with the rock?” Leia asked.

Yoda looked down at the opened box, then up at Leia again, and again. “Impossible, this is. How?”

“Wait, you knew this box was impossible to get open. Why would you ever give me a puzzle that can’t be solved?” Leia’s tone became confrontational. 

“Solvable, all problems are not. Keep doing, we must, but also accept not doing. This, the puzzle teaches,” Yoda lectured.

“But I did it,” Leia pointed out. “I’ve got to go now. Mom’s making lunch.” She put the rock back into the open box, then ran into the house. 

* * *

“Hello Master Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka greeted eagerly.

“Ahsoka, Anakin said you’d be coming.” Obi-Wan said as he and Luke exited their speeder. 

“Yes, Master. I uh, I wanted to talk to you.” Ahsoka didn’t know why she was so nervous. She’d rehearsed this conversation in her head a thousand times since she’d left Alderaan. She needed to talk to someone about her feelings, the guilt especially, and her grandmaster seemed like the best option, in theory anyway.

“It’s nice to see you. I’m sorry we couldn’t be there for your arrival, but Luke and I had a mission. Luke’s first in fact.” Obi-Wan said as he placed an arm over Luke’s shoulder. 

“Really, Luke, your first mission! How did it go?” Ahsoka asked.

Luke’s face turned sullen.

“Now Luke,” Obi-Wan positioned himself directly in front of the twelve year old. “You did very well for your first mission.”

“B-but the supplies were stolen,” Luke wailed. 

“That’s not your fault. Look, could we have caught them if we took up the chase? Maybe. But they also could have fought us, and then you might’ve gotten hurt. I’m your Master, and it’s my job to protect you first.” Obi-Wan paused. Tears continued to flow from Luke’s eyes. “Luke, you didn’t decide to rob the transport today. No. The crooks decided to wake up today and steal our supplies. They alone are to blame, and now that we know about them, I will tell Master Coleman and he’ll keep an eye out for them. If they come back, we’ll be more prepared next time.” 

Luke wiped his eyes on his sleeve, and nodded quietly. 

“Awe, poor kid. All that on his first mission? Yikes!” Ahsoka said as Luke walked away. 

“Yes, it was supposed to be a simple handout of supplies. What luck, huh! Don’t tell Anakin I said that.” said Obi-Wan. “So, what did you want to talk about.”

“Oh, well. Something happened recently, and I’d been feeling like a failure for not stopping it. I’d say more, but I have the feeling I’d get the same lecture Luke just got, and I’d hate to make you repeat yourself.” 

“Did it help?” Obi-Wan enquired. 

“Yes, I believe it did,” she answered with a smile. 

“The blessing of Younglings. They teach so much without even trying. You’ll learn that one day.” he said with a wink.

“Oh, I think I may be learning that now. Bail’s daughter is force sensitive, and I’ve been giving her a few lessons,” Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan smiled. “That’s wonderful. She couldn’t have a better teacher. Just remember, if you ever need to talk. Anakin and I are only a comm call away. We’ll always be willing to listen.” 

“Thank you, I will remember that.” Ahsoka grinned again, then turned to rush after Luke. 

* * *

Later that day, Grandmaster Yoda carried the opened puzzle box with the strange rock inside of it to his quarters. He set a kettle on to brew some tea, then he meditated well into the evening. Yoda was used to meditating, and stray thoughts rarely interrupted his focus, but today he found himself wondering about the lesson he gave Leia today. ‘ _ Hmm, how clever a Padawan, she is.’  _

He found himself thinking about the lesson when his own Master gave it to him. Yoda had meditated long hours trying to strengthen his connection to the force, and turned the chain this way and that, trying to get the key into the lock, all to no avail. As a youngling he had a habit of focusing on a problem so intently that he often went without sleep or meals for days on end. It was this habit that inspired his master to give him the doomed puzzle box in the first place. 

But Leia Skywalker, of all people, managed to get it open. And what did she say when she did? “What’s with the rock?” Master Yoda had given the box the old shake test, but assumed the box was empty. He couldn’t hear anything inside it. And if it had been designed not to open, then why would there be? But it wasn’t empty after all. 

Yoda quit his meditation early and went to go get the box. He pulled out the rock and turned it over in his hand. Yoda’s eyes smiled with a youthful energy as he recognized something from his past. When Yoda’s Master made Holocrons, they were always rugged and rustic in design. Some to the point that they could be mistaken for average rocks. This rock was such a Holocron. 

Yoda closed his eyes and the Force flowed through him and into the Holocron. In his hands it began to glow with a green light. 

“Padawan?” 

At this voice Yoda nearly dropped the Holocron. “Ma- Master?” Yoda opened his eyes to see a holoprojection of the Holocron’s gatekeeper, in the form of his old Master, standing before him.

The gatekeeper smiled down at Yoda. “You are the Master now, I sense. Tell me, does your padawan frustrate her master with the same perfectionistic tendencies you once frustrated me with?” the gatekeeper laughed. “The way of the universe, such fates are.”

Yoda chuckled too. “A sense of humor, the force has.” 

“It does, does it not? But sometimes unsolvable problems must be solved.” The gatekeeper’s tone became more serious. “That is why I put this holocron into the box. To remind you that when you have an unusual problem, you often need an unusual solution to solve it. Pay attention to the one who did open this box. A solution bringer, your Padawan is.”

“Leia, that she is,” Yoda hummed.

“That is the end of my message for you. Padawan of mine, may the force be with you.” With a brief wave the hologram disintegrated, and the holocron stopped glowing. 

Yoda stood there for a moment, staring off to where the projection once stood. Then he picked up the holocron. He considered placing it back into the box, then changed his mind. Instead he carried it over to a chest by his bed and placed it on top. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place shortly after the last one does. A couple of months later at most. The Twins are Twelve.
> 
> I decided to give Anakin the padawan Galen Marek because in the Legends ‘Verse, Darth Vader actually killed his father and took the boy as his secret apprentice, Starkiller, to try and kill Palpatine. Darth Vader was supposedly cruel to the boy to drive him further towards the dark side. I wanted this universe to be different. Anakin is a good master who trains Galen Marek towards the light side instead. 
> 
> The bit with Yoda and the puzzle box. I was slightly nervous as this lesson is contradicted by his cannon “do or do not, there is no try,” lesson, but when I thought up how to have Leia stump her Master, I couldn’t resist. I figure that as a grandmaster, he would’ve needed to accept defeat is a part of life. I figure he’d want to teach her that failure is a part of growing and not to put too much pressure on herself to be perfect every time. 
> 
> Only some lessons go around. The final part with Yoda and his old Master was irresistible too. I hope you understand why this Holocron looks like an ordinary rock and not the usual glowy cubes seen in other illustrations. And Yoda’s Master is never talked about anywhere, so I found I had so much room for creative freedom there too. 


	38. Chapter 38 - Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is training his apprentice Galen. Luke and Leia are thirteen years old and are dealing with friendships, fitting in, and the trials of growing up. Can Anakin help them in any way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: This chapter deals with 13 year olds being teenagers and some growing up and fitting in topics are discussed. No other traumas, just I know the teen years can be tough and trying enough for some, and wanted to be sensitive to that.**

###  Chapter 38 - Growing up

_ Swack, swack, swack.  _

Anakin practiced lightsaber training with Galen, his thirteen year old padawan. The boy was learning fast, but he still tended to let his feelings overwhelm him when he fought. They could make his moves more fierce and powerful, but could also hamper his focus and leave him open to unexpected moves from his opponent. Because of this Anakin had them both practice dueling with a blindfold on.

_ Swack, swack, swack  _

“Aaah,” Galen lost his balance when he took a side step and fell backwards. 

“Are you okay?” Anakin deactivated his saber and pulled off his blindfold. 

“Yeah,” Galen pulled off his own blindfold, as he got up. 

“You need to watch your feet. Practice your footing some more.” The boy glared at Anakin. Some wisecrack about watching his footing when he had a blindfold on was clearly on the tip of his tongue. “Before you leave I want you to do the old footing exercises five times, and the balance exercise for five minutes.” 

“Oh, come on Master! Not those again. I’m not some little kid,” Galen scoffed.

“You just went through a growth spurt. It’ll take time for you to get used to your body’s new center of balance. Trust me, I know how much you hate them, but it’s for the best.” 

Galen rolled his eyes as he started the exercises. 

* * *

“Mom, Mo-oooooom!” Luke yelled as he ran through the house. 

“What?” Padme answered. 

“Can I go flying with Han?” Luke asked.

“It’s almost dinner time. And besides, didn’t you go flying with uncle Ben today?”

“Ooh mom, but…” Luke stammered. ‘ _ But it isn’t the same. But Uncle Ben doesn’t let me do any cool tricks, or fly faster than a shaak herd.’  _ Luke thought about what to say, but nothing seemed right. ‘ _ I can’t say that, or she’ll never let me fly with Han again.’  _ Padme still stood there, her expectant eyes were making Luke more and more nervous. “Da-aad, ple-ee-ease!” Desperate for any relief, he threw himself at his other parent. 

Anakin sighed. He looked at his wife and shrugged. “I guess, if you promise you’ll be home by oh-nineteen hundred hours, not a minute later.” 

“Yes!” Luke smiled and ran off to prepare, barely turning before he left to say, “Thank you Dad.”

* * *

Luke had barely been gone half a minute when Leia popped her head in. “Mom, Dad, where’s Luke running off to?” 

“He’s going flying with Han,” Padme answered.

“Again?” Leia whined. ‘ _ It’s all he ever does anymore,’  _ she complained in her head.

Padme looked pointedly at her husband, “Yes, again.”

Anakin shrugged, “He said please.” Both women rolled their eyes.

“Tomorrow Han starts a job flying to the mid-rim, and he’ll be gone for several days. You can spend plenty of time with your brother then,” Padme shared. 

Leia replied by making a yuck face and sticking her tongue out. Then she turned to leave, and faint traces of a smile by her cheeks showed what she really thought about spending more time with her brother.

* * *

Several days later during the evening meal, Padme caught Luke pulling out his comm to check it, then he sighed. “What’s wrong, Luke?” she asked.

“It’s been three days, and Han still hasn’t commed me. I’ve sent him messages twice. Do you think he’s mad at me?” 

“No, not at all. He’s probably just really busy with his new job,” Padme answered.

Luke stared at his mom, opened mouthed, and sighed, shaking his head. “You don’t understand,” he declared.

Leia groaned. “Han this and Han that. I could have an existential breakdown here and all you’d be asking is if Han called!” 

Luke looked over the table to his father, and mouthed ‘ _ E-X-I-S-T-E-N-T-I-A-L?’  _ All his father did was shrug. 

Meanwhile, Leia continued her rant. “You spend all your time with him most days, and then the one weekend when he’s off world. When I think I might FINALLY get some time to spend with my brother, all you do is moan about why he hasn’t commed yet.”

“You know you can always come along with us. All you have to do is ask,” Luke offered.

Leia made a face at him. “I wo-ould if you were doing something interesting, but  _ all  _ you ever talk about is  _ piloting _ .” 

Luke’s eyebrows furrowed. “Well that  _ is _ interesting to us.” Leia rolled her eyes, but Luke went on. “Did you know that if you want to mess up a TIE interceptor’s targeting computer, you should aim for  _ just  _ outside it’s posterior exhaust vent. Han taught me that.”

Leia gagged. 

“I did know that.” Anakin said, ignoring his daughter.

“Unless it’s one of the newer models with the T-s9a computer. If it’s one of them, you just want to aim for the hull, because nothing’s messing with the targeting computer,” Luke went on. 

Leia sighed dramatically. 

“Now that I did not know,” said Anakin.

“I don’t know that I’m comfortable, you learning this stuff,” said Padme with a worried tone.

“Oh, come on. It’s safer for him to know it just in case,” Anakin pointed out. 

“Okay, as long as we’re talking theoretical learning here. If I hear either of you are getting in a fight with the Empire’s ships, you’ll be in serious trouble. Do you hear me?” Padme eyed both boys.

“Yes Mom,” said Luke.

“Yes Mom,” Anakin repeated jokingly. Padme threw her napkin at him and they both laughed. 

“I’m going to my room now, if anyone’s even listening,” Leia sighed. She eyed the room to see if anyone reacted.

* * *

Later that evening, Anakin went to check on his daughter’s room. He and Padme were starting to worry after Leia made her dramatic exit to dinner. She hadn’t been seen after that.

Now, he and Padme were trying a strategy of ignoring their daughter’s rude and overly dramatic behavior. It was Master Yoda who suggested the technique, after he told a story about one of Anakin’s own teenage outbursts that made Leia’s seem quite tame. 

Anakin found the strategy quite difficult to perform. Though on most days it seemed to be an effective strategy, today he was questioning it. His fatherly instincts were objecting to the silence. 

Anakin knocked on the door. “Princess, is everything alright?”

“Yes, dad,” Leia answered. 

“I noticed, you were a little upset earlier. Is there anything you want to talk about?” Anakin tried.

“No… Just, maybe I miss Luke a little bit.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Anakin hummed. 

“It’s just with school, first we started taking separate classes, and then when we became Padawans we have two separate Masters. So that’s another bit of time we spend apart.” Leia sighed. “Not that I want that to change, I mean I like being a Padawan, and I don’t want to share Master Yoda… But then I get home and there’s no one to spend time with, because Luke’s gone off with Han Solo.”

“Ah.” 

“I could always comm my own friends, I know, but…” Leia looked down.

Anakin looked up, feeling like this part was important. 

“They all want to talk about boys and stuff. Jajina talks about dating and Bala says she has a boyfriend already. No one of us has met him yet, but apparently he’s like really cute.” Leia gave a sad sigh. 

Anakin gulped. He was not prepared to have this conversation. “Ah. Maybe you want to talk to your Mom…”

“Relax, I don’t want to start dating anybody. Boys are weird. I just… I’m not as pretty as Jajina and Bala. I don’t want to be the ugly third thruster.”

“You are NOT ugly,” Anakin insisted. 

Leia rolled her eyes disbelievingly. 

“No, hear me. Boys your age are weird and not … grown up yet. That’s normal. You are still growing, and when you're done you’ll be knock-your-socks-off gorgeous.” 

Leia blushed slightly. 

“Do you know how old I was when I started to date your mother… Nineteen. You’re only thirteen, so give yourself a break.” 

Leia smiled a little. “But you met her when you were nine.”

“Yes, and you know how effective that was. My best line was ‘Are you an Angel?’ I still think she is, sometimes.”

“Da-aaaa-ad” Leia moaned.

“Oh yes, my angel.”

Leia threw a pillow at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was unsure what exactly to write for this chapter, then I read an article on child development at the age of thirteen, and I got a whole bunch of ideas. I did put the trigger warning here because I know the teen years can be a hard time for many and I wanted to be kind. We will have a few teenage growing-up issues as we go forward. It should be light unless otherwise stated. 
> 
> I have a few ideas for the next chapter, but I am not 100%. And I have a very cute Idea for when Leia finally gets her first boyfriend. Not Han yet, still too young for that. And I’m wondering when to do that? What age should Leia start dating? Any suggestions would be appreciated. 
> 
> Oh, and I finished my other work-in-progress this week. It’s called _The Skywalker Tale: A Legacy Restored_. Please do go check it out. Anyways, with that being finished I will likely be able to write these chapters quicker, as long as I don’t get any more whims for any new stories, that is. 


	39. Chapter 39 - Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han returns to Tatooine with several gifts for the Skywalker family. Mara, meanwhile, feels she is compared to her sister way too much.

###  Chapter 39 - Gifts

“Chewy, have you seen a mini heavy laser cannon anywhere around here?” Han searched the pile in his cargo hold desperately. 

“Graaaaaaaaah” Chewy replied.

“No not the real cannons, the mini ones for this model here. I’m going to the Skywalker’s and I want to assemble this first. 

Chewy looked over the supplies. He held up something and growled, “Raaaaaaaaaah?” 

“No not that one. I’m looking for the Tomral RM-76 heavy laser cannon. It says it’s part B-31. Oh, how are you to find anything in here.”

“Raaaaaaaaaaaargh. Gha gha gha,” Chewy laughed at Han.

Han looked up annoyed. “Ha ha ha. Ages Twelve and up, huh?” Han continued to scan the piles while chewy laughed harder. “Ah-Ha! I found it,” Han proclaimed holding up his piece. “You see, I’ll have this all together in no time.”

* * *

“Here, let me help.” Han arrived as Anakin was struggling with removing several large bags from his speeder, and he offered to help carry them inside. 

“Thanks. In my time with the GAR, legions of clones couldn’t make groceries disappear as fast as a house full of teenagers.

Suddenly Leia runs through the room and grabs a box of snacks from her dad’s hands. “Thanks Dad,” she said before running through to her bedroom. 

“Case in point,” said Anakin. “Hey, where’s your brother!” Anakin shouted after her.

“He’s in the study.” Leia responded. “Hi Han.” She gave a quick wave before disappearing.

“Actually, I-uh, I brought a gift for leia too,” Han said. “And Leo.”

“Oh, really.” Anakin knocked on his daughter’s door again. “Meet us in the family room.” Anakin then walked towards the study. “I think Leo’s already down there.” He opened the study door and stuck his head in. “Luke, you’ve got a visitor. Pack up your homework and meet us in the family room.” 

* * *

“Your Highness,” the new courtier bowed, “Princess Mara, the queen sends…” 

Fourteen year old Winter stopped him with a wave of her hand. “I am not Princess Mara.” 

The courtier blushed. “I-I am sorry.” 

“I am Lady Winter. May I present Princess Mara.” Winter waved her hand to indicate the twelve year old sitting with her elbows up on the table and a scowl on her face.

“Oh, my apologies, your highness. The queen sends her apologies, but she and the Viceroy won’t be joining you for dinner today. There is much business in the royal court.” 

Mara sighed, then waved to the servant. “You are dismissed.”

“Come on Mara. You don’t have to be rude to him. It’s his first day working in the palace.” Winter lectured as soon as the courtier had left. Though Mara was only her adopted sister, Winter felt responsible for her. 

“I know. But why does every courier assume first that you are the princess and I am the commoner friend?” Mara’s head leaned in her hands, while her elbows were still perched on the table. 

“Well for one, your manners are atrocious. What would Mrs. Sabé say if she saw you now?” Mara moved her elbows off the table and moved her shoulders around, as if trying out the position. “Second, I’m older, and it’s only natural to assume I am of higher standing. It’s a mistake he won’t make a second time, you can bet on that.” 

Mara scowled again. “You mean I look like a little kid, so they don’t assume I am the princess. That makes no sense. I’ve always been a princess, even when I  _ was  _ a little kid.” 

“Yes, but you were a young princess then. You likely never left either your parents, or the nursemaids presence. Now you are almost a teen, and you won’t have them to shelter you.” Winter lectured.

Mara rolled her eyes. “So… What I hear is that you are the problem here. If you weren’t here, he’d have been forced to assume I am the princess. No matter how many manners I break.” 

Winter sighed. “Yes… I suppose that is correct. Do you not want me here?” Winter asked timidly. 

“No, of course not. Without you, who would I get in trouble with sneaking goodies out of the kitchen?” Mara asked, and Winter breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I am glad. I think of you as a sister, you know.” Winter shared.

“Sister, that is good. I like that.” Mara agreed.

“Today is Tuesday. The kitchen will be making those pies today, which should come out of the oven in fifteen minutes.” Winter recited. 

Mara smiled a mischievous smile. “Want to go steal one while Mrs. Thistle has her back turned, Sis?” Sometimes having a sister with perfect memory was annoying, but other times it was very useful.

“Of course.” Winter agreed, and soon both girls were planning their heist. 

* * *

Han sat in the big chair in the family room while Leo sat reading on the floor. When his dad asked him to put the holo-book away his response was, “Not yet, I’m at a really good part.”

A couple of minutes later Leo turned off his reading material and turned to greet Han. “Hi Mr. Solo. What was it like on Chandrila? That’s where you were working, wasn’t it?”

“Yes it was…” Han started to answer the eleven year old. 

“Han!” Luke shouted as he ran into the room. The fourteen year old clobbered Han in a hug, interrupting him from answering. 

With a sigh that could be heard across the room, the other fourteen year old entered. “Why do I have to be here?” 

Anakin gave Leia a stern glare as an answer. 

“Hoh-FINE.” Leia sat down on the couch. 

“Why don’t you go sit next to your sister?” Han said to Luke.

“Don’t you want to go out to the ship?” Luke asked, eyeing his sister like she had sprouted a second head. 

“No, Over the last year I’ve had several good paying jobs in Chandrila, among other places, and I got some gifts while I was there this last time.”

Luke’s eyes became very big when Han pulled out several wrapped items from a bag on the floor. “Wha-chu get me!”

“Luke!” Anakin scolded.

“Ladies first, my friend,” Han said. Luke frowned.

Leia smiled when he passed her a wrapped parcel. She peeled off the flimsy and her eyes went wide with awe as she unrolled a cloth. On the cloth was a beautiful garden with many colorful flowers stitched onto it. 

“Oh, that’s beautiful, Han. You can put that up in your room, Leia… Leia?” said Anakin.

Leia’s eyes immediately went to a smaller round device that was rolled up with the cloth. It was a metal cylinder, about twenty centimeters long, with fancy carvings on it. 

“That is a…” Han started.

“A data-dagger,” Leia finished.

“Yes. I can teach you how to use it. Your Lightsabers are cool, but in my experience it is always good to have a backup, and they can get past most weapons scans. All the best politicians in Chandrila have one for self defense.”

“As long as it is just for self defense. You know, I can show you how to load a program on that that’ll get you past most locked doors and data terminals too.” Anakin added, just as awed by the new toy as his daughter. 

“This is so cool, Thank you Mr. Solo.” Leia answered finally. 

“Please, it’s Han. Okay, this is for you Leo.”

Luke meanwhile groaned, unused to waiting. 

Leo unwrapped his parcel to reveal several books. 

“One of those is all about political debating. Your sister may want to borrow that one. But the other three are about biology, mechanics and art. I thought you might like them.” Han explained. Leo meanwhile was opening the book on biology and looking at the illustrations with wide eyes. 

“Oh, he’s gonna love them.” Anakin said. “What do you have to say, Leo? Leo?”

“Thank you, these are great,” Leo finally replied after his sister poked him. 

“Now me!” Luke pleaded. 

Han handed him a parcel. Luke unwrapped it to reveal a model Corellian YT series Light Freighter. Luke’s eyes went big. “I know you collect model ships. I had to build this one specially with parts from a few different kits all put together.”

“The Girodyne Sublight Engines with a SLAM overdrive system, and the duralloy plating.” Luke recited.

“Yes, amongst other things. This is the only model Millenium Falcon out there. An original.”

Luke’s smile filled the room. “This is great. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Luke got up and began ‘flying’ his falcon through the room.

“Thank you, Han,” said Anakin.

“No problem. I aim to please,” said Han. “Say, I wanted to ask… I mean, I also got a few blasters. Good, quality ones, and I wanted to offer to give them lessons. An Ancient weapon may be good for some things, but it’s no match for a good blaster at your side.”

“Hmm,” Anakin thought. He and Padme had discussed things when the kids first got their kyber crystals for real lightsabers, and both decided that teaching their kids to be prepared to defend themselves was better than the alternative. Padme herself was trained with a blaster at a young age. “Okay, I’ll help you. We can set up a shooting range in the desert.”

“Can Ella-Reese Come?” Leo looked up from his book to ask. 

“NO!” Anakin answered emphatically. “Her dad’ll kill me. And her mom’ll hide the body. Hear that everyone. No one tells Uncle Ben!” 

“So uncivilised!” both Luke and Leia quote in a sing-song voice at the same time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> It seems I am doing about a year between each chapter now. That’s because I really want to get to where they are nineteen. I have BIG plans for then. 
> 
> If anyone finds it odd that Anakin doesn’t even bat an eye at giving his fourteen year old a dagger and offering to teach her to shoot a blaster, well keep in mind who we’re talking about. Anakin was taken at the age of nine onto a battlefield by a couple of Jedi, and Padme, at the age of fourteen, was shot at, and apparently had the training to pick up a blaster and shoot back. This isn’t as unusual for them as it is for us. Plus the kids have all been learning how to use Laser Swords for several years already. 
> 
> In the next chapter the kids will be about fifteen. They will have been having regular lessons at Anakin’s shooting range. An unexpected visitor may show up and… well that’s for next time.


	40. Chapter 40 - A Blaster’s Aim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After LOTS of bookwork lessons, Anakin finally feels the kids are ready for their first lesson with real the real blasters Han Solo gifted them. They bring them out to teach them, and an unexpected arrival shocks everybody.

###  Chapter 40 - A Blaster’s Aim

Leia thought Han Solo was reasonably cool, for his age. Sure, she’d never tell him that, or her brother, but the man had a good eye for gifts. That data-dagger he got her nearly a year ago was really cool. And it was even cooler that he’d offered to teach her and her brothers to shoot a blaster. But then like anything cool, there’s one way to ruin it all: Involving your parents. 

First, her father insisted they learn a bunch of written information about the Blasters design: how to prevent it from firing off unexpectedly, how to deactivate it, clean it, and all such stuff. Then her mom “suggested” they learn some first aid for treating blaster wounds, and their father pulled out his old field medicine training book. ‘ _ The thing is like two inches thick, and all flimsy. If you want to look something up, you need to use the index in the back. So slow. It’s a wonder grown-ups ever learned anything at that rate!’ _

‘ _ But this is finally it,’  _ Thought Leia, as she looked out her classroom window. Her father and Mr. Solo, when he was not off-world, had been building a “top of the line” shooting range that not even their mother had been able to see yet. They were being very secretive about it, which Leia hoped meant good things. But today, after her classes, they will get to see it. It’ll be their first lesson with a  _ real  _ blaster. She was very excited. That second hand of the clock just didn’t tick fast enough. 

Leia looked over at Luke, who was just as excited as she was. She felt bad for him. At least she could tell Master Yoda all about these lessons. Her Master didn’t freak out or call blasters “primitive weapons.” Actually, when Master Yoda first found out about the Data-Dagger gift, he was cool enough to include it in a few of their own lessons. He taught her how to steady it’s throw with the Force, and encouraged her to practice with smaller and smaller targets. 

But not Uncle Ben. Everybody knows he doesn’t approve of blasters. A couple of months ago Luke got tired of waiting on their father and he asked his Master for a lesson on Blasters. Luke had worked for hours to prepare his argument, based on the logical point that to know your enemy, you must know your enemy’s weapon. But then Uncle Ben handed him a stun gun. The type that Auntie Satine always carried. That did not go over well with the fifteen year old. 

No, it was better for everyone if Uncle Ben did not find out about these particular lessons. Poor Luke did double the training yesterday, just so he could have this afternoon free to “spend with the family.” Leia thought they were lucky he bought that one. She’d need to teach her brother to come up with better excuses, if they were to keep having these lessons.

When the class was finally over, Leia ran with her brother out to look for their father. “Where is he?” Leia asked. She did not think she could take him running late today of all days! 

“Leo, Where’s dad?” Luke asked after locating their twelve year old brother in a group of other younglings. 

“Dad’s not here. Uncle Owen is over there,” Leo pointed. 

“Uncle Owen!” Leia greeted him. 

“Yeah, your dad asked me to pick you guys up. Mace-Ti, Leo, come on. The speeder’s out front.” Leia had to suppress a childish squeal of excitement as her Uncle led them out. 

The boys all started running as soon as they got in sights of the vehicle. Leo reached the door first, thus claiming the front passenger seat for himself. Luke and Leia sat in the back, with their eleven year old cousin, Mace-Ti, squished between them both.

* * *

When they arrived they were on the Lars Homestead, quite a distance from the main house, but still on the homestead. Owen led them to a small shack, which he opened and pulled out some equipment, which he handed to each of them. “You will meet your dad up that way. I hope you guys enjoy this. I helped them set it all up.”

“Yeah, you’re really gonna love it.” Mace-Ti said. 

Leia’s mouth dropped. “You’ve seen the shooting range!” 

“Well, yeah. They built it on the farm.” Mace-Ti replied.

“Before you go, I want to remind you to stay safe. These are real blasters, and they can do real harm, so be careful, and always follow instructions. You have your armor shields, your ear-plugs, and your remote comms. Good.” He stepped back and gave the kids a thumbs up. 

Luke and Leia looked at each other and took off running the direction their Uncle had pointed. Leo turned around to thank Uncle Owen, who waved at him to go. Then Leo turned and ran after his siblings. 

* * *

Anakin stood proudly on the edge of a field. “The first trick you must learn is handling the blowback. When you aim your blaster, you can line up the shot perfectly, however as soon as the weapon fires, the explosive effect leaving the blaster can push your weapon off-track if you aren’t very careful. Watch Han demonstrate.” 

Anakin stepped off the field and walked around to join his children behind the line. They all watched as Han picked up his blaster and lined it up, aiming at a simple target. The targets for this lesson were the simplest, but as they progressed the targets would be getting more interesting, and so would the field. Anakin couldn’t wait. 

Han nailed the target in one shot. Then he moved over and hit two more. Luke watched with fascinated eyes. Leia had her arms crossed. Her eyes were questioning just how difficult this really was. When Han put down his blaster, he turned to the kids. “Alright, who’s ready to try this?” 

Luke looked back and forth between Anakin and Han nervously. Leo looked like he was about to step up, but Leia stepped up first. “I’ll give it a go.” 

Han stood behind Leia and helped her to hold the blaster with the correct grip. She listened and nodded along, then she aimed and made her shot. When they looked at the target, she was confused to not see a mark. She had missed her target, and Luke snorted behind her. 

“Come on now.” Anakin put his arm on Luke’s shoulder and led him to another target to the left. He knew nothing good could come from allowing the teens to tease each other, and decided to break it up before anything happened. Anakin then handed Luke a similar blaster, and showed him how to grip it and where to aim. Luke’s first shot proved to be just as far off as his sisters was. “Don’t worry, this takes practice,” Anakin told his son, who looked startled at his still clean target. Luke’s second and third shots were a little closer though, as were Leia’s, from what Anakin could see. It always amazed Anakin how fast his younglings could learn.

* * *

After many practice attempts Luke and Leia were starting to actually hit the targets. They weren’t exactly bullseyes yet, but it had started becoming a competition for the two young teens as they heard their sibling shout in victory after a hit.

“Alright, how about you two go give your arms a break and let your brother have a go.” Anakin suggested. “There are snacks and drinks in there.” Anakin motioned for a carton near some benches off to the side. 

As the twins were eating they noticed Leo was hitting his targets already. “Hey, no fair. He has two teachers,” Luke grumbled. 

“He’s younger. He probably needs two teachers,” Leia added.

“It’s still not fair!” Luke pouted. 

Leia sighed. It surprised her sometimes how childish boys could be. “We’re the same age. Don’t act like such a youngling.” Luke glared back at her.

“Alright, good job kid.” Han congratulated Leo with a slap on his back as Anakin took the blaster. “Go see if those two saved you any snacks.”

Leo ran over to snag the remaining bag of crispy snacks, while Anakin and Han brought the weapons over. 

“Now, It’s always a good, responsible thing to do, to clean your blaster after you use it,” Anakin started. “However, cleaning a blaster can be dangerous, so we’re going to clean these today, and you can watch. Pay attention, I will be quizzing you tonight.” 

Leia rolled her eyes. Luke whined, “But you're not done today. What about a competition? Between the two of you?” Leia and Leo smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Oooh,” Anakin eyed Han. “Alright. Best in three shots wins.” Han nodded, and both men turned to head back to the targets. The kids all sat up straight. They now had a show to watch. 

Anakin pushed a button on the display and the targets realigned, cleaning themselves of all marks from the earlier shooting, and moved back several meters. Han smiled as he put down the blaster Leia had been using and pulled another off his belt. 

Both men fired three rounds. Anakin missed his first shot, hit his second in the grey area around the target, and the third in the white area just outside of the bullseye. Han hit two shots in the white area and one in the grey area. Han had clearly won, but the adults still looked at the youngsters when they finished to decide the winner. They were about to call it when an unexpected voice broke everyone’s concentration.

“Is this what you call a family outing?” 

Luke’s eyes went big. Anakin gasped. “M-master!” they both sputtered. 

Leia smiled mischievously. This day could not stop getting more fun. “I told you that was a poor excuse. Now you and Daddy are in tro-u-ble,” she finished in a sing-song voice. 

“I thought I’d come up and see what you were teaching my Padawan.” Obi-Wan said as he approached the shooting range. “Mind if I give it a go?” Obi-Wan picked up the Blaster sitting in front of Han and he fired. The shot went right through the bullseye. “Now that is why I consider Blasters unsophisticated weaponry. With just a little bit of aim, you can do unmitigated damage. Unlike a Lightsaber, which requires skill to use. Luke, if you’ve been practicing with that stun pistol I gave you, you will master this in no time. Now where were we in our lessons?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> For this chapter I really wanted Obi-Wan to surprise everybody by being the best shot. This chapter is really more of a filler chapter. I have plans for the next big story, but it won’t start till the twins are seventeen. In the next chapter they will be sixteen. Leia will have a young date (not Han Solo yet) and Anakin will be reacting to that. 


	41. Chapter 41 - First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin reacts to news that Leia has her first real date with a boy. Can Padme, Obi-Wan, or the Jedi Council prevent him from doing anything regrettable?

###  Chapter 41 - First Date

“Good work, Galen. Now why don’t you go see what Luke and Leia are doing. There’s a council meeting in five, and I’m running late for it as it is.” Anakin checked his time-piece nervously. 

“Okay. Say... Master Anakin, can I show Luke or- or Leia that thing you taught me today?” Galen nervously asked. 

The master looked up. “Well....” Anakin remembered how at this age he was always told ‘No. No you can’t do that outside of official practice. No, you can’t show off in front of your friends.’ And truth be told, it was dangerous to allow a Padawan to do advanced Force-tricks without a Master present, but Anakin also remembered ignoring said rules numerous times. “I suppose so, as long as you ask your father or another Master to observe.” 

“Thank you, Master Anakin.” Galen smiled and ran down the halls of the center to look for the Twins. 

Anakin turned back towards the room the Jedi council had claimed as their meeting room. When he got there he looked around in confusion. Usually the doors were wide open, and most of the council members would be casually strolling in. Obi-Wan would always be waiting impatiently outside, and when Anakin arrived, he’d say something about it being rude to not show up on time. Of-course to Obi-Wan on-time was always ten minutes early, but still. Anakin checked his time-piece again. ‘ _ Nope, I’m right on time today.’  _ Anakin said to himself. 

Anakin stepped up to open the council room doors, and that’s when he heard noise of voices inside. 

“This is a good thing, I think we should allow it,” said Kirak Infil’a. Numerous voices began to object.

After several seconds a loud bang could be heard from Yoda’s stick as he called for attention. 

“Thank you, Master Yoda,” said Obi-Wan. “We have already agreed to change the code to allow such things. What we have called this emergency session today for is to discuss how exactly to go about including our youngest members in it. The Padawans. They’re reaching an age where this is natural.”

This made Anakin very confused. ‘ _ Emergency Session! If the meeting was starting early, why didn’t anyone tell me?’ _

“May I speak,” Kirak requested. “As I was trying to say before, this is a good opportunity. The Youngling could have done this on her own, without saying anything to her parents or her Master, but she didn’t. Because of this we have an opportunity, here, to reward her openness with understanding, and to provide guidance as she goes about this stage. This is, indeed, a good thing.”

“Mmm-hmm.” Yoda hummed. Anakin felt himself nodding in agreement, as well. He didn’t know all of what they were discussing, but what kirak was saying sounded logical. 

“Well, that may be the case. The trouble is, her father’s going to lose it. When An-” Obi-Wan started, but Yoda tapped his stick on the ground to stop him.

“Time for our regular meeting to begin, it is. Enter Skywalker,” said Yoda.

Anakin tiptoed into the room. “Greetings, Master. I apologize for my tardiness.” The first thing Anakin noticed was that Obi-Wan and some of the other council members wouldn’t give him eye contact. “I-uh was unaware of the emergency session.” 

Others, like Master Yoda, wouldn’t look away. “Unnecessary, your apologies are. Told, you were not.” 

“Yeah, about that?” Anakin said in an inquiring voice.

“To discuss, in part, your younglings, we have come,” said Yoda.

“Oh,” Anakin took in a deep breath. “What did the twins do now?” He took a seat. 

“Nothing yet, they have done. Permission, young Leia has requested.” 

Anakin sighed in relief. “Well, that isn’t so bad. What is she asking for?”

“Out with a young boy, she wants to go. Her first date, this will be. Yes?” 

Anakin’s eyes opened wide and he stopped breathing altogether for a second... 

* * *

“Anakin, Anakin.” Obi-Wan fanned him from the side as he came back to reality.

“Agree with Kirak, I do.” said Yoda. 

“No. No! NO!” Anakin got up to object. “Not Leia. Not yet. She’s too young. No, no, NO!”

“Take another deep breath, Anakin,” Obi-Wan guided him. “She  _ is  _ sixteen now, and we’re not throwing her to the Krayt Dragons here. We intend to use this as an opportunity to guide her.”

“Okay, so we just need to explain to her what a bad idea this is. She’s still a Padawan, for goodness sake.” Anakin started to calm down.

“Pot,” Kirak coughed, “kettle, black.” Anakin glared at him. “All I’m saying is that once upon a time there was another little council that explained how much of a  _ bad idea _ attachments were to another young padawan. Fast forward several years and we were being introduced to his secret wife and young children.” 

Anakin looked around for help. Obi-Wan shrugged and Yoda remained silent. 

“A lot can happen. A lot will happen, but while she’s still a Padawan, we can help her learn what is safe and what to avoid.” Kirak continued.

“In agreement with this, I am,” Yoda said. “On this date, young Leia will go.”

Anakin growled. He intimidated no one. 

“Settled this is?” Yoda looked around but no one objected. 

Anakin huffed. “Fine, but I wanna meet this boy first. Make sure he knows his place.” 

Obi-Wan patted Anakin on the shoulder nervously. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered, while Yoda was steering the discussion onto another topic. 

* * *

Padme was beginning to prep for dinner that night when Anakin came home from one of his Jedi Council meetings. The way he huffed as he entered the door, she knew he was upset about something. Another two Jedi followed him into their house. Padme put the pot she had just filled with water on the stove to boil and went to find out what had her husband in such a mood. ‘ _ He couldn’t have heard about Leia’s news yet. Could he?’ _

“Ani, how was your day?” she asked in a casual tone. 

“It’s Leia. Apparently one of the little rascals has gotten it in his head…” Anakin started, his tone angry.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and interrupted him in his rant. “Someone’s asked Leia on a date. As I understand it, there is a concert in Anchorhead tonight, and they wanted to go listen to the music together.”

“Already approved this outing, the council has.” Yoda added. 

Anakin sighed. “I was outvoted.”

Padme laughed at her husband’s scowl. “I know. The young gentleman asked my permission earlier today. I’m sure when you find out who she’s going out with you’ll feel better about this. He’s really a good kid.”

“Well that’s what we’re here for. I’ve sent Leia a message that I want to meet this boy when he picks her up. And they’re here to back me up.” He pointed to Yoda and Obi-Wan. “We’re gonna make sure he knows who to respect around here.”

Padme looked up to Obi-Wan anxiously. He reassured her, “I’ll keep him from going too far. That’s why I’m here.” Yoda nodded and led them to sit in the kitchen. 

* * *

“Oh my!” Leia read a message on her comlink and got up from doing her homework. She left her bedroom and walked down to the lounge to where her brother Luke and Han Solo were playing with a simulator unit that the old clone troopers used to train on. “Oh boy… I’m toast,” she announced upon entering the room. 

“What’s the matter?” Han set down his consol to ask her. 

“I could’ve just told Dad I was going out with friends. Galen is a friend, technically, but no.  _ Somebody  _ had to tell Dad I had a date tonight, and he’s gone barvy. Thankfully no one has yet told him who, but he’s insisting he wants to…” Leia used her fingers to add quotations to her rant. “‘Meet the Mudscuffer.’ I can’t tell dad I’m going out with his Padawan. It’ll stir up a Mynocks’ nest!”

“So, don’t go out with Galen. Tell him and dad you’ve changed your mind. Easy-peasy.” Luke picked up his controller again, satisfied that he’d solved his sister’s dilemma. 

“But I do want to go. We’re going to the Swelling-Servos Concert tonight, and Galen is like, dreamy hot.” 

Luke started to make choak sounds, but Han leaned back and offered his own advice. “So, the issue is that you need to present this Galen in a way that is most positive. You need to suggest an alternative first. That way when you bring Galen in, he’ll look better by comparison.” 

Leia rolled her eyes. “That’s the best you guys can offer! I’m going to comm my girlfriends and get better advice.” Leia left with a huff, and Han and Luke went back to their game. 

* * *

Leia felt the nervous energy ready to burst out of her. As she approached the kitchen her face felt warm and she hoped she wasn’t blushing. ‘ _ Act normal. You’ve got this,’  _ she told herself.

“Come on Anakin. Stop polishing your lightsaber,” Obi-Wan ordered.

“I want it to be bright and noticeable, so when I wave it in front of his little Peedunky face...” 

“No.” Obi-Wan, Padme, and Yoda all uttered at once.

“You’ll leave the weapon on your belt unless you want me to confiscate it from you.” Obi-Wan’s tone was firm and demanding. 

Anakin sighed. “Fine. But I’m still spit polishing it. Don’t want it to be missed.”

‘ _ Oh boy!’  _ thought Leia.  _ ‘Things are worse than I thought.’ _ Just then Leia noticed her brother and Han coming towards the kitchen. 

“Thanks for letting me try the simulator, Han,” Luke said.

“No problem, kid. Piloting simulators have never been more fun,” Han replied. 

“Yeah. What do you want for a snack?” Luke asked.

“Whatever your mom is willing to spare,” Han answered. 

Leia hopped out of her hiding place and joined the pair of them. She stood next to Han and gave him a determined smile. 

Han looked down at her suspiciously. Luke didn’t notice a thing and after a second they followed him into the kitchen. 

“Mom, do we have any more of those frozen blue cheese pizza strips?” Luke asked with his head already stuck in the freezer looking for his favorite snack. 

“No, no snacks. Dinner is almost ready.” Padme answered him.

“But mom, they’re for Han.” Luke tried.

Padme squinted at Luke, giving him one of her motherly,  _ ‘I’m not falling for it,’ _ faces. 

Leia took it as an opportunity. “Of course, why doesn’t Han just stay over for Dinner. Please, Mom, Dad. Can Han join us for dinner?” 

“Okay, that sounds like a good idea. Han, I’m making a dewback roast with tubers and greens. If you’d like to stay, why don’t you go help Luke set the table,” Padme agreed.

“If it’s no trouble, I’d like that very much,” said Han. 

As Leia was trying to slip out with Han and Luke, Padme called her, “Leia, please stay. We’d like to have a word with you.” Leia gulped as she turned back around. 

* * *

Maybe it was from growing up on the streets, as Han had, where he’d gone to bed hungry more often than not, those nights he’d had a bed, that is. Or maybe it was because he’d lived as a single guy with a Wookiee ship-mate for too long, living on Kabatha guts and Won-won, or the fabled Bantha Surprise. Han didn’t want to tell Chewy, but he’d figured out the ‘surprise,’ long ago. It was always the same: Bantha rump. So when miss Leia had suggested he stay for dinner, even though Han was suspicious of her motives, he couldn’t refuse the meal. 

Luke followed after Han, reorganizing the place settings after Han had laid everything out. Han never really understood why people with means were so bothered by something as mundane as the placement of a fork. Han turned and looked quickly at Luke. The boy had learned all these ’proper manners,’ even before he learned how to fly. But then with his Mom’s background, it wasn’t shocking that’s what he’d be taught first. Padme, as Han understood it, was born into a family with much means, like Kaldana Syndicate level means, and for a single family that’s saying something. 

Her husband Anakin, on the other hand, had a much different backstory. Anakin was a local boy, born a slave, actually. He was then freed and raised with the Jedi. A group who, though they were encouraged not to seek out many luxuries, until recently they enjoyed a very comfortable life in their Coruscant Temple. The Skywalkers were an unusual pair, indeed. Han couldn’t imagine the type of woman he’d end up with, if he ever was to settle down, that is, but he doubted he’d ever end up in a relationship as shocking as the one in front of him. Still, if Padme and Anakin could make it work… 

Raised voices broke Han out of his daze. There was an argument going on in the kitchen. ‘ _ Boy, Leia can sure yell. _ ’

“It’s always the same! You don’t trust me!” Leia hollered.

Han glanced back at Luke. The kid looked like he wanted to melt. 

Leia kept yelling at her parents. Her father was doing a stunning job of keeping his own emotions under control. “I want to meet him.” he insisted. 

“And I told you, you know him already!” Leia insisted. 

“Your father is being very generous, allowing you to go on this date. You owe him the reassurance of telling him exactly who you’re going out with,” Padme said. 

“It is the only way this is going to go down. I suggest you present the young man. We promise we won’t bite.” Obi-Wan then looked at Anakin and amended, “I won’t let him bite.”

“Fine, it’s Han Solo…” Han’s attention was pinged on those words. Leia continued her shoddy confession, “Are you happy for me Daddy?” 

Han’s eyes opened wide in shock. Luke looked up at him, almost as if he was evaluating if he needed to beat up his friend or try to hide him. Across the room, in the Kitchen, Anakin looked over and glared daggers at him.  _ ‘Oh shoot, I’m a dead man. So that’s what she had planned. I’m surprised, she’s actually following my advice, but does she know she needs to pick a worse example. An example which, next to it, her boyfriend would look stunning, not depleted.’ _

“Falsehoods, Jedi do not tell.” Yoda scolded. 

Padme crossed her arms and frowned at her daughter. 

“Falsehoods, Leia, are you lying to me?” Anakin looked shocked.

Leia looked like a fish in hot water. She even turned to look at Han and Luke in desperation. Luke stared at her with his mouth slightly dropped open. Han just kinda shrugged at her. 

_ ‘Tough case. Looks like they’re on to you, sweetheart. It’s time to fess up with the truth and hope for the best!’  _ Han thought. 

Leia turned back to her father and she took in and let out a deep breath. Just then there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ll go get that. You tell the truth, missy.” Padme walked out of the kitchen. 

“It’s Galen,” Her father stared at her like he didn’t really believe what he was hearing. “I'm sorry. I just didn’t want to create drama, or to have you order him not to see me, because I really do like him.” 

“Come on in here,” Padme said from the foyer. She walked in, followed by another sixteen year old in the casual garb the Jedi had taken to wear in place of their old robes, which could be spotted by anyone who worked for the empire a mile away. The poor kid looked like he’d prefer that kind of audience. Anyone but this group here. And the truth was, Han didn’t blame him. Sure, he’d kick the little boy’s ass if he tried anything, but Han remembered Anakin’s death glare from moments ago,and he could sympathize.

Anakin then surprised everybody by laughing. It started sounding like he found the idea of his daughter and his Padawan dating to be humorous, but as he kept laughing Han thought it started to sound crazy. Judging by the worried looks Padme and Obi-wan threw at Anakin, Han wasn’t alone in that impression. 

“This is great,” Anakin cackled out. 

Leia gave him a face, filled with sarcasm, that clearly meant, ‘ _ Are you serious!’  _

“This couldn’t be better. I don’t need to give veiled threats or scare anyone with my saber technique. The kid already knows I can best him in a fight, and how far I’d go to protect the ones I love.” Okay, maybe there was a little bit of a veiled threat in Anakin’s voice right there. “Go ahead kids. Have fun!” Anakin picked up his hand to wave at the two ‘lovebirds’ in the room. 

Galen almost touched Leia’s shoulder, then he seemed to remember who else was watching, and he flinched back. Instead he held out his hand, to gesture,  _ ‘This way.’  _ He then followed Leia as she walked out. Han thought both kids probably held their breaths until they were outside and far from the house. Very, very far. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> This is now my longest running fanfic yet! But as long as you guys keep reading it, and I can keep coming up with ideas, I will continue to write it. [Insert subtle bid for reviews/comments here.]
> 
> I had a ball writing this chapter, and I hope you love it just as much. As I was considering the ways to have Anakin find out that Leia has a date, in a Jedi council meeting was the most humorous that I could come up with. As I mentioned before, the Jedi have a different way of viewing things. Traditionally, a Jedi parent doesn’t have custody of their own Jedi children. A Jedi doesn’t have children of their own anyways, but follow me here. All Jedi children are considered the responsibility of the Jedi as a whole. So of course when Yoda finds out his Padawan was asked out on a date, he brings it up to the council to help him make a decision on what to do about it. Consulting her actual parents doesn’t occur to him at all.
> 
> Now, don’t worry about Leia and Galen becoming a thing. I tend to stick to traditional ships. It’s only realistic that she’d go out with other boys in her teenage years. And she’s too young to go out with a 25 year old anyways.
> 
> And Han Solo never did have a father figure, according to canon. So the advice he gives Leia is more along the lines of selling shoddy goods or making a business deal, which Solo is more familiar with. Too bad Leia took him so literally.
> 
> In the next chapter I intend to get back to the main story line. There will be a surprise Visitor to Tatooine, and an adventure will result. This next story line may take more than one chapter, but I can’t be sure until I start to write it. And the Twins will be Seventeen in the next chapter.


	42. Chapter 42 - Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bail Organa visits Tatooine... Need I say more?

###  Chapter 42 - Visitor

Bail Organa parked his personal freighter on the surface of Tatooine, about a mile from the coordinates Ahsoka gave him, when last they talked. He pulled out a worn coat to wear over the simple garment that he used back home to blend in with the populace, and set off through the streets looking for what he hoped would be an old friend, at the very least. Before he left, his wife had given him the old coat, suggesting that his worn down street clothes would not be enough to disguise him on Tatooine. Now, walking around the place, Bail was starting to think his wife was right. ‘ _ Alderaan and Tatooine are such different places.’  _

As he approached his destination, a brick building in the center of Anchorhead, Bail noticed a group of children playing outside. The game they were playing, all the way out here on Tatooine, seemed very familiar to him. He watched them for several minutes before he realized why the game was so familiar. It originated on Naboo. Smiling, Bail mentally kicked himself.  _ ‘Of course it’s from Naboo. Padme runs this place.’ _ Bail took time to help a youngling score a goal before he headed inside. 

Behind the front desk a young red-head greeted him with a smile. “Hello, can I help you.”

“Yes, I’d like to meet with Padme Amidala, please.” Bail could’ve asked for the Jedi Council, but he knew how many bounties the Empire had issued for anything relating to the surviving Jedi, and he wasn’t sure how honest they were with the center’s employees. Besides, he desperately wanted to talk to his old friend. 

“Oh. Uh, do you have an appointment? I don’t see one on the schedule.” she asked.

“No, my name is Bail Organa. She’ll know who I am.” Bail answered her with a fond smile.

“Alright, Mr. Organa. I’ll have her commed. Did you want to sign up for classes?” she asked.

“No, accademia is not why I am here,” Bail said. 

“Of course, you must be here for the new life skills class.” Bail started to shake his head no, when she continued, “No, don’t worry. We’re very sensitive here. I’ll just put your name down, and the boss can finish your entrance form when she gets here.” He rolled his eyes slightly, then nodded. It was the easiest response to give. Arguing against her assumptions would take too much time, and he really wanted to see Padme. The woman behind the desk typed a message into a comlink, then began to chat about something she’d heard from her sister’s, friend’s, cousin… He wasn’t really listening anymore at that point. 

As Bail waited, his eyes scanned the office. On a wall there was an article printed out from a local news bulletin. Padme and another founder were being interviewed on their organization. Bail felt proud of Padme. In the article her responses contained such well paced logic, and at the same time, were so full of passion. It was definitely true to Padme’s style. He was glad his friend could achieve so much. He didn’t doubt her.

On another wall was a collection of holo-images. Pictures of people holding certificates of achievement, or wearing different uniforms. Bail was just starting to scan these photos when the door opened.

“Gretta, I got a message saying I was asked for. Is this something you can handle, I was going to meet Ani...”

“I tried, but he wants to talk to you. Says his name is Bail Organ, something. I started the file on the computer for him. I think he wants the new  _ life skills  _ course…” She lowered her voice to a whisper at the potentially offending words.

Padme gave Gretta a scolding look. “There’s nothing wrong with the life skills courses. We offer to teach everyone here, regardless of what abilities they do and do not have.” 

“ _ That’s _ what I told him.” Gretta whispered.

Bail didn’t want to let the conversation continue. He spoke up to save the girl from any more scolding. “Senator, Senator Amidala?” 

Padme’s face turned to awe as she looked at who was in her office. “Bail. Bail it’s you!” 

Bail and Padme both smiled as they ran to each other and hugged. Gretta watched them with wide eyes for a moment, before she went back to her computer. 

“When Ahsoka first told me where you were, I couldn’t believe it. But then I told Breha and she was like, ‘ _ Of-course she’s married to Anakin! Gee Bail, you can be so blind sometimes, _ ’” Bail animatedly mimicked his wife, while Padme giggled. 

“It is a wonderful thing to see an old face again. I felt so bad leaving when I did. I left you all with a mighty big mess, didn’t I,” said Padme.

“Oh, that old thing. No, I’m glad you got out when you did. Palpatine turned over power so quick there was nothing you, or any of us could do. You were safe, and that was what was important. So many weren’t…” Bail stifled back a tear. 

“Oh…” Padme and Bail were both silent for a moment while they contemplated all that was lost with the rise of the empire. After a moment, she quietly asked him another question, “Do you know anything about what’s happened to my parents, or my sister? How have they fared in all of this?”

“I have kept an eye on them. Originally in your honor, as before Ahsoka told me, we had assumed the worst.” He paused and Padme looked down in regret. “But as soon as I learned the truth I went and visited them. I told them what I learned and they were even more surprised than I was. But Oh, Ruwee could hardly stay in his seat, he was so happy to hear you had survived. Jobal went to tears when she heard about your children.” 

_ “They knew! The empire knew about her babies.”  _ Bail remembered Jobal uttering in a stunned whisper. 

After a minute, Padme’s sister Sola explained, “ _ After Padme went missing, the empire goons were released all over Naboo. They arrested and interrogated all of us, along with anyone else who had ever met a Jedi, it seemed. Only along with their questions pertaining to the surviving Jedi, they also asked a lot about Padme, and oddly enough, her health. Our grandmother said something like ‘do you think she’s had a baby or something?’ and they took her away for further interrogations. Accused her of being uncooperative. She didn’t survive.”  _ Bail remembered Sola’s voice broke at the end there. 

Bail didn’t think this was the occasion to go into all that with Padme. He didn’t want to upset her so soon after their reconnection. Events like this were one of the reasons he hated the empire so much. Instead he explained, “They wanted to get into a ship right away to come see you, but then your sister Sola pointed out that the empire was still watching them. It would be dangerous for them to even know your location, let alone go to see you. They told me to send you their best wishes, and to tell you to give your babies a hug from their grandparents.” 

“I will,” Padme promised. 

“Lately,” Bail went on, “Your niece Pooja was given the position as Naboo’s Senator. Just like her Auntie.”

“Oh my!” Padme’s smile faded a second later. “But do they still have a senate, with the empire?” 

“Yes, It’s more a farce, compared to how the old one worked. The senate has no real power, but Palpatine hasn’t cut the cord with it yet. I fear the day he does. In a few years I’ll be expected to hand over my seat to Mara. She’s my daughter, you’d love her, but she’s not really a politician. She is more likely to tell it to your face then go around a room gathering votes.”

Padme laughed, “How long are you staying for? My kids will love to meet you, especially my Leia. She’s seventeen and Political science is her favorite topic, especially the old Republic. I used to be a senator, but somehow that doesn’t count.”

“Well, you're her _Mom,_ ” Bail laughed. “Oh, I wish we could reconnect, but unfortunately I came on business. I need to talk to the - _the Jedi.”_ He whispered that last word, looking up suspiciously at the desk where the red-head, Gretta still sat. 

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about her. Most of the locals here love the Jedi. Especially since they helped overthrow Jabba the Hutt. It’s only some of the off-worlders who we need to keep quiet around.” Gretta took the cue that she was being discussed to look up from her computer to give them an innocent smile and wave. “I will comm Anakin and he’ll gather the others. Come with me, I’ll take you to the council meeting room.”

* * *

“Greetings Masters,” Bail bowed to his audience and smiled. 

_ ‘Gee, they feel so much less - less apart from the world than they used to. They feel like they are actually listening to me. A lot sure has changed!’  _ Bail thought, as he addressed the council. 

“Our dear friend Ahsoka Tano had important business in the Raioballo Sector, and when this news reached me, I knew it was too urgent to wait.” Bail took two steps into the room and placed a device on a table in the center of the room. “This was uncovered by spies on one of the empire’s warships.” Bail gestured towards his device and a holo recording started to play, projecting from the device on the table. 

_ “Oh- uh, this is all a misunderstanding. I don’t know anything about Jedi. I’m just a service droid.”  _ came a familiar voice to them all. 

“Is that professor Huyang?” Anakin asked. 

“Yes, yes. Professor Huyang it is!” confirmed Yoda. The jedi masters studied the other figure on the recording, a dirty man with tattoos under his armor. Clearly this man was a pirate.

_ “I find that hard to believe.” The pirate put his hands on Huyang and manually activated a holo projection containing some of the lightsabers in his memory banks. _

_ “Unhand me, you Brigand! In over 1000 years I haven’t seen such a short circuiting Meatbag as you! Shut me down!” _

_ The pirate’s deep laughter filled the room. “I’m a hard working man, looking for profit. 400 credits for the unit, or he goes to the dump.”  _

The recording cut off to a close-up of Huyang’s shaking form. Bail noticed many of the Jedi had an emotional reaction to the sight. In the old days he would’ve found it unprecedented, but now... Ahsoka had told him about the changes the Jedi had been trying to make. He just didn’t expect to actually see the results. 

“The Mark Four Architect Droid is being held by pirates, waiting for the empire to pay their fee. We cannot hope for the squealers to stupidly dismiss the outdated droid as junk. From what I’ve heard, the report was already forwarded up the chain of command once since our spy came across it. I know you don’t want to get involved in the rebellion, but if Palpatine gets his hands on the information in this droid’s memory banks…” Bail shook his head for emphasis. “No solid proof yet, but there are rumors of him building a weapon of untold dimensions out of kyber.” 

Bail got quiet to allow the Jedi to discuss this. He hoped they would see reason. 

The Jedi council members all looked at eachother. They were quiet, then Anakin nodded at Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan nodded at Yoda. Several more nods later, and Yoda looked back at Bail. “With the Jedi longer than I, Huyang has served. A part of our order, he is. Protect him, we will.”

“Thank you!” Bail exclaimed as he breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned back and smiled as they began to debate strategy.

“Will it be possible to negotiate with the pirates on the fee? If they are only after a profit, they will not care where that profit comes from.” Obi-Wan suggested.

“Then it’s good we have  _ the negotiator _ with us.” Anakin remarked.

“The rebellion is prepared to pay a portion of what they are requesting. I might be able to get more funds from another contact after I leave here as well,” Bail shared.

“Yess, Try this we will. But to free him by force, we must also prepare,” Yoda added.

“This is great news. Thank you all for agreeing. I’ll leave it to you to discuss the details.” Bail bowed to the Jedi before he let himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> The idea for this chapter sprung from a conversation I had with AO3 user Evenmoor in the comments. I hope I wrote Huyang well, and that you are pleased. There will be more Huyang in the upcoming chapters. I am even contemplating a Huyang POV section. 
> 
> The conversation with Padme was inspired by an Fanfiction{dot}com reviewer Multifangirl21 who pointed out that I hadn’t officially revealed to Bail that Padme was, indeed, alive. I originally thought to have Bail tell Mara about Padme by showing his daughter an old picture of his old friend, and him assuming she was deceased. Then have Ahsoka go “No, she’s alive still. She moved to Tatooine and married Anakin.” and Bail would be like all “WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL MEE!!!” only by then the twins would’ve been in their teen years and it all sounded a little cruel to keep it from him that long, so I went with this solution instead. And the fate of Padme’s grandma is on Wookieepedia’s Legend’s page. 
> 
> In the next chapter we begin an adventure. There will not be any time gap between chapters this time. Certain Padawans are old enough to go with their masters into the field now, so… My lips are sealed. No more spoilers!


	43. Chapter 43 -The Rebel’s Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi are going after Huyang and they are taking their apprentice's along with them. Luke and Galen go with Obi-Wan and Anakin to Alderaan to see if Bail got the extra funds to pay the Droid-nappers. Leia goes with Yoda to the Rebellion Base to see if they gathered any more information on the situation since Bail last spoke to them.

###  Chapter 43 -The Rebel’s Honor

When his sister and brother got home today from training, they rushed to their rooms in an excited hurry. This surprised Leo. His day was a usual day training with his master, Kento Merek, and attending the usual lessons. The fourteen year old didn’t know what would make the twins so excited. 

“Luk-” Leo’s voice was caught in his throat. On the floor in his brother's room sat two bags and a pile of clothes the seventeen year old was quickly adding to. “What’s going on?” 

“LEIA! LEIA, DO YOU HAVE MY…” Luke ignored his brother and stood by his door shouting. Leia walked past the door and wordlessly threw a bundle at him, interrupting his shouting. “THANKS,” he yelled back. Only then did Luke turn towards Leo, who stood there with a confused expression. “We have a mission!” Luke announced in an excited voice.

“A mission? I haven’t heard of any mission. Where are you going, Mos Eisley again?” Leo’s lips formed a straight line and he folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Nope, we’re going to Nar Shaddaa,” Leia returned to the door and answered. 

Leo looked back and forth between them in shock. “The Smuggler’s Moon!” 

“Yup, some Pirates ‘ve got an old Jedi droid there. And we’re gonna go get it before the empire does,” Luke summarized.

“That sounds so cool! Will I get to go?” Leo started to pack his own bag in his mind. He couldn’t imagine having a cooler mission to go on. 

Leia folded her arms. “No, you’re too young. You’re staying here. Sorry, kid.” 

Leo deflated. 

“Our first strategy is to negotiate with the pirates to give the droid over. There probably won’t even be any fights, or anything cool.” Luke attempted to downplay it when he saw his brother’s disappointment. 

“Besides, your master and Master Coleman are in charge of setting up a defense of Tatooine, just in case. That means you and Ella-Reese will be working  _ together _ ,” Leia hinted with an eyebrow waggle. 

Leo had to admit that if he couldn’t go on the coolest mission ever, working with Ella Reese was a cool substitute. He just wished his sister didn’t make it sound like a… _a_ _thing_. Leo blushed as he skedaddled before his siblings’ teasing could follow. 

“So, do you think they’ll finally become an item?” Leia, arms folded, asked her brother. 

“I don’t know, but on a mission with both of their masters to keep an eye on them, it doesn’t seem likely,” Luke pointed out.

“Wanna bet?” Leia smiled at her brother.

* * *

When Leia first heard they were going to stop at a rebel base, she pictured something dirty. Something with loud, drunk men all cahoodled around antiquated fire pits. When she and Master Yoda walked out into the base's hanger, she was surprised how clean and orderly the place looked.

“Greetings,” said a young lady who looked almost exactly as old as Leia. She showed a bright smile and held out a hand for the Jedi Master to shake. 

Yoda looked at her like she was an ill-mannered child. He turned around almost looking for an ‘adult’ he could talk to. When he didn’t find anyone, he addressed her, “Greetings. To speak with your command, we have come. Us there now, you will take.” Leia tried to stand obediently beside her Master, though the urge to look around in awe was almost too much.

“Yes, of course. You know, we can go past the training rooms. There’s nearly always someone interesting to watch.” She elbowed Leia, breaking her resolve and letting a smile show. 

Yoda, meanwhile, looked disapprovingly at them both. “Time, we don’t have. The direct route, you will take.”

“Oh, Okay,” the woman sighed. Leia felt herself almost wanting to sigh with her. “My name is Juno, Juno Eclipse. It’s nice to meet you both.”

* * *

“Okay, Luke, Galen. We want to have a word with you before we step off the shuttle.” Obi-Wan stood next to his former padawan, in front of their current padawans. 

“Oh, come on Master Ben, Dad. This isn’t either of our first missions. We know the drill. Follow you at all times.” Luke mimicked. 

“Don’t speak unless you’re spoken to. Don’t pull your saber unless you draw yours first,” Galen went on.

“Report anything suspicious to you, Master," Luke finished.

Anakin shared a perplexed look with Obi-Wan. A look that said wordlessly ‘ _ Was I ever like this?’ _

To which Obi-Wan replied with a sarcastic eye that said ‘ _ Yes. Yes you were.’ _

Anakin sighed. “Alright, but this isn’t a usual mission to Mos Eisley or Mos Espa. We are in Alderaan, and though it’s a peaceful world, it is very far from home. When we’re done here, we’re going to Nar Shaddaa, and it is  _ not _ a peaceful world. Even a casual mission can become very dangerous, very fast. There will be NO trouble from either of you while we’re here. Do you understand?” Both masters put on their best firm, no nonsense faces. 

“Yes, Master.” Both boys whined. “Yes father,” Luke drawled on.

“Good,” Obi-Wan nodded at Anakin. “Let’s go. Bail is already waiting for us in the palace.”

Galen and Luke shared a look and an excited smile before following the two older Jedi.

* * *

“Mara, Mara…” Winter was out of breath when she finally tracked her sister down. “There you are. I’m only seventeen, yet I feel seventy when I go through ALL of your secret passageways to look for you. I thought you said you’d be behind the south side library.”

“I’m sorry. I was there, but then I heard dad say something about  _ Jedi  _ visitors to meet here, and I rushed over,” Mara sheepishly apologized. 

“ _ Oh, I see,”  _ Winter mocked. “Here, Ms. Dolly sent you this.” she passed the fifteen year old a wrapped bun with sliced meat and cheese. “Any signs of your Jedi yet?” 

“No,” Mara unwrapped and began to munch on her sandwich. As she ate she kept glancing up over the wall she was hiding behind. It was a pity she wasn’t allowed in the hanger without permission, but to ask for permission she’d have to explain how she heard a conversation she was supposedly nowhere nearby to hear. 

After several minutes, Mara dropped her sandwich and turned when she heard the door open to the ship that had landed some time ago. She heard her father enter the Hanger, and greet four men who walked out of the ship. Two were older men, and two were young teens. They weren’t dressed like the Jedi did in her holobooks, but her father bowed to greet them. 

“Welcome, Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker. Welcome to my home.”

“Oh my!” Mara gasped. “Did you see them? They have lightsabers and everything.”

Winter rolled her eyes at her sister, though she didn’t get any closer to look.

“Hold on, I think they’re saying something else,” Mara pressed her ear to the side of the wall so she could hear better.

“Hello Bail. This is my son Luke, and my Padawan, Galen.” Skywalker introduced. 

Mara looked stunned at Winter. “His son?”

Winter met her with equal confusion. “The Jedi order was celibate. Jedi don’t have sons, maybe he meant his padawan.” 

“No, he clearly said son,” Mara pointed out. 

Winter got up and crawled over to where she could see into the room. “Which one?” 

“The hot one, over there, and the tall one,” Mara answered.

“ _ The hot one, _ ” Winter mocked. Mara rolled her eyes and blushed “Oh yeah, I see it. They do look like father and son. And, yes, we will definitely be talking about this crush later.” 

Mara, still blushing, turned back to watch the Jedi. 

Completely oblivious to what was being discussed about them, the others continued their conversation. “Master Yoda and my daughter have gone on to the rebellion base, to see if they have any more news of Huyang,” Skywalker went on. “You did get to see the family photos with my wife, didn’t you?” 

“Oh yes. You make a beautiful family,” Bail confirmed.

“Were you able to get extra funds to pay the ransom?” Kenobi inquired, getting them back on topic.. 

“Yes, my allies were very generous. Come this way.” Bail led them with him out of the hanger. 

* * *

“Commander Tano, ma’am.” Juno greeted her superior with a salute, then stepped back to allow her to greet Leia and her Master. 

Yoda almost smiled. He greeted Ahsoka with a bow which she returned. “Good to see you, it is.”

Then Leia stepped up and replicated the greeting. “Auntie Ahsoka.” Ahsoka smiled warmly when she returned Leia’s bow.

“I am very glad that you are here. I’ve only returned from another assignment this morning, otherwise I’d have delivered the news myself.”

“Is there any more news of the pirates or of Huyang?” Yoda got right to business. Leia followed him and Ahsoka up to a holoscreen to view what information the Rebellion had gathered. 

“The Rebellion has been ordered to monitor everything that has anything to do with Hutt Space. My analysts have narrowed their location down to one of these buildings on Nar Shaddaa. It also looks to be a small selection of Hondo Ohnaka’s men, who released the original demand. His gang fractured after the Empire did away with the Fair Justice Charter. There’s no evidence yet to tell if Hondo himself is actually involved with this, or one of his former commanders. The gangs can be difficult to keep track of.” Ahsoka shrugged.

Yoda looked at the information displayed on a holo screen, and nodded along. “See this, I do.”

“I know you’ll want to handle this as a Jedi matter, but the Alliance has as much interest in preventing the empire from getting a hold of Huyang as you do. Because of that I’d like to assign an officer to accompany you.”

“No! Necessary, that will not be,” Yoda insisted. “A rescue of a Jedi associate, this is. Fighting the Empire, we will avoid.”

“Come on, Master. She’s…” Leia started to argue. Yoda gave her a look that meant  _ silence,  _ and she closed her mouth. Her mother taught her well how to argue a point, but also that there was a place for it, and a place not to argue.

“I have it under good authority that the Imperial command has already seen this clip, and they’re sending Darth Vader to negotiate and pay the ransom. Your only hope, if you fail to convince the pirates to take your money instead, is to arrive before the Black Eight Squadron does.” Ahsoka argued.

Leia huffed, “Mmm…,” but Yoda silenced her again. She then put on her own look of defiance that meant  _ ‘This argument is not over yet. We WILL be having words, later.’ _

Truth, it was a look her parents would tell you to fear. Of course, when your mother is a former senator and Queen, that look isn’t foolproof and can be fought against. The time when she was Four, and she asked her mother about how hutts breed was one of them. After being told it was an inappropriate question to ask infront of her baby brother, Leia gave her mother the look. Her mother actually lasted six whole days of being too busy to ask again. In the end Leia had to go to her father with the question, and she learned her first swear word then too. That was a memory she was fond of. 

This one was one, Leia was sure, she would be proud of too. If the old Jedi would only listen, she’d argue that Ahsoka was right. They should take along a whole Rebellion Squadron, if Auntie Ahsoka could spare them. On Tatooine, they might be on the Outer Rim, but they do hear a lot about the Empire. First, the New Order, as it was called, was a farce. It was not Order at all, but powerful men struggling to stay in power no matter what. The Empire did away with many of the statutes that the old Republic used to insure equality and fair justice for everyone. Now, the Empire can arrest you for nearly any reason, and they don’t have to let you defend yourself in court, or provide an attorney. There are almost NO standards for how prisoners get treated either.  _ ‘As sentient beings, the Jedi are responsible to stop this. No matter how ‘safe,’ their world currently is. Boy Yoda will be hearing it , If I have anything to say about it.’ _

Ahsoka, however, needed no aid to her argument. “I want to send Juno. Officer Eclipse is the best pilot in her squadron.”

“A child, she is!” Yoda looked dumbstruck. 

“She was the youngest cadet to graduate the Corulag Academy and she served as a Captain of the Black Eight Squadron, before she defected. Juno may be young, but don’t let that fool you. She’s as capable as I was,” Ahsoka argued. In the corner of the room, the girl in question puffed her chest out with pride.

“From the Empire, she defected. Her loyalty, we cannot trust.” Yoda returned.

“I pulled Eclipse out of there myself. She’s seen the dark things the Sith are capable of. I trust her more than half of my men.” Ahsoka stared at Yoda. 

The old Jedi stared back. Leia was starting to fight the urge to gasp in awe. She doubted anyone had ever gone this long in a stare down against her Master.  _ ‘But boy, after this, I’m gonna try. As long as her head doesn’t explode. It still might.’ _

“Fine, Officer Eclipse comes along,” Yoda gave in. Everybody except for the two protagonists sighed.

“That’s good news. Officer Eclipse, you’ve heard your assignment?” Ahsoka turned to ask the young officer.

“Yes Ma’am.” Juno replied. “And I’d like to tell you, to assure you that you don’t have to worry about my flipping sides, why I joined the Alliance. It was last year. As Ahsoka said, I was in command of the Black Eight Squadron and we were ordered to surround Callos after the commanders got word the Callosians were looking to turn their offensive technologies against the Empire. Then we were ordered to bomb their planet, and destroy the reactor. I’m no scientist, but the fallout of that would’ve destroyed everything living on Callos. I didn’t want to kill a whole planet, but those were the orders. I was struggling with my conscience, and I dared ask one question to Commander Vader over the comms.”

“I had been on Callos at the time, negotiating their joining the Rebellion. I doubt the Imperialists were even aware I was there. I’ve learned to be very covert. Anyway, they had a few outdated comms and they were able to hack them to pick up the transmissions being sent by the Empire above. I heard Juno ask her question, and I knew it was time to speak up.”

Juno smiled, “And I’m thankful that she did. If she didn’t I don’t know if I would’ve had the strength to defy orders, or how I would’ve lived with it if I had fired on the planet. I shut off my guns, and my second in command shut hers off as well.” 

“It only took them a few minutes to demand the remaining pilots to shoot the reactor, but in that time, the Callosians were able to get a shield in place,” Ahsoka said.

Juno smiled, “Yes, the Callosians are safe. After that, I was declared a traitor to the Empire. I lost control of my ship, and if it wasn’t for Ahsoka’s quick thinking to shoot me down, I’d have been executed. That I am sure of. So, there’s no way that I would EVER rejoin the Empire. The Rebellion is my family now.”

“I believe her.” Leia declared. 

Yoda nodded. “Yes, feel your sincerity, I do. A welcome help, you may be. Come along, you will.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> Well, this was an interesting chapter of almost meetings, sort of. Mara and Luke will still have to wait to meet officially, but this little glimpse I thought was cute. And then, I only learned I had written Juno Eclipse in as I was writing it. 
> 
> In the Legend’s Verse, Juno Eclipse is Galen Merek’s aka Starkiller’s Girlfriend. The incident on Callos is real, only in the Legend’s verse, she actually fired on the planet, destroying all life there. And yes, she was only Sixteen at the time. It was a decision she later regretted, though it did get her on Vader’s good side, and was how she met Galen. 
> 
> However, this is my universe, so I didn’t have to have any of that happen. First, I figured If the Callosians were really thinking about fighting the Empire, the Rebel Alliance would want them to join. Having them send Ahsoka was only natural. And I find it hard to believe, if the Callosians had a reactor with the power to destroy their planet upon it’s explosion, they would’ve had the power to shield it. And the Wikis say Juno was very hesitant to fire on Callos anyways, so having her change her mind then because Ahsoka hacked onto her radio and offered a voice of reason only made sense. 
> 
> As to when I’m going to have her and Galen meet, I don’t know. You’ll find out when I do, probably. According to the Wiki’s they weren’t a love at first sight couple to begin with, so I am excused in putting a few stumbling stones in their path. [Wicked Grin]
> 
> As to Leo Skywalker and Ella-Reese, my little OC couple. I will get to have a lot of fun with them because they are all mine. 
> 
> And I have a very specific reason I am having everyone go on this little adventure. I feel bad that I can’t explain what that is yet, but it will make a certain decision by a certain character more believable later on. Spoilers… Again, there will be no time jump between this chapter and the next, so… I’ll see you then. 


End file.
